Hanging By A Moment
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: AU:The life of Harry is never easy and finding a long lasting mate who won’t use him becomes very difficult. Harry's in pain but no one notices except for Lucius Malfoy and soon he finds himself falling for everything his father hates.LMHP:Slash:Complete
1. Chapter One

**Quick note:** This story is absolutely positively complete. The only thing that needs to be worried about is grammar and trying my hardest to make sure it doesn't go loopy. I've had it in my documents for quite a long time and I believe now is the right time to post it. If to only show that I "DO" have intentions on finishing all my stories before ever posting them. Thank you and please - enjoy this has been one of my favourite ones to write. It was fun and I wrote it non-stop until I ended it. I believe for a first time of me doing this pairing, I didn't do so bad. My first Harry/Cedric didn't turn out so spiffy. Lol.

**Longer Summary:** AU:The life of Harry is never easy and finding a long lasting mate who won't use and misuse him becomes very difficult. Harry's suffering, nobody notices, except for one Slytherin man and it was all by accident. What happens when Harry finds himself falling for a professor, ex-Deatheater, and a Slytherin all at once? HPLM Lucius/Harry

**Hanging By A Moment -**

**By: A.J.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous; the flowing dress robes of immaculate and tasteful elegance. The smell of over a thousand fragrances washed across the gorgeous black and white marble ballroom floors of the Minister of Magic's voluptuous manor. There were smiles exchanged and their eyes all twinkled with delight upon seeing one another in such a wonderful format. Women and men walked by and smiled deviously, their eyes raking up and down several prospects that they wished to take home for the night. It didn't matter to them that they were married nor did it matter if one of the prospects happened to be in school.

It was all about looks, money, and fame. The more money you had the better you looked, the more fame you possessed the better recognition you received. It was disgusting, and the only person in the room who wasn't smiling or enjoying himself was sitting at a bar, overpaying the bartender to slide him drinks when his parents weren't watching.

He was an ethereal being, possibly the most famous of all wizards in the hall and the world combined. His hair straight black just passed his shoulders and curved gracefully around his ghostly white oval shaped face. His eyes underneath the black fringe was an immaculate gem of green and his lashes would make any female or male swoon and hungry for his slender figure. He wasn't as tall as most of the males in his teenage years, five foot six, but he was still growing. However, the most distinct feature on the young teenager was the fact that he had a well known scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning underneath his bangs. Not one of his finest hours of living, he was sure.

Harry James Potter had no idea why he was dragged continuously from ball to ball, when his parents knew just how much he despised the fake formalities. He enjoyed being with his friends and ignoring the propaganda of every day living. His mother only ever attended them because of his father, who was the Ministry of Magic's most trusted _Secretary of Defence_. Then again, it might be because of the way the names were arranged on the invitation cards.

The hall was decked out in white and amethyst purple, the best of the best had been brought in and waiters and waitresses walked around with champagne and wine on silver trays. Harry had just finished consuming a muggle drink known as _Ice Bomb_, it was a tasty little drink mixed with blue/raspberry juice and most importantly three different kinds of muggle vodka. Not as strong as Ogden's finest, but it didn't make Harry's throat feel as if it were on fire. He had been doing this most of the night, sliding the man two galleons more than he was owed and in return he got the drink of his choice.

Money made the world go round, thought the teenager dryly. A warm fuzzy feeling began to settle over Harry's young frame as he called out for a jello shot and then directly after that a Bentley.

"You know, kid I can get in trouble over you." scowled the Bartender, who had short brown hair and a scruffy beard.

Harry by this time had glassy green eyes and an intoxicated look about him, he reached into the folds of his black and navy blue dress robes and pulled out five more galleons and then added it to the top of his original tip. "How about now?" asked the teen with a teasing smirk.

The man's eyes lit up and he nodded, "One Bentley coming right up-"

"Good man!" declared Harry raising his hand in praise. He took the drink and downed it in one go. He grimaced at the apple taste, it wasn't exactly his favourite, but it would do.

If his parent's dragging him to this damn ball wasn't bad enough then his broken relationship with a seventh year Ravenclaw, Roger Davies simply made things worse.

"Well, if it isn't the little saviour of the world… Mr. Potter," drawled a voice from behind the black haired teen. "I do not believe what my eyes are seeing."

Harry smirked deviously, and threw down another galleon to the bartender and swivelled around on his barstool; his eyes falling on the creature that was his Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. The man had always been a right pain in his arse. Although, fucking hot as hell, and it wasn't the alcohol talking - Harry had always known this ever since he had stumbled across the man's path in first year.

He was pretty formidable, standing there in silver and black robes of silk that

hugged against his tall and well built frame. He had long platinum blonde hair that was pulled back with a silver and black ribbon. He had a snake cane in his gloved hands, which was concealment for his wand and his eyes were icy blue. He had a strong jaw line and very nice lips.

However, with that put aside…

"Lucius Malfoy." said Harry, his smirk never leaving his gorgeous features. "I would say, it was a surprise, to see you here -" He waved his hand, "But, that's a fucking lie." He said dismissively.

"That is some language, coming from such a young mouth." said the man in a silky voice. He came around and sat down next to Harry, blocking the view of his parents.

"A lot more can _come_ from my mouth, _Professor_." purred Harry, with a tipsy laugh. He ran his finger over the top of Lucius' snake cane in a suggestive manner.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" asked Lucius, quirking a crafted eyebrow, "You are coming onto an older man, a teacher nonetheless." Harry laughed wickedly, and looked over at the bartender, and ordered another drink. "Mr. Potter, I believe you've had enough." said Lucius, firmly.

"Hey! Don't you tell me what I've had enough of." scowled the teen. "I've been dragged here against my will and I have to put up with the pretentious, narcissistic, and thoughtless minds of people who think they are too good for anyone else. I have to sit here and listen to the fake laughs - the uncaring air that waves through this fucking hall. _I_ don't want to be here-" Harry's green eyes had narrowed, and he lowered his head, too alcohol-induced to notice that he had placed his chin delicately against Lucius' arm.

Lucius paused for a moment and stared down at the disgruntled sixteen-year-old. His eyes were soul-locking and dangerous; if you weren't careful you would fall into those eyes and never return. Lucius Malfoy had only ever seen eyes like that a few times in his existence, and Harry Potter possessed a set. It didn't help matters that his face looked pure and innocent and his black hair folding around the porcelain features he inhabited made him something that was ultra rare.

It was almost a pity that he was a Gryffindor, seventeen, and his student.

"Mr. Potter-" began Lucius slowly.

"Oh please, we aren't in school." Mumbled Harry offhandedly. His eyes flickered brightly up at him, and Lucius had to look away, straight at the bar where all the whisky and wine products were lined up in front of a plate mirror.

It would take absolutely nothing, at the moment to coax this teenager into his bed. He had done it on more than one occasion, however, the prospect was older, over the age limit and they weren't his former students. But, no, he could not do that. Not that Harry Potter wouldn't let him, it was obvious at this rate, and the Gryffindor would be up for anything. But, Lucius found himself looking around the room and then back to Harry, whose eyes were opening and closing continuously. All of the propriety he came to the ball with had left and it was replaced by a good looking drunk teenager.

The boy was susceptible to anyone, "Mr. Potter, you need to get a hold of yourself." hissed the man, going into teacher mode. Harry's hand moved and ran along his knee; Lucius straightened once again when he felt the contact. He quickly let his eyes fall on the couple in the crowd that were Harry Potter's parents. "Potter, get your hand off my knee." Lucius hissed once again but this time more lethal than before. He was hoping the teen would get out of the danger zone.

Harry only smiled, and rubbed the man's knee, sliding slowly upwards, until Lucius' brought a gloved hand down and grabbed the smaller hand before it could go any further. The Hogwart's teacher was already having thoughts of defiling the young ravenous boy at his side; he could not allow it to happen. The Headmaster gave him a second chance for a reason, and he would be damned if he blew it.

The strange thing about all this occurring was Harry being so straightforward. All five years of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had watched the world's saviour from a distance and saw that he was a very quiet and shy child who despised fame and attention with his very being. He never made the first move around anyone unless he knew them well and was comfortable within their presence.

Yes, alcohol certainly brought out a different side to the boy who was quickly turning into a teasing minx.

"Potter, you will keep your hands to yourself…"

Harry pouted, "You're no fun!" he raised his head up, hand still caught in Lucius' gloved one. "Hmph, you may be a bastard-" Lucius almost smiled at that. "But, at least you are human." He scowled with disgust. "An aristocratic bastard, but a human all the same."

Harry Potter and alcohol, not the best of combinations Lucius Malfoy assessed. He was trying hard to remain firm and hateful toward the drunk teen.

"Mr. Potter, you need to gather yourself! Sit up _properly_!" He ordered, sharply.

Harry raised his head, and stared at him a moment, then he giggled. "Make me." He said, and then childishly stuck out his tongue.

"You really want me to make you?" asked Lucius, his face trying to conceal the amusement.

Harry chuckled and scooted closer and leaned in so very close, that Lucius could feel the teen's tangy sweet breath against his face, "I want you-" breathed Harry, his soft pouty lips almost brushed the man's cheek. It took a lot for Lucius to remain as calm as he was, "_Lucius Malfoy_, I want you to make me-" Purred the Gryffindor, seductively.

Lucius was fighting the light-headed feeling that Harry Potter was provoking. He remained expressionless, although his eyes glittered, feeling as if he were wrapping around the teen. Lucius pushed closer with his hand clinging to Harry's afraid to let it go, that it would fall right on his twitching crotch. Harry's right hand moved from its place on the bar, and ran across Lucius' shoulder squeezing and feeling around the silk robes. "Mr. Potter - not in public-"

Harry giggled, and waved his hand dismissively, "You're shielding me. No one dares to bad mouth you, Lucius Malfoy."

"That is because I do not allow them too." Lucius stated firmly. "If they so much as wrote one poor quality about me, I would rip the _Daily Prophet_ to shreds. You Potters are too nice."

Harry laughed haughtily, and grumbled lowly as he ran his hands along Lucius shoulder, ignoring the man's glare or demand to stop, "Maybe, I'm tired of having someone whose _nice_." His voice had changed, from giggly and happy to a look of utter betrayal.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Lucius, about ready to give up on trying to push the teen away; every time he batted the hand on his shoulder off, it would slide back in place. He couldn't deny that it wasn't nice. Actually, it was comforting. It had been years since that word swam into his mind. He was all too aware of the smaller hand that was covered with his and pressing almost - relaxed against his lap. He was unsure if he should let the hand go, afraid of where it would land. He was taking no chances.

Harry snorted, "Do not pretend, you did not gaze at the Daily Prophet-"

Lucius paused for a moment, "Which day?"

"_Our Saviour's Quidditch Raven Falls Into the Nest of Others_…" Lucius winced inwardly, but he remained passive and did not speak. Harry glowered, "It was the best birthday present I've ever fucking had-" He remarked cynically, he slumped his shoulders dejectedly. "If he didn't want a relationship with me, why did he continue it all year long? I could have found someone else…" He began to ramble. His hand had stopped on Lucius' shoulder and was holding on instead of rubbing; he looked faraway. "It would have been so much easier, if he had just told me that he didn't want to be in a relationship, instead of just yanking me around on a fucking chain!" Harry was going downward from the drinking, and his face had reddened with humiliation.

Lucius couldn't help but feel for Harry, his first relationship and it ended in disaster on his birthday of all days; that could not be a pleasant feeling, "He wanted the fame out of it, Harry." Lucius had muttered this in a low voice. He shifted so that his shoulder was in the way of his lips and no one could catch what he was saying, "That's all he wanted, with your kind of fame; I am sure it is difficult to find someone who does not crave it."

"Meh, I dunno-"

"Do not know." corrected Lucius automatically.

This caused Harry to stick out his tongue lazily. "I _don't know." _He laughed weakly, and then pressed his chin against the hand that was on Lucius' shoulder, and he was looking far off.

_"Better." _said a smirking Lucius

"You know - to make matters worse, my father and godfather decide to tell me the most famous lines of all stupid people when they want to try and make you feel better, but it only worsens -"

"I told you so." Lucius finished for Harry.

Harry shook his head, "I'd like to tell them so with a kick right up their arses… that _doesn't_ help." Lucius was beginning to wonder, if Harry understood just who he was rambling too. "I mean, there were a lot of things about our relationship, which I didn't like very well. I was a tad bit uncomfortable, but it was good for the most part." mumbled the raven-haired boy.

"He was a stupid kid." responded Lucius dryly. "Kids don't know what they want."

"But, I do!" declared Harry, not realizing what he was saying. "I know what I want!"

"What is that, Harry?" He found himself asking. He was walking into territories that he should not walk through, but he couldn't help himself.

"I want," He paused a moment and raised his head from Lucius' shoulder, "I want loyalty, I want someone and not just a random fuck, either. I - I want-" He seemed unable to find the words. He was struggling; even drunk his subconscious mind could not pull the correct answers to the front.

Instead of pushing the question, Lucius asked, "You said there were things about your relationship you did not like-"

Harry blushed and lowered his head, "I took control-" He mumbled. "It wasn't all that easy to be myself. I don't want to do the controlling! I do that enough in my life as it is…"

"Ah," said Lucius, realizing Harry's confusion, "You are a submissive Harry." He could not believe he was telling a student this. He raised his hand to the bartender, "Gin and tonic." He said firmly to the bartender, who had been trying to stay away from Harry the entire time, in fear of him calling another round of drinks.

Harry sighed and pressed his head against Lucius once again. The man simply stared at Harry, trying to decipher him. The bartender slid the drink to him, and quickly scurried away at the pointed look Lucius sent him. "I guess I just want to hand over a few things to someone else. Let them deal with it, not me. I'm not good at that. I'm good at acting on a whim, I'm daring, I am great at Defence _whether you like it or not_." He said the last bit about being good at Defence in a teasing voice, "I'm not a relationship controller! I just - I am not comfortable in that situation."

"Of course not, nine times out of ten a male is one or the other, it's rare that they're universal."

"How would I know? I've been with one guy sexually my entire life, me in control. I mean I don't count casual kisses and what not-" He murmured, his hand running up and down Lucius' arm unconsciously.

"_Personally_, I can't see you in control in the bedroom." pointed out Lucius, knowing very well he was stepping out of his territory into a steam of hot water.

"Really? You don't see me as a controller of the bedroom?"

"No, nor in a relationship." Lucius shook his head, "It's no wonder that relationship went under. You're both submissive…"

He knew this was a very risky conversation and in the middle of a formal ball nonetheless at the Minister of Magic's Manor. He found himself looking around shrewdly, and relieved to see that not many people noticed. He covered nearly all of Harry's frame in the corner of the bar, and the only other people at the bar was an old lady ordering a Sherry and a tall thin man with a wire moustache. He looked back to Harry, when the boy brushed around his gloved hand. Lucius tried to shrug the boy's hand from his, but it did no good.

"You have a point Lucius." whispered Harry, "Two submissive doesn't work-"

"Just like two dominants don't naturally get on - _especially_ in the bedroom."

"Makes sense to me."

It got quiet between the two; Lucius was cursing himself for having such a conversation with a sixteen-year-old. However, as he looked over at Harry, he saw that the boy was looking a bit more content and less flustered. He could hear the music going in the background, couples everywhere were dancing.

A man walked up to Lucius and shook his hand, he could not recall the man's name but he had a feeling it had something to do with St. Mungo's because he was banging on about the Asylum Ward and how it had been refurbished.

"It was my pleasure," stated Lucius straightening up. He tried to shrug Harry off him, but the teen was now half asleep. He saw the man's eyes fall to Harry Potter and he beamed.

"Harry Potter!"

"Friend of my sons." Lied Lucius, glancing at the black haired boy, who was anything but.

"Ah, really, that's wonderful! I heard how mean the papers were. That foul Davies boy…"

"Yes, well, he's getting on just fine. He doesn't need prying eyes and false whispers." Lucius couldn't believe he was defending Harry's pride. He was defending a Gryffindor! Bloody hell, that doesn't happen every day.

"Oh, I totally agree with you, Mr. Malfoy," After a few more random comments, the man left to find his wife.

"Harry!" Hissed Lucius, releasing the boy's hand which dropped in his lap. He tapped the boy on the cheek, and he jerked.

"Hmm?" murmured Harry, hardly comprehending. He was really intoxicated, now that the alcohol had settled in him.

"Come out of it. You're still at the ball."

Harry rose up and he gave a groan of sheer misery, he moved from Lucius' touch and brought his hands up and covered his blood shot eyes with his palms. His heart was sinking and it felt as if someone had sliced it with a silver sharp knife. He started to breathe heavier, ignoring the man next to him. The world seemed to spin even with the palms over his eyes, shielding himself from the washed up faces and powder white walls. He coughed painfully, and his stomach began to react; the alcohol started to turn on him.

He was hardly aware of the bristling next to him or the hand that came to rest on the small of his back. "_Harry!_" Breathed his Defence teacher. "Get a hold of yourself."

But, Harry _had_ been getting a hold of himself; he'd done it for two straight weeks, ignoring the pity, brushing off the faces he had to look at everyday. He could only take so much and now, being out with all these people - the same people who probably looked at him with pity or even laughed about how big of a joke he was, and how someone close to him had yanked at his heartstrings.

He coughed again and felt his stomach swim. A hand ran up his back and to the base of his neck; he felt himself being pulled from the bar, "Come on, up you go…" Whispered Lucius.

Harry dropped his palms and then brought his arm up to block his ashamed eyes. Harry pressed himself into the man's personal space and allowed himself to be led off. Where they were going, Harry didn't know, but he had to get out of there before anyone spotted him. Spotted Harry Potter crying.

Lucius could not believe, what he had witnessed; Harry Potter having an emotional break down in the middle of the Minister of Magic's Ball. The teen tried to control it, by bringing his hands up to his face to stop the flow, but it was doing no good. His slender frame began to shake, and Lucius could only stand up quickly and push closer to Harry to keep others from looking over suspiciously. He swiftly had Harry up, and was guiding him around the bar, where there were less people watching. The Potter Heir began to use him as a shield to block his eyes; he lead them through a set of double French doors and along the grand hallway, his robes billowing behind with it usual grace. He pushed against one of the restroom doors at the end of the grand hall and led Harry through. Seeing it was empty, he placed a locking spell upon the door, and then placed his snake cane down on a stand next to a flower pot. He pulled the teen off him and shook the boy's shoulders, and tapped his cheek with his hand. "_Harry!_"

Harry felt his ears ringing and a waving sensation, and he could barely comprehend Lucius calling his name. He was so distraught, so sick of all the hype. He shook his head furiously, and moved from Lucius and brought his hands to his ears, the tears falling out behind closed lids. He didn't jump as the lights began to flicker or flinch when a mirror busted. He was so overwhelmed that the flower pot next to them shattered in two and the roses wilted.

Lucius just watched as everything began to turn chaotic, due to the powerful emotions Harry was feeling; pulling off his gloves, Lucius did the only thing he could think of and cupped his cheeks, and forced his head up, "Look at me, Harry!" Lucius demanded sharply. "Open your eyes, _now_."

Harry sniffed and lifted the lid's that covered his eyes and Lucius was graced by emeralds that were swimming in tears. "I tried!" said the cracked voice. "I tried, to keep it in, to s- s-" He began to cough and he tried to bow his head but Lucius wouldn't let him. Harry shook his head, "No use-" His voice was helpless, "_Everyone_- not just him." said Harry, his eyes glittering and draining with tears.

The crying teen began to feel his stomach rolling and rumbling; he had not been aware of the destruction he caused in the bathroom when he had been so overwhelmed with pain. But, now, Harry's worry was on his burning stomach. The flaming sensation spread from his stomach to his back and up into his chest, causing him to sweat, and his throat to throb. "I-"

Lucius raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?" He murmured, before steering Harry to the toilet, where he dropped to his knees instantly, and the boy found a new friend. He gathered Harry's soft hair and held it together while his other hand rubbed against his back; _when he had thoughts of Harry Potter on his knees, he hadn't meant in this fashion._

When Harry's throat and reflexes couldn't take anymore, he heaved heavily feeling the whiplash on the back of his neck and two helping hands, touching him and soothing him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, when someone let go of his hair and walked away. He sat there on his knees and heard the water running somewhere in the distance, but his mind and his eyes were so far away at the moment, that he was hardly aware of a hand gripping the back of his neck and a cold washcloth pressed in against his mouth. The water dribbled into his dry and chapped mouth.

He shook his head visibly, and then turned to see Lucius having lowered himself slightly, a cloth in his hand. For a moment, Harry thought he saw a flicker of concern, but then it had gone and was replaced by annoyance. "Are you finished?"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I- I can't believe-"

"Breath in." said Lucius, the cloth placed to the boy's mouth. "If not you'll rip your throat." His vocals already felt as if they had been stripped, but he did as he was told. "There- do you recall what happened?" The man's voice was soft, and Harry saw it again. A flash of concern.

"Yeah, I am - I am so sorry," said Harry, "I did not mean to break down on you. I just, I was not having a good night."

"I never would have guessed." stated Lucius, dryly. "_Up_, no need to scuff your robes."

Harry shakily reached out to Lucius, who grabbed his hand and helped him stand. "I -" He looked over at the broken mirror, flower pot, and the wilted flowers. "Oh dear, I didn't mean to do that."

"Of course not." said Lucius, "I doubt I could do that."

Harry looked over at him, "Thank you, Lucius." He said, feeling vulnerable, he crossed his arms shyly. His human nature coming back.

"I've been there." Was all he said, before moving from Harry's being and banishing the cloth and repairing the damage that had been done.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." said Harry, "But at least you weren't slandered in the papers."

"Nor, was it on my birthday." Lucius reminded.

"Yeah-" said Harry, croakily.

"You'll get over it." said Lucius swiftly. He picked up his gloves and his cane. He headed for the door. He had a feeling, that Harry would not want him anywhere near him, now that he was sobering up.

"_Wait_!" called Harry, moving swiftly he bumped into a table along the way. He was feeling a dull ache in his head but he was more coherent now that most of the alcohol had left his system.

Lucius turned, "Hmm?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, and then he daringly leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lucius on the cheek, "Thanks." His eyes held sincerity.

For a moment Lucius was surprised. He did this while sober. That wasn't normal. Then with a firm nod he responded, "Good night." He left, leaving Harry feeling a sense of relief wash over him. It was a relief he had not felt sense he saw the _Daily Prophet_.

Ten minutes later, Harry was assessing himself, brushing his hair out and adjusting the two earrings in his ear. One his right side, Harry had a cross and then a small white diamond in the other. When Harry pulled the creases out of his clothes and tucked them back in properly, he headed out of the bathroom and down the lavish hall back toward the ball.

He entered with his head held high, his mother and father apparently, had been looking for him. His mother, a beautiful redhead with the same matching green eyes as her son, wrapped him in a warm hug. She looked beautiful wearing a silver dress and a see through silvery cloak over her bare shoulders. Her hair was up in a French twist, while Harry's father was wearing dark navy robes with lines of silver. Harry and his mother were the exact same height. James was about four inches taller. His black hair messy and he loved every second of it.

"Harry! There you are! We wondered where you had gone off too!"

James smirked, "I bet you a thousand galleons, dear love, he was at the bar drinking himself to death-" He gave his son a playful look when Harry shot him a glare.

She scowled at her husband and slapped him on the arm, "Don't say things like that! Harry, you didn't drink did you?" She looked back at him, "You're too young."

"No mum, I haven't been drinking." He gave his father a rightful glare. "I was outside sulking about you two dragging me here."

"Oh, Harry, you know you had to come. Your name was in front of ours!" exclaimed Lily, "Now, come on, dance with me, I'm sick of your father stepping on my feet."

"It was an accident!" He insisted, but his smile was too devilish and didn't fool his mother.

"Sure, it was! I need a _real_ man, who knows how to dance." She pulled her son by the hand; he couldn't help but laugh at his parent's silly behaviour. "Not embarrassed to dance with your mummy now are you?"

Harry shook his head, even if he was, he would never admit to it. "Of course not mum."

The married couple never noticed that Harry had been drinking himself into a depression, nor did they ever notice him being comforted by a former Slytherin and Deatheater. The two never seemed to notice the most critical things in Harry life.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The abominable beam of August sun sprayed between the loose hanging white tapestries and washed across the queen sized bed, where a small lump was groaning and shifting unwilling to open his burning eyes to the light of the day. He was swallowed underneath his silver and black satin coverlets, not even his jet-black hair could be seen until he regretfully poked his head out for some air, his eyes felt as if they were bleeding, and his head ached with a hangover from all the shots and cocktails he had drowned himself in last night at the ball.

The more he thought about the damn formal, the more he thought about the man who had been at his side. He turned over onto his back with a look of utter confusion splashing across his features. He remembered everything; the talk, the gestures, and the way he touched a man he was supposed to despise. Then - he had just broken down right in front of the former Slytherin. He found himself rising up from the bed, the covers dropped to his lap revealing his slender but toned chest. His black hair was falling messily over his shoulders, and his eyes were unfocused.

He rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his tangly hair. He regretfully crawled out of the bed and leaned over the window and out into the muggle street below. The Potter's were a wealthy family, but they lived in a normal suburban house. They even owned several properties along with a family manor, but his mother didn't want that lifestyle for her son. She wanted him to grow up in the muggle and magical world. So, the manor was put aside for the time being, except for the occasional holidays they took. Their house sat off the road unlike most of the suburban homes. There was also a black gate wrapping around and it was shaded in a couple beautiful willow trees. There house while modern and had a few muggle features, it was also the largest house on the street.

With only boxers on he padded over to his wardrobe, he sifted through them ignoring the pounding that vibrated along his skull. The bathroom was directly across from Harry's large bedroom. He poked his head out, to make sure no one was standing around and then raced across the hall. The room was a sparkling sea foam green. Harry dropped his clothes onto the counter, and stared at himself in the mirror. Boy, he looked a sight.

His green eyes were squinted slightly, due to the pain that was caused by the bloody red lines along the whites of his eyes. His hair was everywhere and he looked as though he had just come out of a rock concert. He didn't look at all like his usual graceful self.

He pulled the shower curtain and door aside and turned the taps on and then dropped his boxers and slipped in as soon as the steam began to escape into the main part of the bathroom. The hot water splashed along his pale skin immediately burning and reddening his entire body. The steam enveloped Harry's body completely as he kept his eyes closed and allowed his body to take the punishment of the spitting hot shower.

He didn't know how long he had stayed in there, but it was long enough for him to sink down to the tub, bring his knees to his chest, and press his forehead against his knees. He thought about more than just last night. It had been the first time he'd broken down since he read the papers. He had been humiliated more than any other time in his young life. The paper had written some nice things and some nasty things, but nothing compared to the blow he received when the prophet had come out that morning.

It wasn't so much of the fact that Roger had been untrue; it was more of the way he found out. It was the way he felt used and betrayed. That type of betrayal cut deep, because Harry had been intimate with him on a level that should have meant something, but no, apparently it didn't mean a damn thing to the guy who decided that fame was more important than his boyfriend's feelings.

Harry had remained strong when he read it, and he even wrote it off a bald face lie until his godfather pointed out all the photographs with Roger Davies and various males that he was in the company of. _Ulgh_, it was the most degrading and pitiful form of humiliation.

He sighed heavily, when a loud knock broke him of his thoughts, "_Harry!_? Are you in there, honey?" called his mother's concerned voice. "You've been in there for an hour."

Harry raised his head, "Nearly done." called the teen, his voice showing no sign of the turmoil he was feeling.

"Okay, honey, take your time. I was just concerned."

Harry stood back up and washed his hair again before flipping the taps and leaving just the steam billowing about the bathroom. The fog steamed the windows and all the mirrors and you could hardly see to make your way to the counter in which Harry's clothes resided upon.

When he walked out of the foggy bathroom he was dressed and looking much more graceful than he had been going in. He was wearing leather boot cut trousers with ruby gems going up and down the side and then around his waist like a belt would. He was also wearing a matching ruby red button up that was as shiny as the gems on his trousers. His hair was down and he had a phoenix earring dangling from his right ear. He was wearing black dragon hide boots that made him about two inches taller than his original height.

He met his father outside, who laughed and waved his hand, "Wow, Harry, how do you not smother in the bathroom?" asked James, looking at the steam that was pouring out of the open door.

"_Therapy_." Was his remark and then he pointed his finger to his hair, "Care to dry it?"

James tapped his son's head, "I hope you're still not brooding over the stupid newspaper are you?" asked James, "I would have thought you'd been used to it by now."

"Well, you would too if the world knew about your life before you did."

"Oh Harry, it can't be that bad." James waved off. "You're just too sensitive. You have to live a little, just laugh it off!"

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. There was no point in trying to point out to his father, that his life was on display for the whole world to see. He had tried many times and only ever got a laugh and then a wink. His father didn't seem to be able to handle negative issues in any other way but laughing at them. It was easy to laugh when the papers weren't talking about themselves.

Then again, James had never been subjected to the torture of the newspapers like Harry had.

The teen just shook his head and went off downstairs, his father not giving it any thought that he might be in pain.

"Morning Harry!" said Lily, sitting in at the table with her leg curled up under her. She was still wearing pyjamas and her red hair was as messy as Harry's had been when he woke. She was sipping at her cup that had more sugar than coffee. "Sit sweetie, I made your favourite muffins!"

Harry smiled and sat down next to his mother, who was a bit more sympathetic and understanding toward him than his father was, who seemed to be all about fun and games and never anything of a serious or concerned matter. "Thanks mum." He eyed the newspaper warily, that was face down on the table next to his mother.

"Don't worry, love, I've already scoured the whole thing. The only remark they made was how gorgeous you looked." said Lily, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course he looked gorgeous! He looks like me." called James bounding over and taking a seat across from his wife and son.

"Oh please, I don't have the hair you have." stated Harry, and he was thankful.

"You _used_ too." said James, messing his hair up playfully for the affect.

Lily rolled her eyes, and Harry just stared at his father, who to this day was still a show off.

Harry's mother combed her fingers through his hair, "Yes, but now, it lays flat and full. Very attractive,"

Harry blushed, and shook his head, "_Enough_," He murmured. "Where's Moony and Padfoot?" He had hoped by asking this question it would divert anymore remarks.

"He is with Kingsley; they are still working on the assignment they were given last week." James told his son, "And Moony, well, he's still trying to get used to his new job. He never believed it, when I told him that I was working on Fudge and his restrictions against werewolves."

"I got a letter from Rem, telling me about the bookshop in Diagon Alley. I might go check it out later." said Harry, nibbling on the strawberry muffins, his mother made.

"He'd love that Harry." said James. "I'd go in there - but then I'd be expected to buy a book - and _read it_." He shook his head looking mortified, "What's the logic of that?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe you need to brush up on your reading skills." scowled Lily. She threw a muffin at him and it hit his shoulder.

He laughed and gave her a mock pout. "_Ouch_!" he exaggerated, touching his shoulder, and trying to give his best, hurt puppy face.

"Like, that really hurt, you big ol' baby." teased Lily, with a shake of her head.

Harry laughed and poured some orange juice. He had to agree with his mother on the whole brushing up on the reading skills. Maybe if he brushed them up, he'd realize just why Harry took the papers so personal.

As his thoughts began to sway back to the paper, his head drooped slightly. James didn't notice, but Lily was giving him an empathetic look. She rubbed his sagging shoulders, and insisted that he eat up before going off to Diagon Alley.

"Are you going to meet Ron and Hermione, Harry?" asked Lily trying to brighten her son up.

James looked up, "You haven't spoken to them for days now."

"I think I will be going off by myself." insisted Harry, "I don't need Ron punching the first person who gives me a pitiful look or Hermione yelling at Ron for causing a public scene." He shrugged a shoulder, "I'm better off alone right now."

"I don't know why, Harry. Being alone pretty much bites." said James, "Although, I wouldn't really know, never been dumped."

Harry felt his heart restrict and the pain gurgled up his throat. His eyes were burning once again, as his father flashed him an ignorant smile. Lily's eyes however narrowed.

"You really know how to open your mouth, don't you?" snapped Lily, her voice biting.

"What?" asked James, looking from Lily to Harry. "What did I say? Well, I haven't been dumped, and anyway, it's not like you were serious about this guy-"

"How would you know?" This came from Lily instead of Harry. "How would you know how serious their relationship was, when you never asked?"

"Oh, please, Lily he's sixteen."

"_Seventeen_." corrected Harry and Lily at the same time.

James held up his hands, "Same difference! He's a kid, a serious relationship-_pu-leassse_." drawled James, with a smarmy smile.

"Would you please, stop talking about me, like I'm not in the room." Harry's retorted coldly.

Lily gave her son an apologetic look, while James looked unabashed, "Well, you weren't serious, were you?" He asked, his son directly.

Harry stared at his father; he didn't want to answer these stupid questions. He just wanted to forget about it. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, shortly. "In fact - I don't want to talk about anything to do with newspapers, relationships, or anything associated with either of those, thank you very much." He snapped. "I want it to be over with, and not talked about again. I don't want hear, his name, or hear anything more!" He stood, scooting his chair back, and avoided his mother who reached out to him. His father was surprised at Harry's abrupt outbreak. It was unusual for him.

"What did I say?" asked James with confusion. He looked to his glaring wife and shrugged helplessly.

Harry was about to head for the stairs when the bell chimed through the house, signalling that someone was at the front door.

"I wonder if it's more of those little muggle girls in uniforms with them yummy peanut butter cookies." said James jumping up. "Last time I bought the whole lot-"

Lily sighed and turned to her son, as James disappeared, "Harry, honey? I'm sorry; your father is as ignorant as he's always been."

Harry shrugged, "I'll get over it. I just - I need time."

"I know baby." She held out her arms, "Give me a hug,"

Laughing weakly, Harry wrapped his arms around his mother's small frame. "Thank you mum."

A moment later, James stumbled back into the room looking both disgruntled and perplexed. Harry looked at him but before he could ask if the 'little sweet girls' had asked him to multiply numbers again, he spoke. "Harry?" He murmured, looking at him. "Lucius Malfoy is here to see you…" he trailed off pointedly, obviously waiting for Harry to explain.

Harry, though, blinked in surprise and leaned away from his mother's touch. Had he heard that right? Lucius Malfoy? What in Merlin's name did he want? The rush of memories from the night before flooded his mind again, and this time he couldn't stop himself from cringing openly. The blood rushed to his face when he remembered the fact that he'd broken down and cried on the man known throughout Hogwarts as the Slytherin God, and then rushed just as suddenly to – other areas – when he remembered the fact that he – Harry Potter – Saviour of the Wizarding world, and Gryffindor's Golden boy, had come on to a Malfoy! The Malfoy.

With every lingering touch that played through his mind, the harder Harry found it to breathe and the more colour drained from his face. Oh Merlin, what did he want? Why was he there? Was Lucius going to brag to Lily and James about the fact that Harry had been drinking – and flirting – with him? Was he just here to rub it in, laugh at him now that he was sober? How could he face the man now?

"Harry?" James prodded impatiently and Harry blinked quickly and looked at his father, unable to stop himself from cringing once more. He was going to regret every second of last night; he could just see it now.

"Oh." He murmured distantly. "Where is he then?"

"I showed him into the lounge-" James looked uncomfortable and disgusted at just the thought. "What's he here for?"

"Extra Defence work." Harry replied quickly. "I'll see what he wants."

"Couldn't he have just owled?"

Harry didn't bother to answer; he was already making his way out of the dining room and passing the Floo room. Before he entered the expansive lounge, he paused and took a minute to pull himself back together. It was fine. It would all be over with soon. He'd live, even if his dad did have a heart attack.

Standing in the lounge looking as tall and intimidating as he always did, was definitely Lucius Malfoy, a man who looked well out of place. He was wearing dark blue robes this time, and his pale hair was down and out of its ribbon, and his blue eyes were assessing the room, no expression on his facial features.

"Luc- Professor?" Harry called, flinching inwardly at his mistake.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Lucius greeted indifferently, turning to face him properly. "So, this is your home?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we have a manor, but we don't use it." He replied, relieved when he was able to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Ah, yes, I had wondered if the Potter Manor was still in existence. It's as old as the Malfoy Manor if my memory serves me correctly."

"Mum likes the cosy atmosphere of suburban life." Harry said again, biting his tongue immediately afterwards to stop himself from cutting through the pleasantries. He heard a small snort after his answer coming from behind him, and he knew that his father was listening.

Lucius' eyes searched Harry's features, and then commented, "Your eyes are still blood shot and you have black underneath them- you look like a raccoon."

Harry blushed and looked down at himself, cringing. "Yes, well, the holiday work you gave me wasn't as easy as I expected." He lied casually. Praying, hoping, that the man would catch on and not deliberately make a fool of him in his own home.

He did. Catch on, that is.

"If it had been easy, you wouldn't be getting anything out of it." He walked over to Harry, and circled him, as if trying to find something else wrong with him.

"Nothing is ever easy with me, Professor." The teen wanted to know why he was really here, but he had to watch what he said.

Lucius moved in front of Harry, "Well, all seems in order then?" He asked, his eyes lowering and locking with Harry's bright green ones.

"Yes, sir." said Harry, his contact never breaking. "I was just about to head for Diagon Alley… any books you could recommend, to help me with the rest of my Defence?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Not at the very moment. If I come across something, I will owl you." He switched his snake cane to his other hand and nodded respectfully to Harry. "I will take my leave. I do not believe I am welcome here." He turned to go.

"That's not true." said Harry, before he could stop himself.

Lucius looked over his shoulder to see the teen blushing furiously, but his eyes held honesty. Those eyes were so easily readable; they had emotion like Lucius Malfoy had never seen before.

"You're always welcome here, Professor."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry bit his lip as Lucius walked out. He was dying to shout out and ask why he had really come, to apologise for last night, to beg for a memory charm even, but he said nothing. He slowly walked over to the window and peered out to see the aristocrat standing there paused in his step for a moment. He then turned around and looked straight at Harry, a strange expression on his face. One that Harry was trying to read, but before he could decipher what the man's face told him he disapparated.

"You are always welcome here, Professor? A Malfoy, welcome in our home?" asked James Potter incredulously.

Harry flinched and turned his expressions neutral, and turned around, "Yes, dad, he is welcomed. I do have to put up with him for one more year. It is best that I stay as amiable around him as much as possible."

James grimaced, "A _Malfoy_ in here-" He said, uncomfortably. "That does not happen every day."

No, it certainly did not, was what Harry was thinking to himself. Harry was curious as to why; Lucius took time out of his busy schedule to come see him. Lily came through now fully dressed in muggle clothing, and she glared at James, for talking about a teacher from Hogwarts.

"He is Harry's professor, a former Slytherin or not." Lily chastised. "Besides, I think he's quite a good teacher."

Harry silently agreed, he was definitely nice to look at, if anything and that made up for anyone's teaching skills.

"But, he's a _Malfoy_." grunted James. "A former Deatheater."

"Yeah, James, the word former, kind of means he left that life behind. He even left his wife, who did not agree with his changing of sides! It proved that he did not want that sort of life for him and his son."

"That and he just didn't want to ruin his name." exaggerated James, darkly.

"Maybe, but he did the right thing nonetheless." pointed out Lily.

James growled, "Stop making sense!"

Harry was still standing there next to the window, ignoring his father's ramblings about Slytherins, Snapes, and Malfoys. His mind was rambling enough about Lucius, and the strange expression that had been on his masculine features.

Man, he was gorgeous. There was no way around the looks of a Malfoy, even Draco

Malfoy had adopted the looks of Lucius. But, he didn't have the grace that Lucius had. He had years of perfection, with his sneer, his eyes, the smirk whenever he gave you one. The height - the strength in the shoulder's that were always straightened and proper.

Harry shook his head visibly. He had to stop thinking of that; his thoughts could lead to trouble.

"Mum, dad?" He said, breaking their banter up. "I think, I'm going to head on over to Diagon Alley."

"Alright, honey. Do you have your key?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Harry?" said James looking up from where he sat. "Don't bring home anymore Malfoys - _please_."

Harry snorted, but didn't respond right away and when he did he grinned maliciously, "If it annoys you, I might just bring home my Potion's Master and Defence Teacher. Imagine that-"

Lily laughed out loud, as James' face had a look of horror, "You wouldn't do that to your dear dad would you?" he asked, sulkily. He crossed his arms, "Cause that would just - bite."

Harry laughed, "It would be worth it-" He admitted, lightening up just a bit.

"You'll send me to an early grave, you will." said James, touching his chest. "Don't scare your dad like that; I'm not as young as I used to be."

Harry sniggered, "You can dish it out but you just can't take it." teased Harry, as he stood in front of his mother. "Could you charm my clothes? I look bad enough with the eyes of a raccoon." he murmured, recalling Lucius' remark.

Lily smiled sweetly and flicked her wand casually, "There you are baby. What time will you be home?"

"No idea, set the table for two extra?" He grinned innocently, when James groaned and leaned his head back.

Lily giggled, "Sure will Harry, we'll even put a chair right next to your father, so that he and Professor Snape can _talk_."

"Lily Marie Evans Potter!" gasped James, and shook his head, "That is the most foul thing I have ever heard you speak of-" He made a face of sheer disgust, "Harry - please - don't do that to your father…"

Harry shrugged, "Who knows." He smirked deviously, before disappearing into the floo room.

He distantly heard his father say to his mother, _"If he brings home a Slytherin, I'm blaming it all on you!"_


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Gryffindor retreated from the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks that lead into the blossoming wizard community. He touched his black hair and made sure that his scar was covered, but he wasn't sure what good that would do, when everyone knew he was the best dressed seventeen-year-old in the wizard world. He even beat out Draco Malfoy and an older man by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart in _Witch Weekly_. Not that Harry read the magazine or anything, but he heard enough of it from Gryffindor girls that resided in Hermione's dorm, Parvati and Lavender about all the rumours and theories that centred on the saviour.

It was a tepid afternoon in Diagon Alley with the sun shining all around; witches and wizards bustled by at all ages. Some were wearing muggle clothes and some were wearing wizard's attire. The outside of shops were having sales for back to school shoppers, and customers were spilling in and out of their shops haggling with the shopkeepers on their prices.

Harry made his way through the smouldering crowd, trying hard not to brush up against anyone or attract attention to himself, until a couple guys passed him and whistled or someone made a comment not realizing it was Harry. They just thought it was a good looking teenager. Harry should be used to it, but he found himself blushing and ducking his head. A few girls craned their necks to look at him, but he made sure not to make eye contact.

He made his way to Flourish and Blotts, the door was opened for him by an older man in his late fifties. He tipped his hat Harry's way, who thanked him and slipped inside. There were kids around his age running around with Hogwart's lists in their hands, and the parent's trying to pry their children off of the joke spell books that were lined at the front just in the view of a child. He ducked when a fellow Hufflepuff looked his way.

He moved through the crowds and nearly got wedged between two heavy men, if he hadn't been small enough to slither out. "_Good Merlin_, what is it, half price day?" He mumbled, crinkling his nose at the various scents. He weaselled his way to the front, and craned his neck hoping to see Remus, but all he saw were two witches at the front looking flustered and agitated. "Rem, where are you-" whispered Harry, turning around in a full circle.

He bumped against a tall guy, who turned and saw Harry, but had yet to recognize him, "Watch it gorgeous, with a bump like that, some might take it _suggestively_."

Harry flushed and shook his head before moving away from the guy until he had several overweight witches obstructing the man's view of him. He moved to the Transfiguration section, there were workers and customers all around, and he smiled when he saw just who he was looking for. Remus was helping three wizards at the exact same time. He was a good looking man, and a bit thin around the edges. His hair was long and chocolate brown falling to his shoulders and then his eyes were a golden amber, unless it was closer to the full moon and then they would turn more of a yellowish colour. He was standing there in almond brown robes, with his name written across his chest, and Flourish and Blotts on top of it.

He was being bombarded with wizards and witches needing help, but he was smiling every second. Harry shifted passed a good looking witch with potion-dyed blonde hair. "REMUS!" called Harry, over the crowd.

Remus' head turned and he beamed when he saw Harry manoeuvring through the crowd.

Finally, Harry reached Remus, who handed a book over to a wizard, and then his arm curled around Harry, and hugged him close. Remus had to lower his head to talk so that Harry could hear him properly, "Well what a pleasant surprise this is! You alone?" asked Remus, pressing a kiss against Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I can't handle them at the moment." He admitted, "They're too much."

Remus smiled gently, "I understand Cub. I'll go see if I can go on break, and we'll go for some ice cream, meet me out front." He said into Harry's ear.

"Alright!" Harry gave him a kiss on the lips in a way a child would a parent before manoeuvring through the crowd once more and back to the front of the store. He pulled the heavy doors open and scrambled out into the busy alley. At least it wasn't cramped, he thought as he leaned against one of the stone gargoyles just outside the book shop. He lowered his head, and ignored any of the assorted comments he received from those who passed by.

For the most part, no one noticed, that he was the Harry Potter, unless you counted the reporter staring at him with goggling eyes behind one of the stands. The reporters were always so damn easy to spot. The only one who ever gave him serious trouble was Rita Skeeter. That woman drove Harry absolutely mad.

Remus joined Harry about ten minutes later, "My boss told me to go ahead and go. He was especially, lenient when I mentioned that you were in his store-"

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "_Remmy, Remmy, Remmy_, using me as a way to get an early break?" Harry looped his arm around the man's waist. Remus sniggered, and held Harry by shoulders, as they moved toward Florean's Ice Cream Parlour. "You really have, been sleeping with my godfather for far too long."

This caused an even larger laugh to escape the werewolf's mouth, "I think I have too-" He admitted, his eyes twinkling endlessly. "I'm so happy, you came to see me!"

"Dad wanted to come, but, then he got scared because of all the reading material." said Harry, as they moved into line behind a lady with emerald green robes and a large pointed hat.

Remus snorted, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about them two coming in and wrecking the shop-"

"Yeah, just sick mum on them." Harry insisted. "Works every time."

Remus laughed again, and then he straightened and looked seriously at the teen, "How are you doing?" His voice had been replaced with deep concern.

"Fine," said Harry, quietly. "Well - last night-" He diverted his eyes, "You won't believe what happened-"

"Uh oh." said Remus in a sing-song sort of voice. "Let's get our ice cream and we can go and talk."

"We can't talk until you check us for listening charms."

"I already have checked you Harry, as soon as I walked out. You had four on you."

Harry scowled darkly, "_Bastards_!"

"Now, now, Cub, take it easy." Remus smiled, "When we sit down, I'll place a spell on you that keeps listening charms from being used for twenty-four hours."

"That would be a Godsend."

They got to the front and Florean recognized Harry immediately, but the man knew better than to broadcast it. He beamed brightly and gave Harry a free chocolate sundae with muggle rice krispies, marshmallows, and white chocolate sauce.

Harry had made it when he was seven-years-old, and it was still his favourite ice cream. Remus got the same thing, for free, because he was with Harry, and they took a seat outside at a red and white checked table for two. Remus checked Harry again for listening charms and then added a charm to keep listening charms from being placed. They then placed a silence bubble around them. Harry moved his feet up onto the chair and sat Indian style, with his elbows against his knees. He licked against his ice cream.

"I ended up pissed beyond belief last night."

"Your parents didn't notice?" asked Remus, with a bit of concern.

"Nope, they never saw me slipping the bartender extra coins for shots… but someone else did."

"Who?" asked Remus, interested now.

The teen blushed, and closed his eyes, "Oh, Remus- you will not believe it."

"Severus?" asked Remus, trying not to smile.

Harry laughed weakly, and licked the white chocolate from his spoon, "No, but close-" His cheek's flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Lucius-"

"_Ohhh._" Remus winced, "I assume you want me to keep this disclosed?" Harry gave a sound that reminded Remus of a wounded dog. "No need to say anything, Harry. Whatever you tell me stays with me."

"Oh, Rem- I was so drunk. He came over, inquiring, what I was doing drinking - I - just - I hit on him- I came onto my professor, Remus! Lucius Malfoy-" Harry brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head in the process.

Remus cleared his throat, "Well, you were intoxicated." He hadn't expected that. Harry was not the type to come onto men. In fact, all the years, Remus knew Harry; the boy was a magnet to the colour of blush.

"But, I'm still thinking about it." murmured Harry, blushingly. "I - I was just - all over him. Then - we talked."

Remus arched an eyebrow, "Talked?"

"Yeah, we started talking, and he told me that I am not a controller of a relationship and that I am a submissive-"

Remus laughed, "I can't believe he said that." He took a bite of his ice cream, "Well, it is true."

Harry raised his head, eyes staring at Remus, "I know that. I have known that for a while - I never felt comfortable to go that way with _him_." He didn't want to say Roger Davies name. It was a foul name that left a bitter aftertaste in his very mouth. "It just - didn't seem right."

"Probably because it wasn't. Harry, you're more emotionally connected than most wizards your age." admitted Remus. "That's how it was for me, but then that's the creature that resides."

"I don't have a creature, Remus."

"Yeah you do." said Remus, his eyes flickering to the hidden scar. Harry sighed, and didn't respond to that, instead, he took a big bite of ice cream and winced, when he got a freeze. "Harry, you are a true-blue creature with a want for attachment. I am a true-blue creature with a want for attachment."

"But, you're dominant." Harry didn't blush at this. He didn't have too.

"True." admitted Remus, "But, that doesn't stop me from being the emotional creature that I am. If you don't feel comfortable with a potential life-long mate, then you won't take that step forward. I am suspecting, that you and him, were both submissive."

"That's what Lucius said."

"Lucius now is it?" teased Remus, his lip quirking. "He is a fine thing to behold-" said the werewolf going sheepish.

Harry laughed out loud, despite the conversation bordering on the edge of dejected newspapers and unfaithful companions. "Yeah, I even said that in my first year to Hermione. She just looked at me and blushed, but never responded to that comment."

Remus chuckled, leaned up, and touched Harry on the knees, "You're only seventeen, Harry. I would have been surprised had your relationship with Roger actually stayed true. Even on your part-"

Harry frowned, "Remus! I would never cheat-"

"No, you would never cheat intentionally, and no you would never broadcast it for the whole world to know. However, if you're not right for each other and you're let astray, there's not much you can do when the right person steps into your path and you don't even know it. You don't know why you feel so strange around him or her; you don't understand why you are craving attention from this being. It's magnetic."

Harry collected the advice from Remus, as he snacked on his ice cream. "I got sick on Lucius." He said out of nowhere.

"What?!" asked Remus in shock.

"No, no, not sick _on_ him," laughed Harry, seeing Remus' scandalized look. "But, he had to lead me to the nearest restroom. I started crying, I busted up half of the bathroom's windows and flower pots… and then I got sick." He winced, "Lucius took care of me-"

"Did he now?" asked Remus, leaning back against the wiry chair. He was visibly surprised.

"Yeah, he held my hair back…" The teen trailed off, as he said this. "He - washed my mouth and helped me to my feet. We talked, and then - when I was sober I kissed him on the cheek."

Remus was staring at Harry with complete and utter surprise on his face. "You did? While sober?"

Harry blushed and stared down at his melting ice cream, "Yeah, it was the only way I could think of to thank him…"

"He let you kiss him?"

"Yeah, well, I believe it's a better alternative than having me try and slide my hand up his bloody knee…" He cringed at remembering that particular scene, and felt a twitch inside of him. "God, I was so - not me."

Remus chuckled, "Did you like it?"

Harry's cheeks were so red by this time that they could make a rose jealous. "Yeah, I did."

"Whoa, you had an interesting night my Cub."

"I sure did. But, that's not all-"

"Oh no- what did you do?" asked Remus, warily.

"Nothing!" said Harry, shaking his head swiftly. "He came by the house-"

"Ohhh, dear." whistled Remus, placing his ice cream down. "Who answered?" Harry gave him that look. "Ooh, James…" The seventeen-year-old confirmed with a nod. "What happened then?"

"I don't know, it was weird. He came by, and we talked about this - fake Defence work that I was doing. He told me I looked like a raccoon with blood shot eyes. He didn't stay long, because well, you know dad…" Remus smiled in response. "He left soon after, and I - still have no idea why he dropped by. That was unusual."

"He was concerned Harry."

"Concerned? Over me? I figured, after last night, he'd never want to speak to me ever again."

Remus smirked, "Maybe there's something more to Lucius Malfoy-"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, he was probably just checking up on a student, not wanting to be responsible if he had been the last person to see me alive…" He lowered his head as he said this; even he knew he was stretching it.

Remus laughed out loud, "That is so far-fetched dear Cub that I think it reached America."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly, "What else am I supposed to think?"

"How do you feel now?" asked Remus, instead of answering Harry's question.

The teen frowned and he contemplated how he felt. "Besides embarrassed that my teacher saw me in that light? I feel a little relieved, as if I can really get through this with some time. However, big of an arse dad is."

"That's all that matters then Harry." said Remus, planting a kiss on the boy's forehead. He lifted Harry's chin, and he stared him in the eyes, "It's going to hurt for a while, but it'll be over soon, and you'll heal completely. Especially, when someone else weasels into that beautiful pumping heart and finds themselves uncontrollably wrapped around your finger."

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile, his eyes glittering. Remus was the best.

-

They began to head back off toward Flourish and Blotts, and Harry had told him about teasing James with the Slytherin's over for dinner. Remus could only laugh out loud at the mere image of James sitting next to Severus Snape and talking amiable with him.

Harry smirked, "Well, it was funny, especially when mum joined in."

"She did?" asked Remus, his eyes twinkling.

"Mhmm, poor dad, he looked as if he had swallowed something very sharp."

They headed back into Flourish and Blotts, when they ran into the most unlikely wizards. Harry's arm having been around Remus squeezed him instinctively, when he nearly ran into the chest of his Potion's Master Severus Snape, and who else could have been standing next to him, than the man on Harry's very mind.

"Watch where you walk, Potter." scowled Severus, his black curtain hair falling over his dark eyes.

"Sorry, Professor." He glanced to Lucius once and tried not to blush, at the gorgeous man.

"Lucius, Severus! Long time no see!" said Remus, his eyes brightening. Harry pinched Remus, who smiled even more and gripped the boy by the shoulders.

Lucius took a step forward; his eyes flicked to Harry and then back to Remus, who was beaming, "Yes, Remus, it has." He shook Remus' hand. He then took Harry's, "Mr. Potter." His gloved hand lingered longer than usual in Harry's smaller hand.

"Professor Malfoy." said Harry, making sure to get it right, in front of Professor Snape, who was eyeing him coolly.

Remus exchanged a few pleasantries with Severus, who was a little more forthcoming since Harry's father and godfather weren't around. Lucius stood next to Severus, his eyes drawn to Harry, who was standing there as close to Remus as he could get.

He tried not to let his cheeks redden as he got the nerve to raise his head and match Lucius' gaze. Lucius walked around Severus to the man's left side and to where he was closer to Harry. He lowered his head, so that only Harry and possibly Remus could hear. "You look better."

Harry smiled, "Yeah," he said, moving closer to Lucius so he didn't have to yell. He could smell the man's hair and cologne scent. "I feel it. Thank you again."

"Stop thanking me. He knows." said Lucius swiftly, looking over to Severus. "He always knows."

Harry laughed, "So does Remus." He nodded to the werewolf, who was much more animated than Severus in conversation. "Look," he said quickly, before he changed his mind, "I just wanted to … apologise-"

"You have nothing to apologise for." Lucius interrupted firmly.

"No, really, I was out of order. I shouldn't have…"

"Come now Harry," Remus interrupted easily, his eyes alight with mischief. "Are you trying to tell me you don't find Lucius attractive?" Harry grimaced visibly, when had he started listening?! He could feel Snape's eyes on him as well, and if he didn't know better, he would swear the man was as amused as Lucius looked.

"Umm... I _mean_…"

"Oh leave the boy alone, Lupin." Snape said with a roll of his eyes. "He looks like he's about to faint."

"Err-"

"Nonsense!" Remus said cheerfully. "We were just talking about this very thing! Actually, Harry was just telling me that James and Lily were thinking about sending you both an invite to dinner this evening. For old time's sake, you know." Harry gaped at the werewolf in disbelief and then flinched when he felt a hand brush his shoulder lightly.

"Is this true?" Lucius asked curiously, something glowing in his eyes as he looked down at him. Harry hesitated and then nodded quickly, knowing that his father was going to kill him.

"Y-yes." He murmured softly, averting his eyes as he felt a blush stain his cheeks once more. "I'd … I mean, we'd be honoured to have you."

"Then I'd – that is, Severus and I – would be delighted to come." Lucius replied with a small smile.

"Speak for yourself." Snape muttered but then scowled when he received a sharp elbow to the side. Harry flushed again.

Remus beamed, "Ahh… it's awfully short notice, I know. We usually eat around seven…"

"Then we will be there at seven." Lucius said again and Harry had to stop himself from grinning stupidly, even though he was positive that his cheeks had eternally changed colour. Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucius' elbow.

"Come Lucius, let's leave so that he can run home and inform his parents. Though admittedly, I would like to be there to see Potter seniors face…" He led the elder Malfoy away and Harry stared after them, watching as Lucius lifted a gloved hand in parting, and as soon as they were out of sight, he rounded on the werewolf.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Remus admitted, his eyes gleaming, and then he grinned. "Come on, I'll bring Sirius around tonight, he'd never forgive me if he missed this."


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"YOU WHAT!!!" Shrieked a wide-eyed James Potter, staring at his son as if he had lost his mind.

Lily was in the corner laughing so hard, tears were draining out of her emerald green eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and she had to sit down to keep from falling to the ground.

"I - it was Remus' fault!" complained Harry. "He made me do it!" said the teen childishly.

Lily by this time was holding her stomach and all grace had been lost for her face was blotched with red and tears of hilarity spilled.

James collapsed on the couch, "Malfoy and Snape here? MALFOY AND SNAPE HERE! Harry James Potter! Oh, my god, you know-" James stood up just then and cleared his throat; he shook his finger frantically, he was trying to smile, but it came out as a look of utter pain, "This isn't funny you two - you can say it now - _just joking_- come on! I know you can do it!"

Harry sniggered despite his father's distress, "N- No, dad I am not joking, mum didn't have anything to do with this. It was Moony!"

"That evil little lycanthrope!" James ran his hand through his messy hair, and he looked horrified. "Slytherins in my house-"

"_Our_-" corrected Lily through giggles. She cleared her throat, "H- Harry, I - I think i- it's a wonderful idea." She was trying to straighten her voice out, but when James glared at her, she went back into hysterics. "_Oooh_, might as well-" she breathed in and out as if she were prepared to give birth, "Su- suck it up, James. You can't back out-" She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. She then giggled again, and refused to look up at her husband who had a look of insanity on his face. "Th- The plans are made, right Harry?" Lily's voice was strained but even.

Harry nodded, amusement flashing over his features, as he saw that his dad looked like a lion that had been shut up in its pen for weeks without food. "Yeah, at seven. I swear I did not plan this, dad at all. It was all Remus' idea…"

James scowled, and sank back down on the couch, "I need a very - very large drink-"

"I need to seek the help - out of a few elves…" said Lily, rising. She giggled weakly and looked at her son, "I will never forget this, you making me laugh so hard Harry."

"Har, har, har." Said James, sarcastically. "That's not funny-"

"Oh, no, Mr-Marauder-For-Life-" taunted Lily, "You can dish out all the jokes you want on others, but when someone throws one at you - you get positively silly! Suck it up, James. They are Harry's teachers."

"And my worst enemies!" He reminded.

"Only because you made them that way." retorted Lily, "Now, I am going to seek out some help for dinner, Harry, would you like to help? I need to keep a watchful eye on James, who knows what he'll do to it..."

"I'm all joked out." said James, dejectedly.

Lily snorted, and gave a 'ha!' noise, "I'll believe that, Mr. Potter, when I see it." She winked to Harry, and then disappeared into other rooms.

Harry winced, and fingered the ends of his hair nervously, "Dad, I really didn't have anything to do with it…"

James scowled, "You mentioned it to him-"

"Of course I did! I tell Remus everything." Harry then straightened, "Besides, Professor Malfoy, isn't so bad-" He ignored the glare he received from his father, "I mean, seriously, that was years ago. Professor Snape won't be that bad, Professor Malfoy has propriety and Professor Snape will be forced to show that. Come on, dad, I'm asking you as your son, _please_ be civil." He looked pleadingly at his father.

James looked up at his son with distaste.

Harry for some reason didn't find it funny anymore; particularly, because of the way Lucius helped him last night. He felt it would be a slap in the face, if Harry didn't make this right, "_Look_!" said Harry forcefully raising one hand, the other was on his hip, "I have to spend the next year in the same classroom as those two. They can easily make my life even more hell than they already do. If you don't suck up your pride just this once for me - I'll finally understand you, _father_." His voice was cold and to the point.

It made James look up at him in shock. "Harry? This can't be the only reason you're acting so hostile."

Harry scowled, "Maybe I want to give them a chance. I believe they deserve it, but if you don't want to do this for me-" He shrugged his shoulders. "_Fine_-" His green eyes had disappointment, and it made James cringed openly.

"_Fine, fine, fine_, bloody hell fine!" James grabbed at the base of his hair and shook his head, "I will be - _nice_." He then crossed his arms over like a child. "I need a large drink-"

"You don't need to get drunk until after they have gone. I do not want you to do anything malicious."

"Me?" asked James, a look of innocence on his face.

"Yeah, you! I know how crude you can be." stated Harry.

"Who are you? Lily?" asked James, horrified.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and ignored the question, "Dad, no drinking, no teasing about Professor Snape when you were in school, no ridiculing the Slytherin House, if you can't say anything nice do not say it at _all_. No crack jokes about them being former Deatheaters either. I am seventeen-years-old. I can easily make your parenting life_hell_."

James looked up at that, and he looked almost scared. "You'd do that to me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, daddy, I would." He said mockingly.

Lily burst into the room giggling even more, "I- I- if you k- keep this u- u-p I am going t-to turn into je-jelly!"

James scowled, "I feel like I'm ten years old!" He pouted, indignantly.

"You feel it? You _are_ ten years old." reminded Lily, as she slouched unlady like in the armchair and shook her head, "I tip my hat to you, my dear baby boy!"

James sighed, he was giving up on the fight, "Sometimes, I wonder if we raised a Slytherin, rather than a Gryffindor."

About two hours before their guests were too arrive, Harry raced upstairs for another shower and then he spent over an hour looking for the perfect robes. He preferred muggle clothing; however, robes were to be expected with these two men.

His hair was brushed straight out and it had a natural shine. In one arm he had white robes with gold traces along the edge. The trousers were white as was the shirt, which was button up and so thin you could feel his skin beneath it. The gold was on the collar of the thin material cloak and on the bottom edges, the rest of it was just as white as the top and trousers. The other robes he had were pitch black with crimson red. The shirt was crimson button up, just as thin as the white one, while the trousers were tailored black. The outer cloak was completely black except for the bottom edge about four inches up was as silk red as the shirt.

Maybe, the white and gold would be over doing it. The black and red would be the perfect colour. He wanted to look classy but he didn't want to look as though he went through hell and back on his appearance. With this finally sorted out, he quickly dressed, and assessed every curve and line in his hair, before scowling at himself.

Why was he even bothering? It was just two Professors from Hogwarts. The same two professor's who timelessly walked in on Harry when he was covered in dust, muck, and anything else that he and Ron found themselves getting into and getting caught by one or the other. His mind shifted over to the blond Defence Professor, and he found that his interest in the man had peaked to something more than just a good looking former Slytherin, who was an arse to anything and everything that was Gryffindor.

Harry winced, why was he even wasting his time with this? He was a seventeen-year-old and the man was much older than him… and experienced… hard… sexy… real… his shoulders was all him and no padding…. The teenager felt his hormones speed up and his groin twitched. He visibly shook this from his head and turned away. Anyway, what else would an older man want with a seventeen-year-old besides just a quick fuck?

He was sure; Lucius Malfoy was definitely not interested.

There was a tap at his door, "Harry?" It was Remus.

Harry called the werewolf in immediately; Remus was standing there looking outstanding in robes of regal blue and his brown hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck.

"_Well, well, well_, look at what we have here-" teased Remus, gliding through and closing Harry's door. "I believe Lucius, will definitely approve-" He winked.

"_Remus_!" Hissed Harry, his face reddening. "_Ssh_! Keep it down - and - I am not trying to impress Lucius or anyone."

"Oh, really?" challenged Remus, his hands sliding in his pockets. "Okay then, take your robes off and slip on your Weasley jumper…"

Harry looked at Remus horrified, "Are you nuts? Let him see me like this?"

"Him?" sniggered Remus, his eyes glittering.

"_Them_." glared Harry.

"You said him."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"_Nuh uh_!" Harry pouted childishly and stuck out his tongue.

Remus laughed out loud, "There's nothing wrong with it- Harry." His mentor said, in a more gentle voice.

"I am not impressing anyone! He's older than me, _way_ older than me. And- even if I was, what the hell would he see in me?"

Remus rolled his eyes, for a gorgeous boy who was good at nearly anything and everything he did, he was really lacking in self-confidence. The man circled around him until he was standing near the mirror and he pulled Harry closer until he was staring at both their reflections in the mirror. Remus held him by the shoulders and arched an eyebrow, "What _wouldn't_ he see in you, is the question, my Cub. What wouldn't any male or female see in you."

"Besides fame-" scowled Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy has enough of that. He doesn't need you or anyone when it comes to the fame factor…"

"True." admitted Harry, "But, I mean, I'm seventeen-"

"With the most gorgeous set of eyes anyone has ever seen. You are positively gorgeous. You get hit on everywhere you go, by male or female. You have a wonderful personality with the warmest heart that it could soften anyone - including cold and sexy Slytherins. You can wrap anyone around your finger, you just don't know it."

Harry stared at himself and then he snorted with disbelief, "Right-" He tilted his head to the side. For some reason, he didn't see it. "I don't see it." he voiced.

"Of course not. You wouldn't be as beautiful if you did see it."

"HARRY! REMUS! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE!!" This came from James, who had not been in the best of moods since the announcement.

Harry and Remus laughed at the same time, the latter kissed, the former on the cheek. "Come on gorgeous, let's show everyone a good time tonight. I have a feeling - that we won't be bored."

Finally, it was time.

Harry stood somewhat nervously between his mother and father in the entrance hall, ignoring his dad's constant muttering and his mums constant fussing. At exactly seven in the evening, the doorbell rang throughout the house and Harry grimaced as James moved forward, stiffly, to answer it.

"Good evening James." Lucius said, emphasising the name slowly as he extended a gloved hand. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but James merely glanced over his shoulder at Harry and then groaned before accepting the hand.

"Welcome, Lucius. Severus. Please, come inside." He said with only a hint of mocking. Harry let out a breath in a sigh and allowed himself to relax slightly.

Pleasantries were exchanged in order, as was custom in the Wizarding world, and Lucius greeted James, then Lily, then Harry, before finally turning to Remus and Sirius. Snape did the same. As was also custom, Harry and his family greeted Lucius first before Severus, as Severus had been disowned by the rest of the Snape family. It was a strange ritual, entirely too formal for Harry's liking, but then it was over with.

Lily led the way through to the dining room, keeping a tight grip on James' arm just in case he decided to say anything inappropriate. Well, so far he had behaved almost cordially, which, in Harry's opinion, was just as much of a miracle as it was a relief.

They were sat down and Harry listened as Remus and his mum both struck up polite conversations, neither of them without a glint in their eye. He was sat with his mother on his right and Snape on his left. Lucius was sat directly across from him, while Remus took the seat opposite Snape and Sirius opposite Lily.

James took the seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you for inviting us." Lucius commented politely, though he spoke to James, his eyes remained fixed on Harry.

"It was our pleasure." Lily said quickly, before James could speak, and then she smiled brightly. "How is young Draco?"

"Questioning my sanity." Lucius replied dryly and then laughed. "He is well, thank you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the eyes of everyone, but especially his father. He hated formality at the best of times, but this was just ridiculous. He searched in his mind for something to say to dispel that, but he could come up with nothing. Thankfully, with a smile in his direction, Remus did it for him.

"So Severus how goes the teaching?" he asked with a smirk. "Still annoyed by the fact that your students breathe?"

Harry lowered his head, smiling, his eyes filled with laughter. He tried to keep himself from laughing, as Severus answered him.

"It could be worse."

Harry eyes fell to his half eaten plate, his legs were crossed under the table, and he listened as Remus continued the conversation with Sirius and Lily jumping in from time to time.

"Lucius, what kind of extra summer work, did you put my Harry through?" asked Lily, to the aristocratic man.

Harry grimaced inwardly, and raised his head slightly to look at Lucius. The man looked unsurprised by the question, "I gave him a series of aptitude tests that went beyond the years of Hogwarts and even into the Auror department-"

Sirius perked at this, "Oh, really? How did that go?"

"I have yet to find out." said Lucius, glancing over at Harry. "I've given him the whole summer to complete it. It would be unfair to ask for his work right now."

James arched an eyebrow, "Unfair? Since when were-" Harry felt his mother react, and then his father made a, '_oomph_.' sound and lowered his head as his hand ran under the table to his bruised knee. "That's- good. I - am glad my son is being challenged." He choked out, with a strained smile.

More stiff conversation and Harry had enough. He smiled gracefully, and asked to be excused. He stared pointedly at Remus, before disappearing out of the room and then up the flight of steps. He leaned against the wall next to the bathroom. He grumbled and loosened his cloak when the step noises could be heard.

He saw Remus come up, "A little stiff huh?"

Harry snorted, "You think? The sharpest blade in the world would have a hard time cutting through the tension!" He hissed, he headed for his bedroom and kicked it open. "My father is being a right arse."

"He hasn't said anything!"

"That's because, mum had to kick him every ten seconds." griped Harry, unaware of Lucius having followed a few seconds behind Remus.

The Slytherin leaned against the wall, unable to help himself in listening.

Remus laughed, "He did look amusing, whenever he grunted or groaned."

Harry shook his head, "This is ridiculous. I hate formalities. I hate them! It's not me. Ulgh," he sagged against the armchair in his room. "I had hoped, that dad would have adhered to my word-"

"He's trying, Harry. He is not as open minded as you are."

"_You_ set it up!" declared Harry, "I mean - it wasn't unwelcome." he admitted, his cheeks reddening. "But, it's clear that dad's ego stands in the way…"

"In the way of what Harry?"

"Er- what do you mean?" said Harry, feeling as if he had said too much already.

"Oh, come on, Cub. We talked about this earlier-" Remus smiled, and held his hands behind his back. "You remember?"

Harry huffed, "Which part?"

"_All_ of it."

"I'm seventeen-years-old." reminded Harry lamely.

"_So_?" asked Remus.

"So? Remus, don't you get it. He's the same age as you-"

Remus scoffed, "You say that, like it's a bad thing."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know, what I mean. No experienced man wants anything to do with an inexperienced seventeen-year-old."

"You're not that inexperienced Harry."

"Oh bull shit. You remember what we talked about earlier today at the ice cream shop! You know, what I told you."

"Yes, I know what you told me. Listen to me - Harry."

Harry stared at him wearily, "Do I want too?" asked the teen grudgingly.

"I think you do-" said Remus, pulling his hands around and touching Harry's cheeks. "What you want isn't so far away."

Harry glared, "He would never like me, Remus. I made an idiot of myself yesterday night. I embarrassed him; I did the complete opposite of his very being. I was casual and lazy. I did not hold myself up to propriety standards. I _hate_ propriety standards!" He threw his hands up, "Not to mention, he's my bloody Defence Teacher. A man who despises me-"

"If he really despised you, Harry, would he have shielded you from prying eyes last night when you got yourself totalled?" Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He had nothing to retort to that. Remus chuckled, "Quiet, are we, my cub?" The man smiled, "You don't give yourself enough credit Harry. He came over, today, to check if you were alright. He accepted the invitation to dinner. A Malfoy does not have to do a damn thing they do not want to do. He is not like usual society, he has no problems in telling you no…"

Harry squirmed, at the image. He wanted to see it. He wanted it to be possible. But, there was so many things standing in the way. Age, school, parents, friends, eyes, and so many other things. Harry didn't see any way possible around this.

"There's still this little factor, Remus, something called age. He can have anyone he wanted-"

"And so can you!" Remus declared, his hands going up, trying hard to get it through this boy's mind. "You can too! You just do not see it."

"I don't want to be wanted for sex, fame, money, or any of the above." snapped Harry, "I don't want that-"

"Of course not! Why do you think, I believe that you and Lucius Malfoy would be a hell of a match?" Remus laughed, "You don't give a damn who's Slytherin, whose Gryffindor, whose, who…"

"But, he does."

"Let him make that decision, Harry. Not you." stated the wise ol' werewolf. He looked around and checked his watch, "We've been ten minutes up here, discussing this, we best get back downstairs… Merlin only knows what James could do or say to Severus, while you're gone."

"Mum is down there-"

"Yes, but your mum also didn't threaten him, with teenage rebellion."

"She could threaten him with sex!" Harry cringed, as he said that.

Remus laughed, "She already has use for that one…"

"Don't tell me!" insisted Harry, moving to his mirror and checking that he was unruffled.

Lucius paused at the door, his eyebrows having gone straight into his hairline. He could not help but allow himself a small smile. So, it hadn't been just his own imagination, playing tricks on him. He leaned up off the wall, and quietly made his way back downstairs before the werewolf could sense him. He wouldn't be surprised, if he already knew. But, his mind was on other matters, they hovered around a confused and broken in confidence green-eyed minx.

Soon after, Harry and Remus walked out together, and made their way back to the Dining Hall.

When he entered the Hall, Harry looked to his father, whose cheeks were a bit red, and he was hunched slightly, apparently rubbing his beat up knees. He glanced swiftly to Professor Snape, who looked unruffled, and was talking with his mother about the newest potion on the market. Lucius, Harry noticed, was sitting as poised as he usually did, and he also had an indescribable look on his face.

"Geez! Watchoo do up there, with Harry, Rem?" teased Sirius, when Lily scowled at him for such a remark, and James snorted, with mild amusement.

Remus gave his mate a casual smile, "Wouldn't you like to know." Harry choked as he practically tripped on his own feet to get back to his seat. He glared.

"Sorry, Remus just wanted to talk to me about an embarrassing problem of his." He said, smirking now. "He wants me to ask you, Professor Snape, if you have any… you know… potions, for old people to get it up." He continued in a stage whisper and then grinned wickedly when Remus turned red and both Lily and Sirius burst out laughing while James spluttered.

"Harry!" Lily said, trying to calm down. "That's not an appropriate topic for the dinner table!"

"That's why he wanted me to go upstairs." Harry replied with a straight face. When he caught sight of the gleam in the werewolf's eye, though, he knew he was going to pay for that.

When Lucius laughed as well, though, Harry figured it was worth it. The man's laughter was musical and infectious, his entire face lit up and his eyes seemed to glow as they fixed on Harry. He felt himself blush again, and averted his eyes quickly.

"I'm sure I can… _whip_… something up for you." Snape replied silkily, smirking as he glanced over at the werewolf almost lazily, and Harry choked back another laugh, pushing his plate away.

Sirius was almost unable to breathe, he was laughing so much. Lily was red and staring at her son in shock. James couldn't help but snort with amusement. That had broken some of the chilling ice that was centring on the dinner table.

"Thanks Sev," Remus said dryly, and then smirked back at Harry, "I'll be sure to share with you, you might need it for your new boyfriend."

Harry flinched as everyone sobered up immediately and turned to look at him curiously.

"Your new boyfriend?" Lily asked, smiling. "Got your eye on someone already, have you?"

"Some might say literally." Remus muttered but then held up his hands in surrender when Harry kicked him. The only problem was… it wasn't Remus who flinched, it was Lucius. Harry's eyes widened and he ducked his head under the table to confirm that it was actually the elder Malfoy he had kicked. He winced.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" he said, horrified. "That was meant for that big mouthed git!" without even realising what he was doing, Harry rubbed his foot up the older man's leg, trying to ease where he had kicked him. He froze; his foot halfway up the man's leg, when Lucius arched an eyebrow up elegantly and smiled almost predatorily.

"It's quite alright." The blonde murmured. "Though I'm afraid if you keep doing that, I'm going to have … other… problems." He purred in a voice that Harry would have sworn was suggestively if it hadn't been… well, Lucius Malfoy. Still, his eyes widened even more, ignoring the splutters from around the table, and was unable to move his foot from shock. Satisfied, Lucius' grin widened. "Your shoe is dirty."

Harry flushed deeply and quickly dragged his foot away.

Thankfully after that the dinner came to an end quickly after that, and before Harry knew what was happening, he was stood in the entrance hall once more, exchanging yet more pleasantries. When he held out his hand to shake Malfoy's, though, the elder man pulled him closer when no one else was looking, keeping a tight hold of Harry's hand in his own.

"Come to the manor in two days for dinner?" he murmured, his mouth close to Harry's ear. "I'd invite your parents but I don't think your father would be impressed."

"I really shouldn't-"

"I wont take no for an answer." Lucius said and then he took a step back and smiled. "I'll see you on Tuesday then Harry; in the afternoon at my manor. We'll see how you're doing on that work I set you. Don't forget."

"He'll be there." Lily assured him as she came up from behind Harry, hearing only the end of the conversation. "I'll see to it."

"I thank you." Lucius murmured even as Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Lily, James. Good night."

Harry never heard the end of it from his father. The man practically stripped out of his dress robes before he even made it up the steps. Harry was in that same exact process, one of the few things the two had in common. Harry was still blushing and when Remus walked by, Harry gave him a right kick up the arse.

"_Ouch_!" Remus laughed out loud, and grabbed him, "Well- it went well-" he said, pulling the flustered teen to him for a kiss on the forehead. "I heard you got invited to his manor-"

Harry glared at him, "You bastard!" He smacked him in the chest, "I can't believe you did that to me." declared Harry in horror. "You nearly traumatized me!"

"Oh, come now, Harry. It was your fault-"

"You started it, with your subtle remark to Siri!"

"I didn't hear Lucius complaining." whispered Remus, into the boy's ear. "In fact - I believe, he quite liked it."

"Me, kicking him?" Harry scowled, "You have to be out of your mind." He turned to go to his room, and ignore the werewolf.

"No, more like the leg rub-"

Harry stopped at the door and blushed, "Would you keep it down! My dad is next door!" He hissed, wearily.

"Come now, Harry, James is too busy cursing about the evening…"

Harry stuck out his tongue, "Good night, Rem."

"Good night, love you Cub."

"Why I love you?" asked Harry. "I will never know-" He shook his head and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but give a soft smile, as he realized how cold the evening began but it ended with embarrassing amusement.

Well, being embarrassed was better than icy cold chill while having your dinner. And secretly, to Harry, the best thing about the night was the laughter that came from Lucius. It had been something rare, something unexplainable about his laughter that made Harry feel - something.

He shook his head; he was just a silly kid with a crush on his teacher. That was all it was. The man was probably going to tease the hell out of him. All Slytherin's played on the teasing side, as far as he knew. He shimmied quickly out of his robes, allowing them to fall before checking the floo for any calls.

Afterwards, he quickly turned in, trying not to think about the strange and very eventful evening that had occurred.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

With the sun shining brightly through the thrown open window in Harry's room, the teen stood there once again in front of the mirror, glaring at himself. He was torn, he wanted to go to the Malfoy Manor, but then there was another part of him that said, '_whoa, hold on here, not a good idea._' Harry couldn't back out, his mother was seeing to it that he go, for his 'extra' Defence work.

_Damn lies_! They always came back to bite one in the arse. He sighed and stripped in and out of more robes that made its way to the floor.

Harry wished he could just wear his muggle clothes. He was not comfortable in wizard robes. He loved flashy clothes, but the wizard robes were always so restrictive, and they hid absolutely everything about a person. There was no fun or tasteful flare in them. Lucius Malfoy looked sexy as hell in robes, because it fit his elegance and posh atmosphere.

Harry, while he came from a wealthy family; being a Potter and all, He was not posh. He was laid back, fun, crazy, and all about his very own style, not someone elses. He couldn't be what others wanted him to be. This was what made Harry so uncomfortable.

Oh, fuck it! Harry threw the robes down, and opened the large walk-in closet that held his muggle clothes. If he was going to have a chance with Lucius Malfoy, he would do it being himself and no one else. He liked Lucius, yes, he was extremely attractive, and he was ensnaring. However, if Lucius did not like him in who he really was, then - what was the point?

With this resolve he entered and smiled, now, he might be able to handle this if he was in his own secondary skin.

Thirty minutes later, Harry's foot was up against the stool and he was zipping the boots that were about two inches above his ankles. They were pure white and brand new, he had bought them when shopping with Hermione, Luna, and even a drag-along Ron just before his birthday. He'd never wore them, which was why he was taking the tag off.

He looked damn sharp; at least he thought so, wearing white leather trousers that were tight around his hips and thigh area. They were boot cut and he had silver studs lining all the way down to the slightly spread out cuff. He had a white belt to match and the shirt he was wearing was white button up, tucked in and on the back was a silver eagle. His hair was falling around him in as perfect layers as it always was, and he pushed a few strands behind one of his pierced ears to reveal an eagle earring.

There was a tap against his door, "Harry?"

It was Remus.

"Oye!" Called the teen, as he entered the room. "Aren't you supposed to be at work, Mr. Lupin?" asked Harry, in a pretend authoritive voice.

"_Whoa_! You look _sexy_." exaggerated Remus with a smirk, at the reddening of Harry's cheeks. "And for your information, I am on a twenty minute break. I came by hoping to catch you before you left." He nodded approvingly. "Going in you. It will make things easier."

Harry laughed, "Hopefully." he said, sliding his wand behind his ear, like his Ravenclaw friend, Luna LoveGood had taught him. "I know it's ridiculous to wear muggle clothes to a Malfoy Manor-" he drawled, "But, if I'm going to even try to make the best of this, I really, really need to go as myself."

"That's the best idea."

Harry snorted, "He probably won't even let me on the grounds, like this. His elf would probably slam the door in my face… and scream, _muggle, muggle_."

Remus laughed out loud, and shook his head, "No, Harry. No muggle I know dresses as sexy as you."

Harry shook his head sheepishly, "I do look good don't I?" asked the teen dropping his leg and twirling.

Remus held out his arms, at the teen who ran to him for a hug. "Of course you do. You always look good. You could be rolling around in mud - and you could make it a style." Laughing, Harry kissed Remus and then took him by the hands, and led the way out of the room. Remus happily followed, and made sure to keep his mouth shut, while Lily was in earshot. James was at work.

"Harry!" called Lily. "I have your port-key ready for you." she said, handing Harry a glass figurine of a phoenix. "It'll go off in just fifteen minutes; would you like to eat before leaving?"

"No, I'll eat when I get back." He insisted, "I'm not very hungry right now."

Indeed, the teen was beginning to feel a bit sick in the stomach, as he glanced warily at the werewolf, who winked at him.

"Well, I better get back to the shop." he kissed Harry again, and hugged Lily before disapparating, leaving Harry standing there gripping the chair with one of his hands, and the other hand was tightly around the winged creature. His nerves were all up in the spout.

Lily hadn't noticed she was talking about how she thought it was a great idea that he was trying to get along with his two Slytherin Professors. If only, she knew, thought Harry, trying to keep the twitching to an all time minimum.

The port-key activated, and Harry was whisked away by the familiar tug of his navel. As soon as he felt himself about to land he positioned his feet and landed with a lot more grace than he expected, due to his nerves. When the glow of the port-key diminished in front of Harry's eyes, he gasped at what he saw. He had seen many manors this same size, his father even owned one, but seeing this for the first time - was amazing.

The first thing that caught his attention was the massive amount of land that was owned by the aristocrat. There were woods that went back into other parts of grounds and fountains stood gracefully in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor. The walk was black and grey cobblestone all the way up to a set of five long stone steps, and on each side was a beautiful stone dragon with green eyes. Their wings were spread and they looked as if they were about to take flight. Then graceful gold/yellow oak double doors with stain glass that was about four of Harry in size. The manor was amazing stone granite and Harry could only imagine what was behind it, in its backyard.

About a half a mile away sitting at the edge on the left hand side next to an entrance to the woods, sat a set of gorgeous stables, and every so often you could see an elf moving in and out with buckets of feed floating along behind them.

It was stunning. The manor itself stretched from one side to the other. It was the same size as the Potter Manor, but Harry had seen it so many times it looked smaller to him for some reason.

Maybe it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy, being so intimidating. Harry was sure of it. He sighed and stared down at his hand, which had been gripping the glass phoenix. Well, it was now or never. He braced himself, and wiped expressions off his face and began his walk toward the front of the doors.

The walk seemed like an age, he could hear the twittering sounds of the birds as they stopped by the sparkling fountains for a refreshment. There were benches on either side and around the benches were beds of flowers. Harry's hands began to sweat slightly, as he opened and closed his right one. He really hoped that Lucius wore his gloves even in his own Manor. Just to be on the safe side, Harry shook it at his side, as he scaled up the massive steps that were about the size of Hagrid's foot in height.

He stepped in front of the manor, and he twitched his tense shoulders lightly, then tapping on the door using the golden snake knocker.

Harry had expected a House-elf to greet him at the door or even Draco Malfoy, but he hadn't counted on Lucius Malfoy himself opening the door, glove free. The teen reframed from blushing a furious colour of Gryffindor scarlet. The man looked positively, sexy. He had black tailored trousers with a light grey thick strip going down both sides. It was something that a prince would wear. The shirt was a grey/silver button up that was not as loose as Harrys. Lucius would usually possess all parts of the robes, but he had the cloak part taken off, which was something Harry hadn't expected.

His hair was down and out of any sort of tie and boy, Harry felt a head rush. "Harry, right on time." said Lucius, pulling the door back, gesturing for him to come in. "Welcome to my home."

Trying to avoid the shakes, he stepped into the massive Entrance Hall. Wow, was the only thing, Harry could think of as his eyes swept passed the wondrous figure of Lucius and actually settled on the entrance around him. The floors were shiny black and white tile like a checker board that lead all around the massive walkway and up a set of cascading cherry oak staircase that had gold imbedded in the side of the wood. There were doors everywhere and corridors that branched off, which could only lead to loads of other rooms.

Lucius closed the door, Harry tried not to jump or flinch, as the man turned and gave him a true smile, "I am sure, your manor is just as lovely."

Harry smiled, "I have seen my manor so many times it looks small compared to this. Your home is beautiful." Harry complimented.

"You've only seen the outside."

"That's all I need to see." said Harry, trying to be at ease.

The man shifted and he brought his hands up and rested them against Harry's small shoulders. Lucius' smile lingered, as he gently guided Harry through, "I thought we could have a light lunch to start off with. You are hungry, right?"

Harry nodded, feeling the nervous tension rush up and down his body. He was glad that Lucius had not shaken his hand. It was a bit rare that he didn't, but then, at least Harry didn't have to be embarrassed with sweaty hands. Speaking of hands, Harry had taken notice just how big the man's hands were compared to his own. He was lead through the foyer and to the wide right wing corridor. The walls were a gentle crème with gold torches lighting the way. The floor was a polished black and grey marble and there were various portraits of former Malfoy relatives sitting in gold frames. There were about four doors on each side and next to the doors were elegant candelabras or polished stone statues.

They got to a set of double doors at the very end of the hallway and on each side there was a gold fountain candle that gave off gentle yellow sparks. The whole hall was really alight and elegant. The doors were immediately opened for them revealing a very gorgeous dining hall. A long cherry oak table in the middle and it was lowly lit unlike the corridor had been. There was a chandelier in the middle and two double doors on the other side of the hall that obviously led into the kitchen.

Instead of sitting in the most formal of positions, Lucius took a seat directly opposite of where he had been placed. Harry was trying to keep his back straight and his manners in check, but it was a bit straining.

"I see you, seem to be more comfortable in a less formal setting." commented Lucius, as Harry's eyes lifted from the perfectly polished oak table.

"Yeah, I can do formal and it is alright sometimes, but I prefer to be relaxed and casual."

"Believe it or not, Harry, I know how to be relaxed and casual." said Lucius, with a quirk of his lip.

Harry blinked, "I - er - I never said that." he insisted, quickly. "I never meant that you weren't…"

"Yes, but all you have ever seen of me, was the formality that I give everyone else."

"I am not very different from anyone else."

Lucius smirked, "Let me be the judge of that."

The teen tried desperately not to let his cheeks flush an immaculate colour of red. Harry could only offer a smile, and was thankful when the food appeared. It kept Harry from making any sort of remark. A little bit of everything had been placed on the table that was appropriate for lunch.

"I was not sure what you preferred."

"Thank you." said Harry, trying to ease the tension out of himself, as he added a few things to his plate.

It was quiet between the two of them, for the first few moments. Harry was trying to gather his nerves as best as he could. He was so nervous, he was afraid that he would start trembling.

After a moment, Lucius broke the silence; "You and Remus Lupin seem to have a close relationship." he began casually.

Harry brightened at the mention of this, and nodded, "Yes, very close. I'm closer to him than I am to my christened godfather. My godfather is too close to my dad, so that doesn't work very well and Remus, well he isn't as close to my dad as he is to Sirius."

"I believe he is closer to you than his own mate."

Harry blushed at this, "_Well_," said Harry offhandedly. "I don't know about _that_."

"He calls you, what was it? Cub?" teased Lucius, with a quirk of his lip.

Harry blushed furiously, and lowered his head, "Ah, well, there's a more logical explanation for that, than being just a pet name."

"Oh? Do tell-"

Harry grimaced, "I - well, I was four years old when I stumbled upon Remus in werewolf form-" Lucius stared at Harry in complete shock, Harry shifted again. He didn't know if this was the best idea, but he decided to give Lucius a little insight on his life, "It wasn't Remus' fault. It was my own curiosity." He insisted quickly. "But, I saw him in the corner; he was wrapped up like a ball. I felt so bad for him. He looked up at me, with his whole form."

"You were four, why weren't you terrified or running?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know." He replied. "I have no idea, why I wasn't scared. I walked over to him, and his eyes followed me. I walked over and I sat by him in Indian style. He bared his teeth - but then he closed them. He began sniffing me, and the next thing I know I was laying against him, falling asleep."

Lucius stared at Harry as if he had gone mad. Harry laughed and lowered his head, "Sounds ridiculous." said Harry, picking up a piece of his chicken casually. "But, it's true. No one ever found out about it."

"You fell asleep on a werewolf! The werewolf didn't attack you?" asked Lucius incredulously.

"Nope, the next morning, Remus was livid and he was shaking in fright. He thought he had harmed me until I explained to him. Remus is so self conscious about his werewolf. I did it on several occasions." said Harry. "I would sneak down with some water and then I would curl up next to him and fall asleep."

"That's amazing. You're serious about it?"

"I could show you a memory if you like." said Harry, in confirmation. "Ever since then, I've been drastically close to Remus."

"Yes, I saw that you were so close, that he knows about what you did at the ball, and apparently, he knows about me."

Harry blushed, "He's the only one. I had to tell him."

"I'm not insulting you, or questioning your judgement, Harry."

"Oh." said Harry, moving his elbows once again from the table. He had not realized they'd been up there through the discussion. He bit against his lower lip and looked around him casually.

-

Lucius' eyes followed the teen's brilliant gaze and paid close attention to his body language. He had manners, but he was not conscience of them until he looked at himself. For instance, when they first sat down, Harry was all proper and very conscience of his whole nature, doing everything to preciseness until they began talking. Lucius had touched on a subject that would be comfortable for Harry, and it would answer a few questions that he wanted to know as well. When the conversation began, his eyes lit up even more and a relaxed smile spread immediately across his face, and that was when he became relaxed and a lot more himself, which caused his manners to slip. He slouched, and casually nibbled at his food with his fingers, placing his elbows upon the table, or licking his fingers unconsciously while telling Lucius more than he should have.

For some reason, that he could not fathom, he found that he liked Harry better casual and comfortable than formal and poised. It fit his nature, not to mention his clothing. Lucius had not been surprised, when Harry showed up in muggle clothes. The other night at dinner, Harry looked positively uncomfortable in his dress robes not to mention Lucius had overheard him talking to the werewolf about it.

Lucius was beginning to understand a few of his own thoughts and the foreign pull that had never once occurred. At first, Lucius had thought it would be fun to see how far he take this, but now, his thoughts were lingering toward other options. Options that he had considered a couple days ago, but he batted off as preposterous. He had been trying to understand for the past few days, why he found himself becoming more interested in Harry, than he should allow. It was dangerous to even have these taboo thoughts. Harry was his student, and seventeen-years-old. He was of age to date those that were adults but he was still so very young. He was gorgeous that was certain, Lucius had always known this, but he had never allowed it to affect his mind-set of Harry being a bloody Gryffindor through and through.

But, now, Lucius Malfoy's mind had altered, when he saw Harry at the ball in a completely different light than he had ever seen the saviour before, his mind began to ask questions that had not been thought about any other time prior. The fact that the teen had been in an explicable amount of emotional pain and humiliation over the fact that his life could never remain private or his own, made Lucius really want to know more. He had always believed that Harry enjoyed the fame and limelight, but that was far from true. Lucius Malfoy saw Harry Potter for who he really was on that night.

He was a gorgeous boy, looking for one person who would not forsake him, a person who would take control, and remain true. He was young, but he knew immediately what he wanted. That kind of maturity was rare in a seventeen-year-old.

His own curiosity had peaked with this abundant realization, and with that curiosity peak came an interest peak, and now, here they were in his manor having lunch. Harry really did have a beauty that was unbeknownst to him.

-

When lunch was over with, the food disappeared instantly, and Harry was sitting there feeling a bit more relaxed than he had been twenty minutes ago. He had hoped he did not give away too much to the blond, in fear of a backlash.

"Harry?" Harry looked up meeting the man's eyes, "I want you too loosen up." said the man, taking a drink of his wine.

"Sir?" asked Harry, confused.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "My name is Lucius, Harry. You are here as my personal guest. I do not want you to be uncomfortable. If I have to resort to getting you drunk, to loosen you up, then I will."

Harry blushed and he laughed, "I'm sorry, Lucius." He said, honestly. "It's just I have made a fool of myself quite often in your presence, and I am trying to prevent another incident from happening."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Everyone has off nights, Harry. I told you, I was not concerned about it, and neither should you be. You were in pain that night, I am not so cold of a person to not understand when someone is emotionally distraught, and you had damn good reason." Lucius then pushed his chair back and stood. "Allow me to give you a tour of the Manor, which should help you in becoming more comfortable."

Each floor of the Malfoy Manor seemed to be a new experience. There were four libraries, over one hundred different bathrooms; the same went for bedrooms, five ballrooms, three potion labs, countless studies, and rooms for every aspect of every day life. There were some wings that were cold, some were warm, and a few others that had yet to even be furnished and decorated. Lucius was casual in his touches against Harry, he would wrap his arm around the Gryffindor and lead him around, and he would occasionally brush his hair out of the way, grazing against the side of Harry's bare neck.

When ever Lucius did this, he would swallow and feel a twitch inside of him. He had to suppress the shiver on countless occasions. He enjoyed the guided tour and the gentle touches that Lucius offered Harry.

"We have rooms that we have never even entered. Draco has his very own floor. My ex wife did as well."

Harry blinked; he hadn't expected that, "Why did she have a floor to herself? Why not with you?"

Lucius led Harry back down the staircase, and they occasionally passed a House-Elf. "She liked her own privacy." He answered Harry.

"But, if you were married, wouldn't that be distancing yourself permanently? Sound kind of lonesome-" He admitted, "Having your other half hardly ever around…"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "It was."

"What was the point of getting married?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "You come from a pureblood background, Harry. You ought to know that in most traditional families that if the male is not married by their seventeenth birthday they do not inherit what is rightfully theirs."

"Oh, my dad doesn't have it like that. My mum would wring his neck if he did." He said, as Lucius chuckled.

"I did not stipulate that with my son either. I am sure people believe that I have. But, I would not torture my son into marrying someone he was not happy with." said Lucius. "I'm not that cold-"

"I never thought you were." said Harry quickly. Lucius looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "To your son that is." He added, "_Honestly_, I'm not fond of your son, but I would never do him the dishonour in dissing his family."

Lucius hadn't expected that. It was quiet as they got to the beautiful Entrance Hall, "Do you ride Harry?"

"What?" asked Harry, looking up.

"Horses."

"Oh, yeah. We have some horses at the manor. It's been a few years."

"Good, I was thinking, you and I could take a ride through the forest. It leads out to a very gorgeous lake."

"Sounds nice." said Harry, as the doors automatically opened for the two.

The sun was shining all around and the day could not have been more perfect. It was not too hot nor was it too cold. The summer breeze brushed by their, rippling through their hair and passed their faces. "I have approximately, seventy horses of different breeds. I cannot quite recall it has been sometime since I've ridden as well. Draco does not like to ride; personally, I believe he's just not good at it."

Harry sniggered at the image of Draco trying to mount the horse and falling backwards on his white arse. His eyes twinkled, and Lucius snorted with amusement, as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Sorry, Lucius," he said, blushingly.

"I am sure he believes the same to you."

Harry sniggered, as they approached the stables. It was possibly the cleanest set of stables, Harry had ever seen in his life. They were spotless and the horses were in doubles some laying together in patches of brand new hay, there was no messes anywhere to be seen and their food and water was clean and fresh. Harry smiled, as Lucius waved his hand, "Palominos, Belgums, Clydesdales, and some that I do not even know the names of."

"Wow, we have a set of Clydesdales and some Belgums." said Harry, walking along the stables, finding himself relaxing.

Lucius walked behind him, and told him some of their names. "I usually take Mallachi out." He stopped in front of a beautiful grand horse that was sleek black with a long black mane.

Harry's attention however was taken by a gorgeous horse down at the very end. This horse was in the largest pen of them all. It was about as pale as a ghost with the lightest of eyes and the most beautiful long flowing mane.

"_Ah_." said Lucius, with slight disappointment. "I see you're interested in Aurora. It's too bad she's impossible to ride."

Harry looked over his shoulder, "Impossible?"

"Yes, she won't let any humans near her." he told Harry. "I do not even know her breed. All I know is that she was brought here as a foal when my father was still alive and running the estate. She was raised by the house elves. Draco about got trampled by her and my ex-wife, well, let's just say, after a run in with her, she's never entered these stables…"

"That's a pity." said Harry, walking over and standing in front of the stables. She was laying there in a patch of fresh hay, with her head against the furry whiteness around her hooves.

"It is, she is beautiful, which is why we do not get rid of her. Go ahead and choose your horses Harry, nearly all of them are amiable with people who are decent riders. I will retrieve our equipment." Harry turned and watched the older man walk out, and then turned to Aurora.

The curiosity got the better of him; he wanted to know why she was so unfriendly towards others. Harry ducked under the stables and slid over to her side. She raised her head and shook her mane quickly, her blue eyes staring back at him. "_Aurora_?" said Harry in the most tender of voices, as he lowered himself into a squatting position. His eyes never left her, as he began to talk softly to her; he introduced himself and then asked her if he could come near her. "Can I come over there?" Her eyes lingered on him every time he took a step toward her. "Please? I promise I won't hurt you…" She bowed her head and snuffled through her nose. Harry looked over his shoulder, to see if Lucius was coming back or not.

"I promise," Harry's green eyes locked with her eyes, and he continued to talk in the softest of tones. He talked to her like he would a very small and frightened child. He remained low to the ground, brushing his hand out in front of him, and was patient. He took a few steps forward, their eyes never breaking contact.

He could tell that the tension in her muscles was relaxing, and she seemed to be able to almost see through him, see that he would never ever mean any harm to her, "Come on, Aurora, give me a chance?" He asked, tenderly.

At this she raised up and her nostrils flared, sniffing at him. Harry explained to her, that not all wizard's were bad, and that he was friends with plenty of animals. The closer he got, the more she rustled against the hay. He still did not touch her, in fear of her mauling him. Harry would let her touch him; he kept the fear out of his body, feelings, and actions. She was just a creature who was wary of others. It wasn't her fault that she avoided humans; something must have happened to her to make her so shy. As he spoke to her, he kept his hands out and waited for her to come to him.

Aurora sniffed him again and then her wet nose nudged against his hand, which turned over and lay flat and tenderly just on top of her nose. With one finger, he brushed her up and down, and then before he knew it she licked his hand, causing him to laugh gently. "See sweetie, I promised you, I wouldn't hurt you, and I meant it."

She leaned closer and his hand ran up her nose and between her eyes to the top of her head. He laughed and got closer, until one hand was patting her and the other was stroking her leg.

What surprised Harry was when she shifted from her laying position and stood up. Harry winced, almost afraid she would come bearing down on him but instead, she lowered her head and nudged him with her wet nose. She seemed to be trying to tell him that she wanted him to stand. Harry stood, and without even thinking of it, he began to stroke her, running his fingers through her hair, brushing along her side. "There you are girl, see, you like that?" asked Harry, as Aurora's head came around and bumped against him.

Lucius came walking back in and only saw Harry, from his position, "Harry!" Lucius spoke sharply, "What are you doing over -" He stopped, when he came into view of both Aurora and Harry. He nearly dropped the equipment when he saw that Aurora was giving Harry her attention and affection. "You didn't-" He breathed, the look of propriety gone, and replaced by shock. "Harry - how did you do that?" There wasn't very much that could surprise Lucius Malfoy, and this was one of them.

Harry chuckled, "I don't know. If she lets me, can I ride her?" Aurora seemed to answer his question and moved her head and draped it over Harry's shoulder and nibbled playfully at his ear and hair. The teen couldn't stop a surprised giggle.

Lucius was still in complete awe, at what he was seeing. Aurora was being - friendly and affectionate toward a human. A wizard, for that matter. That had never happened before. "I can't believe that-"

Harry smiled and ran his hand up her nose, "I think she wants me to ride her." He shrugged, "She's yours though. If you think, she's too much for me to handle-" Aurora snorted at Harry and nudged him a bit firmer, when he said this.

Lucius saw the instant connection, between the saviour and the horse that could never be road or touched, "No, no, if you can ride her. Go ahead. She does not like me very well, I am afraid; do you know how to saddle her?"

"Yeah." said Harry, looking down at his clothes. "I really, shouldn't have worn white." He murmured, surprised that he remained spotless.

Harry took the equipment from Lucius who was staring at him with an unexplainable look in his eyes. The teen blushed at him before bowing his head and turning to go back over to the horse, but she had already moved to him, and she positioned herself to where Harry could get her ready for the ride.

"Remarkable." breathed Lucius. "How do you do it?"

Harry shrugged innocently, "I don't know."

"You told me about the werewolf, I shouldn't be surprised…"

"You probably didn't believe me." said Harry with a smile. "I know, I wouldn't believe it-"

"I believe you." insisted Lucius, "Especially, seeing you with her." He shook his head, and then went to get his horse out.

Lucius continued to watch out of the corner of his eye, afraid that Aurora might turn on Harry and he would have to subdue her. But, she didn't, he handled her as if they had known each other for a long time.

Harry then guided her out of the stables, she didn't so much as look at Lucius, as Harry stared sheepishly at him, "Are you sure you don't mind, Lucius?"

"I am just shocked." said Lucius staring at Aurora, and then turning to Harry. He looked gorgeous holding onto the reigns. His emerald green eyes were twinkling and his black hair was swaying around him. The fact that he was wearing all white was making an amazing contrast against Aurora.

Harry really, looked as though he ought to be gracing the cover of a magazine in model format. Lucius inwardly shook his head, and guided his own horse out of the stables.

Harry smiled and after a moment of staring at Aurora assessing her build, he grabbed the reigns, placed his foot in the stirrup and mounted her with more grace than he expected. Harry's hand brushed against her strong neck affectionately. He was adjusting himself and making sure he recalled the feeling of riding once again. He had been fourteen, the last time they went to the manor for the summer. He still had the giggles whenever he pictured Ron trying to ride a horse that just didn't want to stay put for the beginner.

"We ready?" came Lucius trotting up beside the boy who smiled.

"Yeah," He said, as the comfortable feeling swept over him.

Lucius led the way through; between two gigantic oak trees that over lapped the trail that they were disappearing into. The beautiful green forest swallowed them and hid a lot of the brilliant shining sun. Harry and Lucius were soon riding side by side at a steady pace.

It was quiet; Lucius was watching Harry with Aurora. "I am still trying to get over the shock of you riding her. Of you even coming in contact with her." said Lucius, breaking the silence.

Harry smiled, "My curiosity got the better of me-"

"_Gryffindor_." remarked Lucius dryly.

Harry sniggered, "Yeah, possibly." He smirked, "I love animals though. I slipped under the stables and I stayed on her level, talking to her and I let her touch me and not me touch her first."

"She touched you first?" asked Lucius, "The last time I attempted to go near her, she about trampled me."

Harry bit back a smile, "I'm not sure why, she gave me a chance." He said, casually. They curved through the winding trail, passing redwoods and great voluptuous pines that smelled refreshing. You could hear birds chirruping and the sounds of squirrels running up and down the trees.

"Your nature." said Lucius, after a moment. "You have an unexplainable nature about you to befriend just about anyone and anything if given the opportunity."

Harry felt his heart jump up into his throat and a little bit of blush stained his otherwise pale cheeks. "I don't know about that." said Harry, extra quietly. He looked around, "It's beautiful around here."

"I am sure your manor is just as beautiful."

"Well, it is, but I don't have my father on one side and my godfather on the other screaming back and forth in my ear. They're fun, but they can be overbearing. I also don't have two arguing best friends…" He added, thoughtfully. "It's peaceful out here."

"Yes, it is. This is the first time, I've been back here in about five years." admitted Lucius.

"What about Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

Lucius smirked, "He is not particularly fond of the fresh air."

"I never would have guessed." laughed Harry. They trotted over a beautiful wooden bridge with a babbling brook flowing crystal clear water underneath. Harry could hear the soothing sounds of the water trickling from somewhere. His eyes searched the grounds and then came to rest on Lucius, who looked content. Harry looked away not wanting to be caught staring.

"Do you have any future plans Harry?" asked Lucius out of nowhere.

Harry took the advantage of the question to look at Lucius again, "I don't know." he said honestly.

"Your father the other night, mentioned Professional Quidditch as a possible career."

Harry sighed, "I love Quidditch."

"I sense a but-"

Harry smiled, "That's just it; if I make a career of it, will I hate it once I do?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "That's a good question. You would be forced into it, every single day of your life. You would be constantly travelling, always tired, never have the means of a normal relationship. You will have to put up with even more screaming fans, more fame than what you already possess-"

"Yeah, I would hate it." breathed Harry. "You just named nearly everything I dislike, except the travelling. I'd love to travel, but I don't want to be gone forever." He laughed, "I'd like to do something with children, personally. A teacher or something."

Lucius' interested peaked even more, "Children, eh?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, teaching would be nice, whether its wizard children or muggle children. They're kids all the same."

"Interesting…"

Harry laughed, "I guess, not many people expect the Harry Potter, to say such a thing. Especially, when _Witch Weekly_ talks about the different men and women I have been with in the past - er - two weeks?" asked the teen shaking his head, at the articles.

Lucius laughed, and Harry felt himself go light headed. What was it about Lucius' laugh? It was rare that was one thing, but it was something else. Something, he couldn't exactly touch. He already knew, he was crushing deeply on the man and it was intensifying the more comfortable he became. The laughter coming from Lucius seemed true. It told Harry, that he wasn't above laughing, above casualty, and relaxation.

He just had to be in the right presence.

"Yes, I believe, it is eight to nine in a week-" informed Lucius.

"Good Merlin. I'm a loose whore, aren't I?" laughed Harry, shaking his head. "Least on paper - anyway."

"No, you're not." said Lucius, at once. He straightened and looked at Harry. "I've never seen a teenager so well adjusted in my life. Especially, a famous teenager, with looks that could kill-"

Harry's head fell and he blushed furiously, his hair falling over to hide the soft pink colour that had been flashing quite often in his cheeks. He wasn't as embarrassed with Lucius as he was so nervously excited, that he was afraid of falling off the horse. The man had complimented him.

"Oh, bloody hell, would you stop blushing?" Lucius voice had amusement behind it, as he pretended to be a bit firm. Harry laughed behind his black hair, but he gave a sharp intake of breath when Lucius reached over and gathered his hair and pushed it behind his ear, revealing his shy smile, glittering green eyes, and red cheeks. Harry bit against his lower lip, when Lucius shook his head and lifted the boy's chin. "Enough of that-"

"I - I can't help it." He brought his shoulders up helplessly, when he felt Lucius' bare fingers against his chin. His heart was beating so fast, he thought it was going to explode. He was burning hotly through his veins, and his stomach felt as if he had a thousand different people doing somersaults over and over again. He gave Lucius a smile, when the man let go and took a hold of his reigns.

"Apparently, you can't. But, the blushing might get something started-"

Harry blinked at him, trying to comprehend what the man said. A moment later, he gave a breathless laugh, but couldn't find any words to say back to Lucius.

He didn't feel uncomfortable any longer; in fact, he felt an overwhelming sensation of happiness and content. A feeling, he had never felt before.


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

The rushing wind swept through Harry's hair as he laughed out loud, and leaned over with his arms around Aurora who was superbly swift. Lucius was just behind him; the two had decided to race back through the woods, they had wanted to see how fast Aurora could actually gallop and boy she could fly. She was an amazing jumper, over logs and her turns and shifts were smooth. She had a radiant elegance about her whole frame. Harry and Lucius went shooting out of the woods neck and neck and did two complete circles about sixty feet from the stables, before coming to a rest; both horses tails were flicking gracefully behind them, and Harry was still laughing, his hair windswept and so was Lucius, who had a smile on his face, and his eyes were shining.

"She is bloody fast! My God!" declared Lucius, as he jumped down.

Aurora backed away from him instantly. Harry leaned down and whispered into her ear, stroking her gently, and telling her that no one meant any harm. "Calm down, darling."

She shook her mane and turned her head trying to look at Harry, who pressed a kiss against her neck, hoping to keep her from doing anything dangerous.

"Father!" This voice caused Harry to freeze up slightly, and slide off Aurora on the other side, so that Draco could not see him just yet.

Lucius was careful to stay well away from her, especially when she huffed at him.

"Draco?" said Lucius, as Harry's hand ran over Aurora's coat and mane. "You need something son?"

"N- no, father - why do you have her out? Who is that-" But Harry had already moved around Aurora, and faced Draco, the mare nuzzled against him affectionately. "Potter?!" He looked to his father, "What - in - the - _hell_?" gaped the boy who looked identical to his father, except for a smaller version.

Lucius glanced once at Harry, the same unexplained glitter in his eyes, "Close your mouth Draco, you look like a fish who is need of some serious water."

Draco blinked and he shut his mouth and looked from his father, to Harry, to the untameable horse. "She's never been rode, how did he ride her? Why is Potter even here? I knew you were having a friend over, but I didn't know it was Potter!"

"That is enough, Draco." said Lucius sternly. "He is here, as my personal guest. His name is Harry; you could at least do him the honour of using his name when not in the company of others."

Draco stared at his father and then looked over at raven-haired teenager, who had his arm around the horse rubbing her and keeping her calm.

"Hello Draco," said Harry, keeping all the hate and malice out of his voice.

"Father?" Draco looked to Lucius who smirked.

"You heard me, Draco. I respect your friends so do me the honours of respecting mine."

Draco looked traumatized, "_Friend_? A Gryffindor? Potter? You do realize he's a-"

"That is _enough_, Draco-" Lucius' voice going sharp and cold. "I told you, I invited Harry here as my personal guest. You will in no way, disrespect him, especially in our home." His eyes narrowed on his son.

Harry cringed and pressed the side of his head against Aurora. He suddenly grew uncomfortable again, at the glares that were exchanged between Lucius and Draco. "Now, what was it that you wanted?" asked Lucius after a moment.

"Er-" He looked to Harry and then back to his father as if trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "How did he tame her?"

"I wouldn't get around her if I were you, Draco. I do not know how Harry did it. But, she still hates me."

"_Oh_." Draco looked at Aurora and then at Harry, who was looking bashful and down at his white boots. "I - I wanted to let you know that I was heading off with Blaise and Tracy to Diagon Alley, for our last minute shopping." His voice was slow and his eyes wouldn't leave Harry. "Uhm - and stop off for a few hours afterwards for dinner at Tracy's house."

"That's fine, Draco. Give my regards to Tracy's parents."

"I will," He started to back up, his eyes falling to Harry and then turned and headed back toward the manor.

Harry was leaning into Aurora, who continued to nibble against his neck and ear, making him randomly giggle. Lucius turned and smiled with amusement.

"I apologise Harry, for Draco's behaviour."

"I don't blame him. Just last year we were at each other's throat and now." He shrugged, "I'm here in his home. I don't think that's very comforting to him." said Harry rubbing the mare's face. "Want me to go ahead and put her up?"

"Please, I don't dare go near her." said Lucius, who had walked forward only to get glared at and for Aurora to stomp her hoof into the ground warningly.

Harry laughed, "Come on baby, let's get you back to the stables." he cooed, leading her off.

Lucius soon followed, staying well away from the temperamental horse, his mind - and body - still invaded by thoughts of Harry.

-

By the end of the evening, Harry and Lucius were having dinner together in the same dining hall in the exact same seating arrangement. This time, Harry was more relaxed and held a much more confident conversation.

"I have to ask, Harry, how does someone like you get mixed up with an older Ravenclaw? You don't have to answer, I am just wondering." said Lucius, slowly.

Harry looked up at the older man, "You can ask, I don't mind answering." He insisted, taking a sip of his wine. "It was during a prefect patrol. We got stuck doing the fifth floor together, twice a week. He seemed really nice; I thought he was genuine. I mean, he played fairly; he was smart, and attractive. He was a bit older than me; I had never had a real relationship. I thought that maybe he would be good for my first experience and he turned out to be the worst experience. I was played for a fool, I accept that. You know the old saying, shame on him if he fools me once and shame on me, if he fools me twice."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Honest way of looking at it."

"I could easily take the papers in my hands and rip Roger Davies whole personality and life apart. I know I could." said Harry, "I've thought about it, on several occasions. I thought- why not give him a taste of what I go through?"

"Why didn't you?" asked Lucius, which was curious. Harry holding all the cards, but he never used them.

"Why stoop so low to his level?" asked Harry. "To lash out against him, proves that I am no better than he is. I am better than that. So, I let it wash away."

"Did you ever love him?" asked Lucius.

Harry laughed, "_No_." he said, at once. He shook his head, "Nope, definitely not. Had he told me in private he was seeing other people, I would have just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't that emotionally attached… but being humiliated, that was a slap in the face."

Lucius studied Harry's body language through the whole conversation and he came to the conclusion that Harry was definitely telling the truth. He was sincere. He didn't say things he did not mean. Lucius took a drink of his wine and sat it back down on the table.

"This has been an enlightening conversation. I apologise if I brought up anything difficult for you."

Harry smiled, "No, it's okay, don't apologise Lucius. I have to talk about it at one point or nother. I just don't like talking about it with my father, he's so silly and he doesn't realise that people's feelings can be hurt by his 'playful' words. My mother is too motherly and Sirius - well - he's like dad. My friends-" Harry laughed, "I love them to death-" He shook his head unconsciously, "But, Hermione she's like Remus, I can tell her pretty much anything and Ron would - well - I don't know what he would do, probably tell me to get a girlfriend instead…"

Lucius laughed at the grimace Harry gave.

It was after eight o' clock, when Harry stood in the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor, and this time Lucius tapped the phoenix figurine and handed it to Harry. "It will go off in ten minutes."

Harry nodded, his face full of sincerity, "Thank you Lucius for having me."

Lucius grinned, "It was my pleasure Harry. It has been more than educational. I would like to invite you again, if you would accept." He held out his bare hand.

Harry smiled warmly, and placed his hand in Lucius' bigger one. The man had a strong grip, and it caused Harry's body to tingle at the image of what Lucius could do with hands like those, no wonder they were always gloved. He was a danger to society of men and women, "Of course I would." said Harry, remaining calm. "It was refreshing."

"Oh- I almost forgot." Lucius produced a leather bound book. "Your extra defence work..."

He grinned evilly, as Harry made an '_uhhh_' noise. "Homework!" complained Harry, as he took the book.

"You started it. It is only fair, that I follow through. You couldn't have had too much fun at your Slytherin teacher's manor-"

Harry pouted, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, the whole book read by the first."

Harry began to sulk, "This is what? 1000 pages?"

"1203." he told Harry, a teasing smile on his face.

"You're joking!" groaned Harry. "I'm not Hermione!"

"No, you're better than her, in more than just brains..." He trailed off, causing Harry to blush again. "I am not speaking about blood either."

Harry gave a shy laugh, very well aware that his hand had not left Lucius' firm grip. "But- do I really have to read it all?" he said, holding it up and staring at it mortified.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Since when am I a man of compromise?"

Harry bit his lip and flashed his eyes up at Lucius, the teen hadn't realized, he was causing Lucius to cave, he scowled lightly, "Half the book then, no less." He said, letting go of Harry's hand.

Lucius' eyes had to move away from Harry before he did something stupid. The damn boy was engaging that was for certain and he didn't even know it.

Harry's arm dropped casually. The large leather bound book was heavy; he flipped it over, "What is it on?" He asked, suddenly curious.

Lucius subconsciously stretched his hand that was at his side; he glanced at the old tome with a knowing look in his eyes. "It is one of the oldest books in my library. It has some ancient spells that have not been used for quite a long time. A few of them, I find useful to know. A lot of the spells would be unrecognizable today."

"_Oh_! Well, why didn't you say so?" asked Harry, grinning, as he looked up, "I thought you were going to make me read about theory! I can read this whole book, no problem."

Lucius blinked and shook his head, a smirk crossing his features, "_Gryffindors_."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "Actually, Lucius, the sorting hat wanted me to be in Slytherin." He smiled cheekily, when Lucius did a double take.

"_What?!_"

But Lucius never received an answer; Harry's port-key activated and he was whisked away on the spot, leaving Lucius more curious than a cat.

_To Harry, James, and Lillian Potter, _

_You are cordially invited to the end of Summer Ball for the Esemeralda Eddington's House of Orphans, hosted by yours truly, Bartemius Crouch. It would be my pleasure if you were too attend and possibly contribute to this charitable event. The Ball begins at 7:00 PM until Midnight, August 31, 1996. _

_We await your Owl no later than the 26th._

_Thank you, _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Bartemius Crouch_

_  
_"Ulgh!" Harry threw himself down onto the powdered blue settee and he crossed his arms in the famous Potter pout. It was a sulk and a pout combined and it had been perfected for ages and passed down through the pureblood line of all Potters. "Not, another one!" He flung the inevitable invitation across the room as if it were made of poison. "No, I am not going. The last one was fucking miserable."

"HARRY! Watch the language." Lily chastised. "Oh, it wasn't that bad-" She was sitting across from him, looking almost excited at the thought of being able to dress up and go dancing again.

"Wanna bet?" snapped Harry. "I was _miserable_."

James summoned the invite back and read it. "Your name first again, huh?" He smirked, "One would think you were head of household-"

"Oh, Harry, it wasn't so bad. You looked just fine, all night."

"That's what you think.' Murmured Harry under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"Nothing." said a dejected Harry. "Can't you two just attend this time?" He said hopefully.

"It's for a good cause." said James, "The Orphanage."

"Oh please," scowled Harry. "By the time the Ministry gets their hands on the money and tax it to death, hardly anything will go to them poor children. We do more for them at Christmas time than the Ministry would do with every single aristocratic wizard giving donations."

Lily winced, knowing Harry was more than right. "Yes, but, come on Harry, how bad can it be?"

"I spent half the night hiding away. You drug me out, when I was not ready to go out and now, here we go again." He scowled, "Why don't you two just go, and leave me out of it."

"We can't Harry." said James, holding the invitation up. "Your name is on it, first. We may not attend if you do not."

Harry's eyes rolled with so much annoyance, he was sure that they may get stuck. "This is bull shit-"

"Harry!" Lily said once again. "Watch the language!" she repeated, surprised at her son.

Harry was too frustrated to apologise to his mother, like he usually did. "I curse the son of a bitch who started these damn formal gatherings."

James blinked, "Did you have that bad of a time, Harry?"

"You bet I did." scowled the teenager, standing up. "I was just coming out of a humiliating relationship only to be drug to a public place where everyone would be watching me like a hawk and taking as many pictures as they could possibly get. I was stuck in a corner all night long, bribing the bartender into shots-"

"Harry!" Lily blinked in surprise.

Harry didn't really care at the moment that he may be getting himself in hot water. "Well, you would too, if your 'boyfriend' graced the front page, the second page, and the third page with various men, before you even knew it. It was the most humiliating time of my life, and now - you're going to make me go again, just when I've begun to heal properly, and have been newspaper gossip free for a week."

He saw the look in his parent's eyes. They really wanted to go. For some reason, the most two laid back and grounded people on earth enjoyed the formal balls that were attended by the Ministry's biggest arses.

Harry crossed his arms, and he thought about it, "Fine, you want me to go, so you can go?" He waited for them to nod, like children. "Well, then, we're going to do this my way." He said, sternly.

His parent's looked at each other and then back at their son, "Your way? What do you want out of this? A car? That's no problem." said James, brightly.

"No, dad, not a car. I want to think of some way, to keep the Ministry from touching the checks and taxing it until there's hardly a galleon left."

Lily arched an eyebrow, "Well, why don't you just make a suggestion to the Minister when he comes around to collect it-"

"Mum? Are you really that naive?" Harry snorted, "If I give it to them on good faith, they will ignore my word. No, it can't be done that way."

"What do you suggest then?" asked James, "I don't know any spell binding charms. Lil?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't handle money. I can't bind a check. Maybe Remus could?"

"Sirius might be able too-"

Harry had an idea, "Leave it to me." He hoped that the man would be willing to help him; otherwise he would not go to this.

They looked at him warily, "What are you going to do?" asked Lily.

"I have an idea, not sure if it'll work, so I'm keeping my mouth shut." He bit his lip, "I'll need the check in advance." Was the last thing he said to them. He refused to tell them anything more.

-

A day and a half later, Harry found himself standing in front of Malfoy Manor once again. This time, however, he was not nervous. Lucius had invited him over so they could talk about the check binding that Harry was trying to do. The teen couldn't pass up a chance to see the gorgeous grounds and sparkling fountains. He was dressed red dragon hide trousers with black intricate designs through the thick red material markings. It was boot cut and hanging low against his thin hips. He was wearing a crimson red button up that was silk and the top three were left undone. He had black boots to match and his hair today was pulled back to the base of his neck, except for the fringe of bangs that hung down passed his bright eyes, covering the famous scar professionally. In one ear he had a basic diamond and the other was a dragon earring with a red diamond for its eyes.

He knocked lightly and stood there waiting, this time he wasn't surprised when Lucius greeted him at the door again. He was wearing all black this time, and the cloak bit was off but he had his gloves on.

Such a pity, thought Harry mildly. He quite enjoyed seeing those large hands exposed. "Harry, welcome back." He said, a smile gracing his usually stern features.

A very nice smile it was.

"Lucius." said Harry, sweetly. "Thank you, for having me over again on such short notice."

"No, no, not short notice at all." He watched Harry as he strolled through the door. He closed the door with a soft click and then took his gloves off. "I was downstairs handling some potion ingredients."

"Oh, I did not mean to disturb you. You said to come by any time today. I figured, three o' clock would be best."

"That's quite all right, Harry. Come, let's go sit in the lounge and have some tea." His hand touched Harry against the small of his back. He couldn't help but lean in a bit closer, and catch the man's strong masculine scent. He found himself being lead comfortably through the foyer and toward the familiar door on the right that lead into one of many gorgeous lounges. This one was decked out with pitch black leather and dark crush purple velvet. A fire in the hearth blazed and danced for them. As they moved to sit, Lucius' hand moved casually up and down Harry's back.

The teen nearly shivered, and longed to never leave the touch. But he did and took a seat on one end of the couch and crossed his leg with a smile in thanks, when tea was produced in front of them. Lucius sat near him in the leather black armchair.

Lucius poured the tea, and then asked how things were going and if he got the invite to the ball.

Harry gave a very childish groan, and leaned back, "Yes, that is inadvertently the reason I am here." He took a drink of his tea.

"Oh? Need a date?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Harry practically choked on the hot liquid, his cheeks gushed, and he laughed timorously. He didn't know how to reply to that. He felt himself burning, and he brought his finger tips to his lips, "Uhm-" His heart was pounding furiously.

"I am only joking Harry," said Lucius, his eyes glittering.

"Oh." said Harry, trying to stay even. He almost felt disappointed, but he didn't show it. "I - uhm-" he laughed again, and removed his finger's from his lips. "I have this check for the charity, but I don't want to give it to the Ministry. I want it all to go to the Orphanage otherwise I won't attend and my parents really want to go."

"Let me guess, you are the first person on the card?"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, my father's head of the household, not me!"

"True, but you're the most famous figure in our world-" He smiled lightly when Harry scowled at him. "Your name would naturally come first."

"I don't want it to come first; preferably, I'd like to be kept out of it." He shook his head, "Anyway, my parents do not know a binding charm to attach to the check, to keep more than half of it being pocketed into the Minister's pockets. I was hoping, that maybe I could get your assistance." said Harry carefully. "In binding the check, so that it goes to the designated person it is made out too."

Lucius smirked, "I can do that. Do you have the check?"

Harry brightened and pulled out a little black soft booklet and opened it and pulled out the crisp check for 100k. He handed it over to Lucius, who didn't even look at the amount. "Thank you." said Harry, earnestly. "I don't really want to go to this thing. I'm only going because my parents want to go. I'll be stuck at the bar again."

Lucius quirked his lips and tapped his wand against the check twice causing several lights to flash, "I have one request, since I am doing this favour for you."

Harry blinked and bit his lower lip, "Sure, what's that?"

"One dance." said Lucius not looking up as he concentrated on the check.

Harry's heart did several flips at the request, "Yes, of course." said Harry, a little too quickly.

Lucius smiled, and his blue eyes flickered up at Harry, who blushed, and ran his finger's timidly over his trousers, and down the leg of them as if to straighten out the cuff, "Great. Alright, well, your check is bound. They can't even dispose of it, if they try." He glanced up at the back.

Harry's bright smile immediately turned into a frown, "Would they really dispose of it?"

Lucius had watched Harry's emotions do a complete flip, "If they couldn't get anything out of it? Yes, Harry, they would."

"That's awful." said Harry, placing the check back into the black booklet.

"It is awful, that's the way politics works." said Lucius, "But now they can't touch it, either way, it'll get there in full amount."

"Thank you again." said Harry, placing the booklet aside and picking up his tea.

Lucius nodded, "Do you have to take off right away?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I have nowhere to go."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Harry smiled, "I'd like that, thank you, Lucius."

* * *

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. ) It's nice to be able to post something for people to read again. ) Whether its 1 person or more than that - it's great. )**


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The 31st was upon Harry quicker than the teenager had anticipated. He found himself standing just outside in the cobblestone U drive of Bartemius Crouch's elegant black stone manor. He was standing on his mother's side, dressed to perfection, his robes were emerald green based with lines of gold. His hair was down and the colour of the robes made his eyes stand out underneath the sleek blackness of his hair and the ghostly pale look of his face. His mother was smiling radiantly looking amazing in powder blue and his father was wearing dark solid blue robes.

Ministry officials were popping in and out dressed in their best. Harry saw the Minister of Magic and his wife tread the steps up toward the expansive manor doors. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard; it was large and black stone with white icicles along the edges.

The weather was beautiful, it was late evening but it had yet to turn dark but a soft dusk line swept itself primly across the rippling blue skies and the sun seemed to be slowly getting weaker and it would soon descend alone and the night would rise along with the stars and beautiful moon.

With a grudging sigh, he followed his mother and father up the marble black steps and slithered in with the rest of the best dressed crowd. The only thing Harry was looking forward too was the dance with Lucius. This was what kept him going, this was what allowed him to fake smiles to the pompous man at the front of the Entrance Hall dressed in black with his hair matted to his head. He was a large man with small pudgy hands.

What made shaking hands with Bartemius Crouch so unpleasant was the fact that when he grasped Harry's hand, it was sweaty and firm. Harry cringed inwardly as he greeted Bartemius formally.

No wonder Lucius wore gloves, thought Harry with disgust; he shuffled away from his parents after giving the invitation and made an _ick_ sound when he was away from the host. He shook his hand and looked around for the nearest bathroom, when a scent so familiar washed over him and then a gloved hand came around and handed him a white handkerchief with the initials L.M. upon it. Harry looked up at the platinum blond with a tender smile gracing his features. "Thank you." said Harry with relief, as he accepted the handkerchief. Lucius was pressed into him, and a free hand came around and curled affectionately around his forearm, his cane was in the other and Harry could feel his breath against him. "That was disgusting."

"Hmm, you need a set of gloves." Lucius informed, "Now, you know why I wear them on a regular basis."

Harry grinned, and looked down at his hands rubbing his right one with the handkerchief, "Yeah, that was horrible." He laughed hesitantly, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. There were people sifting around them, moving along the halls. Harry's parents had already disappeared for a drink and then a dance.

"Are you still going to grant me a dance later in the eve?" asked Lucius, giving his other hand the cane, and pushing Harry's hair out of the way, exposing his gold earring, which was a straight gold piece with a small emerald ball at the end.

Harry's smile never wavered, "Of course, why would I turn you down?" asked Harry, lifting his gaze up to the blue eyed man. His whole mind and body was swimming as he did this. He was nervous and he wanted to blush, but he resisted. For some reason, he just didn't feel as shy or timid in front of Lucius as he had before.

"_Severus!" _called Lucius, over Harry's head, causing him to freeze up slightly. "I had wondered if you would finally accept the invite."

Harry turned around and saw Severus sweeping toward them, looking quite impressive, thought the teen. He was still wearing black but you could see faint traces of dark grey, and his hair was pulled back against the base of his neck.

"Lucius, Po- Harry." He looked to Harry, who looked up at him.

"Good evening." Harry didn't know what to call him, so he settled for addressing him nameless. The teen unconsciously, slipped Lucius' handkerchief into his pockets and shook hands with Severus. "My hands are clean now."

"Yours too, huh?" said Severus, with disgust as he glanced over his shoulder.

"_Ick_." Was all that Harry said, as Lucius' hand came to rest on the small of Harry's back.

"Such intelligent words, coming from a Potter." said Severus with a smirk.

"Hey! Least your hands are big enough to squeeze back." said Harry defensively. "Know what my hands felt like between his swollen, _icky_ hands?" He shook his hand for affect. "Not pleasant."

"You have a point. Are we going to stand around here all day or go on in?" asked Severus.

_We_? Thought Harry. Surely, they didn't want him hanging around them all night long, but as he was about to mention that he would be at the bar, Lucius' hand gently guided him through the gorgeously decorated ballroom, where a band was playing a mix of muggle and wizard music. Harry recognized several from both sides of the world.

The décor was much darker than it had been at the Minister of Magic's Manor; the floors were dark blue with white swirls. The whole room seemed to have a dark blue sort of theme with another colour or two to accent it. Harry was standing between Lucius and Severus. The former with their hand touching him and moving him along with them.

They were moving along the crowds of happy aristocrats, Severus mentioned to Lucius about stopping off at the contribution table for a few moments. There was a large line with male head of households gathered around signing checks and shaking hands with a bright smiling Minister. Harry stared at him with a look of disgust, when James came running over. He blinked seeing Severus and Lucius, but shook his head and went to Harry;

"Harry! I forgot the check!"

"Typical." remarked Severus.

James flashed the Slytherin Potion's Master a dark look. "Shut up-" His cheeks were slightly red.

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Dad, you gave me the check a week ago." said the youngest Potter, pulling the black booklet out. "Remember?"

"Oh!" said James dumbly.

"Such _wit _from you James Potter." said Severus with a dark smile. "I sure hope you didn't pass it onto your son."

James rolled his eyes, "Get a life Severus."

"As much fun as it is to watch you two bantering like an old couple, I believe this is neither the time nor the place." said Lucius Malfoy, lowly.

"He started it!" complained James.

"How mature."

James scowled, and was about to say something when Harry slid a sneaky kick to the shins. "_Owwww_." He lowered his hand to his knee, and glared at his son. "What was that for?"

"For opening your mouth. Now, let me deal with the check, you go back over there before I tell mum."

James straightened suddenly, "No, please don't tell her, I won't get any tonight-"

Severus snorted, and Lucius' lip quirked. Harry arched an eyebrow, "Well then, get your horny arse back over there." He found himself saying, causing Lucius to bring a gloved hand up to his mouth to stop an embarrassing laugh. The Potion's Master's eyes glittered tauntingly.

"Harry! I am not a horny arse." hissed James indignantly, leaning in to his son so no one else could hear. "I'm just -"

"Desperate?" tried Harry, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Exactly!" clapped James, "_Wait_! Desperate? No, no, I'm not _desperate_." Harry chuckled; James groaned, "Harry, this is no time to taunt me. Especially, around Slytherins." His cheeks were flushed, and it felt good to put his father on the spot for a change.

"That makes it more fun, daddy!" teased Harry as he tapped the end of the book playfully against his father's shoulder. "Now run along like a good boy and maybe mum will give you some tonight."

Lucius had to close his eyes briefly, his gloved hand still blocking his mouth, while Severus choked and looked down at Harry, with something akin to pride.

James sighed, "Fine, fine, I better." He looked up over a short witch, "Uh oh, she's tapping her foot to her favourite song. Gotta go!" He raced through the crowd, leaving Harry to laugh and shake his head.

"Remind me when we get back to Hogwarts to add twenty points to Gryffindor-" Severus said, lowly.

Lucius snorted, and ran his hand up to Harry's neck and squeezed it gently. "You do that often?"

Harry laughed, "Sometimes; I don't overdue it, cause then it gets boring."

They reached the front of the line, Severus and Lucius made their contributions, before it was Harry's turn.

"Good evening, young Harry! How are you doing on this fine night?" asked Cornelius Fudge, shaking Harry's hand furiously.

The teen once again wished he had gloves, as he greeted the Minister, with the widest of smiles, "I'm doing excellent, Minister Fudge."

"No, no, I insist, Harry you must call me Cornelius, what have you there?"

"A personal contribution." he said, kindly handing the black book over. The man's eyes gleamed with a greedy hunger. Lucius and Severus were standing just behind him. "However, I would advise that this check does not get cashed by anyone other than who it is made out too. I bought these new checks from Gringotts, no idea what they were for, they were just expensive, so I bought them." Cornelius smiled, but he looked slightly confused, "But the last time I made out a check the wrong person cashed it and well-" he winced for affect, "It wasn't pretty."

"Oh." Cornelius' Fudge's smile faltered slightly. "You mean, these checks, are bound?"

"I don't know, they were expensive and one of the goblins insisted that a family like us, ought to possess some." said Harry, with childish innocence.

"Yes, yes, well a wealthy family like yours, of course." said Cornelius straining a smile.

"I am sorry, if this puts you in a predicament, Minister. They are the only checks we have now."

"Oh, no, no, no need to apologise young Harry. Thank you for your healthy donation."

"You're very welcome, have an excellent night." said Harry, sweetly, before he turned and rolled his eyes to Lucius and Severus and walked off between the two of them.

Lucius glanced over his shoulder once, as Severus was staring at Harry, visibly surprised.

"Harry?" said Severus slowly.

"Yes, Severus?" said Harry, looking up at his professor.

"You just turned into a Slytherin." He stated, inquiringly. "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled cheekily, "I am not sure, what you are talking about. I have always been like this, some people only see, what they want to see."

Severus eyed him warily, and then glanced at Lucius who had a smirk on his face and a glow in his blue eyes.

"This has been a most eventful evening and we have not even been here for twenty minutes." said Lucius. "I have reserved a table, Harry? Are you joining Severus and I?"

Harry blinked surprise written on his face, "Oh, sure. If you want me too." He sniggered, "If Severus can tolerate me." He flashed a sweet smile to the Potion's Master.

"I believe I can manage it." said Severus, his lip quirking.

This ball had started so much better than the last one. He found himself sitting between Severus and Lucius, drinking a gentle, White Rose Wine. It wasn't a drink he was accustomed too, but it had a light flavour to it. He was sitting cross-legged and random people would come over shaking their hands.

It was about the third or fourth song in, when Lucius leaned into Harry, "How about that dance now?"

Harry's heart sped up, as he smiled benignly and gave a gentle nod, "Sounds great."

"Severus, we will be back in a moment."

Severus nodded indifferently, "I believe, I will head off to the bar."

Lucius took Harry's hand, and led the way out to the dance floor, where various witches and wizards could watch their every move. Harry for once, did not care. He felt protected with Lucius, even if they did cause quite the stir.

The older man gripped Harry's slender waist in a way that made him feel most comfortable. His right hand slid into Lucius' left; it was covered almost completely, and his arm lay gently across the former Slytherin, giving himself the advantage to touch and grip against Lucius' strong shoulder. There was about six or seven inches between them as they began to revolve.

It was quiet, between the two and at first; Harry wouldn't look up at Lucius out of nervousness. "Look at me, Harry." The command was like a tidal wave crashing upon his whole body it began rushing from his head straight down into his heart. He looked up, unblushing. "That's better." Harry smiled melodiously.

The more they revolved, the more Harry found himself unable to look away from anyone but Lucius, and soon he was drawn closer, until they were as close as could be. Harry was unaware of his mother and father staring in shock, or the rest of the hall glancing curiously over their shoulders. None of that seemed to matter at the moment. All that he cared about was staying like this, in this man's protective arms and dancing.

"You've stopped blushing." Lucius commented, pulling Harry closer, to speak to him without prospects next to them listening in.

Harry smiled, taking in the scent of Lucius; his mouth was almost touching the man's cheek. "Do you want me to blush?" asked Harry, his face almost completely concealed by Lucius' platinum hair.

"That's a curious question." said Lucius, guiding Harry smoothly along the floor. The teen followed him with every elegant step. "The colour is attractive, but you're not doing it as often anymore…"

The smile had never left Harry's face, he pressed his cheek against Lucius lower shoulder, "Maybe," The teen whispered, "I am not blushing as much because I'm getting used too you in certain situations."

"Ah, curious indeed. Would you like to continue dancing? This number is about to end…"

"I am just fine where I am." said Harry by way of answering.

Lucius said nothing, as they moved into the forming stance of a waltz. Harry reluctantly pulled back and was graced with Lucius' handsome face. The waltz called for a bit of space between Harry and his partner. They moved around on the dance floor the chorus that played overhead, a bit more colourful in taste rather than slow and moment inspiring.

The elder Malfoy was an absolutely amazing dancer, he had grace and born elegance. Harry was glad he was able to keep up and not trip over the man's feet and making a colossal fool of himself. Harry was twirled around twice; as he did this the teen caught a glimpse of his father and mother watching him. He smirked as he caught their eye and then moved back to face an impressed Lucius.

Yes, indeed this ball was so much better than the one he had attended two weeks ago.

When the two finally left the dance floor, to return to their seats Bartemius Crouch intercepted them, asking to speak with Lucius in private on a financial matter.

Lucius gave a formal nod, "I may be of assistance. We will have to see, Harry?"

"I'll go see Severus." said Harry, with a smile, as he drew back, hoping that Crouch wouldn't shake his hand.

"Thank you Harry. I will be sure to return with your date soon." insisted Crouch, with a quick nod. The redness in Harry's cheeks began to return in full force and they were burning red-hot. The only thing in response he could give to Crouch was a tiny bashful laugh, daring himself he glanced once at Lucius, who was smirking. He smiled hesitantly before he turned on his heel and he walked away, as fast as his feet could carry him.

Harry was heading toward the table, his head down and he was trying to force the blush to recede, but it was almost impossible. His heart was jumping up into his throat and he was trying not to shake.

What was going on here? He walked around the table and plopped down next to Severus, who was looking bored. Harry poured a glass of water on the table and took a long drink, hoping to douse the fire in his face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, _Po_- Harry." said Severus, casually.

Harry smiled, "Much better than last time." He said, sipping at his water.

"I believe your night is about to bust, however." said Severus. He lifted his gaze and they were staring straight ahead of him.

Harry looked over at Severus confused, "_Bust_? Why would it do that?" He then followed Severus' gaze and his whole body seemed to freeze up. His throat dried of the water he had been drinking and it was replaced by a chapped feeling that was sweeping all along his very body, right down into his heart.

Roger Davies was standing there conversing with James, over by the bar.

"Oh no." choked Harry, "What the fuck is he doing talking to my dad?"

"I have no idea." said Severus, his eyes going to Harry, who suddenly looked sickened and horrified.

"I don't want see him." scowled Harry in a cold voice. "I don't want him anywhere _near_ me or my family." His hands were shaking slightly and his whole body felt stiff and tense.

"Might want to go find out what's going on." said Severus. "They might be in the middle of plotting something."

Harry wasn't sure if he could move. "But, what? Dad knows how I feel-" He broke off, and then shook his head. "No he doesn't." He corrected, "The man _never_ listens to me." He cringed visibly, and lowered his gaze not wanting to meet theirs. He stared down at the velvet blue tablecloth, and glared hard at it. He was gripping the table until his knuckles turned white.

"Harry, get up and confront them." Severus told him.

"Not in front of people. I don't want a scene caused. No, I - I think I'm just going to leave… going to go before anything stupid can start." He scooted his chair back, "Would you tell Lucius, good bye for me?"

Severus nodded, and scooted his chair up as Harry slipped around him, but as Harry left the massive ballroom; Roger Davies had spotted him leaving and moved from James' side to follow.

Harry shook his head furiously as he slipped out the doors into the cool night air. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was glowing in a half daze. He scaled down the steps, passing several couples that were sitting along rows of benches. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of there, before anything stupid happened. Anywhere, even if it meant hiding until midnight, which was only three hours away.

"HARRY!" called Roger Davies, from behind the teen who stopped dead, his eyes widened, at the realization of being caught leaving.

The witches and wizards that were outside all made a murmuring comment about Harry Potter and then about the guy who called his name. They had easily recognized him from the papers. Harry stared straight ahead, hoping that if he was still, it would minimize the onlookers.

"Harry." repeated Roger, coming to a stop about three feet from him.

Harry's eyes flashed from surprise to cold, and he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. The boy who had called his name was about three inches taller than him, with dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that was always spiked at the top.

"What?" asked Harry as neutrally as he could.

"Uhm - hi? How are you doing?"

Harry blinked and regarded the nineteen-year-old, "After being humiliated? You want to know how I am doing?" Harry hardly noticed those he knew most were there to hear every word of this conversation.

Roger winced, "I- I'm sorry, Harry." He said, lowly, "I - I was just talking to your dad." he said, hoping that this would brighten Harry's mood. "He has high hopes for us." Roger's voice was eager. "I mean, come on Harry. I still really care about you. Love you even-"

Harry felt sick, and he wanted nothing more than to kick Roger in his mouth for using such words. "How could you taint my name and the very air I breathe with such words coming from your vile mouth." Harry hissed, and as quiet as he was, everyone around heard.

"I-" Roger's face registered stunned, "Look, I know what I did was foolish. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"You didn't hurt me, well, you did, but you also pissed me off and humiliated me, for what? Fifteen minutes of fucking fame?"

"No, nothing-"

"So you could be known all around the world, as the guy who fucked Harry Potter over and made him look like a lunatic in front of the world? Thought it would boost your career, huh?"

"No, Harry-"

"Don't even say my name." snapped Harry. "You don't deserve to say my name or even be in my presence."

"Harry - please, be rational. I said I was sorry, I made a mistake, now could we just-"

"No, _we_ aren't doing any _fucking_ thing." retorted Harry. "You are going to back up and get out of my face. Do you think I would be that miserable without you?" asked Harry incredulous.

"I thought maybe we could be repairable." said Roger, cringing at the disgusted stare. "I made a mistake, but I won't do it again."

"No, you won't do it again, because the next time you cheat, it won't be on me. I am so much stronger than you peg me to be. I don't need you and I do not want you. You can go back to your nasty whores cause they aren't worth half of me Davies."

"I know, and I realise that. I'll do whatever you want- just - come back to me?" begged Roger, he looked hopeless.

Why was he so fucking desperate? Harry left him well enough alone, getting the picture that the man did not want a committed relationship. It was more than over - and this - Ravenclaw just did not get it.

"No, I'm not. It's way too late for that now, Davies. Go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave me alone."

Roger sighed and rubbed his face, and he looked up as if he wanted to say something else, when someone tapped on his shoulder.

Harry whose vision had been so tunnelled had not notice anyone near them, or anyone approaching. He was seeing red and he was humiliated, again.

"I believe you are finished harassing my date." said Lucius Malfoy silkily. He was drawn up to full height, and his eyes were narrowed on Roger, who seemed to have paled.

"Date?" gaped Roger.

"I do not enjoy repeating myself, I believe Harry wants you to step away from him and it would do you some good to abide by his wishes before you are forced." Lucius' voice was to the point and even though it was low, those around them could hear easily, especially scribbling reporters with eyes of money.

"You- are with a Slytherin?" asked Roger Davies looking to Harry with disgust.

For once, Harry did not blush, he was too angry, "I believe that remains my business Davies, not yours. Now, be a good little Raven and go back to your nest of sluts…"

Roger Davies was completely shocked, no one had ever witnessed, sweet Golden Gryffindor boy, Harry Potter use such crude language.

Harry didn't wait for him to move; instead he walked into the open arm of Lucius' and was lead away.

Harry quickly said his good-nights to Lucius and then got a port-key back home before any reporter's had the gall to actually stop him and ask questions. Harry was furious, he growled and threw himself onto the bed, but he was so frustrated he rolled over and out again. His head was pounding and it felt as if it were haemorrhaging. How could this happen? How could his father be so damn insensitive.

His cheeks were flushed but it wasn't because of embarrassment. It was flushed out of anger, he felt betrayed; wasn't James supposed to do something about seeing the guy who hurt his only son? But, no, Harry had to have the most insensitive father Mother Nature ever created.

As he allowed his anger swell so did his magic and several things began to break along with the loss of light in certain parts of the house. Harry heard a 'crash' downstairs but he was hardly aware of it; he collapsed in an armchair, he was slouched and he brought his hand up to his mouth. His knee was trembling, the nerves unable to be soothed. He stared at the roaring fire in front of him.

Again, he was humiliated. He wondered if all Roger wanted was to get his name in the paper, again. It wouldn't surprise him. That was the only logical explanation Harry could think of for Roger showing up after almost a month of having absolutely no contact. Yes, that was it, he must be trying to get noticed by someone or something. He needed a name for himself and he was quickly building one, being in vicinity of Harry Potter.

Harry groaned almost painfully, as the headache pushed through his skull surrounding the temperamental parts. He rubbed his temples and he tried to get a hold of himself, when he heard a _pop_ from downstairs. He then heard the steps being taken. He knew it was his mother and father. They were murmuring to one another, and then the inevitable. "Harry?" This was his mother.

He didn't look up at either of them as they entered his bedroom. His gaze remained fixed on the fire.

"Harry, honey, are you alright?" asked Lily, coming over and kneeling down next to her son.

"I was actually having a good time." whispered Harry. "One of the best times and it was ruined as it always was."

"With Malfoy?" This came from James.

Harry snapped his gaze from the fire and it narrowed on his father, a thousand different expressions flashed across him in that one instant, "You betrayed your own son."

"Wha-" James blinked in utter confusion. "What did I do?"

Harry slowly shook his head, "You just don't get it." Harry's voice was low and it had a raw edge. "Roger Davies _cheated_ on me, he made a _fool_ out of your only son and you have the nerve to stand in the middle of the ballroom _talking_ to him as if you two were the best of friends. He humiliated me more than anyone else has ever done and you stand there laughing and talking to him, as if it had never happened." He swallowed, trying to keep his emotions out of it, but it was getting hard, his eyes had changed from cold to hurt.

"Harry, come on, now." said James, squirming under his son's gaze. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just talking to him. I thought - maybe you'd-"

"You don't get it." Harry repeated standing up abruptly and turning his back on his parents afraid of what would happen if he faced them again. His eyes were burning. "You - you never get it. You just, you don't care. You think that my life is all about fun and games. You think that just laughing makes it better." Harry turned and shook his head, "No, it does not dad. It doesn't make things better, when it is your life written out before you on paper, humiliation, devastation, and disappointment all wrapped up in a fine little emotion called _pain_. You ever felt that pain before father? You ever feel as though your heart has been sliced in two?"

James looked quickly to his wife; she was leaning against the arm rest and raised her hands, "I warned you." she whispered, "Leave me out of this."

"You haven't, you only ever been with mum. You wouldn't know what it's like to be cheated on and then pushed back down into the mud only to be struck at again. You never understood it, you always said, _'Oh, Harry its not that bad.'_ Well it is that bad. I wish you would just understand me for a moment, but you don't. You do not except anything negative."

"I do, Harry! Come on; give me a little more credit. I didn't know what I was doing was wrong." said the man helplessly.

"You were-" Harry stopped and he raised his hands up palms outward, "Forget it, I am not even going to try anymore. It's useless. This will go back around in a complete circle. I just want to be left alone now. I'm going to take a shower, I hope you're out of my room by then or I might floo to Remus's." He walked out of the room in quick strides, leaving a sad looking Lily and a confused James.

* * *

**Real quick: Hello! I wanted to let you know that the site doesn't seem to be sending me my review thingies, but that hasn't stopped me from replying to your reviews. Especially, the really helpful and insightful ones. I have responded - and hopefully fanfiction site will send them through to you if you haven't received them. I just want you to know, I've definitely not ignored you on that. :) Thank you so very much. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Quick Note: Oops, looks lik emy eyes weren't good enough for the mistake. Heh. I apologise for the age mix up if anyone has noticed. I originally had Harry at 16 years old, however, to avoid any sort of flames I upped him to seventeen. I thought I had changed all the 'sixteen' parts apparently I did not. I apologise and that will be a reason why there's a lack of Hermione and Harry or Draco being Head Boy and Girl. :) I apologise! Oh, and there are 19 chapters in this story. I couldn't swing for an even 20. It just - didn't want to work that way. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Although Harry's parents had left his bedroom that night, the teen still didn't want to be there, especially alone. He'd been dressed in his pyjamas and walked over to the fireplace and opened up the pot on the mantel. He threw the powder in and waited for it to flash green and then jumped in. "Doggie Playhouse." He couldn't help but smile to himself despite the situation.

He folded out with grace and landed flat on the floor in the two bedroom bungalow that was home to his godfather and best friend. The lights were all out except for the hall light. It was a small cozy little house. There were no upstairs bedrooms. Harry was a bit wary of walking through afraid of what position he would find them in, so he simply tapped upon the threshold like it was a door and waited.

He saw a large shadow form on the wall and then glittery amber eyes flickered in front of him. "Harry? What's wrong?" asked Remus, at once. "It's - midnight!" Harry opened his mouth to speak but words failed him, he could only bow his head and he felt the tears well up in his eyes and they began to fall. "Harry!" Breathed Remus, grabbing the smaller teen and gathering him up in his arms. "Cub?"

"Remus? Ha-" Sirius had come through and he saw that Harry was crying on his mate. "Harry! What's wrong? What happened? Didn't you go to a ball tonight?"

Remus waved Sirius off and told him to go back to bed, he didn't wait for Sirius to move as he led Harry to the overstuffed Gryffindor coloured sofa. "Harry!?" He sat down and Harry curled up in his lap and clung against him like a lifeline.

"It went so well-" Sniffed Harry. "I - it was one of the best nights."

"And you're crying because of that?" asked Remus, perplexed.

Harry coughed and shook his head, his heart thumping and burning while his head began to ache from the pressure of crying, He sniffed, and raised his head, "Roger Davies was there-"

"Oh."

"Dad and him- they - talking and laughing" His stringing of words was hard underneath the frog inside of his throat. But, Remus caught the jist of it.

"Oh no." Remus grimaced; James didn't have any tact at times.

"He confronted me outside-" Through strained tears and stuttering, Harry told him what had happened. "Oooh, Remus, all those people…" He said, laying his cheek against Remus' bare chest. "it had been so great too- dancing with Lucius, forgetting about all the crap that had been going on. I felt like I belonged for once." said Harry, licking his dry lips. "It was nice."

"Oh, Harry." said Remus, brushing the boy's hair back behind his ear and caressing his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Cub, that I couldn't be there."

"It was just another ploy to get attention." said Harry, feeling Remus' arms tighten around him. "That's all it was. He's probably getting paid somewhere for the fame he gets for being in an article with me." He laughed haughtily, "The more my name gets run through the mud the more my price goes up." He rubbed his nose and brought his legs to his chest. "It's _pathetic_."

Sirius had been leaning in the doorway, watching the interaction between Harry and Remus; it was the first time the animagus realized that Remus was more of a godfather to Harry than he was. Harry never came to Sirius with anything important or heartbreaking. He always went to Remus. Sirius knew it was because of his closeness with James, but it didn't make it any easier to know that his godson had drifted away from him.

"Harry, I'll fix the guest room for you." said Sirius, softly.

Harry raised his head and nodded, "Thanks Siri."

Sirius gave him a slightly sad smile, before turning and heading back through.

Remus smiled and held the boy tightly, "I'll retrieve your school trunk and everything in the morning, alright Cub? What you need now is some sleep." He kissed the boy on the cheek and dried his tears.

"Thanks Remus."

**The Golden Griffin's Retribution**

By: Rita Skeeter

_Exactly one month ago our beloved Saviour received the tragic news of his partner's unfaithful nature, and just last night the Fallen Raven was struck down by our Golden Griffin, whose own words spoke for themselves, see page 2 and 3 for complete conversation between Roger Davies and Harry Potter. The strike down should have been expected, but no one ever expected to see Harry with a new companion, who remains nameless and no photographs have been taken. According to an onlooker who also remains nameless; Harry had been dancing with an upstanding gentleman of high stature and was found smiling and laughing through out the evening. Furthermore…  
_

Harry shook his head with sheer disgust as he sat down next to Remus; he flung the _Daily Prophet_ across the table where it toppled off and onto the chair face down. He took a long drink of his coffee and scowled at it.

Remus' hand pressed against Harry's back and rubbed it in slow circles. Sirius came through and kissed Harry on the cheek.

The teen blinked in confusion, "Siri?"

He smiled, "Good morning, how you feeling?"

Harry nodded, "A bit better. So long as I dun have to look at dad." He mumbled, fixing his eyes on his bacon.

"Well, we're taking you to the train station. Lily has an appointment and James, well, I told him it would be a wise idea to sit this one out." said Sirius sitting opposite, of Harry and snagging a piece of bacon.

Harry looked at his godfather with surprise, "Siri?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? Usually, you'd be trying everything you could to get me to go back to dads…"

Remus arched an eyebrow, "That's true. You're usually nagging…"

Sirius swallowed his bacon and looked over at Harry, "You need time to yourself Harry. You're mad at your parents. I remember what that's like."

"No, I'm not mad at mum. I'm mad at dad, I feel betrayed and hurt. He does not understand. He tells me to deal with it; when someone's hurting they don't want to hear the words, _'I told you so.'_ or _'you'll get over it.'_ " Sirius winced visibly, when Harry said this. "They want something better from those that are supposed to love them."

"Support." said Sirius, swallowing. "Which no one but Remus and Lily has given you." He said more to himself than to Harry.

"Exactly."

Remus leaned in and kissed Harry, 'You better get dressed. Where's his trunk Siri?"

"_Oh_!" The man came out of his daze, "Uhm - it's in the hall!" he said jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

Harry nodded and got up, "Thanks."

-

Harry lingered for a moment in Remus and Sirius' bedroom. He was staring into the wardrobe mirror at the green-eyed boy that was staring back at him. He couldn't help but reflect on the events of last night. Not the bad events, but the events before it went to hell. A smile graced his features; it had been a most spectacular night. He never expected it to begin the way it had. Why couldn't it have stayed that way? The dance with Lucius had been remarkable. He had not wanted to leave the man's arms. He felt as if he belonged for one of the first times in his life.

Who was he kidding? Lucius was probably just amusing himself with leading on a wayward teenager with a crush.

Harry sighed and adjusted his trousers, which were kind of baggy against his legs and clung against the base of his hips. One side was white the other side was black; it was a perfect contrast to how he was feeling on that particular morning.

The shirt was a black and clung against his slender frame, it was short sleeved and the cuff of the sleeves and edges of the shirt were white. His hair was down, as it almost always was and a black spider earring dangled in one ear while the other held a white a diamond. He finished the outfit with thick black leather boots that gave him a bit more height than that of 5'6.

There was a tap on the door, Harry glanced over to his godfather standing there with a small smile, "Hey gorgeous, are you about ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Harry? I want to apologize..." began Sirius.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Apologise? What for?"

"For neglecting you and acting like a child. I haven't been giving you the proper support you needed. I'm your godfather and I've been an insensitive arse."

"Don't worry about it Sirius." said Harry, "I don't expect everyone around me-"

"But, you should expect me too. I'm your godfather, and I have hardly shown it."

"You're also dad's best friend. You two are a lot alike."

"Not exactly." said Sirius, softly. "We're alike, yes, in the playful sense but I should know when you're hurting and I should know when to keep my mouth shut." said Sirius softly. "James has never been in another relationship besides Lily, I have. I know what its like to be hurt and I just seemed to forget."

"I'm not hurt by Roger Davies any longer. The bastard can't hurt me now." said Harry firmly. "I was humiliated, and dad betrayed me. He's my father, he's supposed to be on my side not my ex boyfriends."

"James doesn't think things through very often."

"You think?" retorted Harry, dryly, as he shut his trunk and locked it securely.

Sirius walked over to the teen who looked up at him. He took a hold of Harry's shoulders, "Will you accept my apology Harry?"

Harry laughed and hugged him, "Of course Sirius. What's got you acting like this?" asked Harry, pressing his chin against Sirius' shoulder.

He rubbed the boy's back affectionately, "Jealousy maybe?"

Harry blinked and looked up, "Jealousy? What of?"

Sirius chuckled, "I'm kidding-"

"No you're not." said Harry as a matter-of-factly. "What are you jealous of?"

"The fact that I'm not close to you, like I should be."

"We're close, Siri."

"Not really." Sirius expressed, "But, I understand that it's a sacrifice I have to make for my closeness to your father."

"That's why you're my godfather." said Harry leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Don't feel bad Siri, really. Don't."

"I'll try not too."

They walked out when Sirius asked, "So, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing." said Harry, trying his hardest not to smile.

"Nothing?" scoffed Sirius. "Oh come on! First they're invited to dinner and then you're invited to his house personally and then - you dance with at the ball. I heard you telling Remus, you had one of the best nights of your life..."

Harry blushed, when Remus came over and collected the trunk. He winked at Harry before taking it to the car. "Nothing is going on. He bound the check for me so that no one could get their greedy hands on it and tax it to death and I owed him a dance..."

Sirius blinked, "Right... would you please entertain me on how you became involved with Lucius Malfoy in the first place?"

Harry laughed, and felt that Sirius deserved to know. It kind of hurt when Sirius was telling him that they weren't close. Maybe they weren't as close as he and Remus were, but maybe he ought to give his godfather the benefit of the doubt.

The man deserved it.

As Harry picked up another cup of coffee, they followed Remus out into the cool September morning. He gave Sirius a short-story account on the night he had been drug to the ball and Lucius caught him intoxicated. He left a few bits out, not wanting to get into all of what had happened. Not even Remus knew everything, like the conversations or anything the like.

Harry was wedged between both Remus and Sirius as they headed out of the drive and toward Kings Cross station. Sirius was now teasing him, about seeing a Slytherin teacher, and all the benefits he could get out of it.

"Oh, Siri, please, he's probably just leading me on because he thinks its funny." murmured Harry, in a glum voice.

"In the public eye?" asked Remus, "I don't think so Harry. If he was teasing you for kicks he would not do it in front of a thousand people."

Harry grumbled; he just didn't want to get his hopes up only to be let down.

"You really, like him?" asked Sirius, in disbelief. "You really, really like the former Slytherin teacher who has made your life hell?" The man shook his head, "I mean the Malfoy's good looking, almost all of them are but that's beside the point."

Harry chuckled and looked down at his hands, "He's a man who knows what he wants. He's a man who doesn't need fame. He's older than me and far more experienced than I would ever be, but he also doesn't need to prove himself to look good."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "That is true."

Remus smiled lightly and pulled into King's Cross station.

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with parent's hugging their children goodbye. The scarlet steam engine blew in full force, the smoke poured out of the top. Harry hadn't walked through the platform longer than a moment when his arms became full when a vibrant brunette with a mass of curls.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, her arms squeezing around his neck. "Oh my god! You look so great, I've missed you!" she held him by the neck and looked him over. "How've you been? I read the bloody papers this morning."

"Ulgh, let's not talk about that." insisted Harry, his arm going around the young girl's waist.

Hermione gave him an understanding smile before she greeted Remus and Sirius. Remus had Harry's trunk and took it over to the train.

It wasn't long after that the Weasley's ran through the platform and Harry was met by a bunch of redheads trying to hug him to death... literally.

Ron laughed and nudged his mother, "You're going to kill him mum."

"Oh, oh, so very sorry, Harry dear, where's your mum?" Mrs. Weasley looked up over Harry's head and only saw Sirius and Remus.

"They're not here; I stayed with Rem and Siri last night." Harry informed them.

"Oh, darn, I was hoping to get together with your mum."

Harry spoke with Mrs. Weasley and greeted Mr. Weasley in the usual fashion. He then hugged Remus and Sirius, and boarded the train just as he saw a pair of familiar Slytherin blonds pop into existence on the platform. Harry couldn't help but look out over Hermione's head to catch a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy, and to his utter surprise, he strolled casually over to Sirius and Remus and shook their hands.

He turned away trying to hide the stupidly happy smile that flashed upon his features. He bit his lip and wanted so much to walk back over, but the nerves got the better of him, and he curled his arm around Hermione, keeping her from looking behind him.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Hermione, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing."

Ron arched an eyebrow, "Mhmm, well you two better get to the prefect compartment."

Harry blinked, "Oops, I forgot! Where's my badge?" He then said, as Hermione whacked him in the arm and gave him a glare for forgetting.

"Is it in your trunk?"

"Er- might be." said Harry, "Where we sitting?"

"Luna's already got our seat." Ron informed. "She's been here since 10:15!"

"Believes in punctuality much, huh?" asked Harry, as he nudged Ron to lead the way down the train to the compartment. Hermione was behind Harry, and she would randomly finger his hair, asking him what he did for the summer.

"Nothing except them damn balls."

Ron winced, "Yeah, we were going to ask you about those-"

"You've hardly written us!" declared Hermione, slamming a door shut on a fifth year Hufflepuff who had been craning her neck to look at Harry eagerly.

They got to the end of the train, and when they opened the compartment door they were graced with their eccentric Ravenclaw friend, Luna LoveGood, Ron's sister Ginny, and Harry's dorm mate Neville Longbottom.

Luna jumped up and ran to Harry's arms, hugging him around the neck and even kissing him on the cheek. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, "How you doing, Lunatone?" He teased.

She giggled and unwound her arms, "I am doing spiffy, Harry. You wouldn't believe the excursions me and daddy went on this summer!"

Harry laughed and stood up on the seat between Neville and Ginny and sifted through his trunk.

"So, Harry, care to explain the Daily Prophet?" asked Ginny eagerly.

Harry groaned, "Not particularly." He admitted, pushing a few of his books back.

"Oh, come on! Who was it you were dancing with?" asked Ginny.

"Oye! He's going to tell us first." declared Ron. "We're his best friends."

Hermione quirked her lip, "Did you really say that to Roger Davies, Harry?"

Harry glanced at her, "I dunno, what did the papers accuse me of? I only read the first paragraph." He found the badge, which was slightly bent up.

"You told Davies to go back to his diseased whores and leave you alone…" Ron informed. "Did you really say that?" Hermione had a little too much class to recite what was in the papers.

Harry laughed; "I sure did and I meant every damn word of it." said the teen in a biting voice. "All he was trying to do was get more fame out of it all."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know what he was pulling-"

"You know the worst bit?" asked Harry, as he pinned the badge to his chest.

"There's a worst bit?" asked Hermione slowly. "A bit that the reporters didn't catch?"

"Yep, my dad was talking to Roger Davies as if they were the best of friends. He even told Roger that he had high hopes of us getting back together."

"Oh no." whispered Hermione.

Ron winced, "Is your father mad? Even I wouldn't say something so thick, and I'm thick!!!"

"Why do you think, Remus and Sirius took me to King's Cross?" asked Harry. "I couldn't stand it one more moment in that freaking house. I had to get out."

"Oh, Harry!" said Hermione, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. We've written you a thousand times." "I know," said Harry, his arm snug around her waist. "I just - I needed some time."

"We understand mate, why do you think we didn't come barging through the Floo? We had a half a mind you know." quipped Ron, "I'll walk you guys to the prefect compartment. Luna?"

"I shall stay here and make sure Neville Longbottom keeps his mouth closed about what Harry has said." she said, with a twinkle in her dark mossy green eyes.

The chubby boy in the corner gulped, and shook his head, "I'm not saying anything!" He held up his hands in defence, afraid she would start kissing him or worse.

"_Yet_." said Luna, with a bright smile on her usually vacant face.

Ginny sniggered, "Poor Neville…"

With Harry's prefect badge finally bent back to shape, they headed toward the prefect compartment talking in low voices. Harry was used to people randomly poking their heads out and so were his friends, for every time someone tried to stop and talk to him, Ron or Hermione would push them back into the compartment they had come out of.

"I'm sorry I've ignored you guys." said Harry, his hands against Hermione's shoulders. "I've been doing other things to try and get my mind off - everything."

"We still want to know Harry, who he is." hissed Ron, from behind him.

Harry laughed, "I don't know, what to say. I think I ought to keep it under covert for now."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and pouted, "Why?"

"Cause you'd never believe it." That was the last thing he said, before he waved goodbye to Ron.

He left the redhead's curiosity running.

-

"There you are!" scoffed the Hufflepuff Head Boy, Randy Menkas. He had dark brown hair and a thin long face. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, loss of badge." remarked Harry, as Hermione took him by the hand and led him over to the other Gryffindor Prefects.

Harry glanced once to Draco who was following his every move with close inspection. Hermione noticed this, as Harry sank down next to her. The Head Girl, who was a seventh year Slytherin, began to hand out patrol schedules. Her name was Anna Belvoe; she had black curly hair and a kind round looking face. She was the type of girl who looked good with a bit of weight on them. It accented her features. She was not your typical, _Slytherin_. She was really quite nice and sweet.

She especially liked Hermione; another strange trait for a Slytherin.

Harry half listened to the rundown of rules and regulations to follow by. It was the same every year, the exact same speech. Harry wondered if McGonagall would ever get more creative. Hermione was listening as if it were a brand new lecture.

Harry found his eyes searching the compartment at those that were in his year. Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones were the Hufflepuff Prefects. The Ravenclaws was Lisa Turpin and Terry Boot and Slytherin of course was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Harry's eyes locked with Draco's grey ones. Harry didn't blame Draco for being so suspicious.

The teen looked away from Draco and then at Hermione, who was leaning into him. When they were all finally dismissed, Harry and Hermione found Ron waiting on them outside. He was leaning against a vacant compartment door.

"Finally." said Ron, shaking his head.

"Potter." Called Draco from behind them. Harry tried not to wince visibly as he turned around to see Draco coming toward him. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry knew exactly what it was about, and before Ron could answer for Harry, he nodded.

"Sure."

"_Alone_." He looked pointedly to Ron and Hermione. He turned to Pansy whose mouth opened to debate, but he shook his head, "This has nothing to do with you, Pansy. Tell Blaise I'll be in the compartment."

Pansy wanted to protest but the look in Draco's eyes made her think better of it. She huffed and walked off, murmuring under her breath about men.

Harry glanced to Ron and Hermione, "We'll see you Harry." said Hermione kissing his cheek.

"See you mate." He looked warily at Draco before turning with Hermione and heading back down the aisle.

"Wow, you didn't even have to fight them." said Draco, impressed, as he led the way into the empty compartment Ron had been leaning against.

Draco closed it and then added a silencer to the door.

Harry moved to the end and took a seat and crossed his legs, Draco sat opposite of him and they stared at each other for several long uncomfortable moments.

"Father said you danced with him last night."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Did he? I'm surprised he told anyone."

"How did this begin?" asked Draco, "My father never told me."

"Probably to save the rest of my humiliation." mumbled Harry, looking out the window into the rolling hills that passed by.

Draco stared at Harry, "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." said Harry, with honesty.

"It doesn't seem like nothing Potter. My father was worried about you last night."

"How do you know it was me he was worried about?"

Draco scowled, "He told me to check up on you!" snapped the Slytherin. "Why do you think, I asked to speak to you alone."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, he didn't go into details. He never does. But, this is pretty damn weird, you showing up at the manor, riding Aurora, which I still have no fucking idea how you did it, and then the dancing at the ball. Are you interested in my father?" Draco blurted out.

Harry froze up, and his eyes widen marginally. What was he to say to this? If he said no, then it would get back to Lucius that he didn't like him, and Harry didn't want them. But, if he said yes, what would happen then?

Harry's mouth was dry, he swallowed and met Draco's eyes, "I- Draco, I don't want to humiliate myself anymore than what I've done-"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Potter." stated Draco. "I'm just trying to make bloody sense of this. Do you like my father?" He repeated.

Harry was struggling with this; he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly. His heart was beating fast, "Yes, Draco. I do." He reopened his eyes and locked with Draco's once again. The intense honesty was there for him to see.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but then he closed it again, as if trying to choose his words carefully. "Damn, I though I was going to have to argue with you for a few..."

"I like him, Draco. Last night was one of the most fun nights I have had in a long time until everything happened."

"You kicked him in the arse in a very Slytherin way. Why are you so upset?" asked Draco. "You still like him?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I am over him. How would you feel Draco, if you were humiliated by your ex and a month later you catch him and your father talking and laughing like they're the best of friends. Your father then gives the bastard high hopes for you getting back together."

"Yikes." declared Draco. "That's what he said?"

"Something around there, I was so upset I didn't demand the rest. I don't think I could handle it. I already felt betrayed. I left as soon as the whole scene was over, I did not want reporters on my arse for the rest of the night." He didn't know why he was rambling to Draco, maybe he was hoping to make him forget his confession.

The teenager across from him however, was very unlikely to forget the fact that a fellow student and an arch enemy no less was in love with his father.

"You like my father." Draco smirked, "I had my suspicions when I saw you riding Aurora."

"He was just being cordial, because I invited him and Professor Snape to dinner."

Draco snorted, "My father isn't cordial for no reason." He rolled his eyes, "Potter, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were more modest than I expected."

Harry smirked, "Maybe I am Draco."

For several long moments it remained quiet. Draco had taken to staring at him while Harry busied himself with the green mountain view of Scotland.

"I can't believe, I'm going to be forced to put up with you around more often-"

Harry blinked and shifted back to Draco. "What? Nothing's really happened-"

Draco shook his head, "You're daft."

"No, I just don't want my hopes up. I'm seventeen; your father could have anyone."

Draco scowled, "I don't want to get into this, it's not exactly appetizing, and however, I will tell you that maybe my father doesn't want just anyone." The teen stood abruptly. "I'm going to go, before this conversation goes too far."

Harry nodded, "Bye." he said, waving him off.

"Aren't you going back to your friends?"

"In a little while." Harry murmured, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. The reflections of last night came back to haunt him. It had been pretty nasty the way it ended.

"Ah shite!" Hissed Draco, "You're not okay!"

Harry blinked and shook his head, "Yeah I am. I'm just fine."

"Fucking liar!" exclaimed Draco, "And a bad one at that. Your eyes tell on you, Potter."

Harry looked at him blandly, "Draco, I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone for a while. I believe Pansy is looking for you."

Draco scrunched his nose when Harry told him that, "I suppose, but I know you're not alright."

Harry glowered, "What are you? My mother!"

Draco gave a derisive snort, "No, Harry I'm not that pretty." He said, indignantly

The Gryffindor blinked in surprise, "Did you just compliment my mum?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it." He walked out after that.

When Harry finally got to the compartment where his friend's were he pulled out the book Lucius had given him and plopped down beside Hermione.

"Harry? What was that all about?" asked Hermione, when it was just the three of them.

Harry didn't answer right away as he flipped open to chapter twenty-six. "He just wanted to talk to me is all."

"What about?" asked Ron, peculiarly. "Since when did Malfoy want to talk to you alone? You're not seeing him are you?"

"No." said Harry quickly. "We're definitely not seeing one another." He insisted. "Please, don't badger me?" Harry gave them the most pitiful of looks.

His two friends shared a suspicious glance, before Hermione's eyes softened. "Fine, fine! Will you tell us sometime though?"

Harry nodded, "When I can."

Ron scratched his head, "What can't you tell us? Does this have something to do with last night?"

"Yeah." said Harry honestly.

"What are you reading?" asked Hermione suddenly, not recognizing the book.

"A book that was given to me over the summer holidays. Very interesting, it has some very rare and ancient curses."

"Ooh! Can I see?" asked Hermione. "How far are you on it?" She was bouncing with excitement, as she slid closer.

"Chapter twenty-six. There are forty something chapters in this book."

"Wow!" said Hermione almost faint.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm gonna sleep." griped Ron propping his large feet up on the seat and stretching out. He yawned, "Wake me when we get there..."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, as Harry grinned. "Is he cute?" asked Hermione, unable to contain herself.

Ron grunted and looked over, at Hermione's question.

Harry laughed, "Well, there's really nothing cute about the man."

"Man?" asked Ron blinking. "You're talking about someone older?"

"Yep. But, if you mean to say, is he fine as hell? Then fuck yeah."

"HARRY!" gasped Hermione, laughing and trying to be stern at the same time. "Watch the language!!" she squeaked.

Ron snorted, "So, who is it? A teacher?" Harry couldn't hide the smile, "Oh my god it is." breathed the redhead his face full of surprise.

"HARRY! A teacher? Who? There are only three young teachers at our school!" declared Hermione. "Well, ones that are men."

"Don't tell me it's Snape, Harry!" grumbled Ron horrified.

"No! It's not Snape." said Hermione, bouncing again. "I know, I know! Oh my Merlin, Harry, how did that happen?" asked the female unable to contain herself.

"It's Malfoy?" asked Ron realizing exactly who Hermione was thinking of. "What the hell!"

Harry winced, "Ssshh!" He placed his finger to his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut!" he hissed. "No one can know, and yes, Lucius was the one who kept me from making a fool of myself two weeks ago when I got blasted."

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione breathed.

"We danced a couple times last night. It was the best time of my life."

"But- but - its Malfoy." whimpered Ron looking horrified. "MALFOY, the Lucius Malfoy."

"Ron, I know who he is. I did try and hit on the man when I was drunk-"

"You did?" asked Hermione shocked. "You don't hit on anyone."

"I know that!" said Harry shortly. "But, I wasn't exactly sober." he reminded.

"Right, true." Hermione swallowed, "So - did he give you this book?"

Ron scoffed, "Hermione! Harry just told us some awful news and all you can think about is a book?" Ron shook his head, "Harry, please, tell me you're fucking joking. This can't happen, not - him!"

"We're not together." said Harry glumly. "We just danced a few times, and I visited him twice."

"Ulgh." grunted Ron. "You really - like him?"

"Yes," said Harry look off in the distance. "He's everything I want..."

"_Eww_."

"Shut it Ron." snapped Hermione. "Go on Harry."

"He's a man who knows what he wants. He doesn't need fame, he's strong and stern. He doesn't have to prove himself or show off. He's firm and he's direct. I feel protected-"

"Yuck- _ouch_." Ron grimaced when Hermione smacked him.

"I doubt it'll ever happen. It's too good to be true."

"Oh, Harry." said Hermione, with sympathy. "You really do like him."

"Of course I do, Hermione. Since when did I ever put anything halfway in?"

"Yuck!" declared Ron once again as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Lucius Malfoy, honestly!"

"Please, Ron?" said Harry, looking up at his friend who was irritated and annoyed.

"Of all the people!" grumbled Ron.

"Ron, it's not your relationship. It's Harrys! Didn't you hear him?"

"Unfortunately."

"Please keep this quiet, Ron." murmured Harry. "The last thing I need is for more humiliation."

Ron scowled, "Who the hell you think I am, Harry?" snapped the redhead. "I don't like this. Malfoy has always been a foul git, even more foul than Snape at times." he breathed deeply through his nose. "I'm going to change into my robes." said the lanky teen, swiftly. He stood and grabbed them out of his trunk.

He ignored Hermione's call for him to come back and Harry winced visibly, more pain shooting emotionally into his chest. Harry sighed sadly, "Why can't anything be easy for me?"

Ron didn't show up the rest of the train ride. Harry felt worse than ever. He found himself sitting at the end of the compartment staring out the window with his legs drawn up to his chest. He rested his cheek against his knee and simply stared at the moving world around him.

Hermione was trying to read the Defence Book, but it was all half-hearted, she kept looking up at Harry with a worried look while also glaring at the door hoping that Ron would come back through so she could chew his ear off.

The time passed and when the day began to descend into dusk, Harry finally moved and picked up his robes. "Want me to come with you, Harry?" asked Hermione, worry gracing her features.

"No, I'm okay, Hermione." he smiled, and tickled her under the chin. "I'll be back." His voice didn't have the heart it usually did.

"Oh, Harry!"

Harry shrugged, "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it." At least Harry hoped he would. He didn't like the thought of squabbling with his best friend.

On the way to the bathroom he ran into his two dorm mates, Seamus and Dean; they both greeted him and asked what was wrong with Ron.

"Nothing." lied Harry. "He just reminds me, why I keep secrets in the first place."

Dean and Seamus exchanged glances. "He looked a bit frazzled at the edges." Dean told Harry. "What did you say?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." insisted Harry, softly. "I'll see you guys." "We'll try and talk to Ron!" said Seamus, he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Don't worry about it." Harry smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

With Harry's black robes on, he stared at himself in the mirror. He had dark lines under his green eyes and his face looked crestfallen. He ran his fingers through the ends of his black hair, and then turned away from the mirror, sick of looking at himself. He folded his muggle clothes and draped them over his arm.

He met Hermione back at the compartment, Luna had joined but Ron was still gone. Luna didn't inquire, she never did. As the night slowly settled in around the Hogwart's Express the announcement filtered through the air, warning all students to be ready to depart. Harry was wedged between both females as they moved off the train and into the soft translucent darkness.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

The moon was still and in halves; the stars poked beneath the darkened clouds that rolled serenely across the open back drop. Hogwart's loomed in the distance; you could just see the yellow dots where the windows were. Harry glanced around and saw Ron but the teen stalked passed him with Seamus and Dean following, shrugging helplessly at him.

Harry was led to a horseless carriage and he slid in as far as he could. Hermione followed and then Luna sat across.

The ride was bumpy all the way up the path to Hogwarts. Harry remained quiet, not speaking and ignoring whatever Luna had to say to him and Hermione. His mind just couldn't tolerate any eccentric ness at the moment.

Harry mechanically followed Hermione out of the carriage and through the crowds of students toward the Great Hall double doors. He was so wrapped up in his own dazed thoughts that he couldn't get himself to look up at the most beautiful ceiling in the world. He took a seat next to Hermione, and he had his head down until someone plopped down next to him. He looked up, surprised.

"Damn you!" hissed Ron, his cheeks were blotched with redness.

"No, damn you, Ron!" scowled Hermione leaning over and whacking him on the head. "You and your stupid feuds for Slytherins..."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You just don't understand-"

"And neither do you!" snapped Hermione, fiercely, and that was all it took for her to lay into him, right there at the Gryffindor Table.

Harry swallowed, as he went back and forth watching Hermione then Ron, but a nagging feeling against his neck was causing him to shift his gaze elsewhere.

Up at the staff table.

Lucius' blue eyes were staring directly at him. Harry felt his heart warm up, and his shoulder's rose a bit out of instinct. The man was a gorgeous thing to behold, thought Harry observantly, he met Lucius' gaze and offered him a small smile. The man nodded to him twice, his eyes holding an expression of concern, but as quickly as Harry saw the look it vanished. Regretfully he turned his attention back to his squabbling friends who weren't even arguing over him any longer.

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned to Harry ignoring Hermione, "Look, Harry. I'm sorry." He said, honestly. "I was just a little surprised- no I am very surprised, my family has been at feuding terms with -" he winced, "_Them_ for as long as I can remember." Ron sighed, "I am sorry, I made you feel worse. I should have known better. You told me in confidence and I pretty much blew up, as always-"

Hermione snorted, "As _always_." she repeated, "You don't know when to keep that temper in check!" scowled the muggleborn.

"Oye, s'not my fault that I was shocked! The odds of this coming about are one in a million!" Ron crowed, throwing his hands up. "So get off my back woman! I said I was sorry and not because you made me."

"On your back? I'm on your back?" scoffed the brunette, "I'm not on your back half as much as I ought to be!"

Ron rolled his eyes and stared at Harry, "All hours that I ain't sleeping." He murmured, "_Owww_!" he whinged, when a small fist punched him in the arm. "Geez woman, Stop it. You're all knuckles!"

Harry laughed lightly, and lowered his head, "Okay, you two. I don't want to get hit in the process..." He threw his hands up, in surrender.

Hermione stopped quickly, and tutted, "You just wait!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I so can't wait." he growled sarcastically.

Harry sniggered, "One would think you were getting off on this sort of abuse-" He ducked his head when two glares were sent his way.

Harry half heartedly listened to the sorting hat's new song and listened even less when it came time for calling names off. He propped his forearms up on the Gryffindor Table and stared vaguely at the little blonde girl with pigtails being sorted.

He didn't want to keep glancing up at the Staff Table. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself if that were possible, but Lucius was making it hard. He was the one doing the staring. Also, he felt Severus Snape's gaze upon him as well.

That was strange.

When the last name was called and had sat down at the Ravenclaw Table, Professor Dumbledore stood and he opened up his arms with a grand smile upon his elderly face.

"Welcome-" Harry took the advantage while everyone was looking to the Staff Table to look as well. He had been right about the stares, Severus was looking at him and so was Lucius.

After the welcome message the food filled each and every gold bowl and dinnerware along the fine table of each house.

Harry sat there not moving, he avoided the stares of people who didn't know him very well. He also ignored a lot of the Ravenclaw's pointed looks, especially those who had been friends with Roger Davies.

"Harry? Aren't you going to eat?" asked Hermione with concern.

"I'm not very hungry." He admitted, going for the juice instead.

"Harry, you haven't eaten today, have you?" asked Ron, "You ought to eat mate. You're skinny enough!" He declared trying to offer a piece of chicken leg.

Harry made a face and waved it away, "No." He said, trying not to give a face of disgust. "I'm just not hungry." He said once again. Hermione frowned but said nothing, as she ate her salad. Harry sat there listening to the conversations around him. There were so many people, but he felt so very alone, as if he were the only one in the room and the chatter were just distant echoes.

He bowed his head and stared at his hands, he had that feeling as if part of his insides were swimming in water. When Harry couldn't take it anymore, he murmured to Ron and Hermione that he was going to bed.

They didn't get a chance to stop him for he was up and swept out the hall in quick strides.

He couldn't believe that just a fight with his dad could cause his mood to take a downward spiral all together. But, it wasn't just the fight. It was the feeling of betrayal. He knew his father didn't know any better. He hardly knew any enemies... well unless you count Slytherins. He wanted to almost go to his dad and talk to him, but he just couldn't get himself too.

The man was going to have to be taught a lesson. That was the only way the two would ever get along. James was going to have to learn to understand Harry. Otherwise, the betrayals will become more and more grand until the point to where they never spoke. Harry shuddered visibly; he didn't want that to happen.

As he took the staircase toward Gryffindor Tower, he wondered if things would go back to the way they were, now that Hogwarts had restarted. Would Lucius be a downright arse to him, like he had always been?

Well, it wasn't like a Malfoy or a Slytherin, to do anything halfway. He rounded the corridor once he got to the seventh floor, and as he began approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, he stopped midway and stared straight ahead of him with visible surprise.

Harry didn't even know he had left the hall. Then again, he had been avoiding looking at him for too long or too much. But, now, here he was standing there near Gryffindor.

That didn't happen often.

Lucius was looking so sexy to Harry in crimson based and black robes. His hair was pulled back low, and to his surprise, he did not have his cane on him nor his gloves.

Harry swallowed feeling his feelings changed all of a sudden. He slowed and began walking toward the man whose eyes locked with Harrys; his heart sped up once again, he slowly approached the man.

"Hello Lu- er-" Harry shrugged, not knowing what to call him.

Lucius smiled, "It's Lucius, when in private."

"Oh, okay." said Harry, his heart skipping slightly. He felt himself lift up.

"You tired?" asked Lucius concerned, as he moved from his spot, and he looked Harry up and down.

"Not really."

"Your eyes are black. Come, let's go to my office."

Harry smiled, and moved into step next to Lucius. His thoughts were momentarily replaced by this man who was walking next to him. What was it about standing next to Lucius that made him feel so much more calm? They trekked down a spiral staircase together. Lucius was casting Harry glances, "I talked to your godfathers earlier today."

Harry knew he had, he remembered seeing them. The teen smiled, "Yeah, I stayed with them last night."

"Severus told me about your father."

"I couldn't stay there any longer." He told Lucius. "We've never fell out like this." He shrugged, "I've always kept my mouth shut when he said things I didn't like, but this just went too far." He looked up at the man. "Which was a shame too, first time I'd been relaxed in a long time."

Lucius hadn't said a word the entire time, he was simply allowing Harry to vent his frustrations and tell him what he wanted. He opened the door to the large and elegant looking office. Harry had never really been in here, of all the times he had detentions with Lucius or Severus, he was always in the classroom or Severus' office.

Unlike Severus' office, where there were disgusting ingredients everywhere you looked; Lucius' had mirrors, candelabras, and an air that stated posh but comfortable. There was a portrait of a tall man with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was sitting behind a desk that was covered in parchment.

Harry closed the office door, as Lucius swept through the room. "You must be hungry; you did not eat at dinner. I watched you."

"I have no appetite. If being on the outs with my dad isn't bad, and then your best friend also against you could do that to you." He leaned against Lucius' desk, as the man moved around the room using his wand to light all the candles for some light.

"I am going to take a guess that you told Weasley about me." Lucius didn't sound accusing. It was as if he expected it.

"They guessed, when Draco asked to talk to me. Well, Hermione guessed quicker, but it didn't take Ron long."

"The Weasley's and Malfoy's have been at rivals with one another for quite a long time." said Lucius, sitting behind his desk.

Harry shifted until he was comfortably sitting across from Lucius on the man's desk.

"It's not as bad as it used to be." said Lucius, his eyes glittered with amusement as Harry sat there innocently. "It is true; we have higher values for purity in blood. We do cherish it more than most. It's something to be proud of." The Professor was choosing his words carefully. "That was not the only reason for the Malfoy and Weasley feud."

"What was it over then?" asked Harry, curiosity peaked.

"It started when my father and grandfather was accused of following Grendlewald in the forties. Back then a lot of the objects and spells they used were not considered dark. But, they were accused when Grendlewald's followers were caught with items that my grandfather and father actually possessed. The Law Enforcer back then was Gerald Weasley, Arthur Weasley's Great Uncle. He pushed and pushed for my family to be expelled from the Ministry of Magic, without any real evidence, of them having been involved at all." Lucius smirked, "We've been involved in many things, Harry. You know that, I do not attempt to hide the fact of what I once was. I cannot undo what I have done."

"I wasn't going to accuse, Lucius." said Harry, softly. "You should know me better than that."

Lucius gave him a smile, "I do, but to get you to understand that my family did not have anything to do with it. Grendlewald was not giving anything in return. My family saw absolutely nothing to gain out of siding with him."

"And Voldemort, you saw power." stated Harry simply. He smirked at the look of surprise on Lucius face, "I'm not as daft as people make me out to be."

"No," said Lucius quietly. "I daresay, you're not."

Harry felt so much better, sitting there being able to talk to Lucius. It was refreshing. After a minute Harry spoke, "So, Gerald Weasley accused your family?"

"Made a total mockery of them." said Lucius sternly. "So, since then we've all been at each other's throats."

Harry swung his legs casually, taking in what he had just learned. "I understand that. I just wish Ron would leave me out of it." He murmured, "I do enough of that with my own family let alone squabbling with my friends."

Lucius snorted and grabbed Harry's knee to stop it from swinging so much, "That - is annoying."

Harry laughed softly, "Sorry, habit."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "A habit you're going to have to _kick_."

Sniggering, Harry sat there trying not to move his leg. Lucius' hand was still firmly on his knee, and Harry wasn't doing a damn thing to remove it.

Why the hell would he?

"I never had the chance to ask," said Lucius changing the subject. "Before all hell broke loose, did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry smiled, "It was the best night that I've had in a very long time." He said honestly. "I never knew that a ball could actually be fun."

Lucius grinned, "I'm pleased."

"I didn't mean to run out on you so quickly. I just wanted to get out of there before I had a breakdown."

"Did you breakdown?" asked Lucius with concern. He moved in his chair and sat up with both bare hands coming to rest on Harry's still knees.

Harry bit his lower lip, "Yeah." He said, lowering his head, and staring at the hands touching him. His heart could not have been speeding up anymore or it would explode right in his chest. "I did. I went off on dad, mum stayed quiet. I then floo'd to Remus, I felt like I was suffocating there in my room all alone."

Lucius' hand tightened against Harry's knee, the other one ran up along his thigh insouciantly, before moving up to brush his black hair out of the way.

Harry's breath was completely lost. He found himself at a loss for words even more when Lucius' finger's brushed along his cheek. "I don't like the thought of you feeling alone."

The Gryffindor forced himself to swallow, "I'm not now." he whispered before he could stop himself.

Lucius grinned, "I had hoped, you would say that Harry. I have a confession."

Harry licked his lips, "What's that?" He was almost positive that the man could hear his heart. It was running at full speed and he felt as if he were flushing, but not from embarrassment. He was flushing because his body felt so heated and the tingling sensation shot from his spine up into his head. He had to control the shivers that wanted to come along after.

"I heard you talking a week ago, upstairs in your room."

Harry blinked, "_Oh_," He should be blushing. But, for some reason that didn't matter at the moment.

"I like what I heard." Continued Lucius, softly. "I've learned a lot about you, Harry. I'd love to learn more."

The Potter Heir had never been so taken away by a simple set of words in his entire life. He smiled and without thinking, he inclined his head and kissed Lucius' large hand. "I wouldn't object. No, rephrase that, I couldn't object, especially after what you heard."

"Not blushing," observed Lucius, with a smile.

"No reason." said Harry softly.

"Until I get through with you." teased Lucius, and before Harry could laugh or even get another word in, he was pulled gracefully from the desk right into the older man's lap.

Harry straddled him, his chest pounding, and not a word was spoken when Lucius' lips met his in a kiss that was absolutely earth shattering. His whole body went into maximum overdrive; the blood rushed like a wave to his head. Lucius' lips dominated Harry in an open mouthed kiss. It became as addicting as alcohol to a drunk or water to a desert dweller. He was being held tightly by strong arms, which he never wanted to leave the company of. His body trembled hotly and his brain function was not cooperating.

Harry was left breathless until Lucius' tongue flicked desirously against his tender lips and then plunged forward into his sweet mouth. Lucius claimed all rights to Harry, who was swimming in a sea of passion.

It was unlike anything, Harry had ever tasted in his life. He was afraid that if Lucius stopped, then so would the rest of the world. His hands had been subconsciously running along Lucius' hard chest, feeling what it could through the fabric of the restrictive robes.

Harry was consumed and lost in Lucius. His fears, troubles, and anything that required serious pressure and tension had been wiped away in that one instant.

Lucius' hand pushed Harry's hair out of the way and cupped the back of his neck for more leverage.

When they parted Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly and say, "Funny how one night of out mind experience could do to a person."

"It's your bloody fault."

Harry laughed, "Unconsciously done." Harry's voice was so quiet, he was afraid of raising it too much for the whole mood would be shot.

Lucius smirked and kissed his bottom lip, "However conscious, it is still your fault."

"I take full blame then." smiled Harry.

Lucius laughed, "This is not supposed to happen, you've always been a victim of scandal."

Harry grinned and lowered his head and pressed it against the man's shoulder. "This scandal I could handle."

"Looks like I have no choice in the matter." remarked Lucius.

"You always have a choice."

"Not this time." said the man dryly into Harry's ear.

Harry felt as if he were flying high just sitting there in the arms of the former Slytherin. It was the dance with Lucius all over again, except for this time the feelings were stronger and he was assured. He was assured that Lucius wanted to be with him, even if it was surreal. He couldn't stop smiling. Despite how things began it was ending perfectly.

The sun shined brightly into the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. The particles of shimmery dust hung in the air; each half asleep body rolled out of their comfortable beds to start a new day of school.

A startling warmth spread across each wizard. Harry lay in his bed, with a gentle smile caressing along his pale features. His heart had awoken him; it was beating furiously, still trying to process the events of last night. He chewed his lip as he thought about the kiss and the conversation.

When he heard Ron's grunts he sat up.

"Ulgh, morning already?" murmured the sleepy redhead, as he staggered up and tripped over his own large feet. "Bloody hell!" he cried when he tripped for the second time.

Harry pushed the scarlet coverlet down to his ankles and slid out of the bed. He had no idea that the smile on his face was so big until he moved in front of the mirror next to Ron, who was brushing his teeth and clinging to the sink for support.

The fogged up redhead looked at him, "Smiling? At this time of the morning?" He looked incredulous at the thought.

"You would be too if everything turned out good for you in the end."

Ron scrunched his nose as if he knew, "Please, save me the details right now. Too early and Hermione'll already be pumping you for information."

Harry laughed, "I didn't plan on it." He grabbed the towel on the rack and went for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Ron had to be dragged down by Harry, who was looking his best, with his hair all down and the earring replaced by a silver lion. "Oye! Make it a little easier on me would ya?" asked Harry, "I'm not as big as you!" Indeed with him pulling Ron, he looked as if he were straining himself.

"Not my fault."

"One blame it on Harry a week! That pass has been used up already." commented Harry, pulling a rather shabby looking Ron down the steps into the brightly lit common room. Hermione was in the corner with the defence book, Harry had let her borrow propped up on her knee.

She looked up at the boy's and sniggered when she saw Harry pulling a half asleep Ron along with him. "Morning! Harry, this book is amazing!" She said, her eyes getting larger for affect.

Harry laughed, "I know, but let me have that until this afternoon and I'll give it back to you... just in case."

Hermione nodded, "I was up half the night reading it and writing down lists of spells and theories."

"Oh brother!" Ron collapsed languidly onto the couch, nearly bringing Harry down on top of him. "Plleeeassse it's seven thirty, Hermione." He complained, hanging his head.

Harry laughed and pulled against Ron's hand, "Come on, let's go. I'm starved."

"Of course you are you didn't eat anything all night long." Hermione then glared at Ron, who was half snoring already.

"Well, I'm hungry now!" said Harry smiling.

"And he's happy!" said Ron, as he was pulling by the smaller Gryffindor out the portrait.

The Great Hall was bustling with early morning students. Some were still half dressed rushing through and collecting a few muffins before shuffling out again.

Harry pulled at Ron, leading the way to the Gryffindor Table. Dean glanced over and snorted, "Ron still asleep?"

"Yup." said Harry, as the redhead plopped down and once again Harry nearly fell over with him. "Big footed thing you." He teased, he was in too good of a mood to be annoyed or frustrated. Even his father was put out of his mind for the time being.

As he sat properly, Hermione slid in next to him and dropped all three of their schedules on the table.

Harry instinctively glanced up at the Staff Table, and locked eyes with Lucius, who had been watching him the whole time. He offered a smile and turned away again and quickly lifted Ron's collar to keep him from falling asleep in his oatmeal.

"Fanks!" mumbled the redhead.

Harry shook his head and glanced down at his schedule. He had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and then Potions before lunchtime.

"At least we don't have to take Divination this year." mumbled Ron, a little more coherent.

"I don't know why you two didn't drop it in the first place." said Hermione, sniffily. "You could have taken something much more appetizing like Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

"Divination we can sleep!" Ron reminded her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Harry sniggered, "Or have our deaths predicted."

"Yours you mean." corrected Ron.

"Yeah, mine." said Harry, laughing lightly.

The morning owl post came and Harry's smile vanished instantly, when he saw Aerodale, his father's owl flying toward him with a letter attached. He could already see the messy red scrawl of his fathers.

He licked his fingers of the syrup and hesitantly untied the letter, as Aerodale nicked a piece of his bacon and flew off.

Harry stared at the letter before dropping his toast and flipping it open. As soon as the first line was read he closed it, rolled his eyes, and then murmured, "_Incendio_." Blue ball flames shot out and caught the parchment on fire consuming the words that had been written.

"What did it say, Harry?" asked Hermione slowly. "Was it that bad?"

"Dad said he was sorry about betraying me, and asked for forgiveness, that was fine until..." Harry rolled his eyes, darkly. "He began questioning my sanity for the other night."

"When you danced with him?" whispered Hermione, touching her lips with her fingers so that no one could read them.

"Yep, I didn't finish the letter. It was already annoying enough." scowled the raven-haired boy. "I'm going to get my books."

"Wait!" said Hermione, jumping up. "I'll come with you."

"Yeah mate, stop running off without us!" grumbled Ron, scrambling up and grabbing some bacon off his plate.

"Sorry mate. I just don't want anyone else prying into my business." said Harry, walking out his friends on either side of him.

"That's understandable. People seemed to be getting nosier and nosier by the year!" As Ron said this he was glaring at a fourth year girl standing behind a statue trying to get a look at Harry.

"You're getting older Harry; your life is bound to get more interesting." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah, real interesting." snorted Harry, "Especially, when they find out who I'm seeing." He murmured.

Hermione blinked, "Are you now?" she breathed, "No wonder you're happy!"

Ron made a face, "I knew it." He grimaced.

Harry looked at his best friend warily, but Ron shook his head, "It's your relationship, not mine. I may not like him - but-" he shrugged, "What can I do about it?"

Harry laughed and grabbed Ron in a hug, as Hermione scowled, "You daft man!"

Ron laughed and hugged Harry back, "Sheesh, it means that much to you?"

"It does." said Harry, letting go of his best friend. "Means the world."

Ron sighed, "Very well then." He said resigned.

The first two classes went off without a hitch and when it came time for Potions, every single Gryffindor was pouting and sulking the whole way to the coldness of the dungeons. Most of the Slytherin's were already there, Harry wasn't the least bit worried. He did not expect, Professor Snape to be on decent terms with him when school was in session at all. He'd be a fool to expect something of the nature, but he also now had the mind set of Severus Snape being human. He wasn't unreachable to gain his respect.

Ron was murmuring about how he had no idea he could even get _Exceeds Expectations_ on his OWL.

"Glad we did something right by you." teased Hermione, as she looked at the Defence book Harry was reading, her eyes glittering. She leaned over his shoulder to read as well.

"Wow! You're far in that book." she said, as various Slytherin's came over. A few sneered while Draco remained quiet, but his eyes were on the book in Harry's hand.

He smiled at Hermione, "Yeah, I've had it for two weeks." Harry raised his eyes and locked with him, he recognized the book and where it came from.

He closed it when the dungeon door opened, revealing Severus' sneering face. They didn't have to be told to get inside as they all bustled through. Harry walked in as he placed the book in his bag. They got their seats in the back as usual and waited.

Ron was grimacing and murmuring under his breath, and he wasn't the only Gryffindor. The Potion's Classroom was much smaller than it was last year. The only other Gryffindors besides them three was Parvati. The rest of them had dropped it.

Also Crabbe and Goyle were no longer sitting on each side of Draco, this time it was Blaise and Pansy, with the rest of the Slytherin's around them. There were about five or six empty desks between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

Severus was standing in front of a blackboard and he was eyeing the small group of students shrewdly. "Gryffindors, move up." he ordered, "There are six spaces between you fill them - now."

Harry was the first up followed by Hermione and Parvati. Ron was the last one to move in a very grudging manner. Harry sat directly behind Draco, Hermione sat behind Blaise and Ron was forced to sit behind Pansy.

Severus began as hard as he usually did, however he did not make any snide or ridiculing comments to Harry or his friends.

The class went so much better than the previous years had. It was smooth and the only remarks he made was honest remarks and an occasion snap to Parvati for thinking more about her hair than her potion. Severus walked between the rows and made various comments. He nodded to Harry and did make a couple cynical remarks to Ron for affect.

By the end of the class, Hermione seemed pleased, while some of the Slytherin's looked disgruntled.

On the way out of the dungeons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last to leave; Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Stay behind." Harry looked up and nodded, and told his friends to go on.

Ron didn't have to be told twice, as Hermione smiled and bustled after the redhead who couldn't flee the Slytherin dungeon any faster.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry, casually.

"It's Severus when we are in private company."

"Alright." said Harry, smiling gently.

"I was told to give you the message of meeting Lucius in his office for lunch."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Severus." He waved good-bye to the dark headed man and headed out of the dungeons and back up toward the main part of the school. His friend's were waiting for him.

"I'll see you guy's later, okay?"

"Where you going?" asked Ron.

"Lunch, with Lucius." He murmured, under his breath.

"Oh." Ron scrunched his nose. "Fine,"

Hermione plucked Ron's sleeve, "Have fun!" she said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry laughed, "I will." He waved to them and then headed off toward the Grand Staircase, where he took it in twos.

He got to Lucius' office just as a couple kids passed by. He tapped upon it, and waited, "Enter."

Harry opened the door and smiled when he saw Lucius standing in front of the portrait that Harry had seen last night. Harry dropped his bag at the door.

"I saw you at breakfast this morning." said Lucius turning and saying, "Coiled Serpent." The portrait instantly swung open, revealing a hallway. Harry walked over to the man and stood in front of him, he didn't really know much of what to do. So, he let Lucius take the lead. He wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Oh, so I guess you saw me burning dad's letter."

"Yes, I did. What was that all about?" he asked, as they walked down the lightly lit hall and then to a steel framed door that had a snake knocker upon it. They entered to a room that looked identical to parts of Lucius' manor. The dark purple, silver, and black decor, made Harry believe he was really there.

The dining table was next to the kitchen; Harry was mildly surprised that Lucius didn't complain. Then again, he probably never used it.

Harry shook his head, "He first apologized; I don't think he knows what he's apologizing for but it was nice - until he called me a lunatic for dancing with you the other night." Lucius laughed at this, as Harry shook his head, "Ron got over, so he ought too."

Lucius was amused, "I am not surprised."

"Meh, I don't care. It's my life not his." said Harry. "I have to live it, not him."

"It probably hurts his wounded pride."

Harry shrugged, "He's gonna have to deal with it."

The table was set for two with all kinds of things upon it. There was a hallway just adjacent from the small kitchen that obviously led to other rooms.

He comfortably took a seat, and Lucius was next to him. Harry picked up a sandwich and some crisps, Lucius became more selective.

"Your father has had a long history of dislike for Slytherins."

Harry winced as Lucius said this, "Remember when I told you that I was supposed to be Slytherin?"

"Yes, you told me, and I still have yet to understand what you meant by that."

"I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin." said Harry, softly. "I begged and begged, because I was afraid of what my dad might say."

"It wanted you in Slytherin?" asked Lucius in shock.

"Yeah, it said, I would be great in Slytherin and Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness and my true friends would be held there..." Harry repeated what the hat had said to him, "I - just I didn't want my father to be disappointed. So, I said, anywhere but Slytherin. The hat after much debate and argument put me in Gryffindor House and when I got in trouble - second year and had to go to Dumbledore's office, it said the same thing again."

"I can't believe you argued with the sorting hat."

"Heh, I was desperate. I mean when you're eleven the most important thing to you is what your father thinks of you."

Lucius nodded, "Yeah that is true. So, you're supposed to be a Slytherin?"

Harry laughed, "Ask the hat if you don't believe me."

"No need, after what everything I've learned about you. I believe you." said Lucius, with a grin.

Harry smiled more to himself than anything, it felt nice sitting here, eating, talking to someone about a lot of things he kept private, even to Ron and Hermione. He'd never told them about the sorting hat before. The only reason they knew about Lucius was because Hermione wasn't stupid and Ron was beginning to have a bit of a brain.

The silence was comfortable, and wasn't daunting like one would believe. Harry was relaxed enough to place his feet up underneath him while sitting at the table. Lucius just laughed at him, when Harry gave him a cheeky smile.

"I have your class at the end." said Harry, checking his schedule.

"I'm not treating you any different-" teased Lucius, with a smirk.

Harry laughed, "I'd be disappointed if you did." the teen offered, with a smile.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Don't want special treatment?"

Harry sniggered, and leaned closer Lucius, and pressed his chin against the man's shoulder. "I believe I will be getting enough special treatment out of classes."

Lucius smirked, and pressed a light kiss against Harry's forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes lightly at the contact. "You can surprise me every time we speak, Harry."

He cracked one eye open, "Oh? How do I do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not a man of surprise." said Lucius; his finger's pushing Harry's black hair behind his ear. He played with the diamond and then did the same with his other side and smiled when he saw the lion. "You do have some Gryffindor in you-"

"Next best house. I didn't ask it to put me in Gryffindor."

"Both houses are not so bad." said Lucius, his eyes searching Harry's attractive features. "We have a half hour; want to move from these hard chairs? Although, you look as if you're comfortable-"

Harry chuckled, "I always seem to be comfortable, in your presence."

"Not when I invited you to the manor."

"Admitting, no, but that's because I had just hit on you a few days prior, being drunk out of my mind, not to mention the way my family acted when you were invited over."

"Your mother was fine. I expected your father to be cold. I was surprised that your godfather was amiable."

"So was I. I think he just wanted to see my dad being picked on by us. I don't know how many times mum kicked him. Mum, she'll get along with anyone."

"Just like you." commented Lucius, with a grin.

"I try." Harry smiled gently.

The lunch ended, when Harry walked out of Lucius' office, he ignored the students standing in front of Lucius' class and headed toward Transfiguration. He could not have been in any better of a mood when he plopped down between Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked at him warily but said nothing, as Hermione asked for details. "Did you ask if I could read the book?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"I will." said Harry, "I didn't get a chance, while we were eating lunch."

"Okay, but please do! I feel bad if he doesn't want me to read it."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Ron opened his mouth about ready to say something about the fact that he probably would care cause of her being muggleborn, but Professor McGonagall chose to walk through the room and hush everyone up with just a stern glance.

The classes ran as they usually did, after falling asleep in History of Magic, they all headed back toward the fourth floor where the Defence Against the Dark Arts class was going to be held. It was just across from Lucius' office.

The man of Harry's thoughts was already sitting at his desk and not bothering to look up at all the Gryffindors that bustled through the room.

Unlike Severus; Lucius never started classes with insults. He started them with high demands on what was to be expected and if there were any objections they knew where the door was.

Lucius was more than right when he said; he wasn't going to treat anyone different. Well, half right. He didn't take points from Gryffindor House; however he was ruthless as ever, even more than Severus. Harry just found it funny, Ron found it annoying. The other difference was he didn't sneer once at Harry, or make a crack about Potter idiocy.

The classes were soon over, and Harry wanted to stay behind. He stood slowly and nudged Ron and Hermione to go on. Ron grudgingly left, while Hermione gave him a pleading look with her eyes, to ask him about the book.

Harry laughed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "I will, calm down darling." He winked, as she laughed and gathered her stuff. "Need me to take your bag?" she asked.

Harry laughed, and handed it to her. "Go on."

She beamed and ran off to meet Ron by the door. Harry piddled around for as long as he could until Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan chased each other out of the room.

Lucius flicked his wand and the door closed, as Harry made his way up to the desk and slipped on, "Well, you were right." he said, swinging around casually to face his companion who was coming over to sit. Harry shuffled to the middle of the desk. "You meanie." he teased with a playful smile.

Lucius arched an eyebrow and stopped in front of Harry and before he sat down, he cupped the teen's pale cheeks and pressed a tender but dominating kiss. The teen reached up and touched Lucius; he drank in the tantalizing kiss as if he were afraid of never receiving them again. The blood in his veins began to bubble underneath his skin to the point of goose bumps developing along his arms. Lucius released, and smirked, "Does that make up for it?"

"I like you being mean, especially when it comes to making up for it..." said Harry, kissing him again. Lucius laughed softly and then took his seat, Harry then snapped his fingers, "_Oh yeah_, Hermione wants to know if she could read the book you gave me."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "I have a feeling she's already been into it."

Harry laughed, "She couldn't help herself and it's hard to say no when she's so supportive."

"I don't mind, Harry. I gave that book to you. I never truly intended you to finish it all in such short time."

Harry smiled, "I tried." He said moving his legs back and forth like he usually did, until Lucius placed both hands on the boy's knees. He sniggered, "Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Mhmm. Are you just doing that for attention?"

"_No_! Honestly, if I wanted attention, I'd let you know in other ways." He sniggered, "Just a habit."

"Hmm." Lucius leaned up and tugged some papers that were under Harry. The Gryffindor sniggered and leaned up.

"Oops, didn't mean to sit on your papers."

"Ah well, probably all failures anyway." He said dryly.

"You have so much faith in your students." Harry said sarcastically. He peered over, and saw that it was second year work.

"If I had faith in them would I be here teaching them?"

Harry snorted, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Slytherin logic."

"Ah, but usually a person has so much faith in another that they want to help."

"Who said, I wanted to be a teacher in the first place?" asked Lucius, glancing up.

"Oh, you didn't?" asked Harry surprised.

"No, I became a teacher because of Dumbledore." He told Harry, "He was protecting me and my son. Especially, my son."

"Why do you continue teaching then?" asked Harry. "That's over with, I'm sure you've paid him back enough."

"I could resign, but then what would I do? I could easily join the ministry, but that would quickly get boring and tiresome. Here, I don't have to fill the Headmaster's pockets with gold to keep in good."

Harry nodded understanding exactly what Lucius was saying. "No, just fill it with lemon drops."

Lucius snorted, "Isn't that the truth. I do not know how many times, I have been asked to go to Hogsmeade..."

Harry sniggered, "I can't see you running anywhere for anyone Lucius."

Lucius rolled his eyes, but he had a smile, "Why do you think I have one of my elves on hand?"

"I kind of thought so." said Harry, meeting his smile with one of his own.

At a quarter to five he left Lucius' side, with the promise of returning for dinner with him at six. How could Harry decline that? He was smiling with a sensation of carefree feelings when he entered the common room that afternoon.

He laughed when he saw Ron and Hermione glaring daggers at each other. Hermione had her arm on top of the Defence book that Lucius had given Harry.

"Oh give it a rest Hermione-" said Ron with disgust, as he collapsed. He nearly paled when seeing Harry.

Hermione turned, and smiled, "What did he say?"

"He said its fine." said Harry sliding next to his best female friend and kissing her cheek. "Said he would have been surprised had you not already been into it."

Hermione blushed and giggled, "Thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm surprised." said Ron with a scrunch of his nose.

"Oh, Ron, come on! I thought you were okay with it?" asked Harry, frowning.

Hermione continued to glare at him when Harry wasn't looking. Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm okay with it, but it's going to take a lot of time to get used to this. Besides, I kind of hope you don't last."

Harry frowned, "How could you say things like that?" He looked incredulous. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time, Ron."

Ron waved him off, "Oh, Harry, you'll get over it when the excitement of dating a teacher wears off."

Harry looked upset and hurt all at once. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him, Harry. He'll just have to get used to it. I can see how happy you are, and after what that sick moron Roger did you, I'm glad you found someone who doesn't have to go and prove himself to the world."

Ron scowled, "He's a Slytherin! A former Deatheater."

"I believe, Harry knows that and he can make his own decisions." said Hermione sternly.

Ron shrugged, "Just my theory."

Harry's frown could only deepen, as he looked at his best friend. Why did it matter to him so darn badly? It wasn't as if Harry was asking Ron to be friends with Lucius or even speak to him. It was his relationship no one elses.

"Theorize all you want," said Harry waving his hands. "Doesn't change things."

Ron rolled his eyes, and turned away from Harry and flipped open a Quidditch book. Hermione stared hard at him before turning to Harry, "Oh, Harry, I found the most useful spell, in chapter four."

Harry laughed, "Is it the one about wand protection? You place a spell on your wand and only you can use it?"

"Yeah, did you do that?"

"Not yet, but I have plans on it. I'll check the spell with Lucius before attempting."

"Good, because I don't want my wand to blow up." she said, with a light laugh.

"Neither do I. I'm going to his office for dinner."

"Again?" asked Ron, with exasperation.

"Of course!" said Harry. "It's kind of hard to eat together out in the open with him at the staff table and me at Gryffindor."

"Whatever." grumbled Ron.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "You know you never acted like this when Roger and he were dating."

"So? It wasn't a Slytherin." said Ron hotly.

"No, in fact it was a two timing loser... yes, I can so see where a Slytherin is so much more cause for concern, Ron." Harry's words were dripping with sarcasm as he leaned up from the table. He shook his head, "Forget it!" He held up his hands to stop Ron from talking. "I'm out of here." He gave a false smile, "Hermione? I'll see you." He kissed her cheek once again before picking up his bag that was next to her and walking out. It was early, but Harry was sick and tired of the third degree from Ron.

He got to Lucius' office and tapped upon it. He waited by the door when he heard, "Get in here, Harry." From the distance.

Harry arched an eyebrow and opened the door, "How'd you know it was me?" Asked Harry grinning, as he saw Lucius marking papers very quickly with a big red inked quill.

"You're the only one I have ever met who knocks so softly you can hardly hear it." He glanced up, and smiled when he saw Harry standing there with his bag, "Here early - not unwelcome mind you."

"Ron was being an arse." said Harry, "I've had about enough of him." He came over and placed his bag beside Lucius' chair.

"Well, I'm just finishing up." he said, and before Harry could make a seat out of his desk, he curled his arm around the boy's waist. Harry smiled and allowed himself to be pulled down onto Lucius' knee. He got comfortable and picked up the next student's paper to look at it.

Lucius pushed his black hair out of the way and kissed him against the neck and continued to make slashing marks with his red quill. "What morons-"

Harry sniggered, "How many times have you said that about me in the past?"

Lucius smirked, "Not as often as I would have liked then. You have a knack in Defence and that's not favouritism talking..."

The smile widened, "Hehe, I'm the teacher's favourite. Finally!"

Lucius laughed softly and added an _E_ to a Ravenclaw's paper. "That confident are we?"

"I know so."

Lucius just smirked, and placed another red X on a paper before tossing the stack in a box. "Hogwart's students are morons."

"You said that already."

"Well, I'm saying it again, because it's more than true."

Harry laughed and slid off the man's lap so he could get up. He picked up his pack and followed the man through the portrait and into the living corridors.

Dinner that evening was a relaxed affair. Draco came through the room and grimaced seeing Harry but he did not say anything out of the way. Harry was working on his homework, while Draco was talking to his father.

By the end of the night, Harry had been resigned to leave the comfort of corridors. He had nearly fallen asleep on the couch curled up under a velvet black coverlet and his eyes peering into the fire. Lucius was next to him composing several letters to the Ministry.

It was nice being able to just be comfortable without other people expecting something from you.

* * *

**Need not worry, if there are questions and a few 'loops' they will be answered. It'll all play out soon enough. :) Just have a touch of patience and read. Thank you to all the readers and reviews- they've been very very supportive. My rating will be going up very soon on this ... it's gonna have too. I have a few er - M rated scenes that will be appearing. I just wanted to give you a heads up before I get there. :P**


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

The first week of school flew by for Harry at a speed that was unusual in the beginning. He had received multiple letters from his father asking for forgiveness, but within those letters were questions about what was going on in his personal life. There were question's Harry didn't feel like answering.

Quidditch season was kicking off, and Harry had been made the captain of his team and he sought out Katie Bell's help with setting up tryouts. Ron was a Keeper but things had begun to take a downward spiral when it came to him.

Harry didn't know why, but Ron seemed to be more hostile than he used to be and as Harry's relationship with Lucius continued from day to day, Ron seemed more agitated.

It hardly made any sense. It wasn't as if Harry was asking anything special of Ron. Hermione had been a humongous support and Harry couldn't love her enough.

It was the middle of the second week into September, and Harry was just coming off the Quidditch Pitch in scarlet and gold robes. His hair was tied back in a very messy ponytail and he smelled of sweat and stale air combined. He had dirt on his face, and was talking to Katie about who they thought was the best for the chaser position. Ron just hung back not speaking very much.

"Ginny, definitely." said Katie, looking over her shoulder, "You Weasley's have Quidditch in your blood!"

"Yes, I liked Ginny." said Harry, "But, the beaters? They bite!" 

"I know," said Katie, biting her lip. "Well, how about McLaggan?"

"For the Beater position? He tried out last year for Keeper and he was a total arse." They took the stone steps up to the large school where Hermione was waiting for them. She had a bit of blush on her face that did not go unnoticed by Harry. She had the book in her arms.

Katie sighed, "I know, he was an arse Harry, but he can hit-" 

"Yeah! _Me_!" exclaimed Harry, "Not to mention he's a little grabby." His arm looped around Hermione when he said this. "Ron? What do you think?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm not the captain." he said, sourly.

"But, I want your input you're on the team." said Harry, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Why don't you leave your personal feelings out of it then?" asked Ron. "If he's the best for the position then why not use him?"

Katie stared strangely at Ron, while Hermione's glares had become more and more frequent. Harry shook his head, "The fact is, Ron, this is a team and McLaggan doesn't know how to play as a team. All personal thoughts of him aside, he's a good player but a horrible team player."

"Can't have it all." grumbled Ron.

"But team playing is more important than skill." Harry pointed out. Ron looked sharply at him. "If you can't work with your team to make it flow smoothly then you might as well suck to begin with."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Katie looked to Harry and Hermione in confusion; she of course had never seen Ron act like that. "I'm going for a shower." murmured Ron walking off. "It's your decision Harry, not mine." With that Ron took off, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Katie to stare after him.

"What's going on with him?" asked Katie, looking to Harry and Hermione. "I've never seen him act so -"

"Strange." remarked Harry, looking away.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's waist, and hugged him gently. "Ron is just being a petty prat."

"What has him so upset?"

"He just can't take the fact that I'm seeing someone he doesn't like." 

Katie blinked, "Who?" she asked her curiosity peaked.

Harry smiled slyly, "No one." He winked at her, and then said his good-byes, and walked with Hermione leaving the seventh year stunned. 

"WHO!?" squealed the young girl, as Harry waved his hand over his head innocently.

"Do you think it was wise to tell her that?" asked Hermione, as they wound through the halls together.

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't matter, everyone'll find out eventually."

"True." said Hermione frowning, "I'm sorry about Ron, Harry." 

Harry shrugged a shoulder, "What can I do about it? For once in my life I am really happy, I'm not changing that for anyone. They don't have to live my life I do."

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly, until he squeaked. She giggled, as he gave her an amused look, "Oh Harry! I'm behind you no matter what." "I'd rather you beside me."

"Same difference." said Hermione amusement shining in her eyes.

Harry smirked, and headed for the moving staircase, "You sure I don't stink?"

"Yes you stink, but it's worth it." teased Hermione, brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"Ulgh, I don't want to go to Gryffindor."

"Want me to get your bag from the tower and then you can go to the Prefect bathroom?" suggested Hermione, "What do you want to wear?"

"Uhm, I have the clothes I was going to wear laid on top of the trunk, there's a belt over top of it." 

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and then said the password before stalking through.

Harry stifled a yawn and leaned against the wall, and scratched his dirty face. He was much too tired to think about Ron and his strange personality toward him. He knew it was because of Lucius, but he couldn't get himself to be too concerned. If Ron wanted to act petty than it was just too bad for him, cause Harry would not relent. Especially, when it was his life and not Ron. He would just have to deal with it.

Hermione came back out with a bag, "Boy, Seamus doesn't know when to shut up does he?" asked the brunette rolling her eyes, "What are you doing Hermione? Does Harry know you're getting his things? Hermione, Are you sure you're allowed to do that? Shouldn't Ron get his things?" The girl shook her head, "What an idiot!" 

Harry laughed and took his bag, "Thanks hun, sorry about him."

"S'alright, he's still burnt because I turned him down last year."

"Of course he is; you're waiting for me." He teased.

Hermione giggled, and hugged him, "Go get a shower. Let me deal with Ron."

"Kicking his arse?"

"Something the nature." said Hermione, sighing and shaking her head.

"See you, Hermione."

"Bye Harry!!" She waved and ran back through the portrait.

Harry passed by several kids who waved to him. A few guys and girl's called out to him, trying to call him over, but he pretended to not even pay attention. He really hoped the Prefect Bathroom was unoccupied. As he turned to go down a set of spiral staircases he nearly ran into Lucius.

"Fancy seeing you heading this way." began Lucius with a smirk, and he arched an eyebrow as he raked his eyes over Harry.

The teen laughed and looked down at himself, "Yeah, I'm a mess. I was going to the prefect bathroom, hoping it was unoccupied."

"I believe I saw McLaggan going in-" Lucius informed.

"_Argh_." scowled Harry, with disgust. "Nevermind, I'll take my chances with Ron-"

"You look as though you've been run over by a hippogriff."

Harry laughed, "Does two bludgers and a bunch of maniacal kids who can't fly count?"

"Most certainly." said Lucius, "Come, you can use my bathroom."

"But, weren't you heading off somewhere?"

"No, I was looking for you, actually. Going to give you a few detentions for no reason." said Lucius, a smile playing on his features. 

Harry smiled and glanced over his shoulder, "Well, I accept your detentions, Professor." said Harry bowing, "For stinking so bad."

"Hmm, good reason." Lucius agreed, leading the way down the staircase toward the fourth floor.

Harry followed and tried to wipe the smile off his face. He really shouldn't smile around Lucius when he was in the public eye of Hogwart's students.

Harry entered the office first, as Lucius casually walked in behind him. His arm then snaked around the teen drawing him in for long kiss that had been overdue. Harry's hand touched Lucius' on the cheek and brushed wanton lips against him.

"You desperately, need a shower." growled Lucius in a teasing manner.

Harry sniggered, "Your fault for grabbing me-" 

"Hmm, maybe so." Lucius kissed him hard once again.

"You could have stayed away from me-"

"Not a chance." Harry laughed softly against Lucius' mouth for such a remark.

It took some persuasion for Harry to convince himself that he wanted to shower. He was filthy but he wanted to stay in the clutches of Lucius for as long as he could. They'd made it to the hallway and they were still in a tight embrace, Harry practically off the floor as Lucius drowned him with such sensuous kisses.

Smiling, Harry finally took off to the shower aware of the massive arousal threatening to take over his body. He closed the door gently and huffed a deep breath; his cheeks were just as red as they had been while playing Quidditch. He was smiling stupidly to himself, and placed his bag on the dark green marble counter top that was next to the sink. He turned the taps on to the shower and almost yelped when the cold sprayed out onto his hand. If there was one thing he hated, it was cold water. He loved super hot water that burned against his skin.

He stripped himself down and then slid into the shower that was now so hot the steam was beginning to accumulate.

Twenty minutes and he was out of the shower; he used his wand to make the steam disappear so he could see to get dressed. He slipped into a pair of black jean-like trousers that were snug against his lower mid-section and loosened going down the legs. The shirt he had was grey with slashes of black. It was short sleeved and he slipped a new earring in his ear, a silver and black spider. He dried his hair and then added his belt which was silver with onyx coloured gemstones going all the way around. He stuffed his scarlet robes into the bag.

A few more moments later he walked out of the bathroom, down the small hallway and back into the living room corridors. Lucius was at the kitchen table and there was food piled on it.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Harry is back." He said, with a smirk as he looked the boy up and down with a look of approval.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, smell better too."

"Hmm," The older man curled his fingers around the boy's wrist and pulled him closer, "I'll be the judge of that."

Harry grinned and swung his leg over the other side of the chair straddling Lucius comfortably, as more kisses were pressed in against his auspicious lips.

"Smell good and you taste good."

Harry's smile never left his face, as he pulled back slightly from Lucius running his hands up the man's chest and feeling along his shoulders, which was something Harry, got a joy out of touching. He was so - strong around the shoulders.

"I figured you would be hungry after your three hour practice…"

"How did you know it was three hours?"

"I watched you most of the time, from the Astronomy Tower."

Harry beamed, "Did you? Does our team look promising?"

"Who have you chosen?" asked Lucius.

Harry's smile faltered, "We've got the chasers picked out - but the beaters." He winced, "I could hit better than them." He reached his hand around and grabbed a sandwich and remained on Lucius lap, facing the man.

Lucius simply smiled as his hands held Harry's hips. "Can you do beater?"

Harry shook his head, and swallowed the bite of sandwich, "I don't have the arm for it. One of the Chaser's is Ginny and it goes without warning that she's damn good. The other is a small little girl in fourth year, and she's fast as hell even if she is scared of the bludgers."

"Beaters?" 

Harry grumbled, "Probably McLaggan, what choice do I have if the others like hitting themselves instead of the bludger?"

Lucius snorted, "Why are you so against McLaggan?"

"He's not a team player. He's nothing but a little bastard - well big bastard." He corrected remember the weight and height of the seventh year. "But, that's beside the point, not only does he enjoy hitting things - me for instance-" Lucius frowned when he said that. "He also enjoys trying to persuade Hermione to go off with him and when she says get lost; he says something along the lines of, _'as long as I can get lost inside of you.'_" Harry's eyes had narrowed at the recollection, "The Weasley twins had to hold me and Ron back last year for that remark… my accidental magic got him, sent him flying off the field." Lucius looked a little on edge when Harry told him about getting hit. Harry shrugged, and finished his sandwich and reached over for some pumpkin juice.

Lucius held his waist so he did not go falling backwards, he hadn't spoken much the entire time, he'd just been listening to Harry tell him a little about a life he'd missed out on due to his own prejudices.

"This Hermione Granger means a lot to you doesn't she?" asked Lucius, finally.

Harry smiled at him when he asked this, "Yes, she most certainly does. She's always been able to look past my scar and just see me for who I am; even Ron doesn't do that. He lets my past get in the way a lot." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, "She's a very fierce friend." He explained, and talked about his friend Hermione for about ten minutes before blushing and stopping himself. "Sorry, told you more than you needed or wanted to know."

Lucius smirked, "I asked and you answered. You told me what you wanted." 

That evening, Harry was on the sofa leaning into Lucius while the man composed more letters. Was that all he did? He wondered seeing Ministry seals on every one of them. He didn't ask, it sounded boring. Harry was finishing his Transfiguration and moving onto his potions and making a face.

"Fancy telling me what Professor Snape wants to hear?" asked Harry, staring dumbly at the assignment.

Lucius glanced over at the paper; he dropped his letter on his lap and picked up the potion essay. "You've put way too much information in this."

"I thought so..." Harry winced, "I didn't inherit my mum's talent for potions."

Lucius smirked, "It's not exactly an inheritance Harry. Personally, it's Severus' fault for not teaching you properly in the first place." Harry blinked, staring surprised at Lucius, for even saying it. "I'm being honest; he did not teach you right. In fact, had it not been for your own talents in Defence, I would not have taught you properly."

"You taught me just fine, an arse you were, but Defence is not as complex as a potion."

"True, tell me were you learning magic before you were eleven?" inquired Lucius, as he took Harry's quill and scribbled on top of the essay. He put a line through the stuff that didn't need to be used and circled the bits that were to be used.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, Remus taught me how to wield a wand pretty well. My mum even taught me some spells; dad and Sirius mostly taught me joke spells."

"No wonder you were able to keep my son under a tickling charm for two hours…"

Harry began to laugh, his head raised up and he was practically giggled, "Three hours, Lucius!"

"Three?" asked Lucius, cross between horrified and amused.

Harry sniggered, "Yeah, for the first hour, he walked around giggling- remember?"

Lucius snorted, "I thought he just - had too much sugar-"

The teen was now giggling he was laughing so much, after a moment of straightening he said, "Nope, the spell was timed it would gradually get worse."

"You tortured my son for hours-" said Lucius, "We had no idea how to get the spell off…"

Harry choked, "He deserved it! I'm not going to say I'm sorry when it's a false apology, cause I'm not sorry for getting him back for beginning the whole issue."

"What was it over?"

"Hermione." stated Harry, simply.

"_Ah_," Lucius knew exactly what Harry meant when he said her name, "I believe that blame falls on me and the company I kept when he was very small and impressionable."

Harry smiled gently, "Not many people are man enough to admit their wrongs."

Lucius gave him a small smile, "I have been taught, Harry to own up to what I've done and I believe after years of frustrated wrong doings, I might be doing something right."

He brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek; he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. The teen in question pushed the book he had aside and moved Lucius' stuff and nimbly slid across the man until he was sitting in his lap once again. His hands moved heedlessly across Lucius' chest feeling what he could. A desperate air of desire washed across Harry's body and coursed effervescently through his veins. He opened his mouth to Lucius accepting his taste and flavour that mixed with his own. Lucius held him tight, taking control of the kiss and urging his tongue forward to crush against Harry's and fight him in a battle of never-ending pleasure. Harry allowed a licentious whimper escape his passionately bruised lips.

Harry's body was feeling strong affects from the taste of his amorous kisses. They were affects that he had never felt before and he was beginning to understand the difference between what was real and what was just lust. His whole body was pulled toward Lucius, and the days that had passed Harry had the strongest feeling of not wanting to leave Lucius' side and he found himself always wanting to touch him, to make sure that it was all real and not just a dream.

Lucius pulled back just a few inches, "Stay with me tonight." His voice was low and husky.

Harry gave a soft smile and kissed him delicately, "I would love too." he said, touching the man's cheek, and brushing his finger's lightly through his pale blond hair.

Harry used Lucius' owl to send a letter to Hermione to get him some more clothes from his trunk along with his map and invisibility cloak. She knocked at the office door ten minutes later. You could hear it in the living corridors.

Harry looked to Lucius, who nodded, "You can invite her in, if you like." Harry beamed when Lucius said this and jumped up quickly, throwing his potions aside and racing out of the portrait and through the office.

He opened it and smiled when he saw Hermione standing there with a shy look on her face, she also had a bag on her arm. "Harry!" she said, her eyes glittering. He smiled and drug her into the room and closed it. She laughed, and looked up at him, "I have your stuff. Ron wasn't up there, and neither was Seamus or Dean. I think they went off somewhere."

"Awe! Are you left alone?" asked Harry, feeling bad.

"No, no!" said Hermione, her eyes glittering. "No, I'm not. I've been reading the whole time."

"Come on, Lucius said you could come in with me."

"Oh!" Hermione giggled hesitantly and looked around, "Wow, I've never been in Professor Malfoy's office before." Her eyes searched the area. "Much more tasteful than Professor Snapes."

"Agreed." said Harry, "Coming in with me?"

"Sure!" said Hermione, as Harry guided her to the portrait, "Coiled Serpent." The portrait swung open immediately, admitting the two into the small hallway. It was evident that his best friend was a tad bit nervous about going into a teacher's corridors. He gripped the door handle, when Hermione whispered, "Sure he won't mind?"

"He said it was alright." He reassured, as he opened the door and they stepped through.

Hermione's eyes could not stop roaming over the living corridors with much interest. "Oh, cool. I always wondered where they stayed." 

"Good evening, Miss Granger." said from afar.

Hermione blinked and stared over at Lucius, who was on the sofa and without the cloak of his robes. He was sitting casually with a parchment notebook resting on the arm of the sofa. "Professor." said Hermione, quietly. Harry guided her through the room over, "Oh! Here are your things Harry." She said, a bit more confidence growing in her.

"No trouble this time?" asked Harry.

"Nope, like I said, Seamus and the others were out of the room. I didn't have to be sneaky about your map and cloak."

Harry laughed and placed the bag to the side of the coffee table. Lucius closed his parchment book and gave Harry a smile, "I am going to go and speak with Severus about a few things. Miss Granger make yourself comfortable." He nodded appropriately to her, before giving Harry a swift kiss and casually walking out.

Hermione laughed weakly, "Boy, wasn't that - relaxed."

"Oh, its okay, Hermione. Sit!" said Harry, sinking down in Lucius' old place and pulling his best friend down with him.

She sat and bit her lip, "Nice rooms." her hands were pressed against her knees. "Teachers have it made." 

Harry laughed and drew his legs up under him in Indian style and shifted to face Hermione. "Loosen up, he's not that cold."

Hermione looked over at him assessing his body language and realized that his shoulder's are relaxed and he had a lazy like smile on his face, "I can see that you two are quite close. That's kind of fast within a week and a half."

Harry bit his lip, "I know." He said, licking his lips, "It is fast… but I don't feel stiff here or as if I can't be myself."

Hermione smiled, "I never said it was." she pushed his bangs away from his eyes; she hardly took notice of the scar that people had a habit of looking at for hours at a time. "I like the fact that you're back to your old self…" She trailed off as if she wanted to say something else.

"Go on, Hermione, say it." said Harry. "There's nothing you should keep from me." Both of them were unaware of Lucius coming back through the room.

Hermione smiled, and shifted to face Harry, "Honestly? When you were with Roger Davies, you weren't yourself. You weren't as affectionate and you just - weren't the Harry James I met… he changed a lot of you during that period. I think Ron liked that change in you-" she winced as she said this. "But, I didn't. I never said anything, cause I do not like to get in the way of relationships, like what Ron's doing-" she rolled her eyes at the thought. "Anyway, you don't act like that anymore."

Harry smiled, "I know I didn't act like myself. But, Hermione?" she looked up at him, trying not to be sheepish. "I value your advice and opinion above all others. Ron is just being stupid, he's not logically thinking." 

Hermione smiled small, "He's also thinking more about himself…"

"And you don't."

"No, I don't." she confirmed. "You're my best friend and nothing gets in the way of that Harry." She leaned up and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm glad you said that, Hermione." said Harry, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It means a lot."

"I know."

Quickly and quietly, Lucius slipped back out of the room, his mind travelling over to the teenager sitting in his room. It seemed that every single day that passed, Lucius would learn something new about the Gryffindor. Something, he had not expected to learn. Usually, people were quite predictable in the sense of being able to read their personalities. But, Harry's personality was one arcane to him. He'd never met someone as fierce in loyalty as he was in friendship.

Lucius could only allow himself a smile, times were changing, things were changing, and Lucius he was beginning to wind around a green-eyed Saviour's finger.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

While Lucius showered that night, Harry was in the lavish emerald green décor bedroom and had just changed out of his clothes and into a pair of silk black pyjama bottoms. He was facing away from the door and was just slipping the top on when Lucius came up behind him, touched him on the waist, and pushed himself against Harry.

"I rather like it off." said Lucius' husky voice in Harry's ear.

He squirmed and let Lucius take the pyjama top off and throw it aside, hands ran up his back and lips pressed chaste kisses along his shoulder and neck. Harry swallowed and brought his hand up to touch Lucius, he turned around and cupped his face and drank in what he offered from his mouth. Lucius had been wearing dark silk red with the shirt wide open. Harry's hands took advantage, and dropped from Lucius' face, brushing along the top of the hard built chest and down to his sexy stomach.

Lucius' hands were braced around Harry, holding his thin but toned body securely, as if afraid that he would disappear through his very arms. Harry's body was reacting and the spine tingling affects were shooting through him at a rapid speed that was becoming more bold and monstrous. His tongue begged against Lucius' for more and he refused to allow any air to come between them. Harry was left weak in the knees literally, for when Lucius pulled his lips away and his grip loosened, he had to hold onto his companion to keep from his knees buckling and giving way.

"We better lay down, at this rate, we'll never get to sleep-"

Harry pouted, and ran his hands up Lucius' chest, his eyes were sparkling promiscuously, "Do we have to sleep?"

Lucius smiled and pressed an innocent kiss against Harry's forehead, causing his eyes to flutter close. The man proceeded to kiss his nose, and then along his pouty lips, "Hmm, we don't have too, but I am not taking you tonight. It would not be right to take advantage of you."

Harry whimpered and opened his eyes, his whole body was turning into mush, "But, I want you to take advantage of me. Please, do…" purred Harry, as Lucius reached around and pulled the silk coverlets back.

"I can't do that, I will not do that. You need to know that I want more from you than sex." He pressed kisses along the teen, and ran his fingers up and down his arms causing prickles to form along his sensitive skin.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Lucius, his lips brushing against the man's neck. His heart was pumping and he felt his emotions swirl like a colourful vortex of warm red and pink shades. It was an unexplainable feeling of wonderment that was sending his being into overtime.

It took a lot of strength to move from Lucius' arms and slid into the bed, luckily a moment later Lucius was next to him, and Harry resumed his place in the man's arms. "You're spoiling me." whispered Harry, kissing the man repeatedly on the chest.

"Am I? Already?"

"Mhmm." said Harry, a languid smile gracing his features. His legs innocently wrapping around Lucius; he laughed softly and shifted to where he could face him.

His hand glided up and down his bare side, while Harry laid there his cheek pressing in against his arm, staring at Lucius and touching him all over his chest. "Could I ask a sensitive question?" asked Lucius, his hand running up to push the boy's black hair out of the way.

Harry raised his head, and kissed him on the lips, "Ask away."

"Were you ever like this-"

"No." said Harry, before the man could finish. He knew what he was asking. "I was - nothing." He whispered more to himself than Lucius. "There was no - intimacy between us. I never told him anything and he never told me anything. In fact, it was just a feeble existence of a relationship when I come to think about it and Hermione said it best-" He lay back down on his arm, "I wasn't myself, all last year. I was someone that I don't want to become."

Lucius said nothing he only leaned in and wrapped his arm around Harry pulling him closer and kissing his lips in deeply. Harry's legs were locked in with Lucius, and that was how they remained for most of the night, until they fell asleep.

-

Lucius' eyes were the first to snap open the next morning. His whole body felt like he was entangled in a comfortable warm spider web, and he found that he was the prey of a seventeen-year-old affectionate Gryffindor, whose arms and legs were wrapped around most of his body and his head was buried into his chest. The shimmery green drapes lay still blocking out most of the morning light except for a thick strip of about three inches broke through splashed in a diagonal line across the large king sized bed. The only sounds that Lucius could hear were the gentle breathing of Harry's body. He untangled a hand and reached over and grimaced when he stretched himself too far and his muscles quivered and strained. He grabbed his wand and flicked it twice; white smoke floated out and produced the time. It was after nine in the morning.

Unusual for him to wake so late. He sighed and placed his wand under his pillow rather than back over by the stand. He wasn't going to risk another strain. He was trying to come to his senses and understand what had almost happened last night and what was actually happening to him at that very moment. But, he couldn't make sense of it; in fact he hadn't been able to make sense of things for quite a while now.

Ever since, his disaster marriage with Narcissa, he'd not been committed to anyone. There were plenty of times where he had his bed filled with an occupant, mostly consisting of men. But, it had never been something he would push a relationship out of… until now. He'd always figured that one disaster was enough there wasn't a reason to add another disaster in his life. Not to mention, it was practically impossible to find someone who had more on their minds than money, fame, and social status.

Then, all this happened. He caught Harry, or rather Potter at the time sitting at the bar feeding himself alcohol until he could hardly see. He had inquired out of his own amusement about Harry and was even about to taunt him until his whole personality had changed right before him and on that night he met a wizard who had been more lost than a puppy.

Everything changed on that night. The next morning he had found himself apparating onto the muggle street and then walking right up to the Potter's door and asking for Harry to check if he was alright. Everything fell into place after that.

He still couldn't understand. But, he found himself, welcoming the new change in atmosphere. It was time he got everything back together again. It had been far too long.

-

When Harry awoke, a warmth was cast over him and a set of arms were wrapped protectively around his form. As soon as his body came back to coherence, he smiled, when Lucius' scent hit him. He was also aware of his face being buried in a nice hard chest. If waking up every morning consisted of this, he'd love to do it ten times over. He breathed gently and then shifted his head, raising it up to lock eyes with Lucius, who was looking amused.

"Comfortable?" 

Harry smiled, "Quite." He whispered kissing him on the chest and laying his head back down. "I don't want to get up-" 

Lucius snorted, "Really? It's after nine o' clock, are we going to lay in bed like lumps all day?"

"Can we? It's Sunday…" said Harry, looking up and receiving a kiss for his question.

"Not sure if that would be wise, seeing as Severus and Draco may be randomly showing up through out the morning and afternoon…" 

"_Oh_, right." Harry smiled again, "T'was worth a try, anyway." He lay there a moment and then sniggered, "I have no motivation."

"You need some?" asked Lucius, rolling over until Harry was strategically underneath him.

Harry's body began to react to the fact that he had a strong man on top of him. He found his lips following along with Lucius' in a kiss that was choreographed with passion. His arms wrapped around the man's neck and he indulged himself as much as he could in the taste and scent of his companion. He could feel his heart thumping in all parts of his body and the blood rushing through his veins. When Lucius finally parted, Harry was left breathless and blissful.

"How's that for motivation?"

Harry grinned in a lazy but beautiful way, "You just gave me more motivation for staying in bed." He said quietly.

Lucius laughed, and lowered his head and kissed against Harry's ear; he sniggered at the ticklish contact but then he whimpered with surprise and pleasure, when a mouth pressed in against his collarbone. His eyes rolled and as he moved his head to the side, Lucius' hands ran down his sides and stopped at the middle. Harry felt him come up and kiss his cheek and then ask "How about _now_-" hissed Lucius hoarsely, and before Harry could respond the man's hands were tickling his sides, causing the teen to start giggling furiously.

Harry squealed and continued to laugh underneath the man, who was grinning playfully. "Oohhh, _pleeeassse_, L- Luc- _ahhh_!" Harry jerked and moved as hands dug against his sides sending his whole body into ticklish spasms.

"Motivated?" asked Lucius, moving slightly so that Harry didn't accidentally kick him.

"Y- yessss! Pleassee!" begged Harry, breathing deeply.

Lucius stopped tickling his hands still dangerously against his sides. "I quite enjoyed your begging-"

Harry whimpered, giggled, moaned weakly, "That was mean." He pouted sulkily. He was breathless and his emerald eyes were glassy. His hair was everywhere and his pale face had red blotches.

"But you looked so beautiful-"

Harry turned his face, still sulky, until Lucius laughed and kissed his neck. "Hmm, n- not working." whispered Harry, his hands were clinging to Lucius' shoulders. He was trying to brush off Lucius' gentle butterfly kisses, but then his tongue began to swipe across the right areas of his skin, making him hiss and take in a breath, "N- not- _okay_ its working…" caved Harry, with his fingers coming up to brush through the pale hair, within his reach.

"_Good_…" Lucius nipped Harry's neck, rose up, and kissed him on the side of the mouth.

Harry pouted, "I'm still gonna pout though."

"I don't doubt that…" said Lucius, sliding off Harry.

Harry grinned, and rolled over onto his side, and watched as Lucius slid out of the bed, not forgetting to take his wand with him. Harry ran his hands up underneath the pillow that Lucius had slept on and drew it closer. The Slytherin turned and arched a crafted eyebrow, "Getting up?"

"Yes." sulked Harry, his face halfway buried in the pillow.

"Right then." He went over to his wardrobe when something clicked from the lounge. "Ah, seems my son has arrived." said Lucius, glancing over at the door.

"Maybe, I ought to stay in here a while."

"No need, I'm sure he'll figure it out." said Lucius, pulling robes out of the wardrobe.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry grabbed the covers instinctively;

"Father?" 

"Hold on son." called Lucius, "I'll be out in a few minutes." He was now buttoning the shirt of his robes and tucking it into his trousers. 

It went quiet, "Alright."

Harry remained quiet for several moments when he heard a swish from outside, telling him that Draco had went back into the living room. "I don't want to give your son a heart attack." Although, the look on Draco's face would be priceless, Harry didn't say the last bit out loud, as his mind ran away with the prospect.

Lucius smirked, "He'll get over it." He gave Harry a swift kiss on the lips, "Hurry and get dressed, and if it kills me, I'm going to make you two get along…" 

Harry raised his head, "I'll be amiable." He insisted, "Don't have to fight with me on that. I am someone's son as well." 

Lucius sent him a grateful look before strolling out of the room, leaving Harry to finally roll out of the bed and proceed to get dressed as well. 

It took him twenty minutes to dress until he was standing in front of the mirror staring at hisself. He was wearing white jean-like material and while they were snug around his low half they were quite loose in his legs all the way down. The shirt he was wearing was shiny emerald green and button up. When Harry was fully dressed, he buttoned his cuffs and hesitated for a moment before walking out.

He could hear talk from a distance, "It's fine father." said Draco's voice. "Startling, but fine-" he stopped, when Harry walked in. "Whoa-" said the younger Malfoy. "This quickly, father?" Draco was cross between shock, disgruntled, and amusement.

Harry tried not to blush as he stood in the doorway. Lucius looked over his shoulder and smiled lightly, when he saw Harry, "You just said you were fine with it, Draco."

Draco was looking from his father to Harry, trying to come up with words to speak. After a moment, he cleared his throat, "I - I was- but you didn't tell me he - was staying all night…" He was even paler than before. "You could have said something-" He was still staring at Harry, who was biting on his lower lip. They both looked awkward in each other's presence.

"I did not think it was your place to know who sleeps in my bed. I don't inquire who sleeps in yours…" The paleness of Draco's face was replaced by a light twinge of red colour. Lucius nodded and smirked, "That's what I thought. Now, let's have a late breakfast shall we?"

Draco was still staring at Harry, who slid his hands behind his back and casually walked through. "F- fine." He shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and collapsed in a chair by the table, "Merlin, this is going to take some time getting used too." He said in a resigned voice.

Harry was soon sitting between both Malfoys and while he was eating, it remained quiet, except for the casual conversation that Lucius had to actually begin on several occasions. Harry felt bad, for not being able to contribute much to the conversation. It wasn't for the lack of trying, it just seemed everything he brought up, and it ended quickly with a one or two sentence answer.

After an awkward breakfast, Harry excused himself so that he could find Ron and Hermione. He left Lucius' rooms and his office and stepped out onto the hallway of the fourth floor.

He scaled up the staircases toward the Gryffindor Tower, he met Luna on his way, which hugged him and insisted that Ron wasn't in the best of moods. "You might want to be careful around him. He's acting like a two-year-old." she said, offhandedly.

"Since when has that changed?" asked Harry, shaking his head.

Luna smiled vaguely, "Never."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to send a letter to my daddy. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, tell your dad I said hi."

"Will do, Harry." she waved sweetly and headed off around the corner and up another set of spiral staircases.

When he got to the common room, where he spotted Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the back. Hermione seemed to be set apart from the rest of them, with the Defence book propped up on her knee. Ron and Seamus were playing chess. Neville was going through his Herbology book and Dean was going playing with muggle sports cards.

Harry walked over, Ron looked up, "Wondered when you'd be getting back-" he said, edgily.

"Where've you been?" asked Seamus, curiously.

Dean and Neville looked up simultaneously, while Hermione beamed, "You look good!" she squealed, and then she motioned for him, "Come here! Look, what I found in chapter forty."

"You just had to skip around huh?" asked Harry, evading the questions. He walked around her and squeezed her shoulders. "Try to read something I haven't?"

She giggled, "I was curious! Besides, I've bookmarked my original place."

"Harry!" stressed Seamus, tapping the table. Harry looked up innocently, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." lied Harry, glancing once at Ron to see him looking a bit annoyed. Hermione summoned a chair from the table behind them, and Harry plopped down next to her and took the book, to read what she found.

"Liar!" accused Dean, "You were somewhere. You didn't come to your dorm all last night."

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell you where he was?" suggested Hermione, haughtily.

Seamus and Dean looked at Harry, who whistled. They then looked to Ron, who shrugged,

"Don't look at me." said Ron quickly.

"Are you seeing someone Harry?" asked Dean.

"We saw the papers."

"Again, he doesn't want to tell you or anyone." snapped Hermione. "Now, let's drop this." 

Harry smiled gratefully to her. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were still looking strangely at him. But, he refused to relent.

Harry looked over at Hermione, once everyone was preoccupied again. Ron was more quiet than usual; Seamus, Dean and Neville were doing their own thing.

Hermione arched an eyebrow for she knew he wanted to tell her something. "What? What happened?" she asked, softly.

"Nothing, much." He smiled wistfully, his eyes twinkled. "It's too soon." He whispered, lowly. However, Ron being so close caught what he was saying as well as Dean. "But, do you think it's too soon to be in love?"

Hermione's eyes widen, "Harry!" she gasped in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Harry bit his lip, "I've never really used - that term before." Ron's frown deepened even more, and he shifted with agitation all of a sudden.

"No, you haven't. Are you serious? It's only been a week or two."

"I know, but, it's just so comfortable? Well, except this morning... but that wasn't his fault." murmured Harry, giving Hermione that look.

"Oh! He came in." she said nodding. "I can see that."

"But, I've never felt so relaxed. You wouldn't believe it." 

"I saw you last night, Harry. I believe it. I'm not saying, don't think that way, cause you were never one to throw your heart around." she said, sweetly. "When we're alone, you're going to have to tell all.."

Harry chuckled, and lowered his head and rested it against her shoulder, and murmured so that not even Ron could hear, "You wouldn't believe it... how good he feels on top of you..."

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she went up into a fit of giggles, nearly dropping her book. "H- Harry - oh - my - god!!" she squeaked, and started to cough, and shake her head.

Ron was looking over irritation registering fully on his face, while the rest of the Gryffindor's glanced over.

Harry didn't blush for once; he was just grinning and nodding to Hermione, who was trying to gather hold of herself. Ron however didn't ask or prod instead he looked disgruntled or upset. Harry didn't take much notice cause he always looked that way as of lately. He was patting Hermione's back and murmuring random comments in her ear, causing her to laugh and lose more composure.

"Please, save me from this torture!" teased Hermione, hanging her head and glancing over at Harry, her eyes twinkling.

"What do you want me to save you with?" asked Harry.

"Details." 

"Later." insisted Harry, with a wink.

Hermione beamed; Harry's eyes were shining brightly with a look that was rarely seen, while Ron looked as if he swallowed a lemon.

-

Harry spent lunch with Ron, Hermione, and Luna outside under a willow tree, but Ron wasn't very talkative nor was he eating like he usually was. He was half listening to the chatter going on. Harry glanced over, while eating the other triangle of his sandwich. "What's wrong, Ron?" 

"What are you doing?" asked Ron, in horror.

"I'm eating a turkey sandwich, with cheese, and ranch salad cream, like I always do." said Harry, swallowing his sandwich. Harry thought Ron got over his strange obsession with ranch in the first year.

"No! I mean, what the hell are you doing falling for a Malfoy! I thought this was temporary, but you go and tell Hermione, you think you love him? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Ron's face had flushed a magnificent colour of magenta.

Harry blinked, "I thought we'd gone through this, Ron? I told you it wasn't temporary."

"Ron, don't start." snipped Hermione.

"No, I will start. Harry, you're my best friend and I'm trying to look out for you but I can't when you go off with - a Slytherin!"

Harry sighed and put his sandwich down and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and looking firmly at Ron, "For one moment, would you please forget that he's a Slytherin. I know you don't like him, I know you don't like his name or anything about him. I have never once asked you for anything Ron and I'm not asking for you to go up and shake hands and be friendly or even civil. All I am asking is to allow me to have my relationship without cutting me down every time I talk about it. I really, really like him, this is much different than when it was with Davies, who by the way is nothing but a cheating arsehole, who used me and made a fucking fool of me." Harry was trying very hard to get his best friend to understand, but it seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. "Please, just be supportive?"

"It's Mal-"

"I know, I know, you said it a thousand times. But, it's my relationship, Ron. I have to live with the decisions I make every day, not you. I know you think you're doing this for my own good, but you only know the name. You don't know him."

Ron shook his head, "You're nutters, Harry and you're nutters Hermione for even supporting him on this." He scowled, "Couldn't - you - just choose anyone else?"

"No, I don't want anyone else." said Harry firmly. "I want him."

Instead of Hermione backing Harry up, it was Luna, who had broken through her silence, "Ron? Why don't you let him decide it on his own. He can't get hurt anymore than what has already happened with his past relationship." Her voice was a lot more intelligent than people would expect of Luna LoveGood. "If he is wrong then he will suffer the consequences and if he is right than you have nothing to complain about. I am sure Harry has thought of the advantages and disadvantages before jumping into a relationship."

Ron gaped at her, and looked to Harry, "But - this is not right. So, not right… a Malf- I have been taught from birth to stay away from them."

"Well, I haven't Ron." said Harry firmly. "I have been taught not to be biased against someone because of their names. My godfather, Sirius is a perfect example of that. You wanna know something strange about my godfather? The one who you get along so well with? Guess who his cousin is?"

Ron blinked, "Wha-?"

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, you know who that is don't you?" challenged Harry. "What about Bellatrix Lestrange? Remember what I told you about her?"

"Wha-?" Ron looked confused, "About Nev-"

"I did leave out the small detail that she was also a Black." Ron's cheeks were flushing by the moment. "You see Ron? You can't judge a book by looking at its cover. If you do, you wind up wrong most of the time." 

Harry's best friend said nothing; he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away.

Hermione sighed, and leaned up, "I am happy for Harry because he's finally happy. I would be the same for you Ron, if you had been so tore up over a broken relationship and then you find someone that you were almost positive about, no matter _who_ it was." 

"Whatever just drop it." said Ron, distantly. "Sorry, I brought it up."

Harry sighed, "I wish people would stop questioning me at every turn. It is enough to drive me crazy." said Harry, unable to finish the rest of his sandwich. He gave it to Luna who began to feed it to the birds.

"I'm not sure if the bluebirds like ranch with their bread - Harry." she said, dazedly tossing a piece into the grass. 

"I'll see you guy's later." said Harry, patting Hermione and Luna on the head and stalking off back to the castle. He had to get away.

Harry stopped off at the nearest bathroom, he splashed warm water over his face, his eyes was closed and he was trying to get back into the good mood he had been in before Ron began with his outburst.

He was hardly aware of another occupant entering the room, until that someone handed him a towel. "I heard everything." Harry froze and swallowed, he open his eyes blearily to see the towel in front of him and Draco's reflection in the mirror. "You were serious." whispered Draco. "You _are_ serious about this-" He then corrected.

Harry took the offered towel and wiped his face, he didn't say anything. He was beginning to tremble feverishly. "I didn't know if you were or not so I - followed you around." said Draco quietly. "I wanted to know this wasn't some silly joke, cooked up by a group of Gryffindors.

"I'd never do that." said Harry, firmly. "Not even to my worst enemy."

"I know that now." said Draco, sincerely. "I'm learning everything about you all over again. I see why my father is falling for you. You're for real."

Harry dropped the towel onto the sink and folded it, his eyes cast down onto it. He didn't say a word; he didn't know exactly what to say. "Has it been like this all summer?" asked Draco, after a moment's pause. "No one backing you up or even being on your side?" 

Harry raised his head and nodded, "Pretty much." His voice was soft, and it was distant. "Well, except for Remus, he's been a humongous support. Hermione would be had she been with me this summer and mum has, but dad-" He trailed off and shook his head, "That's been a nightmare from the beginning and now here I go with Ron, the same exact circles that I'm doing with dad. I can't tell you how many times I seem to have repeated myself."

Draco leaned against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest, "Think we can start over again?"

Harry laughed, "Start over?" He looked over at the blond, "What do you mean?"

Draco smirked, "I mean, you and I get to know each other for who we are and not our bloody houses? I have a feeling we're going to be around each other a lot and we shouldn't be so uncomfortable in one another's presence. I admit most of it has been my fault, I apologise. I started in on you before I knew you."

"Same here," said Harry, "I allowed other people's words to sink in and I realise that's a mistake." He rolled his eyes for affect, "Big mistake."

Draco smiled, "Well, then…" he held out his hand.

Harry laughed, and took his hand; at that moment Hermione came running through the boy's bathroom.

"Harrryyy!" she stopped when she saw Harry and Draco standing there shaking hands. "Ooh! Draco." said Hermione, stopping abruptly. She flushed realising he caught her going into a boy's bathroom.

"Gran- Hermione." said Draco, his eyes falling upon her.

Hermione smiled hesitantly, at him before turning to Harry, "Are you alright? Stupid, Ron I am so sorry-" 

Harry smiled and looped his arm around her waist, "Don't apologise because of him. You need to stop doing that, it's not your fault he acts like an arse."

She hugged him, "Ooh, I want to wring his neck!" said Hermione twisting her hands, "Stupid, stubborn, prat that he is."

Draco watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but laugh, causing Hermione to look over and flush again, as Harry smirked, "Oh, Draco, meet Hermione my best friend."

The Slytherin snorted and bowed his head and held out his hand to her, "Hello Hermione, I'm Draco."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment before giving him her smaller hand, "Hi Draco, Hermione Granger."

"Right," He smirked, and then shook his head, "I still find this all weird just so you know."

Harry grinned widely, "I'd find you weird if you didn't find it weird."

"I think we're all just a little bit weird." chirruped Hermione, looking around the boy's bathroom. "Anyone in here by the way?" She asked as an afterthought, turning to Harry and Draco, who began laughing at the same time.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Quick Note: I have to admit, I haven't read over this piece all that much, and I know I should have seeing as this isn't a relaxed chapter. I'm just not with it today. I almost didn't post, but I couldn't leave it hanging. Lol, so here you are. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Harry,_

_Disturbing and startling news has reached me. I would like to see you on the first Hogsmeade Trip, which I am told is this coming Saturday. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at noon, and I really do hope that there is a 'joking' smile on your face when you appear. I'll see you soon. _

_Love,   
Your dad_

It was the last weekend in September, and the first Hogsmeade Trip of the year. Harry had been confused all week wondering how his father would know about his relationship with Lucius when a very fair few knew about it in the first place. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating a quick breakfast. He was probably the most stylish male in the room. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that clung against his upper body comfortably and the trousers were a little more loose fitting with a thin fabric like material, they too were red but with black tiger marks up and down the legs. His hair was pulled back to the base of his neck and he had a fang earring in one ear, while the other was a black onyx gem. He had a simple black cord around his neck and one around his right wrist. He was trying not to be nervous about speaking with his father. They hadn't spoken since their fall out at the beginning of September.

He cringed inwardly at the image, when Hermione nudged him, "You okay?"

"Fine." said Harry, taking a few mints from the table and standing. "Are we ready?"

Ron hadn't spoken the entire morning, and he was also looking a little green around the edges. When Harry inquired he just shook his head, while Luna was found staring dazedly at him.

Harry had kept this letter from Lucius, hoping to keep this conversation as quiet and undisturbed as possible. There was a chance that things could turn out good but then - there was also a chance things could go even more topsy-turvy.

Harry's eyes flicked once up at Lucius, before heading out of the room, with Hermione's hand in his. Ron and Luna followed them out.

It was a comfortably cool morning, there was a lot of sun but the air was cool and brushed along exposed skin causing it to ripple with goosebumps. It was the perfect weather for walking around all afternoon after being cooped up in a castle for a month.

He walked with Ron, Luna, and Hermione for the first couple hours of the morning. Harry mainly stuck with Hermione, while Ron seemed to shrug everything they say off. Luna was as quiet as she always was except for the occasional amusing remark she would give them.

"I really don't want to talk to dad about this." said Harry, as he picked up a couple of Honeydukes sweets. "Frankly, it's none of his business."

"I'm sure, he's just concerned for your wellbeing, Harry." said Ron, for the first time.

Harry scoffed, "Concerned?" The teen laughed, "Yeah right! Dad is more concerned about his pride and ego than he is about his son. If he was at all concern he would have kicked Roger Davies arse the moment he stepped within range. I know if my son or daughter was done the same way I was done - I'd be in bloody Azkaban."

"My dad would have killed him-" said Hermione, softly.

"My dad would have fed him to a Graphorn." commented Luna.

Ron grimaced, "Well, maybe he's trying to do something right this time?"

"I doubt it. The only way he'd do something right, is if mum or Sirius, stepped in and made him." Harry picked up a set of Pepper Imps, which was his ultimate favourite candy. "He cares about me in his own joking, carefree, childish way."

Hermione didn't respond to this, she couldn't exactly tell him he was wrong, when Harry was being quite accurate. Ron however, tried to defend Harry's father, and this caused the Potter Heir to look at him strangely.

"Ron? Why are you defending my dad? You said it yourself at the beginning of the year, that he was thick for what he did-"

Ron shrugged quickly, "I just think, maybe you should give him a chance… couldn't you try just this once? He might understand… or he might talk sense into you…" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, while Luna whistled.

Harry shook his head, "I'll pretend I didn't even hear that." He said, placing the candy upon the counter for the cashier to get a hold of.

Hermione was staring hard at Ron now, who was avoiding all eye contact.

"It's nearly noon, Harry. You want to go by yourself?"

"No, what he has to say you can hear too." said Harry, taking her by the hand and leading the way out the door.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with Hogwart's students. They were all bustling through and several males were hitting on Madam Rosemerta, even little third years were goggling at her.

Harry stared over top of heads and after much moving he saw his father in the back, and grimaced visibly. "Dammit, there has to be loads of people here, huh?" He murmured, seeing Draco and his friends about six tables away from his father.

"Well, let's get this over with." said Harry, weaselling through the crowd. Ron and Luna followed along. Several people greeted them as they shifted through the students.

"Oye!" Squeaked Hermione, as Harry pulled her with him. Finally, they emerged to the back, and Harry saw that his dad sitting there drinking a bottle of butterbeer and staring hard straight ahead of him.

Sucking up his nerves, he cleared his throat, "Dad?" said Harry, stopping in front of the table.

James looked up, "Harry! Finally! You're late."

"No, we were two minutes early, you try getting through the mass of people."

James smiled, he slid up from the table and touched his son's shoulder's, looking him over, "You look great."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, dad." said Harry, casting a side glance to Hermione. "Uh, what are you here for?" feigned the teen.

"Sit, Harry!" Insisted James, pushing his son down into the booth.

They all sat, Harry was between Ron and Hermione. Hermione on the end and Ron at the edge of the wall and he was staring down at the table. When a server came over Harry declined anything to drink and looked to his father. He wanted this to get over with.

"Does mum know you're here?"

James winced, "No, she has absolutely no idea." He said, taking a drink of butterbeer. "However, as soon as I heard-"

"Heard what?" interrupted Harry. "And - who did you hear it from?"

"Who, I heard it from isn't important Harry." said James, quickly. "What is is the fact that my son is seeing -" James closed his eyes. "A - A _Malfoy_…" He breathed out the name as if it were foul or poisonous.

Hermione's hand slid from her lap and squeezed Harry's leg in comfort. Harry raised head and stared James in the face, "Yes, I am seeing him."

"No!" James said all too quickly. "No, Harry-"

"Yes, I'm seventeen. I believe I am of age to make _that_ decision on my own."

"No, way. I am not having my son date a damn Slytherin - especially him." said James shaking his head, his jaw was locked firm. "I forbid it."

Harry stared at him, "Dad, this is my relationship, not yours."

"You're my son!" snapped James hotly. "And I will not have you - go - running around with -" He swallowed, "Someone like _that_. How long has this even been going on?"

Harry was beginning to get angry; his cheeks flushed just slightly, "Not that it's any of your concern, dad who I am seeing. It's been about month…."

"A- A month? Are you serious?"

"No, I believe he's at his house-"

"Shut it Harry!" snapped James, agitated. "A month?" He then said, shaking his head. "No, Harry. I can't have this happening-"

"Why? It's my relationship. I have to live with it, not you."

"You're a Potter! Not some common potential Deatheater mate!"

"He's not a Deatheater!" hissed Harry, his eyes flashing fire. "Don't you _dare_ accuse what you don't know, dad. You have no fucking right to judge someone by outer appearance."

"I'm not! I'm judging by who the hell he is and don't you use that tone with me." ordered James, his finger now pointing to Harry, his teeth were gritting together, "It is a simple matter, get over it, and move on."

"_No_!" Harry snapped, loud enough for those around to hear. He nudged Hermione, who quickly scrambled up. Harry kicked out of the booth; Ron was sitting there looking as if he had seen better days. "I'm not doing anything of the sort. It's my life not yours. You did nothing for me back in July, why the hell are you acting so concerned now?"

"I'm not the only one concerned Harry! Your own best friend was the one who wrote me and told me of this news." James growled, waving to Ron.

Harry reared back onto the balls of his heels, he looked as if he had been smacked and now he was at a loss for breath. A caved look washed across his face; his eyes turned to Ron, who refused to look at him.

Hermione closed her eyes and murmured, "I had hoped not…" She whispered. Luna cringed openly, and stared at the crowd who was all looking at them, with open ears and great interest; Draco had slid up with a look of great concern.

"Ron?" breathed Harry. "Wh- why would you do that?"

"It doesn't matter why, Harry! What matters is that I had a right to know, and I'm glad he told me. This isn't going to go on any longer. You get over it-" He demanded spitefully.

Harry turned back to his father, and glared, "No, I'm not. I told you once, twice, and now, I am going to say it for the third time. _NO_! Get over it, I'm not listening…"

"Yes, you will Harry James Potter you will listen to me and stop seeing Lucius Malfoy. I _demand_ it." There was a ripple through the Three Broomsticks. Harry grimaced inwardly, his face was flushed but not with embarrassment, it was mostly of anger, "I thought it was a fucking joke to begin with - but turns out it's not!" yammered James incredulously.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, he felt Hermione's hand entwine with his, and her hand rubbing up and down his arm. "I'm not going over this with you _again_. We're through with this conversation." He opened his green eyes, which flashed dangerously, "Suck up your wounded Gryffindor Pride and get over it…" hissed Harry through clenched teeth. Harry began to back up, as the crowded parted for them but James advanced on him.

James snarled, "_Harry_! Don't you walk away from me!"

Harry shook his head and looked over at Ron, who now had his eyes clamped shut; Harry said nothing, he was to hurt and betrayed to talk to his friend. "Good bye, dad." With his hand clamped tight in Hermione's, he turned his back to go, when his father shouted;

"If you _continue_ seeing him and I will cease to acknowledge you as my son!" He bit out spitefully.

A cold rippling sensation shot through Harry's entire body; a feeling of frozen agony sliced at his now bleeding heart, when the announcement was made. Hermione turned and stared at James in alarm, then her eyes went to Ron, and they narrowed. The Three Broomsticks had suddenly gone from whispering to utterly silent at the public announcement.

Harry wasn't sure he could move, wasn't sure if he wanted too. He'd never known his father to say something like that in all his life. They'd never even had many difficult fights, but this. This was beyond belief, one thing doesn't go his way, and he turns spitefully.

"Harry…" The voice was quiet, but it was stern. "All I'm asking-"

Mustering up the last bit of courage he could to speak without bursting into tears, he turned and faced his father, "Is something I cannot do. You - can't handle it when one small matter does not go your way. You get scared and you turn and do stupid things - just like another Gryffindor we all know… you are not so far from Peter Pettigrew father…"

What happened next seemed to go by in extreme slow motion, Harry had not saw it coming until he felt it, an earth shattering crash came baring down and forced its contact with Harry in a sharp and painful backhand to the right side of the face, that sounded as if a fish had slapped against icy cold water. Cries of horror rippled; the red hot searing pain flared, his vision blurred with black, white, and watery spots, the impact on his smaller frame had caused him to stagger backward; he would have fallen to the ground had it not been for female hands coming out to secure him.

Screams rampaged through the room, and while Harry was being righted up by Luna; Hermione struck like only a furious mother would if they had harmed her very own blood child.

"_Aspergo Unda_!" She hissed, her wand pointed straight at James, and before the flushed, angry, and surprised father at his own physical violence could react, a powerful spray of icy cold water shot out and pushed the older Potter back, ignoring the demands to stop from Madame Rosemerta. "You stupid - ignorant - idiot you! You ever touch my Harry again, I'll do worse, I don't care who you are!" she then whirled around on the redhead who looked as if he wanted to help Harry, but when he saw the wrath in Hermione's brown eyes, he took a step backwards, "And you! Of all the people, Harry's not stupid! But he never once believed that it was you who would be so cold and cruel as to start this, over a stupid, petty, feud that virtually has nothing to do with you!" Instead of cursing him, she reared back and slapped him just like James did Harry. "Harry's right, the only problem you two have is your ridiculous, childish, selfishness, and pitiful attempts to patch up that pride that has been wounded. Get over it; it's not your life." Her voice had raised so much it nearly cracked.

The Three Broomsticks could not believe what they were witnessing today. Madam Rosemerta was standing by with horror on her face, while Draco swiftly left the scene to get back to Hogwarts. There were reporters, who had stopped in mid-scribble of on their parchments to listen to the angry witch. The rest of the room was in utter disbelief.

By this time, Harry had come to his senses; ignoring the massive spot of pain that threatened to explode in his heart, and the burning red and purplish mark that was gracing the side of his otherwise pale face, he straightened, staggered to Hermione. The room flinched, and some of the room even called out to Harry, to warn him about getting harmed again, but as soon as he touched Hermione's hand, the girl turned to him and cupped his cheeks, in the most loving of ways.

"Oh, you poor thing-" she said, in a whimper. "Come on! Let's get you out of here…" Harry said nothing, as she pulled a silky cloak from her bag, and nudged Harry out the door and kicked the first reporter that tried to follow.

"HARRY!" Was the last thing, Harry heard James say.

"Come on, Harry." They ignored the look from people who walked by; Hermione did all the work leading him around the Three Broomsticks until they weren't in view of others. Hermione wrapped the invisibility cloak around the two of them. "Harry?" She whispered making sure the sheer cloak fit them perfectly. "Please, Har, talk to me?"

Harry shook his head and lowered his head, the pain in his chest had become too much. It was restricting and he felt as if he had no room left for anymore pain that swelled. The tears fell and he brought his hands to his face and shielded them, wincing at the pain in his cheek.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione could only use one hand, to touch him. She had to keep them cloaked and from the viewers of others. "Come on, let's get back to Honeydukes and then we can go through the cellar to Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't respond for he was consumed with pain and turmoil. A type of turmoil, he had never felt before in his life.

It took all of thirty minutes to get back through the cellar of Honeydukes; they came out of the one-eyed witch. Hermione staggered first, and helped Harry out, her hands gingerly holding the broken teen close, as she tapped her wand against the nose of the witch and it sealed shut. "Come on Harry." whispered Hermione, guiding him through the halls.

Harry lowered his head and made his hair fall forward into his face to block the view of his stinging bruise. He hiccupped twice and lost his breath on countless occasions. The boy's prefect bathroom was free of all people, so they took advantage of that and entered the lavish bathroom. Hermione put the cloak up, she was shaking her head, and tears were in her eyes but her hands remained steady as they ran a washcloth underneath the warm water tap. He just leaned against the sink and stared downward unfocused on the floor. Hermione pushed his hair back and tended to his the bruise. "Look up for me-" She said softly. She smiled when he did. "There you go-" she said, wincing when Harry flinched harshly. "Oh, I'm so sorry,"

The two were unaware that another occupied had slid the tapestry of the prefect bathroom aside and slid in.

Harry swallowed and wiped the tears that fell, "We- well, I, I've made my decision and I stand by it."

"He's just being an idiot." whispered Hermione. "He doesn't mean it, and when your mum finds out - she will kill him - _literally_."

Harry shrugged a shoulder; he heaved two swift breaths trying not to start crying again, "H- he never listens to me anyway." Harry closed his eyes. "H- He h- hears what he wants and sees what he wants nothing more and nothing less." He coughed, and shook his head. "I- I'm not changing m- my decision."

"And you shouldn't have too." scowled Hermione, "Turn for me?" Her voice had gone down a hundred notches again to the tenderness she truly possessed. Harry shifted so that she could brush against the side of the face, she sighed, "I don't know any healing spells-" she said sorrowfully. "None that will get rid of this anyway- he hit you hard-" Her face flushed angrily when she said this.

"Harry." said a low voice from behind them.

Harry jumped, and Hermione grasped his arm and looked over to see Professor Snape standing there. "Professor!" squeaked Hermione, her eyes widening.

Severus tried to look at Harry's face but the teen concealed himself with one eye closed and the other was staring at Hermione's blouse unseeing.

"Harry?" He walked over, and grasped the teen's shoulder. Harry flinched, "Look up at me." demanded Severus.

With a resigned breath Harry raised his head and brushed his black hair away from his face. Harry's bruise was swirling with tan brown, purple, red, and black. It was humongous it covered the lower part of his eye and all of his cheek.

Severus looked surprised at the damage, "Draco told us something happened - but he wasn't clear. Did Potter senior do this?" He didn't need to ask the question to know the answer.

Harry frowned and looked down, but Severus refused to allow the teen to do such and raised his chin, "Harry? Answer me."

Harry moved his face from Severus and nodded, "Yeh."

"Oh, it was a horrible scene! I could have killed them!" said Hermione, going angry once again.

"Come, Lucius is looking for you."

Harry cringed openly, as Hermione gathered up the invisibility cloak and turned the running taps off. She wrapped her arm around Harrys and held onto one side of him; while Severus touched the boy's back and led them out of the prefect bathroom. Harry kept his head down and the left side of his face covered from anyone who was to walk by them.

They only had to go one floor up, but the walking felt like eternity. He found himself unconsciously leaning into Severus trying to control his emotions. Severus didn't even tap against the office door. They entered the very familiar office. Harry sank down in Lucius' usual seat; his head drooped down, to where his chin was against his chest. Hermione came around and gathered up his hair with her thin fingers, while Severus went over to the fireplace, "_Lucius!_" He called, after he threw some powder into the blaze.

Harry didn't know the timeframe, but before he knew it Hermione's hands left his hair and she was talking rapidly, but he was too distraught to understand her words. All he felt was those familiar bare hands which touched just under his neck.

"Be careful, Professor. It's pretty bad-" said Hermione, reaching out as Lucius lowered himself slightly and pushed Harry's chin up.

The sight caused Lucius' eyes to widen, Harry shook his head and tried to look back down but Lucius wasn't having it.

He held Harry's face steady, and caressed the edges of the bruise. "Severus?"

"I have a potion. But, don't you think the Headmaster ought to see this?"

"I'm sure it'll be in the papers in the morning. Harry doesn't need anymore humiliation."

"All violence against students must be reported."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "It will be, believe me, Severus." said the man fiercely. "Get me that potion. I'm not letting him walk out like this."

"Very well." said Severus, sweeping out of the room.

Lucius brushed Harry's hair out of the way and pressed a kiss to his lips, he needn't ask if Harry was alright, for he very well knew he was not.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and the stinging temporarily left his face as he felt Lucius' kiss along his trembling lips. Harry brought his hands up to touch him; his body begging for affection.

"I apologise-" said Lucius, parting from him.

Harry shook his head swiftly, "Don't." said Harry, his voice going from non-existence to firm. "Don't be sorry, because I'm not."

Lucius gazed at him with a look of astonished approbation. Although, he honestly should not be so surprised at Harry's fierce determination, he was after all a wizard who ran on his heart and always answered to it rather than his logic.

That's what made Lucius unconsciously wrap himself around the feeling teen's finger. It could also lead back to stubbornness.

Most likely both.

Lucius gave him a small smile, and tilted his head so that he could see the bruise better, "Damn, what was he thinking?"

The young girl in the room who had been silent the entire time snorted, "You answered your own question, Professor."

Lucius gave a half-hearted nod, "Stand up for a moment, Harry." When he stood, Lucius sat down and grimaced as his knees popped. He pulled Harry down onto his knee, and he curled up with his unblemished cheek pressing against Lucius' chest. Hermione was sat in the hard chair just opposite of the desk, staring at Harry with concern. "Where is that abominable man?" asked Lucius, speaking of Severus.

"Want me to go get him, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"There's no need." said Severus, sweeping through the room and right behind was a very concerned Professor Dumbledore.

"I should have known." said Lucius dryly.

Harry's head raised and he grimaced, when Dumbledore's light blue fell on the bruise. "Oh, dear, dear, dear. James really outdid himself this time."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "I figured the first thing out of your mouth was a pink termination slip."

Dumbledore crossed the room to the desk, "Why would I do such a ridiculous thing, Lucius?" He shook his head, his beard twitching. "You ought to know me better than that, my child."

Lucius pursed his lips together, at being called, 'child' but he said nothing and looked at him with mild curiosity when Dumbledore took the potion from Severus personally, uncorked it, and then asked Harry to take it. He brushed against the boy's hair, as he took the potion, and quickly downed the revolting contents.

"How would I know? In most cases a student and teacher relationship is forbidden." said Lucius, slowly.

"Do you want me to fire you?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, as he watched Harry's face heal up.

"Most certainly not." scowled Lucius darkly. "How am I to know what goes on in that - head of yours."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, then, Lucius do not worry yourself over this. For one Harry is of age to date whom ever he chooses and for another who am I to interfere with a relationship? No matter the circumstances."

"Not to mention, Harry's your favourite." commented Severus, with more amusement than accusing in his voice.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but he didn't deny it, while Harry blushed and tried hard not to smile. "Harry? How are you feeling?"

Harry sat up properly, his fingers brushing against his cheek. Although, the bruise was gone he could still feel the sting against his sensitive flesh. He shrugged, "I don't know." He didn't want to tell everyone how he felt. He was feeling betrayed and hurt. His father's words and Ron's betrayal just cut him so deeply. They were equally bad as one another. Harry was unsure if he could ever forgive Ron for what he caused now, for betraying his confidence in that sort of way.

And his father? Harry didn't know what to do about that. He had a feeling that it would never be repairable; it would always be stiff whenever in the vicinity of one another. Eventually, James may apologise and Harry would accept but this one time feeling of betrayal would be unforgettable. A person could forgive but to forget was something that would take a whole lot of time and in the end - it would never leave the subconscious mind.

Dumbledore gave him a tender smile, and cupped his cheek with his hand, "James did not mean what he said. He would never mean a word of that. He blows up without giving any logical thought ahead of time." He said, softly. "I will be inquiring to James as to why he harmed a student, not just his son. It is my duty to make sure my students are kept safe."

Harry groaned, "Don't make this into something any bigger than what it already is going to be made out to be Headmaster."

"Oh no, dear, nothing public. I assure you. I believe after your mother has had her say with him, he will have had enough bleeding ears to be going on with."

Harry sighed and his shoulders sagged, "I just wished people hadn't found out this way." he said, feeling Lucius' hands rub up and down his back. It was a nice soothing feeling. "It wasn't proper."

"Had to come out sometime and unfortunately your father decided to make a few moronic decisions." said Lucius.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Lucius, "You're not the least bit upset?" He was surprised, with the way the conversation ran between him and his father. He was sure, Lucius knew everything.

"No, I am not, Harry. It was out of your control. I do not think anything could have prepared you for what happened." Lucius' hand ran up the back of Harry's neck and brushed against the skin with his thumb and middle finger.

There was a tap at the door, and then a click. "Father? Did you find, Harry-" Draco stopped when he saw the room full of people and Harry sitting on his father's lap. "Apparently so." Draco assessed Harry, and then glanced over at Hermione. "That was wicked what you did."

Everyone looked to Hermione, who blushed. "What did you do Hermione?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

She hesitated, "Uh - well-" She looked down at her shoes.

Draco laughed, "It was the best! She slapped Weasley and then she cursed Harry's father. He so did not see that coming."

Severus blinked and stared over at Hermione, who was turning into a candy red apple. "They deserved it and I would do it again-" She looked up defensively.

"I was too blind to see." said Harry, remembering the blurred vision.

Dumbledore left the office soon after, followed by Hermione and Draco. "Do you have my cloak?" asked Harry, closing his eyes and resting himself against Lucius.

"Yes, I do Harry." said Hermione, pulling it out of the bag that was hanging about her neck and arm. "Want it?"

"No, just making sure you got it."

"I'll put it in my trunk." Afterwards she kissed Harry's cheek and then nodded to the two Slytherin professors before heading out of the room.

"Come Harry, let's go to the room." said Lucius, in as soft of a voice as he could, due to the flashing anger in his eyes. He gave Severus a look that could kill, when Harry disappeared through the portrait, "Potter has a lot to own up too." hissed Lucius to his friend, before spinning around and disappearing through the portrait.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Abuse of Our Beloved Savour**

By: Rita Skeeter

_The particulars of Harry Potter's previous love affair are known worldwide. The Fallen Raven, Roger Davies, was caught, red handed by The Daily Prophet just a little under two months ago in rather revealing circumstances. It was Rita Skeeters most horrible task to reveal to Harry Potter the activities of his lover, but the relationship had ended. Many of you wondered how Harry had been taking this latest emotional blow, and sources say that he was devastated, but with the help and support of you all, he was able to overcome the heartache._

_There have been whispers, a rumour blowing in the wind that suggested of another in the Saviour's life, one whom Harry Potter has given his heart to. This could never be proven, until the traumatizing event of yesterday afternoon._

_It was astonishing! _

_This reporter watched as our saviour and a group of his friends staggered in to the Three Broomsticks after a fun-filled morning shopping at Honeydukes (Three for two on all hand-picked sweets!) and Zonko's Joke Shop (Give a friend a hand, that stretches ten miles long!) for what at first appeared to be a friendly meeting between father and son._

_However, not even minutes into the conversation, this reporter witnessed tension rising at the table of the two Potter's, and the light chatter quickly turned into a full out, standing war. The stunningly handsome James Potter, Auror and lucky father of our gorgeous saviour, was soon to be heard throughout the Three Broomsticks, shouting. _

"_Yes, you will Harry James Potter! You will listen to me and stop seeing Lucius Malfoy! I demand it." When Harry quietly refused and attempted to leave, James Potter threatened to disown him, and when that didn't work, slapped him. _

_So it is revealed that Harry Potter, our saviour, has given his heart to none other than the notorious Lucius Malfoy, Harry's very own Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry Potter was not able to comment as he left soon after, led away by his loyal and passionate friend Hermione Granger. We can only hope that Lucius Malfoy takes care of our saviours heart, and treasures it always. Harry Potter well-wishers would do well to remember the hurt that the Fallen Raven, and now his father, has caused._

-

Harry felt sick to his stomach, as Lucius sat at the edge of the bed watching him read the words. He groaned in pain and then shimmied under the covers; he drew out one hand and shoved the _Daily Prophet_ forcefully off the bed, causing the pieces to scatter all over the emerald green carpet. It was a move he had done so many times before. He rolled over and buried his head under the pillow, blocking out the light that streamed in through the window and the face of the man who was probably humiliated to pieces.

"You're gonna smother." laughed Lucius softly. He was trying to break the embarrassment and sickened humiliation that Harry was feeling at the moment. He playfully moved his hands underneath the folds of the covers, to find his partner.

"Good!" said a muffled Harry, "Maybe then they'll all leave me alone."

"_Argh_, don't say things like that. You die on me, I'll pay a necromancer to raise you up just so I can do it myself!" hissed the man, trying to pry the covers away from Harry's slender frame.

Harry couldn't help but giggle weakly under the coverlets and pillows at the remark Lucius made. "Good Merlin, how many covers do I have on this bed?" He murmured, as he found the flesh of Harry's back. Lucius smirked, "Aha," His bare hand ran up Harry's back and then down gently before pushing the restriction and smirking, and raised his hand and playfully slapped Harry on the arse, causing the teen to yelp and bring his head out from under the folds.

"_Ouch_!"

He laughed again and then brought a surprised and pouty Harry closer to him, until half of his body was in his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Don't hide from me."

Harry gave him a weak smile and lay there quietly in Lucius' arms; his hand came up and touched the man's bare chest. "I'm hiding from the world." He whispered, "Not you."

"I'm glad to hear it." said Lucius, pressing random kisses against his forehead, and running his fingers along Harry's arm. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did not cause this."

"But, I humiliated you-"

Lucius snorted, "They know better, Harry. They did not humiliate me; they stated a fact that was in no way harmful toward me nor toward you."

"But, my dad-"

Lucius scowled, "He made a fool of you in public and it backfired. He's getting a taste of what you have to go through, maybe this time he'll learn just what you have to put up with..."

"I didn't want it to come to this."

The Hogwart's teacher brushed against the cheek that had been been bruised just hours before. "I don't think you saw just how angry I was yesterday. When I saw that bruise on your face." He looked away as his eyes flashed a cold type of ice that was chilling and lethal. Harry raised his head, and brushed his hand against Lucius' cheek. The man's gaze softened when he looked down at Harry, who placed kisses on his lips; Lucius captured those quick kisses and drank them in deeply.

He left Harry breathless and laying there, in his arm. "You need to get up. You cannot hide away from the world for much longer. You might as well get the stares and whispers over with, not to mention the sympathy mail." said Lucius dryly. "Which have already been pouring in since four o' clock this morning… and are now being directed to an abandoned classroom until you figure out what you want to do with them…" Harry looked horrified at the prospect. "Destroyed they'll be." Lucius said, reading the answer.

After several moments of self-brooding, Harry rolled out of the bed and with a little more encouragement from Lucius, he dressed for the day. Twenty minutes later, he was staring at himself in the mirror, when Lucius sauntered in.

"I realise you're a gorgeous thing to behold, but to stare at yourself-"

Harry scoffed, and glanced over, "I'm not staring at me." stated the teen, sheepishly. "I'm staring - beyond."

"I think you have been around Miss LoveGood or Trelawney for far too long."

Harry laughed and turned his attention back to the mirror. "I'm just wondering how someone as simple as myself was able to do something no one else was able to do and get punished for it at the same time."

Lucius didn't know how to answer him on that. It was a question that he was sure that even the Headmaster had no answers for. So, instead of supplying an answer he walked around and wrapped his arms around the back of his frame, pushing the black hair out of the way, he brushed caressing kisses along Harry's ear and neck gently. Harry's eyes fell shut and he hummed at the supple touch. The man's lips pressed against his ear and spoke, "You will be punished no longer, I promise you Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, "I doubt even you could stop it all."

Lucius smirked, "A man has his ways." he said huskily. "Leave it to me." The teen couldn't help but shiver at the possessive voice Lucius spoke in.

"Okay," Opening his eyes, Harry smiled, he would let Lucius handle it. Allow the man to handle it all without complaints. It made him feel a little more at ease with everything going on at once. He assessed himself once more, he was wearing black trousers that fit snugly against his hips and loose in the legs, and the shirt was a button up silver silk. He looked well together, even though he didn't feel it.

The corridors of Hogwart's were deserted around that time of the mid-morning. Harry walked close to Lucius, keeping up with the man's pace. The tall aristocrat in question placed a hand against Harry's back and ran it up and gripped his shoulder firmly. A few students that were wayward passed and quickly stopped to look back, as if trying to understand, just what they were seeing.

They got to the Great Hall, Harry's eyes flickered down to the ground when Lucius stopped just before entering; he looked at the Gryffindor and shook his head, "I don't think so. You're with me, hold your head up."

Harry looked at him, "I'm proud to be with you." he said, without question.

"Then show it." He pushed the Great Hall doors opened and they stepped through together.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with just about every single student and teacher albeit the Headmaster, and the multiplication of eyes immediately fell on the Slytherin and Gryffindor that had been the talk of the whole morning, whispers broke out.

Even teachers were whispering to each other as the two walked together. Harry cringed inwardly, while Lucius stared coldly. The first stop was Gryffindor, where Hermione already had a plate set for him. His whole body was tense and he was on the verge of screaming, when Lucius scowled at the nearest on-looking Ravenclaw, and before Harry could take a seat; Lucius grabbed his chin, lifted it, and stared at him piercingly in the eyes, sending a wave of calmness and emotion over the throttled Saviour before kissing him… hard.

"See you later." He nodded to Hermione, and then let go of Harry and stalked away, leaving the teen to stare after him and then slowly sink down by Hermione's gentle pull.

Gryffindor was staring at him stunned. Neville's mouth was gaping, and Ginny was staring struck between horror and girlish indulgence over two gorgeous guys. Hermione smiled and added Harry's favourite foods.

"Bout time you crawled out from under the blankets." murmured Hermione, and then made a jerking movement, causing the pitiful looking boy across from her to yelp and look up at Harry.

Harry raised his head and met the black ringed eyes of Ron. The redhead looked worse for wear; it was as if he hadn't slept. He swallowed, "I'm sorry, Harry." He said, in the quietest voice he could muster and what little voice he used cracked in half.

Harry grimaced his whole heart dangling against his sleeve, as he was forced to look away from Ron and down at his food. The teen nibbled at the sausage on the plate. He was still aware of the on-lookers are Hermione squeezed his knee under the table.

"Harry?" hissed Ginny. Harry looked up and met the redhead. "What the hell's going on?"

"What's it look like?" asked Harry.

"Is this serious?"

"What do you think?" retorted the teen, his face expressionless.

"You - and -" she didn't glance up at the Staff Table.

"Yes, why else do you think, my father went mad?" He smiled to her and then went back to his sausage.

"You are serious." mumbled Ginny, distantly.

This caused several Gryffindor's to murmur to their friends, as Harry picked up half a grapefruit that Hermione had sat down for him. She passed him the sugar cup to him, and glared hard at anyone who decided to try and open their mouths with a smart remark.

Harry's body began to relax a bit; he busied himself with mild conversation with Hermione as Luna bounded over and nudged Neville down. He glanced up to see Lucius watching him closely, the man's eyes never left him through out the morning, even when Severus leaned over to talk to him.

It offered him some sort of comfort through the hell of the world knowing his business.

000

"YOU WHAT!!??" The whole world could have heard the irate redheaded mother, with the livid green eyes, as she stared her shrinking husband down as if he were a slug about to be squashed.

The Potter Elder swallowed, and sat there on the couch, trying to look away from his wife's lethal stare. His throat was dry and he was unable to speak.

"You - you -" Lily brought the crumpled Daily Prophet in front of her and stared at the most horrific picture before her and the words on top of the reporter's name. "Y- you - you hit my son-"

"I didn't mean too." croaked James, snapping his eyes closed.

"You hit my son-" she repeated, her eyes staring at the picture, her heart breaking and ripping every time it repeated. "You - you laid - lay your hand - on _my son_!" her nostril's flared and her teeth were gritting by this time. "You - you - you even - threatened to disown him!" "I didn't mean it!" said James at once. "I was mad! I was hoping he'd listen-"

Lily screeched in rage and brought her hand up and slapped him across the face for the first time in her life. James' head went back upon impact and he gasped, as his jaw felt almost dislocated. "You - horrible, horrible, horrible, man you!" she crumpled the paper and threw it at him. "You don't touch my baby that way! I don't care how angry you are at him; you leave your hands off my baby!" Her fists were balled, at her sides and she was shaking she was so upset.

James was trying to understand what had happened as the burning and stinging sensation of being slapped by his wife registered along his brain. How did this whole thing get so out of hand?

"That's my son!" she shouted. "That you humiliated one that you harmed! You hit him!"

"I am sorry!" snapped James, holding his jaw. "Aren't you the least bit worried about who the fuck he's seeing?" He asked, gathering some of his dignity.

Lily growled and brought her hands up, for James to shield himself, but instead of smacking him she grabbed the Daily Prophet and opened it to page 3 where a picture of Harry had been taken at the End of Summer Ball, he was dancing and smiling in the arms of Lucius, although you couldn't tell it was Lucius for the face was gone, but you could see the ends of blond hair.

"When my son is actually smiling and happy? How can I be worried, when he seems to be in damn good care?" Her eyes narrowed, and he looked away, "You and your foolish pride!" she spat and smacked him with the Daily Prophet on the arm. "Gryffindor Bastard! That's what you are!"

"Lily- I made a mistake okay? I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you need to apologise too, you son of a bitch. Maybe, if you would wake up and get to know your son and stop it with this insane vendetta you have against anyone who does not come from the same house as you did! It's a fucking house not the whole damn world."

"He's with a teacher!"

"So? I'd rather him with a mature teacher than with some stupid jerk who's going to yank my son's heartstrings around just for a bit of fame." she growled, "You never saw, just how bad your son was hurting. You didn't hear him cry in his bedroom, because you refused! You didn't hear him when he was crying out for support, because all you thought about was your foolish and selfish person. I can't tell you how many times you've actually hurt your son's feelings without knowing it, pushing him away and now - you go and do this!" She was still gripping the Daily Prophet, as if hoping it would change. Lily leaned up and rubbed her forehead with her trembling hand, and closed her eyes. "I gotta go to him- my baby probably thinks, I agree with this -" She sniffed and threw the prophet at James, and turned just as two pops could be heard; Sirius and Remus came barging through the room.

Sirius was looking stunned and in disbelief, while Remus looked as if it were the full moon and he were about to kill.

James groaned, "Ah damn." he said, looking away. How many more ways was he going to be yelled at?

"You are damned." Hissed Remus, his eyes narrowing. "You touched him-"

"I didn't mean too!" shouted James, throwing his hands up in a desperate attempt to stop the attack. "I was mad! He was seeing a Slytherin! Surely, Remus-"

"I KNEW about it all along!" snarled the lyncanthrope, causing James to look up in shock. "Who the fuck do you think you are to tell your son who he can and cannot love? Who gives a damn who he is, or where he's from? You don't have to live his life each and every damn day. Who are you to tell his heart what to do? You insensitive, pompous jack arse! You hurt my cub and I ought to tear you from limb to limb."

"Calm down, Moony!" Sirius barked grabbing his partner, who had drew himself up to an impossible size and height. "Get yourself together!"

James looked at Remus in terror; it did not take a genius to realise that the werewolf in Remus had claimed Harry as his, and any damage of what was his property was a violation in the eyes and heart of a werewolf. It seemed that James had just violated the most important property to a werewolf, his cub.

"I'm sorry!" shouted James. "Okay! I am sorry, maybe I did overreact, but I was damn mad!"

"That gives you no right to strike him!" spat Remus. His eyes had dilated and he was breathing rapidly. "Or to threaten to disown that child who has been through more fucking pain than you could imagine! You had no idea, what you've done to him. You have absolutely no idea how much you've hurt him because of your-"

"Stupid, Gryffindor, Pride, I got It." murmured James, weakly. The guilt had already been climbing through his chest, but now the guilt was replaced by fear of being tore apart by a group full of advocates. "Siri?"

Sirius glowered, "I am not backing this up! You did exactly, what my parent's did to me. The only difference was a switch of houses."

Lily had sunk down into an armchair and was hanging her head. "You hit my baby…"

James had apologised but it wasn't doing anyone any good. No one was listening. "I was in rage, I wasn't thinking straight when I said that. I thought he would stop after I threatened him!"

Remus growled and moved forward, but Sirius was read and intercepted, "No, Moony!" ordered Sirius, his eyes narrowed. Remus gripped Sirius' shoulders, wanting to remove him from the space, but the last male Black stood firm. "Harry wouldn't want you to do that-"

"You can't stop - what's in someone's heart, James! He listens to his heart and he will listen to nothing else." Remus' voice had lowered after Sirius had brought Harry's want into the mix. "The only one saving your arse from Moony, is Harry. You owe him-" Remus' eyes widen for affect.

James recoiled, and wanted so badly to move from his position on the couch, but wasn't sure if it was actually safe. He knew how wrong he was, he didn't need all these people trying to kill him to tell him this.

"I believe we all need to calm down." said a calm and collective voice from the floo room. Eyes snapped over to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. James breathed a sigh of utter relief, as he collapsed against the back of the couch. "Pleasant morning James?" asked Dumbledore, warmly.

"Delightful." answered James dryly.

"How's my baby?" asked Lily standing abruptly. "Is he hurting?"

"He's just fine and has been taken care of by his closest friends. I do believe Lucius, Severus, and Hermione are doing him justice." James cringed inwardly, but said nothing, when Remus threw him a nasty look. "Now, I see that James has been punished quite a bit, for the last hour…"

"And a half." added James, and shrunk back when Lily cast him a cold glare.

"Yes, well, James you did decide to act foolishly." said Dumbledore taking a seat on the other armchair.

Sirius eased Remus down into a seat, but the man was still staring coldly at James about ready to pounce at any second.

James did not miss this look, "I know I did." said James, closing his eyes and leaning closer to his lap. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in heavily. "I regret it, and I have every intention on talking to Harry about this…"

"He would listen to you, because he is Harry. But, the question I have for you James is will you listen to him?"

"What? I do listen-" He shrank at the startling unblinking pale blue stare he received from the Headmaster. "Don't I?" He swallowed, and looked back down at his hands. "Well, he's just a kid-"

"He's seventeen years old, James. He has quite the head on his shoulders. He's been pretty good up until this summer when it came to the paper's botching his name and reporter's following him everywhere he went. But, then they interfered in what should be an average and almost expected teenager's life. They blew it out of proportion like Harry was the only teenager to have ever had a broken relationship. He found company in an unlikely source." James grimaced and looked sickened. "A source that has done him a world of good."

James looked up in horror, "Headmaster? You do - realise-"

"That his name has absolutely no reason to be dragged through the mud, like you have already done." admonished the Headmaster. "I believe Lucius has paid his dues to the Wizarding world, by laying down his life for the sake of his son. His background should be water under the bridge. Your son loves Lucius and if I am not mistaken, after what I witnessed yesterday afternoon, Lucius loves your son."

James looked disgusted, "Ulgh, don't tell me this!" The man sulked and covered his head with his hands. "He's too young! Lucius is too old for him-"

"Shouldn't you allow your son to make that decision for himself?" asked Dumbledore softy. "He is of age to make that decision. You may be his father-" He said, and held up his hand to stop James from interrupting. "But, you are not the keeper of his heart. The more you resist and the more you act childish and petty over a stupid child vendetta the more you will push your own son away, until he wants absolutely nothing to do with you."

James' head rose, "Would he really?"

"If you force him to choose between what you want and what his heart wants, you will not win."

"And-" said Lily, in a soft but firm voice. "If you continue to act this way, and if you even think of following through with your threat to my baby; I will divorce you…" James' mouth went dry. "There is absolutely, no way I will allow you to hurt him. He's my child and it is my job to protect him." Her eyes were glassy while saying this and the tears ran down her pale cheeks. "Don't you make me choose James, because my son will win and you will do nothing but lose."

James felt sick to his stomach; he had never felt so small in his life. He was sure that he had been whacked down three feet. First his own guilt and then the papers, his wife, his best friends, the Headmaster, and now his wife's threat with divorce. How did this ever begin like this?

"Tell me something-" whispered James. "Do you support Harry and - Malfoy?" He looked at everyone in the room.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

That was way too quick, "Why?" asked James, weakly. He first looked to Sirius. "Why, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up at his best friend, "It's what Harry wants. I do not like Malfoy personally, but this is Harry we're talking about and it took the last night of summer holiday for me to realise that I have been an unsupportive godfather and that I didn't even know my own godson. He has never come to me with anything secretive, never confided in me because of my closeness to you."

_That_ hurt.

He hesitantly looked to his wife, who arched an eyebrow, "You even have to ask me? It's my son's relationship. It's his choice, I mean, I shouldn't even be surprised and I'm wondering why I didn't see it in the first place. He came over, that day unexpectedly because he had apparently been concerned over Harry and then the invite to his manor. He's and upstanding man-" James made a face, "Whether you like it or not-" she snapped. "It's a bit different, but I'm not going to shoot the idea down until I've heard my son's say in all this. It is his life after all."

"Actually, Lily." said Remus, having calmed down. "Lucius had taken care of Harry the night before he came to the house…"

"Taking care of him?" asked James, frowning.

Remus glared at him, "Yes, he was distraught and drinking himself into a frenzy until he was three sheets to the wind. Lucius stood by him that night and even kept him from being humiliated. He took care of Harry, when he was on his knees in the bathroom sick and consumed with grief and humiliation from what he had been put through. He had turned up the next morning to make sure that Harry was alright and safe, James. He was concerned over Harry's wellbeing and wanted to make sure he was together. Why else, do you think he accepted the invitation I offered for dinner?"

James cringed inwardly, and he found himself rubbing his face once again, trying to take in everything he was being told in.

"I hadn't seen Harry so happy, since that stupid _kid_ Davies humiliated him. He looked as if he were healing so nicely. He had a new interest, and interest that I believed would do him some good." He said, softly. "I nudged Harry, and kept him from shying away. I'll be happy to do it again if he needs me. I like Lucius, and I am very confident that he will do right by Harry. He has absolutely nothing to gain by falling in love with Harry. He needs no money, he needs no fame, and he needs no social elevation. He's a mature man who does not play games and frankly I believe that's what Harry needs."

James glanced over at Dumbledore who smiled, "It is not my place James, to dissuade or persuade anyone in or out of a personal relationship. I realise that he is on my staff and that the protection of my students is the most important matter. But, as I've seen it, Harry is being protected quite well under Lucius' wing. He is also a man who does not allow personal relationships to interfere with his work. From the rumours I have picked up, Lucius is no better to the Gryffindors than he was before, except for the probability that he is fairer in his choices. I however, must inquire about you. You harmed a _student_." The last words Dumbledore spoke were sharp.

"He's my son." tried James. "We were having a personal squabble…"

"He's my student." said Dumbledore mildly. "You do not touch any one of my children whilst I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. It is an offence that I do not take too kindly of. I do not care who you happen to be." Dumbledore slowly stood, and James bit his lip, when Dumbledore took two steps away from the chair and then turned to James. "I believe you have been punished enough by those who love you, so I will save my wrath if there is a next time." Dumbledore smiled but it was a smile that had caution in it, a caution that James saw instantly. "But, I have to warn you, the next time you touch my boy, my Harry, Moony will be the least of your worries."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Rating Changed!! As of this chapter, the story is now rated M. :)  
**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

During the afternoon, Harry was encouraged by Hermione to go outside for some fresh air and maybe go down and see Hagrid for a while. Harry reluctantly agreed, and allowed the brunette to lead him out of the Entrance Hall and onto the cool late September grounds of Hogwarts. The air whipped by them and ruffled Harry's hair causing it to fly up and try to rush off only to be forced to lay flat. The bird's were twittering and standing upon posts ready to take flight; you had to walk away from the posts in fear of anything disgusting dropping out of nowhere.

Harry groaned, "Hermione-"

"Come on, Harry. You have to stay normal, if not-"

"I just don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to answer questions."

"Then don't!" insisted Hermione. "You don't have to answer to anyone, Harry."

"But, it's Hagrid! I can't tell him to piss off… not today, Hermione." He gave her a pleading look.

She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry all this had to happen so badly. You don't deserve it."

Harry hugged her warmly, "It's okay, and it's not your fault. You didn't cause this. I did." He smiled, and kissed her cheek, "Want to do our homework together?"

She beamed, "I'd love too!" she said, jumping up and clapping. She led the way back to the entrance. "We can't ever make up our minds."

Harry laughed weakly, "Yeah, first we head off toward Hagrid's and come back. You know, I think we're nutters."

Hermione giggled, "Nutters, we are my dear Harry." said the young girl with a skip in her step. "But, that's the beauty of our friendship." She flashed him a perky smile.

Harry's laugh got a little stronger, as he followed her around corners. The students that passed by whispered, a few Slytherin's stared at them flummoxed. A couple called out, asking if it was all a put-on. But, Harry ignored them, as Hermione kept him entertained by random silly comments that caused him to laugh or snort with amusement.

"Er - Hermione." said Harry, as they went a floor and a half up from Lucius's.

"Yes, Harry?" she stopped and turned.

"We need to go back-"

Hermione laughed, "Why?"

"My stuff is in Lucius' rooms." He said, just as a Hufflepuff fourth year walked by. She tripped over her own shoes when he said this.

"_Oh_!" She giggled, "Nutters we sure are. Come on!" She switched hands and scaled back down quickly, dragging Harry along in her wake. She then stopped at the door, and cleared her throat, "You better go in first." she said going sheepish. Harry laughed, and moved forward and entered the office without knocking. Hermione timidly stepped in and stood by the door. "I'll wait here!" she squeaked, biting her lip and staring around her.

Harry headed passed the portrait and to the living corridors, to see Lucius was sitting on an armchair and Severus was in the other and they were talking over a drink.

"I saw you walk back and forth on the grounds, as if you were a wayward cat." said Lucius, with amusement, as Harry stopped over to pick up his school bag. Lucius' pulled him down for a hard kiss, which Severus pointed looked away from.

Smiling softly, Harry's eyes glittered, "That's because we couldn't make up our minds - twice. We've had to double back twice. Now, I'm going to Gryffindor to finish my homework with Hermione."

"Where were you going?" asked Lucius, as he handed Harry his Transfiguration book.

"We were going to Hagrids." He said, softly. "But, I don't feel like telling Hagrid to piss off-" He cringed visibly at the thought. "So, we decided to go do our homework instead."

"How you feeling?" asked Lucius, raising the boy's chin and searching his face.

"I'm fine." said Harry, his hand gripping the arm of the chair that Lucius was residing on. He leaned in and kissed Lucius softly.

"I don't believe it."

Harry laughed, and dropped his bag a moment when the man curled his hand around the teen's slender waist and pulled him down. Harry pressed his head against Lucius' chest, while a hand stroked his chest and stomach affectionately. "I'll be fine." Harry corrected, looking lazily over at Severus before turning back to Lucius.

"You know, he didn't mean it." said Severus. "As much as I dislike your father- greatly." Harry sniggered at Severus, only he could make a remark like that sound funny. "I do not believe he was serious. He's a Gryffindor and he panicked."

Harry bit his lip, "That hurt." He said, softly as he looked far off. "Maybe he was serious and maybe he wasn't. But, I've had my say and I'm not changing my words." He tried not to blush as he said this. Lucius' fingers brushed against his cheek. His eyes flickered up at him for the briefest of moments, "I meant what I told him, whether his threat becomes fact or fiction." Harry lay there on Lucius' lap; he didn't want to move, but he had a friend outside waiting and he couldn't keep her waiting for too long. "I better get out there, Hermione's waiting on me." He said, pressing his forehead into Lucius' chest.

His chin was lifted up once again and Lucius brushed a kiss against Harry's lips. "You coming back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Harry, pulling himself out of the position he was in.

Lucius nodded, "If you see my son on the way, would you let him know, I'm looking for him?"

Harry laughed again but a little more quietly, "Will do." said Harry. He adjusted his robes, picked up his bag, and gave a small smile. "See you later." He nodded to Severus, and brushed by but not without touching Lucius one last time on the shoulder.

Harry and Hermione checked the library before heading off to Gryffindor, mainly to see if Draco was in there and too his luck he was. With Hermione's hand in his he walked over to Draco, Blaise Zabini, and three more of his friends.

Draco looked up and passed him at Hermione, who was blushing slightly in the cheeks, "Hey Harry." said Draco, his eyes lingering on Hermione.

The rest of the group, Pansy included were looking at them strangely.

Harry forced a fake smile, "Draco. Your father is looking for you."

Draco snorted and shook his head, "Is he looking for me or is he sitting there having a drink and waiting for me to randomly pop up?"

Harry laughed very softly, "Exactly. He just told me if I saw you on my way."

"Lucky, you found me then." said Draco, smirking.

"So, this isn't fake-" said Pansy, still in disbelief.

Draco blinked and looked over at her, "Why would I lie about it?" He asked, disgruntled. "Why would Harry lie about it?"

Pansy stared at him and laughed, "Harry? It's Harry now?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, "Draco, I'll see you-" said Harry touching him on the shoulder.

Draco nodded, "See you, later."

"Are you really accepting this?" Was the last thing Harry and Hermione heard before they left the library.

"She's a -" Hermione stopped, and looked at Harry.

"Bitch?" He finished for her.

"Yeah…" She agreed.

"We've always known that dear."

"Yeah…" repeated Hermione biting her lip.

Harry and Hermione hardly got any peace and quiet in Gryffindor. The ones who were most bold, like Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean came over inquiring about what was going on.

"Harry? Are you really, serious about this?" asked Parvati, for the umpteenth time. "I mean, he is a Malfoy and - he was horrible to you last year…"

Harry rolled his eyes, and glanced up from the Transfiguration book he had wide open. "Why is it so important?"

"We just wondered-" said Parvati, her curiosity at its highest.

"Of course you did -" retorted Harry coldly. "Everyone wonders about my so-called life. Why not back off and get your own and leave me alone? I get enough bull shit with the damn papers, I don't need a full on interrogation while I'm trying to study in private in the common room." he leaned back and picked up the book and placed it in front of his face, to tell her that the conversation was over with.

Her face was red with embarrassment and she walked away with a chastened edge. Hermione's hand ran up his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately, "That's my Harry. You tell them where to stick it -"

Harry laughed weakly and flipped the book back onto the table. He took a hold of Hermione's notes and compared them to his own. They talked quietly back and forth with one another as people randomly walked by and stared. But, after Parvati had been told off, not many dared to come up and ask him again, except for the mates in his dorm. They still had some gaul left in them.

Seamus asked him if he was taking a love potion, while Dean brought up the fact that Gryffindors didn't naturally date Slytherins, especially the teachers. Harry pretended as if they hadn't spoken as he finished his homework.

By dinnertime Harry was annoyed and he gave Hermione a sorrowful look as they were heading toward the Great Hall. Instead, he stopped at the fourth floor, "I am not in the mood to eat. I'm going to go lay down." he said, he said wearily. "Do you mind?"

Hermione smiled softly and touched his cheek and kissed it, "Of course not, Harry. Go on, I'll bring you something up later."

He returned the smile, thankful for her understanding. He hugged her and then headed down the corridor and to Lucius' office. He soon went through the portrait and found himself in an empty room. Harry knew he ought to go to dinner, but to thousands of prying eyes; Harry just couldn't muster anymore energy to do so. He sank down onto the comfortable sofa and then kicked off his shoes and lifted his feet and grabbed a cushion. What little bit of the day he spent out in roaming eyes of Hogwart's society was exhausting and the teen felt his nerves wind around what was left of his energy and squeeze until it dwindled. Harry didn't know how long he lay there but it was long enough for him to forget the world around him momentarily.

When Harry awoke he felt something brush against the fringe of his bangs and then touch his forehead, running down passed temple, and along his soft cheek. A sigh escaped his mouth, as the slumbering sleep left his body and his mind began to clear. He opened his brilliant eyes only to come face to face with Lucius who was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his hand continuously stroking him. Harry brought his hand from under the cushion and touched Lucius' knee, and shifted in his place from his side to his back.

No words needed to be exchanged as the older man bowed his head and placed a kiss against his forehead and then his lips. Harry's heart immediately responded as his mouth opened and drank him in. He brought his hand up from Lucius' knee and pressed supplely along his cheek. The gentle tremors ran along Harry's veins racing through and causing a warmness to wrap velvety like around him, holding him close and when his eyes reopened and his lips parted from Lucius' he was aware that the velvet internal feeling of being held was indeed real and external.

"I was worried." He said at last, his voice was quiet and earnest. "Are you hungry?" Harry licked his lips and kissed him innocently, before shaking his head; he brushed his fingers through Lucius' blond hair distractedly. "You still tired? You've been asleep for about an hour." His eyes were burning slightly and his limbs felt as if they weighed more before he lay down. He was about to say no, when Lucius snorted, "Yes, you are." He said at once. "You're exhausted, emotionally and mentally. Can you get up and make it to the bed, or do I need to carry you?"

Harry laughed softly, and forced his tired body to rise up and wrap his arms around Lucius. "I believe I can make it." His voice was barely above a whisper, due to the lack of energy to bring it up a notch. "Thank you." He said, pulling back, only to receive a kiss in return.

-

At the start of the next morning, Harry was sitting cross legged at the dining table staring at the letters in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to open them or not.

One was from Remus, Sirius, and his mother. It didn't surprise Harry that there wasn't a letter from his father in the pile. He was kind of glad there wasn't either. Lucius watched him over breakfast and urged him to open Remus' first. Harry sighed, picked it up, and ripped the seal.

_Dear Cub, _

_I am so very sorry I was not there to stop your father from acting foolishly. When I saw the paper the next morning, I was positively livid with anger. I cannot express just how upset me and the werewolf was over what we saw in the paper. Your father has received his comeuppance for acting so horrible toward his only child. Your mother was not happy with what she found in the way she found out, nor was Sirius or the Headmaster. The werewolf was especially, unhappy. It took a lot to keep the wolf tucked away. _

_James is my best friend. I love him dearly, but you are my cub and there is nothing greater in this world to a wolf than his cub, by blood or not. You know very well, that I give you my whole heart and blessing on your relationship with Lucius Malfoy, and I will always stand by you, whether your decisions are wrong or right, they are yours and yours alone to make. Don't ever forget how much I love you and never allow one man's judgement to taint us all. _

_You know me better than that. I love you; write me back so I know you received this. _

_Love always, _

_Remus and Moony _

Harry laughed quietly and handed the letter unconsciously to Lucius before picking up Sirius' letter with a grimace. His godfather was known pretty well for taking his father's side on just about anything.

"You should have known this." said Lucius, holding Remus' letter.

"I know," said Harry softly, as he hesitantly unfolded Sirius' letter. "What do you do when you have a wayward heart?" He turned his eyes down onto Sirius' letter finally. It was long, at least two pages.

_Dear Harry, _

_There's not much I can say that Remus hasn't already said. I know you anticipated on a letter from me backing up what your dad has done. But, I do not and would not ever back my best friend up for the ridiculous episode he pulled against you; his only son and my only godson. Although, we're not as close as I would like to be, you still are the most important thing to me. As your godfather it is my duty, my heart would not allow me to ever take your father's side on this. _

_I love you more than anything in this world, and I reminded your dad yesterday that he was acting in the exact same fashion that my family acted toward me for being in Gryffindor. I do not think he appreciated the truthful comparison, nor did he appreciate about being ravaged by an angry werewolf. I'll tell you, I have never seen Moony act that way, not even Wormtail brought that kind of anger out of him. _

_I will admit to you, I find your newfound companion strange. We have not gotten along in the past, but things can change. They always do, and even if I am not exactly thrilled with this relationship; it is not mine to dictate. It is your own and your father should have known that and had just a bit more grace and tact. His pride was wounded he took it out on you. But, I accept your decision and accept it as it is and I would never dishonour you by turning into my parents and acting snide and cynical. I wish you the best and I love you, never forget that. You are my number one priority. If anything was to happen to your parents, it is in my hands to take over and take control but not of your life. It is my duty to take control of what you cannot and your life isn't in the godfather manual. I should have seen it years ago that I was not supportive of you and I tended to make fun and joke at your expense when I am sure it hurt the most. I will make damn sure I never make that mistake again. _

_  
I have to be honest with you, when I saw you with Remus the night before you had to go back to school, I became so jealous and my heart sank and drowned in that green foam of jealousy. It was then that I realized that I didn't even know my godson and there were weeks that went by when you and I wouldn't speak, except for an exchange of greetings and a couple hugs. I've never went out of my way to check on you and you've never made an effort to come see me, while Remus is always at your side and you are always going out of your way to see him. It hurt, Harry, it hurt something fierce and since then I have been revaluating our lives and priorities. _

_I wanted to let you know this, but I did not know how. I hope you keep in mind how I feel, for everything I said is true. I believe your father realises just what a moron he's been - especially after being kicked hard in the arse by those he never expected. _

_Enjoy your morning Harry. I hope I helped, even if it is a late a little late. Don't listen to your father; he's just being a jack arse. Besides, since when has your father ever gone through with anything as ridiculous as that? Not to mention he loses you he loses his wife as well. Take care. _

_Love, _

_  
Your Godfather, Sirius_

Harry swallowed the feelings that threatened to leave his heart, which was feeling restricted and strained. He smiled, "Nothing I expected." He said, after a second and handed the letter to Lucius before picking up his mums. "Do I even want to read?" He looked down solemnly at it.

Lucius brushed the boy's hair out of the way and grazed the ear with a simple silver loop. Harry looked up at the touch, "I think you ought to read. Don't torture yourself with the Gryffindor curiosity."

Harry snickered softly, "Yeah, best not." He picked up his mother's letter. "Now or never."

_Dear Harry, _

_  
Oh, honey, I couldn't believe it! I never thought it possible for your father to do something so cruel and inhuman. He was always an insensitive git but he went way too far with you my baby. Please do not believe that I agree with anything that was said yesterday. I can't believe the way I found out. My own husband and father of our only child turning into a right bastard before my eyes. I never would have believed it. I wanted to come to the school, but the Headmaster told me you were in good care. _

_I want you to know, that even though I do have my concerns as every mother would and does, I am supporting you as much as I possibly can from a mother's side of love. You remember that I will never forsake you for anything in this world. You know, I have your back in all you do. If you believe this is the relationship you want and if you're happy then I have no choice but to support you. I don't quite understand your reasons, and maybe sometime you could explain them to me, but until then I will make sure your father can't walk again for a week - or maybe a month. Who knows. I love you loads son, and please, don't stress the idiocy of your father. He's famous for it and now the whole world knows. _

_Love,   
Your mum _

Harry laughed and again restrained the tears. "I feel sorry for dad."

Lucius scowled, "Feel bad?" He asked, darkly. "Why should you feel bad?"

Harry handed him his mother's letter, "It's funny but - I can imagine Remus and my mum being upset? A redhead and a werewolf? How can you not feel sorry?"

Lucius rolled his eyes, "He hit you, that's how I don't feel sorry. If I knew it wouldn't backlash on you, I'd go over there and take care of it myself." His tone had turned sharp his eyes lit up. But, as quickly as Harry saw it, it vanished.

Lucius didn't want to pry into the letter from his mother, so he sat it down nonchalantly and picked up the grapefruit. "_Eat. _You had nothing yesterday and you'll be sick if you don't eat something."

Harry looked down at his half eaten strawberry shortcake muffin and the water sitting on the table. "I am!" he insisted, although his appetite wasn't really into the food he ate it anyway.

Before Harry left for classes, Lucius pulled him close and claimed him with a hard kiss that left Harry dazed and in a much lighter mood than it had started off.

He was surprised to meet Hermione just outside of Lucius' office. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly embrace. "Morning, Harry how you feeling?"

Harry pulled out the three letters he got from his family and handed them to her. "A little better, I wouldn't know what to do with you and Lucius. I'd be bloody lost."

Hermione smiled softly and opened Remus' letter as they headed toward Transfiguration. "Did your dad write?"

"No, I'm glad he didn't." said Harry, as they rounded the corner and ran into a set of Ravenclaws who were going in the same direction.

Several of them stared at Harry theorising where he had been, while other's trying to decipher whether the newspaper was right or wrong. The door to the Transfiguration room was closed; the Gryffindor's headed toward them from the tower. Ron was staring at his best friend hoping to catch his eye, but Harry pointedly rummaged through his bag and pretended as if Ron wasn't even there.

It broke Harry's heart to do this, to pretend as if Ron didn't exist, but he didn't know what else to do. He was hurt even more by Ron's lack of trust in him and now Harry had absolutely no trust toward Ron.

He wondered if it would ever be replenished.

After Transfiguration came Care of Magical Creatures. The teen had half a mind to skip it, but Hermione gave him that, _'I don't think so.'_ look.

The grounds were cool with the beginning of October weather. The wind breezed by ruffling Harry's coal black hair and trying to push him forward. Harry could hear Ron's footsteps behind him but he kept his eyes on the dry yellowing grass.

Hermione's arm looped through Harry's when there was a call for his name behind them. He glanced over to see Draco walking up to him. The Gryffindor's eyed him shrewdly, while the Slytherin's hung back and observed the strangeness.

"Hey Draco." said Harry amiable.

"You didn't come to dinner last night."

"I fell asleep." He told the Slytherin.

"At five o' clock?"

"Yeah, I was drained."

"Apparently," His eyes then fell on Hermione, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked over at him and tried not to blush, "Hi, Draco."

Hagrid's Hut came into view and they could see the massive half-giant standing there with his eyes glittering brightly.

During the middle of the lesson, Hagrid motioned for Harry, who dropped the bright blue crab egg and headed over to the stump that Hagrid was perched upon.

"How yeh doing Harry?" asked Hagrid, with concern. "I read about the papers and wha' happened. I never believed it of ol' James."

Harry grimaced inwardly, and glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who was talking to Draco. He spared a look at Ron to see that he was staring back at him. Their eyes locked, and a zap of pain shot deep like a knife to his heart. He looked away quickly when his eyes started to burn.

"I'm fine, Hagrid." He said softly.

Hagrid arched an eyebrow, "Yeh don't look fine, Harry. You miss him don'chya?"

Harry flinched visibly when Hagrid said that. "Of course I do." He said swiftly.

"Believe me, Harry he regrets betraying your trust. He's been down at me hut too much for a seventeen year old." The rip in his heart began to cut deeper; Harry looked away from Hagrid and crossed his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt very vulnerable. "He only did wha' he thought was best. He had no idea tha' yer father would do what he did. No one would have guessed tha' he woul' take it so far."

"Yeah, well, he did." said Harry shortly. "I'll forgive Ron, just not today."

Hagrid arched an eyebrow, his beard twitched, "I believe yeh already have deep down and yeh're letting tha' ol' pride get in the way."

Harry scowled and dropped his arms, "It's not my pride that's in the way, Hagrid. It's the fact that I trusted my best friend with something and he went behind my back."

"He was concerned! I woul' be too if I were 'em. Yeh know he don' think straigh' much of the time. He listened to his 'eart Harry not his mind."

This conversation was turning more and more hurtful by each passing moment it continued on. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "I know, but I told him how I felt. I did everything I could to convince him how important this was for me..." he murmured looking down at his shoes.

"Yeh were hurt once before Harry, I am sure he just didn' want that to happen again."

"No." said Harry shaking his head. "It's not that. He went off like he did because of the animosity between the families."

"Do you really, think that was what it was all about?" asked Hagrid, truthfully. "You honestly believe it was because of the Weasley and Malfoy banter that caused yer best friend to call upon your father for 'elp?"

Harry felt his green irises burn as the tears began to swim to the surface. It was becoming harder and harder to swallow the lumps that continued to form. "It's just all fucked up." said Harry finally. "I want my life back."

Hagrid tilted his head and patted the boy on the arm, "Yeh'll get it. I don' understand yeh Harry, but I'll go with you on it. I told him that. I believe he has been punished..."

Harry was beginning to feel feverish, splotches of heat formed along his face and beneath his robes. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure everyone could hear it. He felt on display for the whole world to see.

He had to get out of there.

As soon as class was over, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and nearly ran away from Hagrid's hut.

"Harry what happened?" she asked, running just behind him.

Harry shook his head not wanting to answer her; he pushed open the Hogwart's doors. "I think I'm going back to bed..." He said, looking over his shoulder. "I can't stand this!"

With his emotions flying high Harry's vision had tunnelled so much that he hadn't been paying attention as to where he was walking until he literally bumped into someone who had been standing there for quite a while.

Harry found his eyes flickering up to his father.

Hermione's hand gripped Harry as the teen backed up quickly.

"Harry." He said, softly to his son.

Students that filtered in gasped, when they saw James Potter. The students from Care of Magical Creatures had finally caught up to Harry and Hermione, and stopped instinctively when they saw Harry and James.

Harry didn't respond to James and turned to go, "Wait!" Called James, his hand out to stop his son. Harry jerked away before his could come in contact with him. "Please, Harry? Can we go and talk?"

"What for? So you can humiliate me again?"

"No, no. I am so sorry!" His tone grew louder than usual. "I never meant to lash out in the way I did. I wasn't thinking straight. Please, Harry?"

This day was just getting more and more emotional. Harry was on the verge of a nervous, mental, and emotional breakdown. How much more could he take before he made an even bigger fool of himself?

"I don't want to talk." said Harry, his face aflame.

"Then can I talk?" asked James, pleadingly. "I am so sorry, I never meant what I said, and I'm sorry for what I did. The Headmaster has given me permission to come and talk to you."

Harry grimaced as people gathered around to hear, the teen couldn't stand anymore drama. "Not here! I'm sick of people nosing into my business. Besides, you've said enough to last a lifetime. I got the hint the other day; I'm not changing my mind."

James cringed, "I know, and I accept that. I never should have gone off like I did, especially in front of the goddamn world. I know how you feel now."

"Really?" challenged Harry, arching an eyebrow. "Well, I'm still not talking here and I don't think I want to be alone with you." At this remark, a flash of pain splashed over James' features. His hazel brown eyes glittered sadly.

Words were drastically failing him.

"I believe that Harry has endured enough humiliation, James Potter." said Lucius Malfoy, stepping up beside Harry. "Why don't you two take this in my office?" He looked Harry over, as if x-raying him.

James glanced warily at Lucius for a moment before looking back at Harry and nodded, "That sounds fine, Harry?" He looked quickly to the teen with pleading eyes. The only response Harry gave was a nod and then he walked off toward the Grand Staircase, leaving James to stand there confused for a moment.

He was the first to arrive in Lucius' empty office, and he took full advantage of the few seconds he had alone before his father joined him. He leant against the closed door with his eyes closed, taking several deep breaths and trying to stop the trembling in his arms and legs. This was the _last_ thing he needed today.

He just had time to pull himself together before a knock came at the door. For the minute, he didn't bother to open it and instead moved around the large desk to sit in the chair next to Lucius', one that had been put there recently for him. He felt better in it, safer, and so he slowly lifted his head to look up when the door opened.

James entered looking thoroughly out of his depth, clearly unsure what to think about the Slytherin who came in close behind. Harry didn't particularly care, nor did he attempt to stop the flash of relief that crossed his face as Lucius closed the door behind him and moved to sit in his own chair, automatically picking up Harry's hand and locking their fingers together.

James' hazel eyes dropped to their hands and then pointedly looked away and took in the sight of the office instead. The silence dragged on awkwardly, but it gave Harry the time to calm down and assess the situation, still grateful for Lucius' presence.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." He said idly after a minute, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. James hesitated and then glanced at the chair that sat on the other side of the desk, but obviously decided to remain standing, he started pacing.

"I'm _so_ sorry." He murmured, his voice breaking slightly. "When Ron told me, I couldn't believe it. I let old rivalries get in the way of any rational thought, and I managed to convince myself that this whole thing was a farce, a way for you to rebel against me for talking to Roger at the Ball. I regret it, like I've never regretted anything before. I regret every word spoken that day and when I hit you – _oh Merlin_, Harry, I was such a fool. Can you _ever_ forgive me?"

Harry didn't bother to reply, if just because he could think of nothing to say to that. He knew that, in the end, he had no choice anyway. He wasn't the type to hold grudges when it hurt him as much as it hurt the other person. Lucius squeezed his hand gently, but he too remained silent. When it became apparent that James was waiting for an answer though, Harry spoke softly.

"I've had more than enough drama for one weekend." He murmured. "And I don't need anymore added to it. You _hurt_ me, your words more than the slap, and they won't be easy to forget." James opened his mouth to speak, but Harry shook his head. "However, I don't want to live my life constantly afraid that I'll do something wrong and you will carry through with your threat to disown me. I just want everything to go back to normal; I don't want to have to answer to my every step, just because someone somewhere doesn't understand something I'm doing with my own life. I have enough people on my back; I don't need you as well."

"Harry-"

"I _love_ Lucius." Harry interrupted softly, averting his eyes from the Slytherin pointedly, and unable to stop the slight blush that stained his cheeks. "I love him. I feel safe with him, like he'll take care of everything, of me, and never intentionally hurt me."

"I wouldn't. _Ever_." Lucius murmured more for Harry's benefit that anything else, lifting the smaller hand up to his lips to press a brief kiss to the knuckles. James bowed his head.

"I won't deny that this is hard to accept," he said, choosing his words very carefully, "but I do agree that it is not my place to say who you can and who you cant give your heart too. You were right, when you said before that I had never suffered as you did with Roger, I was a fool and I didn't even think you were hurting. I've had to sit myself down and imagine how I would feel if your mother ever did the same to me… I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry for never being there for you." He said and then paused, his eyes rimming with tears. "It's just… when things get difficult and uncomfortable, I tend to try and laugh it away, and it's who I am. I just – I want things to go back the way they were with us. No. No, I don't."

"You don't?" Harry asked, confused, and James offered a small sad smile.

"I don't. I want us to be closer. I want to understand, and be there for you when you're hurting. I want to be a better father, but there are times when I just don't know what to do. I've never intended to hurt you, if I could take back every word, every action, of the last few weeks, please, believe that I would do so…"

Harry felt the lump in his throat getting bigger by the second, and he wondered, almost hysterically, if he would end up choking on it. His grip tightened on Lucius' hand until his knuckles were white, but the older man gave no sign that it hurt, and instead squeezed back softly once more.

"I – I don't know. I don't know what to do, or think, anymore." Harry whispered and then before he could say anything else, James spoke again, desperation and pleading crawling into his tone.

"Don't be scared of me! Of all people, _please_ do not be scared of me...!" He sounded like a wounded animal. "I'm your father not a monster." Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as he sank to his knees heavily in the middle of the office, his head bowed and his unruly hair falling to cover his face from view.

Harry bit his lip and turned his head away, trying to tell himself that his father deserved every last bit of this, but he couldn't do it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay mad forever and he had never before seen James in this state. For him to actually cry and beg – in front of a Slytherin at that – Harry's chest tightened, he never wanted to see it again.

Instead of speaking, he stood swiftly and made his way around to the other side of the desk, his emerald gaze fixed on the shaking shoulders of his father. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and barely noticed as Lucius slipped out of the room silently, allowing them time to themselves.

"It's okay." Harry whispered, choking back his own tears. "Everything will be okay." In response, James grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him closer, holding him as tightly as he possibly could without cutting off his air supply.

They remained that way for a long time, whispering to each other words of apology and forgiveness, for times that went way beyond the weekend and well into the childhood. James apologised for everything from laughing when he fell and grazed his knee at five, to even think about forgiving Roger of his atrocities, and by the time they pulled away from each other's grasp, night had fallen and they were both laughing through their exhausting tears at any horrible pranks that James suggested for the Ravenclaw.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The sky was dark and beautiful with speckles of white stars dotting the world. The moon hanging up ahead was almost full and it was glistening and twirling in all her glory. Harry was standing in Lucius room with the drapes thrown wide open along with the window, allowing the cool breeze to rush over him and through the thin material of his pyjamas. It had been a really long night, a lot had gone into it but in the end, almost everything came out.

He forgave his father and the only thing he had left to do was forgive Ron. He would do that tomorrow. He was too tired tonight. He felt a brush behind him and smiled when Lucius' hands touched his shoulders comfortingly. They ran up and down his arms. Harry leaned up from the sill of the window and into his companion.

"I've missed you smiling." said Lucius, softly. "It's nice to see it again."

Harry took his eyes from the glorious scene outside and placed them on an even more beautiful sight. "Thank you, for not leaving me alone." 

Lucius brushed his hair away, and granted him a gentle kiss along his neck, cheek, and then along his lips. "I never thought twice of it." His arms moved from Harry's shoulders and locked firmly around his thin body, holding him close. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Harry smiled and ran his hand along Lucius' hands that were clasped around his waist. He brought one up to his lips and kissed each finger affectionately, "I meant every word."

Lucius extracted his hand and gathered Harry's hair and pulled it to the side; the teen sighed when more supple kisses grazed against his exposed neck. He closed his eyes to the night and released a soft sigh as Lucius' mouth opened and his kisses became wet and deeper until his pale skin had turned a light shade of red.

Harry shifted to face Lucius his mouth pleading for a taste of him.

His hands ran up Lucius' chest and elegantly unclasped the top of the cloak causing it to fall to the ground; his ran his fingers through the man's long hair. He whimpered as he felt Lucius' arms tightening around his body and his mouth taking over and forcing his tongue and mouth to follow along. Entangled and air tight, he was half aware of Lucius lifting him until he could only wrap his legs around the man's waist. Harry whimpered when a hand ran up his spine and gripped his neck with undulating passion.

Feeling safe in Lucius' arms, Harry released his grip around his lover's neck and rubbed his shoulders and toward the buttons on Lucius' shirt. He nimbly flicked each one, his body pleading with him to touch bare skin. The excitement throttled him when his fingers met flesh. His lips were being tortured desirously and his whole frame was reacting causing his hips to push against Lucius. Harry's fingers stopped halfway through the unbuttoning and touched the chest before him with a yearning want. His breathing had become so laboured and his body had turned so red-hot from the blood rush that the teen's mind was buzzing over with incoherent thoughts of bliss and being held.

He didn't want to be let go.

Harry was gently laid down upon the bed, and he pulled Lucius down with him, his hands eagerly roaming all over, while his breath was continually taken and the air tight kissing became more dramatic. Harry felt Lucius' moved just enough so that he had room to remove his shirt. The teen dazedly complied, raising his back and whimpering when the hydrating kiss was taken away from his thirsty lips. Lucius made quick work, curling his fingers around the shirt and pulling it up and over Harry's head, his mouth then resumed their rightful place.

Harry sighed quietly with contentment. He felt as if this was where he belonged. At this moment in time, he wanted to be nowhere but in the arms of Lucius.

Harry moaned when Lucius' hands ran down and began to stroke the outside of his erection while his mouth continued to consume him in the most provocative of ways. His head began to swim, as gentle purring escaped his swollen lips as they were released. Lucius began to kiss his neck and flick his tongue across his collarbone. The only thing Harry could do was lay back on the pillow and lolls his head to the side, while his fingers touched Lucius anywhere and everywhere it could reach. His heart and soul was burning just as hot as his hormones. He tried not to shake as Lucius' stroking became more and more teasing until the man stopped with the hand movements and raised up to where he were eye level with Harry, whose eyes locked with his.

"What do you want Harry?" asked Lucius' silky voice.

The teen shivered, and brought himself up, one arm holding him up while his free hand touched Lucius on the face and as he kissed the man once, it moved down finger's grazing caressingly against the man's neck, causing inevitable goosebumps to spread itself, and a glitter to flash through Lucius' eyes. He kissed the man once, "I want you." His fingers were making their descent down his chest and then fingered the black belt licentiously, "I don't just want you, Lucius. I need you." His jade green eyes had a yearning fire in them that was rarely ever seen.

Lucius said nothing and attacked Harry's lips with a kiss that held an undying power. His tongue lashed through the teen's mouth searching needlessly and finding exactly what it wanted.

Harry's fingers toyed with Lucius' belt, his index finger and middle finger slipped the between the leather and extracted it from the silver buckle. His movements caused Lucius to kiss him harder, and curl his own fingers around the Gryffindor's trousers and tug, until they slipped down.

The tasting, touching, and the feeling of their bodies pressed in against one another sent Harry's mind and body into a pulsating adrenaline rush. Lucius tasted and felt so incredible, and the eloquent touches from the older wizard caused Harry's breath to bunch up in his throat until he was practically strangled by pleasure. When his body was taken over in the right way and handed over the control through the most personal and intimate way, there was no way to explain to Harry's heart the breathtaking sensation that coursed through his entire being. He was touched and loved in ways, he didn't think would ever happen, with every kiss and press against his flesh felt like a brand new experience.

An experience he never wanted to end.

The sunlight snuck between the emerald drapes and began to dance cordially all across the large bed that had two entwined occupants laying still; one was stirring, while the other remained asleep.

A conundrum of thoughts pressed upon him momentarily, Lucius opened his eyes and body out of the refreshing slumber he had been in. He lay there for several long seconds; he was on his side, wearing nothing but boxers and several silky coverlets over his entire frame, and in the groove of his body was a sleeping Gryffindor teenager. This particular teenager had decided it would be in his best interest to make a man who had been single for the longest of time wrap around his very nimble and beautiful fingers. The boy's sexy backside was pressed into him and between his knees was a set of legs with feet curled around his own.

Bloody hell, Lucius wondered how they slept so comfortably in this odd position. His arms were draped over the waist of the raven-haired occupant who had stolen his heart right out from under his nose. At this perception, he shifted and pressed his chest against Harry's back, his right arm moving upwards and brushing the dark locks out of the way so that he could see the beautiful face hidden beneath.

There was absolutely no way of denying it. Harry was beautiful, even when Lucius had quite a bit of animosity toward him, he had always considered Harry Potter a beautiful being to behold. For the first few years it wasn't a sexual thought or anything close. It was more of an offhanded observation until the teen grew to about fifteen and it became a little more legal to allow his thoughts to believe otherwise. Well, not exactly legal, but much less controversial than they would have been had he been any younger.

The paleness suited him; he did not look sickly pale like some did. He was more of a glowing, blemish free, porcelain white. He had long black lashes and soft pink lips. His cheeks bones were soft yet they were higher than normal. His eyes; however was probably what topped the look. With the eyes of emerald staring at you from underneath long black hair, it was something akin to an ethereal being.

Lucius watched unable to look away as Harry's lashes flicked upwards and revealed the deep orbs. He licked his lips, and smiled when he turned his head.

"Good morning, love." said Lucius, brushing his thumb along Harry's smooth cheek.

The smile never wavered, as he hummed and shifted from his side to his other side to face his companion. He unconsciously winced as a bout of pain surged through his arse when his back side pressed into the mattress. He brought his hand around and ran it across Lucius' chest then down and across the groove in his side. "Morning." Harry propped his elbow up onto the pillow and kissed him languidly on the lips.

Lucius smiled and ran his fingers up and down Harry's side and then downward toward his arse. The teen laughed, his eyes glittering. "My arse is hurting."

"Is it?" asked Lucius, his hands slipped down the back of Harry's boxers. He smirked, as Harry gasped and pushed closer to him, a lazy smile on his face. "I can make it feel better."

"You do - until afterwards." teased Harry, pressing kisses against his lips and chin. "But if you keep on a rubbing..." His grin turning impish, "It's gonna be your entire fault." 

"_Really_?" said Lucius slowly, "Well, I'm a man who owns up to his faults..." With his hand rubbing against the softness of Harry's arse, it slipped over to the middle and he ran a finger teasingly up and down.

This made Harry whimper and run his fingers down the man's chest to the silkiness of the boxers, until he found the opening to flesh. Lucius growled when Harry grasped against him; he kissed the invading Gryffindor harshly, nibbling lasciviously against his bottom lip while his fingers slipped further into the boy.

Harry's body flamed and he found his head was swimming as he pushed himself closer to the Slytherin and his strokes became more vigorous as the pleasure seeped through him.

Before Harry had time to even register the bliss that washed across him, Lucius had both hands pulling against the fabric of the only restrictive clothing on him. They were soon down and his lower half was pressed in against Lucius, making the teen jerk and open his mouth and an o_h_ noise escaped him. He eagerly pulled Lucius free from his boxers, his hormones ruled out the threatening pain in the lower half of his body as Lucius took him again.

When Harry finally managed to remove himself from bed, he only had forty five minutes to get ready for classes. But, the problem with hurrying was the fact that he had to move without falling on his arse which was even more on fire than it had been fifteen minutes ago. Lucius' arm wrapped around the teen's waist.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so..." said Harry, looking up innocently at Lucius.

"Are you sure? You nearly fell on your arse..." He said, brushing the boy's hair out of his face.

"Heh." He said, extracting himself only to stumble.

"Here, sit down, I'll get your clothes." He helped Harry sink down onto the bed. The teen winced, as his arse burned.

"Know where my bag is?" asked Harry curiously, as Lucius headed over to his wardrobe. "Bag?" asked Lucius.

"Yeah, where my clothes are."

"They're not there any longer. I hope you didn't mind, I added them to the wardrobe last night after you fell asleep."

Harry smiled, "I don't mind."

"No need for them to wrinkle." he said, pulling out the Gryffindor robes. "Where's your prefect badge?" he then asked.

"Er-" Harry looked over, "I - uhm - I think it's in my bookbag." He said, slowly. "Not entirely sure, but I do know its bent all out of shape."

Lucius arched an eyebrow and handed him his robes. The teen made haste in changing into them. He whinged and blinked every so often. He glanced insouciantly around and grinned when he saw Lucius pulling his robes on. He had the trousers and was buttoning them; he had yet to add the shirt. It was a very nice combination; trousers and no shirt. Harry lowered his eyes and summoned his black dragon hide boots into his hands and quickly slipped them on and zipping them.

Harry slid off the bed and tried to walk again and grimaced but he didn't fall over. He adjusted the robes to where they weren't wrinkled or ruffled and then headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Lucius came in not even five minutes, "We have to be quick about this. We have but twenty minutes." He told Harry who was brushing his teeth at that moment.

Harry nodded and pointed to the hair brush that was lying in a basket in the corner. Lucius grabbed it but instead of handing it to him, he gathered the teen's hair and began to brush it for him. Harry laughed under the toothbrush; Lucius smirked, "Down?"

Harry nodded once in answer, and spat out the toothpaste and then picked up the mouthwash. Finally, ten minutes later, Harry was in the living room and packing his bag of his homework. Lucius came bustling through, his hair pulled back low. He was sifting through his pockets for something as he went over to a small desk that had a stack of papers on top.

"What the bloody hell did I do with it?"

"What's that?" asked Harry, picking up an apple turnover on the table.

"Student Planner."

"Accio?" suggested Harry.

Lucius snorted, "You can't. All student planners have an anti-summoning charm on them."

"_Ah_," said Harry, grinning as he glanced around the room.

"Them damn Weasley twins fault."

Harry laughed out loud when Lucius said this and casually walked over to the couch and slipped his hand between the cushions and smirked when he pulled out a slightly bent planner. "This it?"

Lucius looked up; he'd been looking under the table. "Where'd you find that?" He asked, taking it and granting Harry a kiss.

He laughed, "Between the sofa cushions."

"I never would have found it. I don't' place my planner between cushions." he said, dryly.

"My fault." said Harry, sheepishly. "I took it from you last night and placed it aside, must have slid down."

Lucius smirked and curled his arms around Harry, "For finding it so quickly, I'm sure I can forgive you."

"Aye! You better. I didn't hear you complaining last night." 

"Kind of hard with your tongue down my throat." teased Lucius, nibbling against Harry's bottom lip.

"Well, then correction, I didn't feel you complaining."

Lucius laughed, "You have me there. We have to go."

"I know." He glanced over at the clock on the wall and then kissed Lucius once more.

When he left Lucius' side he found Hermione waiting on him, "There you are." she squealed in near panic as she grabbed his hand, and they made quick of feet toward their class.

"Sorry," said Harry delayed. "I had a few - er- technical difficulties this morning."

Hermione blinked and glanced over her shoulder, "Oh? Care to explain?" she asked, as they made it to the Transfiguration classroom.

"In a minute, first, there's something I have to do." he said, slowing down and entering the classroom where most of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were already seated. Professor McGonagall hadn't entered yet.

He saw Ron sitting by himself and staring down at the table. Harry walked over and placed his hands on Ron's shoulders, causing the teen to jump and look up wide eyed at Harry. He ignored the on-lookers and smiled at Ron, before sliding his arms down and around his best friend's neck until his chin was against Ron's shoulder.

Ron found himself smiling, "I'm sorry."

Harry squeezed him gently, like he had his father the night before, "I know you are. Let's forget this happened, okay?"

Ron tilted his head and pressed it against Harry, "Yeah, we can forget it happened. I've missed you too much." whispered the teenager

"Same here, Ron." murmured Harry, making sure no one but Hermione could hear, who was sitting there trying not to cry.

"I should be happy for you, not an arse you can't depend on." 

Harry smiled, "Well, I know you were doing what you thought was right."

"I dunno." admitted Ron, looking far off. "I think it was both. I was being selfish while also being concerned."

"Aren't we all?" 

"You're not." said Ron. "That's what makes what I did so much worse. I never expected the outcome to - have turned out like that."

"It turned out fine in the end. Dad and I are just fine and now, I need for you and I to be fine."

"Of course we are." said Ron, softly. "I hate not having my best friend with me."

Harry smiled and squeezed him a bit too tightly, causing him to laugh, "Ulgh, strangle me." 

"Not much." teased Harry innocently, as he kissed his best friend's cheek and then slid between him and Hermione. 

Hermione scowled and glared at Ron, "You - stupid - git!"

Harry laughed and lowered his head, as Ron blinked, "I know that, already Hermione." He said, and ducked his head just before her hand could come up and slap the back of it. He stuck out his tongue and that caused Hermione to try again and she was much more successful this time around.

Ron growled at her, and was about to say something when Professor McGonagall bustled through the room. Hermione stuck up her nose, and Harry couldn't stop the snigger, as he leaned over to Ron and pressed his head against his gingery haired friend's shoulder. "Poor Ron, getting beat up again."

"Apparently." Murmured Ron, who couldn't help but smile when he saw that Harry was back to his old self.

The next couple of weeks went by splendidly for Harry. He had everything he needed and more of what he wanted. His days at Hogwarts had gone so well that Harry was afraid that something horrible would happen. He was constantly casting glances over his shoulder, wondering when his world would topple upside down again.

Quidditch season was in full swing and Harry was working everyone's butt off out on the field when he was not doing homework or spending time with Lucius. Harry had finally broken down and put McLaggan on the team as a beater. But, Harry's patience and easy going temper was being tried.

It was one afternoon, when Harry rounded the team together; Hermione was sitting with Luna in the stands doing her homework, while occasionally watching her boys practice in the air.

Harry was zipping across on his Firebolt, at the moment he was battling against Ginny, who was really a Chaser, but Harry needed some sort of challenge for the snitch, and boy was she. "Play dirty." He had told her.

Dirty, was an understatement. She gave him everything she had, until Harry was left panting and exhausted.

The fourth year chaser, which Harry had picked to play the team, was still having trouble with bludgers. Her flying skills were amazing; she looked as though she was eleven years old and her name was Mary Molotivia. She was cute with blue eyes and long chestnut brown hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail. She was somewhat of a tomboy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw McLaggan yelling at her, and practically pointing his finger in the little girls face. She glowered at him and snapped something back until he said something else causing her face to go red and her head to go down.

"Hey! McLaggan, leave her the fuck alone." Growled Harry, flying over and intercepting them.

McLaggan growled, "She's going to ruin it for us!"

"No she's not, she's a damn good flyer and a team player." argued Harry.

"That's not going to do a damn thing if she's fucking frightened of bludgers! The Slytherin's will see that instantly and pelt her till she's' on the ground." 

"Well, it's your job to keep the bludgers away, not to come over here criticizing her, when she's done nothing but work her butt off. She's getting loads better and I would appreciate you keep your mouth to yourself." snapped Harry icily. "You will in no way say anything to her unless it's a yes, no, please, or thank you very much Mary."

McLaggan's teeth gritted together, "You are so fucking stupid Potter, you realise that she's going to cost us the game."

"We're not playing a fucking game for two more weeks, I am sure by then Mary will be fine and you will have nothing to worry about. I'm not having this conversation with you any longer." Harry's eyes narrowed and his right hand unconsciously fingered his wand, "Leave her alone or get off the fucking field."

McLaggan's eyes could not match the narrowed coldness from Harry's but it was close, for he snapped his eyes to Mary, who shrank back, with her eyes to Harry shoulder. "Fine." He finally said, barely audible. He turned his nimbus and shot back toward the field, leaving Harry watching, before he turned to Mary.

"Are you alright? What did he say?"

"N- nothing, Harry. I'm fine. He's just being a jerk."

"No, Mary, I saw your face. He said something bad to you, please?" His eyes softened, on the little girl, who swallowed.

She looked down at her broom, "H- He said, th- that he was - _uhm_- nevermind," she whispered, more to herself, "Harry, please, can we just forget this?" She was flushed like a candy apple with embarrassment.

"Was it bad?"

She shrugged, "He was just being a jerk. I doubt he meant it." 

Harry glanced over at McLaggan who was now hovering by the middle of the Quidditch loop. He then looked back at Mary, before nodding, "Sure. But, Mary?" She looked up at him, "If he ever says anything to you, don't hesitate to come and tell me. Please?" 

She smiled, "I will, Harry. I'm sorry about bludgers."

He gave her a warm smile, "No, don't be. Everyone's got a flaw; at least you recognise it and you can correct it giving the time. Just keep flying like you do and you'll get used to it."

She smiled truly at that, "Thanks Harry, praise from you is very high. I'm not bothered by his criticisms." she said, earnestly.

"Good, cause you shouldn't be." He said firmly. "I chose him as a last resort." He murmured to her before winking and flying back toward Ron.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Mary and McLaggan, through the rest of the practice. When it was finally over, Harry met the ground and slipped off his broom. Ron coming up next to him. McLaggan had already taken off and Mary was walking with Ginny off the field. Hermione and Luna came running over with their books in their arms.

"Hey, Harry is everything alright?" asked Hermione with concern.

Katie came over, "What happened in the sky?"

"McLaggan." murmured Harry, "He threatened Mary or something. She wouldn't say, but I'm almost convinced on replacing him with a dunderhead who hits himself."

The seventh year Chaser grimaced, "Was it that bad? I'd really hate to replace him over something so small? I mean, we could really use his arm-"

"But not his mouth." said Harry, scratching his sweaty head. His hair was pulled in a ponytail, and he had a bit of mud touching the ends from where he was pushed off - literally by Ginny. His face was red and he had a couple scratches. He was aching almost everywhere, but that wasn't his concern. "He said something to her, because she fired back up until he either threatened her or said something hurtful; causing her to look embarrassed and scared."

"What could he have said?" asked Ron, "I don't like him." He said at once. "I never did." His eyes flickered to Hermione, who grimaced.

"Probably just threatened to curse her." suggested Katie, "That's all I can think of. He is older than her-"

"And bigger and meaner." added Harry.

"But, Harry." complained Katie. "You can't just replace him because of his attitude. We need him!"

They entered the school building and began the ascending up the grand staircase. Harry sighed, and looked away from Katie, not responding. He was still bothered. "Fine, I won't replace him - yet." He shot Katie a look, "But, I will tell you if I find out that it's a threat more serious than a simple jinx - no questions asked, he is off and I will not debate this." They got to the fourth floor, and Harry stood just outside of Lucius' office. "I rather have a team player than a fucked up deranged bastard who believes he knows everything and doesn't give a damn about his team players." 

Katie blinked in surprise, "Whoa, that's a little much wouldn't you say Harry? He's not all that bad."

"Suit yourself, Katie. I'm going to get a shower." He looked to Hermione, Ron, and Luna. "I will see you three later. Bye Katie." 

She nodded, "Bye, Harry." she said, hesitantly before walking off.

"Replace him anyway." insisted Ron. "He's horrible."

"I'm going to find out what he said."

"I have an idea." said Hermione, her eyes looking far off.

Harry looked sharply to her, "Hermione?"

She blushed and winced, even Luna looked curious this time and stared at her female friend inquisitively. "Did he say something to you that you never said to us?"

"I can't say it here." said Hermione, her cheeks were aflame and she was looking anywhere but at her friends.

He opened the office door and poked his head in, "No one's in here. Come on." He took her by the elbow and led her in. Ron and Luna followed. Once the door was closed, he looked to Hermione, who was cringing.

"H- He said," She stopped a moment, and braced herself. "I'm only saying this-" she held up her hand and pursed her lips together, "Cause of Mary…" Harry placed his broom down; having a feeling he would need two hands. "Harry, McLaggan promised rather than threatened - that he would take me to the nearest bathroom and teach me how to obey a man…" She looked away quickly.

Harry's mouth opened, but nothing came out. His face flashed with a sensation of red-hot anger. His hands were at his sides and they balled up into a fist and it took all he had to control his temper. Ron was cursing, while Luna looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"That's not all-"

Harry closed his eyes tight, and waited. "He said - in the bathroom that he would shove himself down my throat and anywhere else that would teach me- obedience…" Something busted, Harry didn't know what or where, but his magic had pooled out of him in shocking waves of electricity. Ron was seething and Luna was gaping in horror. "Please, Harry…"

But, he wasn't listening, he had enough restraint to touch Hermione's shoulders and bodily pick her up and moved her from the door, setting her down gently next to a harshly breathing Ron. She was so stunned she hadn't given it a thought to stop him at that moment, for as soon as she was let down he streamed from the door.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione, registering and running out of the room.

The teen didn't listen; anything that threatened to stop him was pushed back by a magical force.

He rushed up to Gryffindor and snapped the password, not a moment did it swing open then did he rush through the tower. He ignored shouts from Hermione and Luna, "Where's McLaggan?" He demanded of the room. 

People turned in surprise to see Harry standing there and they saw or rather felt magic roll off him. His eyes were narrowed sharply and his body was radiating with uncontrollable rage. The people who were near backed up quickly.

"G- Great Hall." said Seamus, "What happened Harry?"

Just as Hermione and Ron came rushing through, but Harry was already making his way out. "_Nooo_, Harry! _Please_, stop!" shouted Hermione frantically. "RON! Help me! He's going to kill him."

"He'd deserve it!" Was the last thing Harry heard, as he tore down the staircases that seemed to know better than to change direction.

As soon as he got to the Great Hall, the doors magically swung open with a resounding 'bang' causing eyes to fall over as Harry whipped through, his heart pounding, his eyes glittering, and the word danger written across his face. The teacher's saw a confrontation beginning to start immediately and made their descent from the staff table.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione, running after him. 

McLaggan stood and went for his wand, but Harry was quicker, "_Armus Extorqueo_!" Roared Harry, before the larger Gryffindor could even touch his wand. A resounded crack and a surprised yell, as McLaggan hunched forward and touched his now dislocated shoulder. "_Aduro!_" Flashing balls of red and orange flames shot out and attacked the massive form that fell to the ground immediately. 

People backed up, while teacher's advanced on him. 

"HARRY! STOP IT!" shouted Hermione, "_Please_, Harry, he's not worth it."

Harry's was so angry that his wand flickered and a light green flare flickered from his wand, when two of the teacher's shouted, "_Stupefy_!" The red lights zigzagged toward Harry but veered off course due to the flow of magic. The teacher's that were stunned stood there staring at Harry, while two of them attempted to put McLaggan out and failed miserably.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his scarlet robe and yanked it. "Stop it!" She wasn't the only one shouting stop. Harry continued to glare, the light in his wand becoming darker and darker of green and he wasn't even speaking a curse. He was just glaring at the rolling boy on the floor.

"Harry stop." said a commanding voice that brushed along Harry's senses. The teen's eyes snapped upwards, unaware of the fact that he released McLaggan of the spell. He looked up at the call and saw Lucius standing there. The blond was the last person he saw before inevitable darkness took him over.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Heh a touch late. sorry!! I was out all last night cause it was so nice. now its almost six and I have school and I've not slept. :) See you later! Hope you enjoy. Might be a little - er itchy on the grammar bit cause I was in a hurry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Gaping silence fell over the Great Hall, as Lucius' arms immediately extended and caught the powerful wizard before he could touch the ground. Professor McGonagall and another teacher were tending to McLaggan.

Lucius stared at Hermione who looked in horror, with tears streaming down her face. Ron's eyes looked as if they could kill. "What happened?" He found himself asking, looking pointedly at Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore stepped up and touched Hermione on the shoulder, and she jumped instinctively, "It's all my fault." she said as quietly as she could, but the whole hall heard.

"N- no, it's my m- my fault." said Mary, biting her lip as she scrambled up. "He must have found out what he said to me... I tried to keep it silent you know." She looked embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

"Let's resume this in a quieter place." Of all people involved, Hermione said this.

"Yes, I think we ought too."

Lucius carried Harry out of the Great Hall, the conundrum of thoughts returned full on, and now Lucius was found glancing shrewdly from Hermione to the little girl. What had been said that set him off so powerfully? Lucius had never seen anything like it. When Harry barged through, he could feel the magic from where he sat and saw the anger radiating from his companion's body.

The Hospital Wing was deserted of all inhabitants except for McLaggan in the corner, a stunned nurse, and the flood of people including Lucius with Harry entering the room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" demanded Madam Pomfery, rushing to Harry's side.

"I believe he's just suffering from his emotions overpowering his magic." Lucius informed, as he very carefully placed Harry on the hospital bed, furthest away from McLaggans.

Madam Pomfery checked him out just in case.

Hermione winced and walked over to Harry, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." said Madam Pomfery, slowly. "He's had a bit of a magical rush, but nothing that sleep can't cure. But, I'm not so sure about my other patient." she glared at Harry and then looked back at McLaggan who was motionless on the bed.

"He deserved it!" seethed Ron, "He deserved every bit of what Harry gave him for what he said to Hermione and to Mary!"

"What did he say?" asked Lucius, before anyone else could ask.

Mary's eyes closed and she looked to the ground suddenly.

Hermione swallowed and closed her eyes, "McLaggan threatened me when I er - turned him down." she began slowly, her cheeks colouring the entire time.

"He pretty much threatened to rape Hermione!" growled Ron, in rage. His face flushed with anger not embarrassment.

Hermione flinched sharply. Mary gave a hesitant nod, and stared down at the bed, her eyes boring a hole into the mattress.

Lucius looked sharply over at the bed that had McLaggan on it, while Dumbledore's eyes had flashed.

"He said this ages ago." whispered Hermione, gathering herself. "But, I never told him, until Mary." she waved her hand. "I was concerned about her when Harry told me that he had said something pretty bad to her."

Madam Pomfery was in disbelief, "Did he follow through with his threats?"

"No!" said Hermione and Mary at the same time. "I stayed around Harry and Ron for a whole week, when he said that."

"He only just threatened me." said Mary; her cheeks flushed a violent red.

"We will need your statement, Miss Molotivia, Hermione?"

They nodded simultaneously, "I don't want Harry in trouble cause of me." said Mary, softly.

"He will have to face some punishment, but I am sure it will not be as drastic as Mr. McLaggan." reassured Professor Dumbledore softly. "Minerva?" He turned to the Deputy Headmistress who looked like an angry cat.

"Yes, Albus, I'll take the girls to get their statements."

Hermione and Mary quickly followed their Head of House out, leaving Ron to stare at his best friend. "Think it's wise to keep him in the same room as him." Ron glanced scornfully over at McLaggan who was still out of it.

"I will take him." said Lucius at once, glancing once at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Yes, yes, do that Lucius and when he wakes have him come up to my office?"

Lucius agreed, before gathering Harry in his arms. "Things sure aren't boring with you lot." remarked the Slytherin, with a dull roll of his eyes. "Well deserved however." He passed Ron who quickly backed away from Lucius.

It seemed that Ron had forgotten about being in the presence of the elder Malfoy and was just now registering the fact.

A wash of magic flowed like a wave of water through Harry's veins and he slowly came back to the coherent state of consciousness. He whimpered and found himself in a comfortable format as his eyes snapped opened to the world around him. The familiar scent of Lucius wavered across his senses. "Lucius?" He stared up at the ceiling, just as a swish could be heard.

"Harry?"

His whole body felt much heavier than normal. He lay there for several moments, aware of a hand coming to rest on his forehead. As soon as Harry's mind came back in full and he remembered everything that happened, he sat up abruptly, "Where is he?" snarled Harry, going from calm and collected to lethal anger.

Lucius gently pressed his hand against the boy's chest to stop him from moving. "He is incapacitated in the hospital wing and will soon be expelled from Hogwarts."

"How dare he!" hissed Harry. "How dare he say something so foul and disgusting to my sister and then a little girl for crying out loud. A girl whose - not even mature!"

Lucius sank down on the bed and ran his fingers over Harry's cheek caressingly trying to calm him down. "They are both just fine and have given statements to keep you from being expelled."

Harry closed his eyes, as he felt Lucius' touch. "What did I pass out from?"

"Your magic levels were so high Harry that the stunning charms McGonagall and Flitwick sent your way went wayward. Had you continued, I believe you may have killed him."

Harry bit down on his lip, "I would have." he confessed. He opened his green eyes and they were alight with a fire, in which not many had ever truly witnessed. "I would have killed him without any second thoughts, and I wouldn't have regretted it."

Lucius said nothing to Harry's confession for a moment, and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss along the boy's lips. Harry melted into Lucius' arms; the heavy bunched feeling in his muscles began to relax. Pulling away, the older man cupped Harry's cheeks, "Let's keep this between us."

Harry nodded, and pressed his head against Lucius, "I know, to tell the world this is a good way to send myself to Azkaban in fear of becoming the next Dark Lord."

Lucius laughed softly, "No, Harry. You have too much heart. You would only ever harm someone for doing something to someone you loved."

The teen sighed, and nuzzled his face into Lucius' neck. "He said the most horrific thing."

"I know, your friend and that little girl told us. Well, more like your Weasley friend said it due to their humiliation."

Harry's frown deepened as he leaned up and looked at Lucius. "I probably shouldn't have done that in the Great Hall. I dunno what happened, I was consumed with rage."

"I know I saw you and I watched you. Your wand lit up green. No one else witnessed that I don't believe. You only stopped when I told you too."

Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"You will most likely be punished, but I do not believe you'll be expelled like McLaggan. The Headmaster wishes to see you as soon as you have risen."

Harry gave a low groan he knew that was coming. "Alright." said the Gryffindor in a resigned voice. He pushed the covers away; he was still clothed but his shoes were off. Lucius helped him up off the bed, and he winced at the unsteadiness in his legs.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two hours, this is surprising from a magical rush. Usually, witches or wizards all sleep for at least eight hours before even being able to move."

"If it's any consolation, my limbs feel as if they weigh a ton." He said, sinking down in the armchair and slipping his boots on.

Lucius grinned, and moved behind Harry and pushed his hair out of the way and began to massage his shoulders. His body relaxed greatly and the tension in them disappitated. "That was amazing magic. I could feel you." Hissed Lucius, into the boy's ear.

Harry smiled, "Really impressed?"

Lucius squeezed against his shoulder's a bit harder than usual, causing Harry to wince slightly, "Oh yeah. I wasn't the only one to feel your magical power, love. It went through the bloody roof."

Harry laughed, "I don't know how I did it."

"Of course you don't know. You had a surge like this a while back didn't you?"

Harry winced, "Yeah, when I got plastered that one night."

"Have you had anymore rushes?"

"Not really, only when I was small and my dad and godfather used to pick on me. I'd get so mad and beg to get away from them and my magic would apparate me." Harry regretted leaving the massaging touch of Lucius, but he had to get to Dumbledore's office.

"Pick on you?" asked Lucius frowning. 'Why would they pick on their child?"

"Well, I guess it's not exactly being picked on. It was their idea of joking and playing with me." Harry pointed out as he checked himself over in the mirror. Subconsciously, Lucius picked up the hairbrush and began to straighten the teen's hair out. "But, they did play a little too rough for an eight year old. I don't fancy being tossed into the pool at the Potter Manor. It was only because of my magic I didn't bloody drown." He stared at himself, "By the way- since when did I shower?"

Lucius snorted and touched Harry's shoulders and leaned in, "You really think I was going to lay you down looking the way you did?"

"Guess not, cleaning charms?"

"Yes and a little physical work." He guided Harry out.

Harry grinned, "Anyone else and I'd be worried about my body."

Lucius smirked, "You still should be." He teased.

Harry laughed, and nudged him with his elbow, "You don't need me asleep to take advantage."

"No, indeed, I don't." agreed Lucius, slyly.

The hallway was practically deserted, when Harry asked the time, he said, "Nearly dinner time."

"Ah, no wonder." The people, who did pass, quickly looked back at him their mouths open slightly. A few people were a bit scared of him while those in Slytherin and Ravenclaw admired the power.

Lucius' hand remained on the small of Harry's back, as they rounded a corner and toward the stone gargoyles. "_Raspberry Platomines_." said Lucius, lowly.

"Strawberry is better."

Lucius snorted, "You'd think so." He said, with a glitter in his blue eyes.

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly and jumped up onto the revolving staircase.

"Are you in the least bit concerned about your fate?"

"Nope, I defended Hermione and Mary, that's enough for me."

"They won't expel you."

"It would be bothersome if they did, but I wouldn't take back what I did, and I damn well not apologising. That son of a bitch, threatened my sister, with rape and so I will promise him with death."

"Ssh." Lucius grabbed him by the waist, as they took the ride on the staircase. He pushed into Harry until his lips were touching the boy's ear, "I know that, you know that, and he probably knows that now. No need for others to know."

Harry closed his eyes; he knew he had to watch his tongue. The wrong movement could land him in even more trouble. He nodded to Lucius, understanding full well, why the man was trying to quiet him down. "That's a Gryffindor for you."

"Loud and troublemaking." Harry laughed. "In your own - good way I guess." added Lucius, dryly.

With a swift tap against the Griffin knocker, they were called into the room by an overly cheerful voice of the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore smiled benignly when he saw Harry and Lucius walk into the room. "How you feeling Harry?" asked Dumbledore warmly, as he stood and looked the boy over quizzically.

"I'm fine, Headmaster, just a bit tired."

"Good, good, extraordinary magical talent you showed earlier this afternoon. I wouldn't have expected a more wonderful show when your emotions are sky high."

Harry blinked and looked over at Lucius, who was also looking curious. "H - Headmaster, I nearly killed a student..." He winced, as Lucius threw him a sharp look. "Well? I did!" He told Lucius, "I know, I should keep silent, but come on you're scaring me Headmaster."

Lucius' lip quirked, "I have to agree with Harry, on that one. You are taking this rather lightly."

Professor Dumbledore's smile never wavered, "It is hard, and to be upset when it is likely I might have reacted in the same way. I might not have had a bunch of watchers but that can't be helped when one's anger and emotions override logical thinking."

Harry's mouth gaped; he was stunned over the Headmaster's words. Lucius reached a hand over and gently snapped the teen's mouth shut. The teen blushed, and shook his head. "Okay, but - what's my punishment?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Unfortunately, we do have to give you one, for striking an unarmed student, and however justified it may be. The statements given by Hermione and Miss Molotovia will definitely show in your favour and I have a feeling, with being who you are and being with Lucius Malfoy may also work in your favours with the governors."

Lucius smirked, "Imagine that."

Harry's blush burned a shade darker, "So, what is my punishment until I hear from the governors?" He asked, curiously.

Dumbledore smile turned slightly grim, "Well, I have little choice but to suspend you until further notice."

Harry winced slightly, he should have expected that. "How does that go here?"

Dumbledore gave a gentle smile, "Normally the student will return home until further notice has been heard from the governors. However, I have already spoken to your parents, and they have agreed that it would be better for all involved if you remained here in the castle. You must remain under the guardianship of an appointed professor, and kept out of trouble at all costs."

"Alright." said Harry, slowly. "What's that mean anyway? That I can't go anywhere without a guardian?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." said Professor Dumbledore by way of answer. "You are vulnerable to lies, I doubt it but there may be one or two people out there that will back up Mr. McLaggan simply because of publicity matters." He said, resuming his seat behind his desk.

Harry groaned and scratched his head, "I really don't want to follow McGonagall around all week..." He sat down in the comfortable scarlet chair across from the Headmaster.

Lucius came up behind him and squeezed him particularly hard, "What do I look like?" asked Lucius Malfoy, silkily. "Am I a student? Or an elf?"

Harry laughed, unable to help himself, as he glanced sheepishly up at Lucius. "I just - I figured - _uhm_." But he couldn't find the words to tell the man why he hadn't given him a thought. How was he to say it?

Lucius glared at Harry as if reading his thoughts, and lowered his head and hissed, "You figured, since I already see you every day, I wouldn't want put up with you being under my care? Bloody hell, what have we been doing for two months?"

Harry felt his face burning again, embarrassed that his mind thought of this. "But it's by your choice. I don't want someone to appoint you to me."

Lucius blinked, "Have you not learned anything about me, Harry?" chastised the older man, lightly.

Harry swallowed, "Heh, I guess I shouldn't assume huh?" He stared innocently up at the man.

Lucius scowled lightly and tugged at the end of his hair, "Correct." He looked to the Headmaster, who found it amusing. "Headmaster?"

"You already have your appointed guardian. So, I will go ahead and send out the suspension, starting tonight at nine o' clock."

"I'll have Harry's stuff retrieved from Gryffindor."

Harry remained silent throughout most of the conversation. He only spoke when a question was directed at him. His mind was on something more than being suspended. They were on Hermione and Mary. He had hoped he didn't make a fool of them because of his anger.

Before the end of the conversation, Harry couldn't help but ask, "Can I still see my friends?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, of course, but I would advise that you remain in Lucius' corridors or classroom during school hours and you will be unable to attend Quidditch until this is resolved."

Harry grimaced but nodded in understanding. "What about school work?"

"I am sure Hermione wouldn't argue in collecting it for you."

Soon after, the conversation was over and Harry had to sign his name on technical forms. The Headmaster had expressed, that he wished this didn't have to occur.

"It always seems that justified defence counts for very little in the eyes of the public unless it benefits them." he said sadly.

"I don't care." said Harry, standing. "Is McLaggan being expelled?"

"Yes, as soon as he leaves the Hospital Wing, which may not be for another few days..."

Harry sneered, "Yeah well, he ought to be-" But what he ought to be was never heard for Lucius covered the teen's mouth with his hand.

"Don't finish that."

Harry's eyes went from hard to a sheepish twinkle. Lucius slowly let go, "Sorry."

"That is quite alright." said Dumbledore, grinning widely.

Harry shrugged, "Heh, Gryffindor tendencies."

"Indeed."

When Harry stopped off at Gryffindor that evening, he was clobbered by Hermione with tight hugs, while Mary shyly came over and thanked him.

"So, how much damage did this cause you?" asked Hermione guiltily, as she sat down next to Harry who was between her and Ron.

"Suspension until the governors decides the proper action."

"Oh, no!" Hermione gasped, "He wasn't worth it Harry!"

"He sure was." scowled Harry. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Argh, I only wish I had a chance to get at him." stated Ron scornfully. "He had no right, Hermione. You shouldn't have kept it from us. What if he had followed through with his threat?" Hermione grimaced, Ron had never been more right. "Then Harry and I would definitely be in Azkaban."

She sighed, "I guess, I never thought it would come to telling you." said Hermione trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "But, then, Mary." she whispered, "When you told me, McLaggan had said something awful to her - I knew then I had better say something just in case he went through with his threat on her, cause she's smaller and only has female friends." She shook her head, "They shouldn't suspend you."

"That's what Dumbledore said." Harry told her. "It's okay, as long as I get my homework."

"Oh, you'll get it!" said Hermione. "I'll even duplicate all my notes."

"Oye! What about me?" asked Ron, sulkily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can write them yourself."

"Hmph!" He grumbled.

That evening, after Harry left Gryffindor he headed back to Lucius' corridors when Draco fell into step next to him.

"What happened?" asked the blond.

"He threatened Hermione with rape."

Draco's eyes widen, "No wonder, you were pissed."

"Then - you know the little girl on the Quidditch team?"

"The one who looks as though she's ten years old?"

"Mhmm, he did the same to her."

"Now, that's just sick!" declared Draco. "That's like - a little girl. I mean - a very small girl."

"Precisely, and Hermione said it well, she has no male friends. So McLaggan could have easily done harm to her."

When they entered the office, they saw Lucius sitting at his desk and across was Severus. They'd been in a discussion about - something, Harry had yet to figure it out, but both of them looked irritated.

"This a bad time?" said Harry, wincing seeing their looks.

Neither of them responded; Harry shared a glance with Draco, silently wondering whether they should leave and come back later.

"It's fine." said Lucius, standing abruptly and picking up a stack of papers.

Severus glanced over before standing, "I will see you later Lucius."

Lucius nodded, without saying a word. Draco nudged Harry, "I'm going to go. I just wanted to find out what the hell happened in the Great Hall."

"I hardly remember." admitted Harry.

Draco smirked, "Well, it was quite the show, see you Harry." He walked out, leaving Harry to stare at his companion with concern.

What was he irritated over? Harry walked over, and around when Lucius sat down, his eyes was glittering darkly. Harry wrapped his arms around the tense man's neck and pressed his chin against his shoulder.

Lucius' hand came up and touched the arm around his neck and he relaxed. Harry pressed light kisses against his neck. "Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with Minister Fudge."

Harry stopped kissing his neck, his lips lingered on flesh, "What happened?"

"Frivolous shite." answered Lucius. "The re-election is coming up. He requested a meeting with you." Harry tensed up instantly. Lucius shook his head, "No need to get worried. I told him there wasn't a chance of it."

"I bet he didn't like that."

"Not in the slightest." said Lucius, pulling Harry in front of him and then curling his arm around the boy's thin waist.

Harry turned and slid in the older aristocrats lap until he was straddled and facing him. "He wanted you to help - promote him."

Harry scoffed. "I will do no such thing." stated the teen in disgust.

"I didn't think you would, not for a moment. I told him I would put some money toward the sponsoring if he kept away from you."

Harry blinked in surprise, "W- what did he say?"

"He didn't like it, but he has little choice. I am only one of three that's sponsoring him."

Harry didn't really dwell much on politics, they were too dishonest and messy. It wasn't something he could ever see himself doing in several years time. Harry didn't like Fudge because he was dishonest and he cared more for himself and his lined pockets than he did the magical community.

"Whose going against him?"

"A man named Scrimgeour."

"Oh! Sirius' boss?"

Lucius nodded, "He has a lot of backing."

"You don't back him, huh?"

Lucius smirked, "I have Fudge in my hands, Harry. As distasteful as Fudge is, it's because of him that I hold the cards. Scrimgeour won't be so easy to convince."

Harry tried to piece this together; Lucius had just said that he wouldn't sponsor Fudge if he tried to get him on his side. But, Lucius wanted him to stay in office because it was easier for Lucius to remain in high power.

Ah, thought Harry. That was where the whole Slytherin ambition came in. Lucius was double playing Fudge. "How is Scrimgeour any better?"

"He wouldn't be after about five years in office. He'll turn into Fudge. They all do, but I'd rather not take five years of kissing the wizard's arse, when I've got the current Minister kissing mine."

Harry laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck again and kissed him before resting his forehead against the Slytherin's shoulder. "Thank you for keeping me out of it."

"It never crossed my mind to put you into a nasty mess such as politics." said Lucius, running his hands up and down Harry's arms tenderly.

"It won't hurt your position will it?"

"No, I have Fudge where I need him. He acts like a mere child now to me. An ugly, overage annoying child..." he corrected. "He'll pretty much whine and the most ungraceful way."

Harry raised his head, he laughed again, this time louder than before. "I'd love to see that one of these days." he sniggered.

"After the third or fourth time it gets old - quick."

Harry smiled, and brushed the back of his fingers against Lucius' cheeks down to his strong jaw line; he leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Lucius' hands held Harry hips and took control. Harry tilted his head to the side and flicked his tongue amorously against Lucius'.

Wordlessly, Harry pushed himself into Lucius, when an erotic sensation flowed over him. His body heated up and his hands could not keep to themselves. He instantly made work of Lucius' shirt.

Lucius moved back just slightly and tightened his grip around Harry. He stared him in the eyes, "_Again_?" teased Lucius, unable to help himself.

Harry gave him an open mouthed kiss, "Your fault." he purred.

Lucius laughed and cupped the back of Harry's neck and inclined it so that he could place sensuous kisses against his flesh. "How is it my fault? You're just a horny mess."

Harry gave a strangled giggle and slid his hands down and tugged whisperingly against Lucius' restrictive belt. "Again, your fault. You made me this way."

"This is the second time today."

"Well, you know me and mornings." said Harry, grinning slyly when the belt finally came undone.

"Yes, I certainly do. Let me see - every single morning we almost always run late..."

Harry kissed Lucius, "I never hear you complaining."

"It's hard to complain, when my mouth gets full."

Harry groaned and nimbly unzipped Lucius' trousers. He then slid eloquently from the man's lap straight to the floor between his legs.

Lucius shook his head, a smile playing his features, "You're nothing but a minx." He fingered the silky black tresses of Harry's hair.

Harry's emerald eyes glittered as they gazed up at him, "Your minx."

"Hmm, lucky me."

"I would say so; you have the _Saviour_ on his knees."

Lucius groaned and untucked his shirt, "A fine place for you to be, my love."

Harry's serene laugh soon died out and a flash of lust sparkled as he took over Lucius with his mouth.

Harry was surprised when the papers did not get a hold of him attacking McLaggan. There wasn't a trace of the story anywhere. Harry was sure that the reporters would love to jump on a story such as this.

Halloween passed with no word from the governors. Harry was still in suspension and spending all his time with Lucius in the Slytherin's Defence Classroom watching the going-ons.

It was on particular morning in November; Harry was sitting behind Lucius desk in a bit of a slump. His coal black hair fell sleekly over his shoulders and he was wearing almost all white except for the gold eagle on the back of his open and tucked in white silk shirt. Lucius only just entered with his planner and placed it in front of Harry.

"This weekend is the first Quidditch game and I can't play." He told the man glumly.

"They could have it turned around by the weekend."

"My teams hardly ready." He said, softly. "I was supposed to spend this week helping Mary get over her fright of bludgers."

"Whose co-captain?"

"Ron and Katie. Ron's the strategist and Katie well - I don't know how well she is at being a captain. Ginny's going to have to take my spot." This made the teenager look even more depressed.

Lucius gripped the boy's shoulders and began to massage gently. Harry closed his eyes to the touch, remembering it from this morning and couldn't help but give a smile however small it was.

"It'll work out."

The first class of the day was the first year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Harry sank back, pressed his knees against the desk and propped up the new book he had taken from Lucius' small library.

Most of the kids were used to seeing Harry in the classroom. The only ones it ever bothered were a few Gryffindors and Slytherins. Especially, the Slytherins. However, they knew better than to even open their mouths near Lucius, he could be worse than Severus for Lucius had no problem with slamming someone from his old house with a weeks worth of detention for opening their mouths.

Pansy Parkinson had become the first victim.

When lunchtime came, Lucius and Harry had lunch in Severus' rooms. During the middle of the lunch Lucius excused himself and left the room for about twenty minutes. Harry didn't talk much, he was too depressed.

"I thought we were passed the silence." commented Severus.

Harry blinked and looked up from his plate, "Oh, its not that." said the teen, honestly. "I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just -" He shrugged, "This weekend's Quidditch and I can't even play all because of some bastard who threatened to rape my sister and a little girl." He scowled and stabbed the grilled chicken violently with his fork. "_Ridiculous_."

"If this was against Slytherin, I would be amused." commented Severus.

Harry stuck out his tongue, but he couldn't help but smile slightly at the comment. "I'm just surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't been all over this."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Has it ever occurred to you, that because of Lucius, they may be just a little cautious to write something damaging to your profile."

Harry raised his head, "I never thought of that."

Severus smirked, "Of course not. You're a Gryffindor; it's surprising you even think at all."

Harry laughed and then scoffed as he swatted Severus' arm, "That's not fair!" sulked Harry, "Hermione's a brain."

"I wonder sometimes if the hat made a mistake, with her."

"She's brave." said Harry. "And she's not selfish. She puts others before herself. She never would have told us about McLaggan had Mary not been involved."

"You have a point."

When Lucius came back it was nearly the end of lunch, and he had a pleased look on his face.

"Where'd you go?" asked Harry, as they bid Severus good-bye and headed out of the man's office. He looped his arm through Lucius' as they rounded the Grand Staircase toward the Defence Classroom.

Lucius smirked, "You'll see."

The 'you'll see' came later that evening, after classes were over with; Professor Dumbledore sent a floo message to the fireplace where Harry and Lucius were curled up in front of that night. He requested their presence.

Lucius smirk came back and Harry eyed him warily, as he slid off the man's lap. "What's this about?"

"You'll see."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two lettered phrase, "Did I ever tell you how much I despise that very remark?"

Lucius stood and curled his arm around Harry drawing him close. He gave Harry tender butterfly kisses. "Trust me?"

Harry scowled and smacked his chest, "Of course I do. I just - hate the whole, 'you'll see' phrase."

"You'll like it. Come." He wrapped his arm around Harry and led him out of the room.

Professor Dumbledore was beaming when they entered the circular office. He was standing by Fawkes gold post stroking the fabulous phoenix who cooed with every touch.

"Ah, Lucius and Harry." he said cheerfully. "Harry, I have some excellent news for you. The Governors have decided that your two week suspension was punishment enough and you should return to classes by Monday morning. You may also continue your Quidditch duties."

Harry gasped and looked to Lucius who grinned slyly. "You did this!" He said, yanking the man's sleeve. "You got me off!"

Lucius' eyes glittered and he looked as though he wanted to comment on Harry's phrase, but with the Headmaster in the room he decided that now was not the time. "Yes, Harry, I have a few friends in the offices and at lunch I simply explained to them that it was quite unfair that you be punished for keeping a possible rapist in a school full of children. They were quick to take our side when I hinted that they would be inadvertently consorting with a man who would easily land himself in Azkaban."

Harry laughed and lost all composure or any propriety he had and wrapped his arms around Lucius and hugging him tight around the neck. "Thank you!"

Lucius laughed and locked his arms around Harry, and shook his head, "You ruin a man's reputation quicker than a kitten."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, and watched with his eyes twinkling. "I have already made arrangements for the Quidditch pitch to be booked for Gryffindor for the next three days from five to nine if that would help?"

Harry grinned, "_Definitely!_" He hadn't been thinking when he ran over and gave Dumbledore a hug. "Thank you!"

Lucius rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face; Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling endlessly. "You're very welcome Harry." he said, squeezing the teen, who was trying to pull back realising he was hugging the Headmaster. "Haha, I haven't had a hug like that from you since you were seven years old. I sure have missed it." Harry laughed hesitantly.

"It is finally confirmed, just who your favourite is, Headmaster. We always suspected, but you just told on yourself." stated Lucius, eyebrows twitching.

Dumbledore's smile could only widen, Harry remained flushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, I believe I'm not the only one choosing favourites, Lucius my boy."

Lucius' lip quirked, "Whatever old man." Slightly losing composure when he was called boy.

Harry burst out in laughter, knowing exactly what Lucius was thinking.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "How about some tea, while you're here then?" he suggested.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "So long as you keep the 'boy' out of a sentence with my name anywhere near it."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Question: Hello! I have a quick question, for my readers. So can you take a second to read and then maybe lemme know? Okay, I most certaily am not promising - because my promises have a habit of falling through to the worst extent. However, I am dabbling with another Lucius/Harry - a spin off of this. But, there is definitely no guarantees that it'll ever be completed - or even pushed further. But, ah, okay to my question. What do you think of Mpreg, if done correctly - anyway? Lemme know if you can and thank you all for reading! It's been great. :) **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

After making the arrangements the night before, Harry slid out of the bed at five o' clock in the morning and quickly dressed and fled the bedroom and to Gryffindor to wake up the other members of the Quidditch team.

Harry knew he was pulling an Oliver and he got a handful of nasty glares for banging on the doors and making all the players rise up from their dream induced sleep. He had to point his wand at the new beater, "_If you want me to replace you then say so now- otherwise get your arse downstairs in ten minutes._"

Not surprising, every one of the bitching Quidditch players found themselves in the common room giving him the dirtiest of looks.

If looks could kill, thought Harry with idle amusement.

He was unperturbed and turned on his heel and led the way out. Mary, who had become quite fond of Harry, rushed to his side as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "I think I can overcome the bludgers!" she said, excitedly.

"You will overcome, not think about it." said Harry, brightly.

"So, you came off suspension?" asked Katie, stifling a large yawn. "Th- thank god! Captain isn't for me."

Ron sighed, "Wh- why you making us get up so early? We've been practicing."

Harry smirked, "Cause, I want to see for myself what you're doing and I need to help Mary out here. Besides, I've not practiced for two weeks and like hell are you going to get over 300 points from Ravenclaw to win the damn game. I think you're forgetting just how good Cho Chang actually is."

"You're better!" declared Ginny, who had been half asleep, and walking with her fingers curled around Ron's robe.

"But she's good." said Harry. "I have to stay better by practicing. The more she practices the closer she gets to my level."

Katie grumbled and stifled another tearful yawn, "I- I - I hate it when you m- m- make sense."

The two new beaters just nodded their agreement and lumbered behind Harry and the rest of the players. It wasn't even completely daylight when they met the cool outside air.

"I can't believe we're doing this." mumbled Adrian Wagner, a burly fifth year that was almost double the size of Ron.

"I can." said Katie. "He got it off Oliver; he was the captain before Angelina. Boy, he was ruthless."

"And Harry isn't?" asked Scott Rawlings, the replacement beater who wasn't as large and burly as your average beater but he could hit it without hitting himself and he was a swift flyer with a Nimbus 2000.

Harry laughed out loud, "I'm still standing here, girls."

"Oye! Who you calling girls?" growled Adrian.

Harry smirked, "Well, then? Show me you're not." He received a bruising punch from Ginny on the shoulder.

"Kind of hard to show you I'm not, when I most certainly am a girl!" scowled Ginny. 

Harry smirked, "Get your arses in the sky."

"Its dark!" complained Katie. "Not even Oliver made us fly in the dark."

"Do I look like Oliver?" asked Harry. "Just think of the darkness as rain or some other obstruction."

Each one of the players exchanged looks. 

"You're crazy!" said Ron, but he was pulling his broom around to mount it.

Harry summoned the box of balls and flipped them open. "I'm counting to five if you're not in the air-" He didn't have to finish, everyone cursed at him and then shot up into the night air, except for Mary, who was giggling. 

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, happily. Her eyes glittered in the vague darkness.

"Well, I've had this routine I wanted to put you through - Adrian!" shouted Harry. "Come here a moment, I need your help..." He looked up to the sky, and waited for the beater.

Harry and his team did not return from the field until eight o' clock. They were all sore and bruised from Harry's vigorous work out.

Katie shoved Harry teasingly, as Ginny kicked him in the arse. Ron just grumbled and stifled a yawn, "I'm sleeping in History of Magic and there's nothing Hermione can say or do that will make me change my mind."

Harry laughed and took off before he could get abused any longer back to Lucius' rooms. 

Harry was in a cheerful mood when he entered the rooms, to see Lucius fully dressed and food was already covering the small dining table. 

"Quidditch Practice, _this_ early?" asked Lucius in disbelief, "how long have you been outside?" 

"Since five fifteen. Took fifteen minutes to round them all up." said Harry lightly, as he placed his broom up and then peeled his clothes off.

"There's clean clothes in the bathroom. You don't have to go to classes till Monday, but you're still coming with me."

Harry stuck out his tongue and smiled, before pulling his hair out of the ponytail and heading for the bathroom.

When he came out he stood in front of the long mirror and adjusted the black leather trousers that had emerald green gems going up the sides and around the waist where the belt would normally go. He was wearing an emerald green silk that tucked in and buttoned up, and on the back of it was a black dragon with the greenest of eyes.

"Heh, the Quidditch team's gonna kill me." said Harry, smiling pleased with himself as he took the brush to his hair and then changed his earring. Lucius had come back in for a couple things. "I conveniently forgot to tell them we had practice again tonight - and tomorrow morning and tomorrow night-"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "You have a death wish, don't you?"

Harry laughed, "They can kill me afterwards, right now though, I want to win."

"You certainly have the Slytherin ambition." commented Lucius, sauntering over. He stood behind Harry and stared at him from the mirror in front of them. "You look like a Slytherin as well." He said as an afterthought. "I missed you this morning..." He pulled the Gryffindor's hair to one side and kissed him behind the ear and then along the neck. "First time you've I've never woken you to sliding on top of me." He grabbed the teen's hips and pressed himself into his backside.

Harry grinned devilishly, "There's always lunch-"

"Indeed." said Lucius opening his mouth and nibbling against the grooved area between the neck and shoulder.

For three straight days, Harry did nothing but practice with his team. He was practically obsessed, and even Ron was beginning to question his sanity.

However, by Saturday morning Harry's peppy attitude had changed completely and was replaced by Quidditch nerves. It was only because of Lucius' touch that kept his mind and body from having a nervous breakdown.

The man had rolled over on top of Harry, grabbed his wrists, raised them above his head, and told him to hold onto the bed post. He brushed wet amorous kisses along Harry's vulnerable body. He also ran his hands and fingers all over until he was whimpering and moaning in his slightly loud and beautiful way that caused Lucius' senses to burn with a craving desire.

-

When Harry finally headed for the Entrance Hall, he met his team. Mary was bouncing up and down between Adrian and Scott, while Ron was leaning against the wall staring straight ahead at a stone statue not really looking at it. Katie looked as if she had seen better days.

Ginny and Mary were the only two who looked normal, well, except for Mary's excited behaviour. She hugged Harry upon seeing him. Hermione came over and offered a piece of toast with jam on it.

Harry shook his head, "I just ate." She glared at him. "I did! Ask Lucius!" He insisted pointing to the man who was heading for the Great Hall.

He looked back, "Yes, Miss Granger, he ate." He smirked and proceeded through.

"See." said Harry, sticking his tongue out.

The Quidditch game lasted for two hours, Harry watched as Mary swerved all the bludgers without flinching or shaking in fright. His chasers were seamless and although Scott accidentally sent a bludger toward Ginny instead of Terry Boot, they did exceptionally well and Cho Chang didn't have a chance, for the moment Harry saw the snitch he was after it and snatched it before the girl could get within a foot of him.

It was only natural that afterwards a humongous party, was thrown in Gryffindor, one in which Harry stayed for about four hours before running off to find Lucius.

The rest of November flashed by like a bolt of lightning. Harry returned to classes in full and there was one other game; Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, before the beginning of December blew through in its famously frosty way.

As the sky opened up and threatened the world with tumbling porcelain white snow, Harry found himself curled up underneath a blanket with his best friend Hermione half asleep on the floor between Lucius' legs with his head against the man's foot. Hermione was laying curled up with her head against Harry's thighs and a book on her chest. The aristocrat in question was on the sofa and Severus was in one of the armchairs with a cup of tea. The crackling fire had lulled boy into a gentle doze.

The room was content and nothing dramatic had happened, which was just fine for the occupants that would have been involved. A flutter of wings however, startled Lucius out of his conversation with Severus. He glanced up to see an unfamiliar owl flying toward him with a letter attached.

Hermione blearily opened her eyes at the noise and squeaked, "That's James' owl."

Harry jerked hearing his father's name and raised his head when the owl stopped at Lucius and not Harry. "Chase?"

The chestnut coloured owl hooted to Harry in recognition as Lucius untied the rolled up letter. Chase fluttered to Harry nipped him on the head and then settled against his shoulder.

"He must want a reply." said Harry, confused. He stroked just underneath the owl's neck with one finger; Lucius unravelled the letter and read it swiftly.

_Dear Lucius, Draco, and Severus,_

_I would like to extend an open invitation for you three to join my wife, son, Remus, Sirius, and I for Christmas Holiday at the Potter Manor. I know my son would enjoy having your presence and company on such a magical holiday and I would like the chance to continue apologising in a more warm way than using words. If you agree please respond as soon as possible so that I may make arrangements for a port-key sent before beginning of the holiday._

My wife and I would be delighted for your presence and my son even more. I do hope that if you accept, and hope that amends can be made rather than childish feuds and rivalry and yes, I do mean you Severus. I have a feeling I'm going to be in a lot of your company and you mine, we might as well make the best of it. It will be much more tasteful than the summer, when I was completely blind to the going-on's around me. I do know that Remus and Sirius are looking forward to the visit and I am sure that something in my manor could accommodate each and every one of you.

Also, if my son is with you, which I have no doubt he is, would you let him know that I love him and that Hermione is welcome to join. I hold no hard feelings towards her from the Three Broomsticks incident; for I deserved everything she gave me plus more. Thank you for your time. 

_Sincerely, _

_Lily and James Potter_

Severus stared at the letter, while Harry looked hopeful. Hermione was giggling over the end. "Sounds much more promising than going skiing with my parents, although, I might have to stay with them a couple days after Christmas..." she winced. "Mountains, thin skis?" she shuddered.

Harry chuckled, and glanced up at Lucius who picked up his quill and quickly wrote down a reply.

"Severus?" Lucius glanced up from the parchment, "You're going, right?"

The dark man remained silent, for a moment and then sighed under the gaze of his friend, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." said Lucius, smiling vaguely.

Severus scowled but it was half-hearted, "Then why bother asking?"

"To amuse myself."

Severus rolled his dark eyes, "You've been around Harry for far too long-"

Harry sniggered and pressed his mouth against Lucius' thigh, "So you're coming?" asked the boy, shyly. 

"Of course, we are." he glanced at Hermione, who was still mumbling about the ridiculous death defying sport that her parents had a love for, "I suppose your babbling about dangerous muggle sports has me convinced you are attending as well?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Definitely!" 

"What about Draco? He might not want to come."

"He'll deal with it." said Lucius, folding the letter and handed it to Harry who tied it to Chase, who'd been sitting still and coo'ing against him the whole time.

With one last nip the owl flew away. Harry smiled and turned to look at Hermione. "Can you believe my parents actually try to get me to sign up for rugby on skis?"

Harry laughed out loud, his forehead pressed in against Hermione. He was having a hard time concealing his large smile and it became even more strained when Lucius' fingers ran through his hair as he resumed his conversation with Severus.

Hogsmeade was dazzling, Harry stood there between Ron and Hermione staring around the chilly atmosphere. The shops had caps of snow and the icicles hung over elegantly. The scent of cinnamon and Christmas like spice filtered the air heavenly. There was soft Christmas music playing everywhere by a charm and crunching could be heard all around them from those passed by. Children of all ages picked up balls of snow and chucked it at their best friends or the nearest funny looking wizard before rushing behind a stand to hide.

Christmas was most definitely flowing around him. His hair was pulled back low and he was wearing jet black jean trousers with white trim in thick strips and his shirt underneath his half zipped thin leather jacket was white, long sleeved, and it clung to his toned body. In one ear was a white diamond while the other ear was a coiling silver snake.

His mind was doing cartwheels; what was he going to get a man who had everything? This question had been harassing him for a week and now that he was here in the beautiful little village of Hogsmeade, he had to figure out within the next five hours otherwise Harry would be in an even worse predicament.

Ginny and Luna ran up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione throwing snowballs there way. One hit Hermione on the side of the head, the other smacked right into Ron's face while the third that was directed at Harry went above his head when the teen ducked.

"Ahh, poo!" squealed Ginny. "I'd hoped to get you back for all the early morning practices." sulked the female Weasley.

Harry stuck out his tongue and smirked, "Come on guys! I have five hours."

"Isn't that long enough?" asked Ron, incredulously.

"I've been trying to figure out for a week what to get Lucius and I have yet to actually succeed in coming up with something that doesn't sound so damn hokey." declared Harry. He helped Hermione get the snow bits out of her curly hair. She was glaring ruefully at Luna, who smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure he'll be satisfied with anything." suggested Ron, swallowing thickly.

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Not good enough for me. I dunno - come on!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and led the way, when she flicked her wand over her shoulder.

"_Acquazzone snowball!_" Before anyone knew what was happening about a hundred freezing cold snowballs formed from the nearest patch of snow attacked the two rebellious fifth year girls, causing loud squeals and shouts of horror when they were covered and pelted.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Hermione, smiling deviously.

Two hours later, and Harry was beyond frustration. He refused to stop off at the Three Broomsticks and instead, said goodbye to his friends and headed off on his own. He weaved in and out of shops, some of them as soon as he entered he scowled and walked out.

Sighing he trudged through the chilly snow, his white boots covered slightly with matching snow. He passed the Hogs Head Inn and stopped when he saw a shop he'd never been in before. It stood two buildings down from the dark and shady pub and it had beautiful Venetian style windows. There was no name on the front at all. The only thing that gave Harry permission to walk in was the 'open' sign on the hard oak door. The building was white brick and it seemed to glow against the fallen snow. It looked more like a house than it did a shop and when Harry entered his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Whatever shop this was, it was incredible. There were glass cases everywhere with jewels, gems, crystallized cups, and sparkling swords. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and it cast a rainbow shadow across the crème coloured carpeted floors. A long glass counter with the most expensive jewels and items sat at the right front side. Then there was a hallway next to the counter that lead into a place of furniture. He saw no one behind the counter, and wondered if they were in the back. He walked along the rows and his eyes fell on items of gorgeous prestige. He stopped in front of a case and did a double take when he saw sitting on the glass shelf the exact same item that was residing in Dumbledore's office right now. It was a gorgeous gleaming Gryffindor Sword, with the beautiful red ruby hilt and his name in the exact same lettering along the sharp pointed blade.

"Famously crafted copies." The voice was silky and so soft that it caused Harry to jump in fright. He whirled around to see a man staring at him with glowing blue eyes and long silvery grey hair. He had a fair few of wrinkles along his exceptionally tanned skin and his chin had an indent. He was very skinny, and about the same height as Harry. "They're not real, but they're close." The man smiled, "Weston Watsmith at your service, Mr. Potter." He said holding out his hand.

Harry smiled back, "Thank you Mr. Watsmith."

"Oh, no please, it's Weston. I already feel old as it is. No need to make it worse."

The younger wizard laughed, "As long as you call me Harry then."

Weston beamed, "Excellent! So, what can I do for you on this fine snowy morning?"

"I'm looking for a gift. I just - I stumbled upon this shop. I've never seen it before."

"Watsmith's is known mostly to the age old wizards. I believe your father may know about me but I have a feeling your mother does not." 

"Well, you might want to try a name outside your shop. This place looks more like a house."

"Ah, but the more people who discover this place the less rare the items inside will be."

Harry stared at him and looked around, "How do you make a living then?"

Weston Watsmith chuckled; his eyes twinkled in a way that would make Dumbledore jealous. "Oh, Harry, have you checked the prices on my glorious items? One sold item is enough money to last me comfortably for two years or more." 

Harry glanced over his shoulder and noticed a white tag on the Godric Gryffindor replica sword, 4,000 was written in perfect numbers. "Wow." said Harry, "It's a good one." He admitted. "Did you craft this?"

"Of course I did. I crafted everything in this shop."

"How? I didn't think it ever left the Headmaster's office."

"It never has. I asked for a look over sixty years ago and he happily agreed. When I got to the school I was even more excited to find that several other rare and wondrous artefacts that I had been looking for resided there as well."

Harry bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder, "Wow, you're an amazing crafter."

Weston looked as though he were blushing. Harry had never met an old man who blushed before, unless it was Dumbledore being complimented on his earmuffs or socks. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I bet your manor has lovely artefacts."

"We do." said Harry, and his eyes glittered. "Maybe if you can help me, I could help you."

Weston's eyes lit up like diamonds, "Oh, you would be so kind?"

Harry smiled, "It would be the least I could do, if I come out of here with what I need and want." 

He clapped his hands together childishly, "Excellent! Weston would be honoured to help you Harry. Now, I need to know, what you are looking for."

"Something for a proud, aristocratic Slytherin, who already has everything."

"Your companion Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

Harry inclined his head. "That would be the one."

Weston grinned, "You know, I might have just the thing. I have had it for forty-five years but no ones ever bought it. One of my favourite crafts too." Harry followed the man around the room, his eyes falling on the precious replicas that lined the cases.

They got to the front and Weston moved around behind the long glass counter cases. He slid a small door back, as Harry walked up and stared down into it.

He saw immediately, what Weston was looking at. His mouth opened in awe, if there was one thing that Lucius would appreciate more than anything, it was something of this nature. It was a pocket watch but it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was an immaculately beautiful plated silver with gold trim around the face. The hands were glowing green serpents with the reddest of eyes. The numbers were roman numerals and glowing silver and when you turned it over the name Salazar Slytherin was imprinted underneath a coiling black and emerald green serpent that was moving slightly and continuously opening its mouth, sticking its forked tongue out in a hiss. The name was scrawled as if it were the real handwriting of Salazar. The chain was gold plated and small ringlets.

"Wow!" breathed Harry, as Weston grinned.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"No one's bought this?"

"No, no one. It's a pity; I have quite a few Slytherin possessions that I handcrafted. It was a very nice challenge; the snake didn't want to cooperate with me."

"What happened to the real watch?"

Weston smiled sadly, "I do not know, it disappeared just weeks after I got a hold of it. This was just weeks after the young Lord Voldemort left school."

Harry was mildly surprised that Weston said the wizard's name without flinching, "Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, you know his real name? Ah, I shouldn't be so surprised, should I? You did save us all, you ought to have information about Tom Riddle that no one ever knew."

"I have a bit of information-" said Harry slowly, "But, not as much as one would think. I try hard not to dwell on the past."

"Yes, yes, I don't blame you son! Well? What do you think?" 

"Definitely." whispered Harry, picking up the watch that was light weight and fit just inside his palm. He turned it over several times.

"Thirty five hundred galleons, but I'll take one thousand off, for you Harry if you like."

"I can afford full price Weston." said Harry, with a Slytherin like smirk. "What else have you got? Place that aside, I'm buying it."

Weston beamed, and placed it on top of a soft velvet cloth, before proceeding to pull out several artefacts such as jewel incrusted goblets. Weston pulled out a photograph book that had replica pictures of the real item. He saw the pocket watch and he saw the cups and then the various rings.

One stood out to him more than the rest, this one was plated gold with S shaped diamonds all around the top of the ring, in the middle of the ring was a small serpent shaped emerald and underneath it was S. Slytherin.

It was the most gorgeous piece of jewellery Harry had ever seen in his life. But, he thought giving Lucius a ring would be overdoing it, even if it was gorgeous.

"Let me see that ring." He pointed to it.

"Ooh, that's one of the most expensive pieces in my shop. I only ever made two, nearly impossible this was. I don't have the magic left in me to make a third." He pulled it out and Harry looked it over.

"Wow,"

"Ten thousand even. I might part with it for eight."

Harry bit his lip, "The price is not what's bothering me." He said with honesty. "But, would it be too much to ask, to put this away for me? I'll put half of it down now if you like?"

Weston's bushy eyebrows shot up into his hairline, surprised at the request, "Hold onto it? Dear, Harry I doubt anyone would come in here and purchase this ring. No one has in all the years I've had it." 

"My luck likes to toy with me sometimes." He told Weston. "But, believe me, when I can, I'm coming back for it. The deposit should seal that."

Weston grinned, "I believe you Harry, and yes, I will set this aside personally. In fact, I doubt I will ever put the second ring out. So you will be the only person to ever possess such a ring when you come back."

Harry beamed, "Thank you. I'll take that pocket watch now." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!! **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Christmas Holiday was creeping up on the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Harry was packing his stuff the night before and Ron's owl would randomly fly through Lucius' bedroom with items that were left up in the dormitory. Harry was casting summoning charms everywhere to collect his items.

Lucius was running in and out murmuring about brat sons and ridiculous teenage break-ups.

"Did he finally get some sense?" asked Harry, idly. He was sitting on the bed and had reached over to take Lucius' clothes and folded them.

Lucius smirked, "Yes, but now she's stalking him."

"Hmm, murderous stalking or cringe worthy stalking that consists of being followed around like a love sick puppy, crying, and begging?"

"What if I said both?"

Harry laughed, "Poor Draco, then it shouldn't be brat son, it should be bitch Pansy."

"Ah, you're right, although its his fault that she's taken to coming to me, begging me to talk sense into Draco."

"You should have told her, if you were to talk sense into Draco that would mean telling him to run as far away from that wench as possible and not look back."

"Who says I didn't?" declared Lucius, taking his folded clothes from Harry.

The Gryffindor giggled and looked back down at the shirts, "Preserve that memory, I have to see it." Harry smiled and took another pile of shirts, he looked up when he heard a sweep of robes and saw that Lucius was standing in front of him. "Need something?" he asked, sweetly.

"You." said Lucius, fingers sliding under his chin. He leaned in and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's innocent lips.

An instant, "Hmm." came from Harry, placing the shirts aside his hands crawled up Lucius' chest and wrapped his spread legs around the Slytherin's waist.

Lucius took possession of Harry, holding him close, and laying him down on the bed at the same time.

The kissing was beginning to turn into more, when they heard, "Oh shit!"

Lucius came up, Harry blinked and tilted his head to where he saw Draco upside down. Lucius scowled, "What now?"

Draco closed his eyes and shuddered, "Uh - nothing. I'll come back later…"

"Best idea you've had all day."

Draco shook his head furiously and walked away grumbling, "Potter and my dad, and I thought life couldn't be more strange…"

Harry couldn't help but giggle furiously, his head titled to the side lazily. Lucius growled and immediately sank his mouth down onto Harry's neck, causing the giggles to die off quickly replaced by an overwhelming, "Oh."

"Now, where were we?" hissed Lucius.

Harry whimpered, bringing Lucius up, and kissed him sultrily on the lips. "Right about here…"

Harry received two port-keys the next morning, one was to be tied to all the luggage that would be sent directly to the manor and the other which was password activated to go off whenever Harry said, _fruitcake_.

Hermione had just come through the portrait, with Draco right behind her. Her cheeks were slightly coloured and she looked as though she had been running.

"Are we about ready?" asked Lucius, glancing mainly at his friend Severus, whose lips had pursed together.

"I suppose." said Severus, in a slightly darkened mood.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Hermione, "The luggage has already been sent on. I just have to activate the port-key." he said, holding up a large glass phoenix. It was bigger than the one he had used when he went to Lucius' Manor for the first time. "It'll take us straight into the Entrance Hall."

"Do you live at the manor?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head, "No, mum didn't want to be that far away from the muggle world. We go there on special occasions." He informed.

"Well, let's get on with it." He touched the statue, then Hermione, Draco, and finally Severus.

"_Fruitcake_." said Harry, the statue glowed blue and before he knew it he was being yanked familiarly by his navel.

The moment they landed, Harry's hand moved out to steady Hermione to keep from embarrassing herself but Draco had already beat him to it.

Harry turned away and smiled, when he stared around the familiar white marbled Entrance Hall of the Potter Manor. It was expansive possibly the exact same size as the Malfoy Manor the walls were a warm crème with light oak double doors leading to different rooms. there were two flowing cascading staircases angled in a graceful arch made of ivory and the steps were carpeted with the same crème colour that the marble hall was made up of. The corridors stretched from each side on the first floor and then another single staircase lead upwards to more floors.

There were beautiful bouquets of flowers sitting on elegant gold stands behind them was a set of beautiful light oak Victorian doors with silver handles.

"On right leads into the dining room and then the kitchen," Harry then grinned, "Which we are banned from entering, according to the house-elves after Sirius and James blew up the -_ er_ - what is it? Fourth stove?"

"I will have you know it was three and a half!" said an indignant voice, from the left.

Harry looked over and saw Sirius standing there with a smirk across his features, his black hair fluttered into his gorgeous grey eyes as he sauntered through. "Behind me, is the Harry's lounge."

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's not my lounge."

"Yes it is, each Potter has their own lounge that they decorated, we only ever use Harry's lounge - well because James' is quite questionable and Lily's you'd never figure it out. Harry's is just more warmer and - inviting anyway."

Harry was blushing and he stuck out his tongue childishly, "Oh hush it Siri. Where's Rem?"

"What do you mean, where's Rem? Remus is right here!" called a voice from staircase.

Harry laughed and rushed to the man's side. Lucius and Severus had glanced quickly to Sirius, to see a flash of jealousy align his grey eyes.

Harry's arms tightened around Remus who lifted him up off the ground. "Hey Cub, I have missed you so much!" said Remus giving him a kiss.

Harry laughed, "Likewise!"

"Well, let's get out of the entrance and into a more comfortable place."

"Indeed!" said cheerful voice from where Sirius had come. James appeared in all his glory, "No need to stand around, we have lots to do with little time to do it in. Welcome to the Potter Manor, please, make yourself at home, my wife - where in the bloody hell did she go?"

"She's attempting to help Milly, Nilly, and the rest of the elves in the Kitchen-" They winced when they heard a loud 'crash' and then a crack and out of nowhere appeared a frazzled redhead who was staggering slightly to keep her balance.

"Oh bloody hell, them elves are stubborn!" she apparently hadn't noticed the group in the hallway, cause she rounded on James and Sirius, smacking them both over the back of the head. "And its all your bloody faults!" She gasped, when she noticed Harry in Remus' arms. "HARRY!" she shrieked and ran to her son and gathered him in her arms, before turning to see Lucius and Severus. "Oh dear-" she said, touching her hair immediately. "Oh, hello!" Lily's tune changed and her eyes glittered. "I am so sorry, I got beat up by elves."

Severus snorted and Lucius smirked, "Is that so? I heard about the stoves being blown up."

"Oh dear, you wouldn't believe it! The whole kitchen was a mess for weeks. I don't think I ever saw the elves so mad in their little lives. They clobbered James and Sirius." The two grown men winced at the same time. She shook their hands and let go of Harry so that she could hug Hermione. "Hi Lily!" said Hermione, laughing and picking up a piece of spaghetti from her hair. "Problems?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I wasn't even trying to help! I went in there for a soda and come out looking like this." She turned to Draco and greeted him with a hug even if she didn't know him well.

Harry laughed and walked over, "This is how we really act. Not formal like summertime. So, dad where's there rooms? Did you forget?"

James laughed, "Nope, just standing very still, hoping I don't get clobbered anymore-" Hermione giggled, as Draco laughed his eyes going to Lily immediately.

Upon hearing this the pretty redhead reached back and clobbered him again, causing Sirius and Remus to burst into laughter.

Severus smirked, "I can get used to this."

Lily beamed, "Oh, please, do." she said, clapping her hands.

When they began the tour of the manor, they started with the lounge that was known as Harry's. The teen laughed and bowed his head in shame. "I was twelve when I decorated it."

"Twelve?" asked Lucius in surprise, as he glanced around. "You have remarkable taste for a twelve year old."

"He's always been remarkable." said Lily.

The lounge was decorated with gold trimmed along black. The carpet was jet black and smooth as silk and the fireplace was beautiful black marble with gold lining racing around. The sofas were black leather and gold pieces on each end. The sofas curved in a graceful circle with sofas facing each other and a small opening so that one can slip in and out. It was very cosy. There was a round gold oriental rug underneath the small glass table in the middle. The windows were long paned with silk black tapestries, candle torches pressed in against the dark walls and the tables and shelves were made from black marble.

"Well, it's better than lime green and livid red." commented Harry, as James pouted and crossed his arms.

"Now, that's not fair! It's a fun room!"

"When you're not blind." hissed Sirius, to the older Potter.

James scowled and stuck out his tongue, "You chose red."

"You chose green! That's worse."

"You're both are just as bad as each other." put in Lily.

"Heh, she has a point." said Sirius.

"Quite the point."

"Bloody hell, has the Weasley twins inhabited your bodies?" commented Lucius, with dry amusement.

Hermione giggled furiously, "One would think, these two prepped Fred and George."

"Have you?" asked Severus, unable to contain his silence.

"Nope." They exclaimed at the same time.

Harry laughed, "There's a game room to the side of this room if one gets bored, which is easy to do." He said taking over the tour, while Harry's father and godfather began to act like themselves.

Lily was just laughing as Remus walked next to Severus. Draco kept laughing out loud at the ridiculous behaviour, while Hermione giggled softly.There wasn't any doubt that Lucius was most likely wondering when St. Mungo's would catch up to Sirius and James' insanity and lock them away.

They walked out into the grand entrance hall and began to scale the staircase, "The library, is up here on the left side it takes up one whole side of the hall likes yours Lucius, except one floor up. On the right is my parents' room, a study, and a bathroom.

They continued up the second flight of steps. Lucius gracefully beside Harry the entire time. James and Sirius were shoving each other and nearly knocking one another down the steps. Draco and Hermione would randomly look back and burst into laughter. Severus continued to walk next to Remus, who had a serene look upon his face.

Lily was shaking her head on her son's other side and murmuring, "I gave up years ago!"

Along the walls on the staircase were portraits of various Potters. Harry shrugged to Lucius, "I never really asked, who they were." Harry laughed, "I only know like four of them."

They got to the second floor and Harry told them the many studies and bedrooms. He looked to James who suddenly straightened and bounced over to Harry was, "Harry's bedroom is on this floor, and so you're all located around him. Hermione, you know where yours is."

"I've nosied about and hopefully, we got your tastes correct." said James heading down the east corridor. "Each room has its very own bathroom and study. We don't normally call them guest rooms - they're your rooms whether you visit once, twice, or every single time we have holiday." He smirked and glanced to Remus and Sirius when he said that.

Harry shook his head and took over, "This is my room, across is Hermione's - dad?"

"Next to Hermione's bedroom would be Draco's? Is it fine for you?" asked James. "If there needs to be a change, let us know so that we may change it up a bit."

Draco's room was a beautiful silver and white. "How did you know what my favourite colours were?" He asked, shocked and impressed.

Harry wiggled his fingers from Lucius side, "Me."

"It's great, thank you Mr. Potter."

"Oh dear god!" gasped James, horrified. "Mr. Potter? Ulgh, please, Draco, its James. For the love of Merlin I'm not a hundred years old." Sirius burst into laughter and doubled over.

"Oh, okay." said Draco, unsure.

Lily brushed her hand along Draco's shoulder, "And its Lily for me, being Mrs. Potter makes me sound loony."

Draco blushed slightly, when he felt her touch him on the shoulder again.

"Oye! Mrs. Potter is a privilege!" stated James incredulous.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Sure it is, keep telling yourself that darling."

James pretended as if he were a ruffled bird, and stuck his nose in the air. "I will."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "The shame." He murmured, smiling.

They showed the rest of the rooms, Lucius' was just a few feet from Harry's room and then Severus' was on the other side of the hall near Sirius and Remus' rooms. Both older wizard's were very satisfied with the arrangements.

The third floor had a beautiful indoor pool, sauna, gym room, duelling arena, and a potions room, which greatly perked Severus up.

"Fourth floor was kind of a er - refuge floor." said James as they went on up. "Harry's baby room is still here, in tact." He said fondly.

Harry groaned and scratched his head, "Which we'll undoubtedly skip over."

James scoffed, "Why? It's the bet place-" Harry glared forcefully, and James held up his hands. "Fine, fine."

Lucius smirked, "Why not? I would love to see it."

"Oh dear god." said Harry, staring up at the ceiling with exasperation.

"His room is adorable!" chirruped Hermione.

Lily beamed, "Isn't it? I still have everything as it was when he was first born."

Harry just shook his head, his cheeks were flushed. "Okay, also up here-" he said, hoping to distract them. "Was mom and dad's room another kitchen, another lounge, and dining hall."

"This whole room had been er - sectioned off. If you didn't have Potter blood you could not step onto the floor at one time." said James, waving his hand.

"Upstairs is - really nothing at all, a bunch of bare bedrooms and bathrooms. As you can tell - its humongous, but you shouldn't get lost, seeing as we only ever use two thirds of the room in this manor." said Lily brightly.

"We do have a ballroom but it hasn't been in used for - ages. It's downstairs just between the staircases." James said, as if just remembering.

Sirius was now on the other side of Severus engaging the dark man in conversation that Remus had just been doing.

Soon the large group that consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to the dining hall for lunch.

The room was in precious colours of shimmery pale violet and soft ivory.

"Harry's doing." informed James. "He wouldn't let me do yellow."

Harry shuddered at the mention of the colour. "If there is one colour that ought to be banned from ever being used its yellow."

Lucius smirked, as Lily pouted, "Yellow is pretty if put with the right colours."

"Yellow is mum's favourite colour." He teased.

"Well, someone has to be sunny."

"It's better than orange." commented Hermione.

"Granted." agreed Harry.

"Which if you veer off to the bedroom next to mine, that's the only colour you'll find." Hermione pointed out.

The late lunch was a much more splendid affair than anyone had anticipated. This time, James didn't exactly sit at the head of the table. He comfortably sat next to his wife on one side with Remus, Severus, and Sirius. The other side had Draco Hermione, Harry, and then Lucius.

It was warm and relaxing; Harry was teased mercilessly and Lucius insisted he still would like to see Harry's baby room. Lily was very vocal about Harry as a baby, causing the teen to bow his head and practically bury it in Hermione's shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that Severus was arching an eyebrow and glancing one way to Remus and the other to Sirius. He then before shook his head and tried to go about his business. Harry had a feeling that Sirius and Remus were up too something. He just hoped it wasn't malicious.

He glanced at Remus who winked, and shook his head lightly as if answering his silent question.

After lunch people broke off. Harry saw Remus and Sirius pull Severus away, and Hermione was ansy to get to the library, so after dancing around on her heels she raced up the staircase, Draco soon followed behind her.

This left Harry's parents alone, with Harry and Lucius.

They moved to the beautiful lounge that they had first introduced to everyone. Harry took a seat and raised his legs into Indian style, while Lucius gracefully sat down next to him. Lily and James just opposite of them.

Lucius began by thanking Lily and James for the invitation.

"As you can see, Lucius, we're not exactly formal family." said Lily, speaking for James. "We can be formal when we have too, but we prefer it relaxed and I believe during the start of the summer we all got off onto the wrong foot. First, us pretending as if we were something we most certainly are not and two the animosity between you lot. Not me, of course." she said hastily.

Lucius arched an eyebrow of amusement. James sighed, and leaned up, his forearms pressed against his knees. "Look, Lucius, I shouldn't have acted like a two year old. I made a humongous mistake and no one realises just how much I regret that. I apologise again."

"I accept your apology James. I did when Harry accepted your apology and I never once had anything bad to say about you, Lily."

The woman blushed, "As long as Harry's happy, I have absolutely no arguments with this."

"Neither do I - anymore." said James, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Earlier, you saw us acting different - well that's how we really are, and how we've always been. We're not a hard to get along with family. I grew up very formal but that's not me. It's never really been me."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I am not all formal, do you really think Harry would give me a chance if I was as uptight as you peg me to be?" He challenged.

James blushed, Harry laughed, and Lily looked at her son with a light glitter. "Your right, Harry never would have given you the chance if you were anything like some people has made you out to be." Her eyes narrowed and turned to her husband.

"I've already apologised Lily, and I meant my apology." He insisted. "I know when I've been an arse. Well, maybe not always have known." he corrected, seeing Harry's sceptical look. "But, when I'm pointed out as one, I try to fix it."

"That's better." said Lily, turning back to Lucius to hear him chuckle.

"Your parents are most amusing, love." He said, in a false whisper.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, they certainly are."

That afternoon, Lily requested a walk with Harry, and soon it was Lucius alone with James.

They sat there for several moments in complete silence, when James stood, "Drink?"

"Please." said Lucius, politely.

"Scotch, gin, brandy?"

"Scotch is fine." James smiled and poured both of them some scotch. He handed it to Lucius, "Thank you."

James nodded and stiffly took a seat in the armchair rather than the sofa. He sighed and took a long drink and then summoned the rest of the bottle. "I have to admit, I'm not comfortable with this arrangement. In fact, I have no idea what the hell is going on. All I know, is my son has chosen you. This is arcane - arcane at its finest. But, I accept it, because my son means more to me than anything in this world, contrary to popular belief of certain newspapers and what he might tell you. Harry's my life."

"He has become mine as well, James." stated Lucius, with honesty. "He's gone right up there next to my son, however, in two very different feeling formats." He stressed.

"That's what I am having trouble understanding. I know it might not be my place to understand, I am his father..."

"Is it the Slytherin factor?"

"Not precisely." said James, downing his glass of scotch.

"My age?"

James was quiet a moment and then he confessed, "Part of it, you're my age."

"Yes, as far as I remember." said Lucius. "But, I'll have you know, I would never take advantage of your son. Had I wanted too, I would have the night I caught him pissed to high heaven at the bar at Cornelius Fudge's ball."

James grimaced, "I heard about that. Was he that drunk?"

"He made a pass at me, James."

"My Harry, doesn't hit on anyone."

"Precisely. He told me more than he ever expected to tell me and I became curious and concerned." began Lucius, he really didn't have to answer for himself if he didn't want too, but he could relate to James. For he too had a son the exact same age and life would be much easier for Harry, if James' conscience was relieved. "Your son has never truly been the age that he is."

"Too true." admitted James, staring straight ahead. "I always tried to get him into our pranks when he was younger. He could pull his fair share if he was pissed off." James' eyes dilated as if recalling. "But, he didn't do it to extreme, nor did he do it out of meanness. He's so much more like Lily, in almost every single way. My son has had a lot of press issues and I am proud to say that he has never turned out to be a parent's worst nightmare. In fact, my son is probably the furthest from a nightmare and when I lashed out at him - it had been the first time I ever even yelled at him or demanded something from him. He's always been the sensible one, he's always been his own man. I always respected that, but that day, I just let my pride and ego-"

"You're repeating yourself." reminded Lucius.

"I know." said James, softly. "I've been doing that a lot lately." He leaned up and placed the bottle of scotch down. "I should remember, that my son has never done anything half-hearted. He doesn't jump in way over his head. Not usually anyway." He pressed his palms against his forehead and stared at the ground. "This isn't easy for me. We both know what you were once were."

"Yes, we do." said Lucius, he knew that was coming. He had been ready for it.

"I realise everyone makes mistakes, either for their own selfishness, force, or any other way possible. I don't know and I really don't want to know. But, I must ask - if he; Voldemort came back-"

"I would do everything in my power to keep my son and Harry as safe as possible. Before Harry I shifted sides, maybe grudgingly and almost unwilling but I did have sense enough to do what was right for my son. If it came down to him coming back, no I would not join him and no I would not forsake Harry in anyway." said Lucius firmly. "I believe, that there is one or two factors that you and I have in common. However, miniscule it is, it's a factor that may help our relationship in the future." James looked up and met Lucius eyes, "We both have sons the exact same age and we both would do anything we could in our power for them, even with our egos in the way."

"That's true." said James, his shoulder's straightening slightly. "This still isn't easy. But, it's becoming just a touch more comfortable. Not much." he held up his hand and tilted his head, "But some. I do appreciate you being here, I know my son really, really loves you. You're really lucky." said James, his eyes going sad. "Sometimes, I wonder how well I capture his love. He's so close to Remus... so unearthly close. I've pushed him away already over the years. I know he would never admit it, he would always declare that we were close. But, when it boils down to it, we're not close."

"You could be."

"I don't even know my own son as well as you would."

"I don't know my own son as well as his closest friend." drawled Lucius. "I doubt any father knows their son that well."

"You're right. I always thought - that my kid would be close to me but instead he's closer to Lily but most importantly to Remus."

"Harry's not that old. You still have a chance."

"I know, I just wonder how to go about it."

"Maybe not like you go about Sirius Black." suggested Lucius. "You tell me he's so much Lily, why don't you try a little bit of that."

James suddenly looked thoughtful, "Yeah, thank you Lucius." said the former Gryffindor earnestly. He folded his hands together and placed them languidly between his knees. "You might be right. Treating him like Sirius won't work, and I have all these years."

Lucius sat back and finished off his drink. The conversation went better than could be anticipated. At least there were no curses flying at one another nor were their glares.

It was a decent start.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Quick Note On Final Chapter: Heh, Would have been sooner but I had to go back in and write something and do it right. :) I apologise for the two-three day wait. :P St. Patrick's Day had me completely occupied.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The first night at the Potter Manor closed in around the magnificent manor. The occupants had just retreated to their respected bedrooms. Harry was going through the drawers in his room, which looked a whole lot like the bedroom at his house except for it was much bigger.

There was a tap and the door opened and Lucius stepped in. Harry smiled, "Everything go well with dad?" asked Harry concerned.

"It went well." said Lucius, closing the door lightly. "Much better than I expected. I believe we may have found a common ground."

Harry smiled, "That's good. It's a whole lot better this time around than summer." He shuddered, "That was bad."

"Yes, it is much better. And your manor is lovely."

Harry laughed and stepped into Lucius' loving arms. He leaned up almost on his toes and gave him a kiss that clearly stated, _'It's only been a few hours, but I miss you.'_ Lucius returned the kiss in full.

"Are you accompanying me tonight?"

"I had no plans on staying in this cold room all by myself." answered Harry. "I'd never be able to sleep without you."

He was kissed succulently for that, "Good, I don't want you to sleep without me."

Harry laughed, "Why would I even attempt?" He smiled and pulled out some clothes and walked out with Lucius to his room.

Although the couple were in bed most of the night, it never meant they slept. Harry was a little more frisky than usual and Lucius had to restrengthen the silencing charms every time Harry deviously slid on top of him.

Harry lay there on top of Lucius with his chin against the man's chest. "At this rate, we're never going to get to sleep." said the aristocrat. "What has come over you?"

Harry giggled, and drew the silk sheets up around them. He kissed Lucius' chest as the man stroked his jet black hair affectionately. "I don't know." admitted Harry.

"Well, it is a good thing that I can keep up."

Harry's laughter got a bit louder as he raised his head and kissed Lucius on the lips, the overwhelming sensations seemed to be growing with every kiss and touch. The two were completely naked underneath the covers. It was skin on skin enraptured by the silkiness of the emerald green sheets. He lowered his head and pressed his cheek against Lucius' chest.

Lucius locked his arms around Harry and they remained like that until both of them fell asleep.

Lucius hated to leave Harry the next morning but it was already nine o' clock when he awoke. He could feel that Harry was fast asleep and wasn't waking anytime soon. He kissed him twice on his immobile lips, slid out of the bed and covered him back up. He was so deep in his sleep that he didn't even shift.

Once Lucius was dressed he slipped out of his room, he ran into Remus Lupin in the entrance hall. "Poor Harry." said Remus, handing Lucius a letter. "Give him my condolences, really."

Lucius took the letter and saw that it was an invitation to a Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve at Cornelius Fudge's manor.

"I will."

"Yours I believe, Draco retrieved it to keep from waking you."

"Thank you, Remus."

The dining room was much less formal than Lucius had ever seen it. He now saw where Harry got his eating in pyjamas habit. Lily was sitting on a chair curled up in indian style wearing blue and white cloud pyjamas with her hair messy everywhere and snacking on pancakes without syrup.

Draco was sitting next to Hermione, and Lucius noticed they were closer than usual. Severus was next to Sirius remaining quiet fully dressed. Sirius looked as if he was having the time of his life while James rubbed his head, apparently sporting a headache from too much scotch last night.

"Lucius, do you think Harry will actually go to the dance this time?" Lily wondered hopefully. "We don't want to force him like we did last time."

"I'm sure he'll agree to it, if I speak with him." said Lucius, casually, sitting next to his son. "I do believe it will not be anything like last time."

"That was disastrous." mumbled James, rubbing his forehead.

"Would you prefer a hangover cure, Po- James?" asked Severus, slowly.

"Please?" James looked up desperately. "Lily won't make me one."

Lily smiled impishly, "No, I won't."

Severus flicked his wand and summoned the potion straight to James who could not have snatched it quicker.

"Is Harry still asleep?" asked Lily. "Yes." answered Lucius. "He was quite tired when he finally fell asleep."

Remus came into the room at that moment, he was grinning and looked very happy with himself as he took up a seat on Severus' other side.

"Oh, bloody hell, Moony what are you smiling about?" asked James warily.

Remus laughed out loud and shook his head, "Absolutely nothing you need to be concerned about Prongsie."

James scowled and threw a biscuit at the werewolf causing it to hit him in the shoulder. "Nothing my arse. Your laughs scare me more than Padfoot."

Sirius snorted, "It should, at least you know when I'm being a git. With Remus you never can tell."

"You're so bloody vain." retorted Remus. "If it had something to do with you, I wouldn't be smiling in your presence. In fact I would be consorting with Lily and Harry or possibly Severus."

Severus smirked, as James paled. "Not another one to consort with. Ah, damn. Lily and Harry are bad enough, they're so bloody subtle."

Lily burst out laughing, her shoulder's shook. "I'm right here, James."

James sighed, "Well, then, what are you grinning over?"

Remus arched an eyebrow, "You're not going to let it rest are you?"

"Not until I know I'm safe."

"Honestly, it has absolutely nothing to do with you." said Remus, almost gleeful. "Well, inadvertently it may..." James' eyes narrowed. "But, I'm keeping my mouth shut until the proper people know, what I happen to accidentally know."

The table exchanged looks.

"Did your senses pick something up?" asked Hermione, who had been quiet the entire time.

"More or less." answered Remus, his smile continuing to shine.

James groaned, "You scare me, Moony." said the elder Potter picking up some toast and jam.

Harry yawned greatly as he staggered from Lucius' room and down the corridor. Why was he so unexplainably tired? He shook his head and pressed the creases out of his thin dark blue sweater. He was wearing dark blue jean trousers that were loose in the legs and thighs while fit just right around his waist. He hadn't been in the mood to overly dress up today. His hair was thrown back and he had yet to change his earring.

He pushed open the door to the dining hall to see everyone sitting around and enjoying themselves. Harry was pleased to see that his dad was having a pleasant conversation with Lucius and Severus was found whacking Sirius over the back of the head, while Remus laughed and ducked before Severus could do the same. Draco and Hermione were engaged in a conversation and Lily was sneaking into the kitchen, trying not to be spotted by the house-elves.

Remus looked up and his face brightened, "Morning cub."

Everyone looked over, and Harry found himself smiling sheepishly, "Morning." said Harry, going over to Lucius, who curled his arm around the boy's waist.

"More like nearly afternoon." said James, checking his watch teasingly.

"How you feeling?" asked Remus, conversationally.

Lucius looked at Remus oddly, as Harry nodded, "Tired, but good." said Harry, as he was nudged into his companions lap.

Lucius pulled something out and placed it in front of Harry who had been reaching for the blueberries and strawberries. He groaned most desperately. "_Nooo_."

James looked up to see Lucius opening Harry's letter. "It won't be bad this time." reassured Lucius. "I'll see to it."

Harry bit his lower lip, "Hmm."

His lover's hand came around and cupped the boy around the waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I am attending and I would love for your company."

Harry laughed softly, "You know I'm going. I'm just complaining and whining." He said, going for the french toast without syrup.

"Wow, that was the quickest I ever heard you to agree." said James.

Harry looked over the letter, it was the orphanage again. "Lucius? Will you fix the check?"

"Yes, I knew you would be asking."

"Fix the check?" asked Hermione.

"So that Fudge doesn't take half of it."

"He'd do that?" asked Hermione, in shock.

"Unfortunately, Hermione he will." answered Lucius. "He always does. He'll take his percentage just for holding the ball."

"And if he's not holding the ball?" asked Hermione, scandalized.

"Then he will tax it just for him being there."

"That's horrible!" said Hermione, shaking her head. "Those are little kids who need that money."

"I've already made up 300 quilts." said Lily, coming back into the room. "Now all's left is 100 more and they're ready to go."

"Can I help?" asked Hermione.

"Of course you can."

The afternoon began and then soon ended with the occupants doing different things. Apparently, Sirius and Remus were doing well to keep Severus occupied and amused at the same time.

James joined Harry and Lucius in conversation. It was much more pleasant and didn't hold any nasty aftertastes. The next few days followed along in much of the same fashion. Everyone seemed to be getting along, and they all seemed to be able to amuse themselves with something or nother.

Christmas Eve was upon them and Harry pouted very little about going to the ball while he was figuring out what robes he would be wearing.

He decided on the beautiful pale white robes of satin that had a trace of silver along the edges of the cloak. On the back of the cloak was a silver outline of a dove with its wings spread out. Harry's hair was pulled back low with a white ribbon and in his ear was a silver dove dangling. His mind was spinning with thoughts.

One of the thoughts happened to be Lucius and the gifts he had, he didn't really fancy giving them to him while his parents and everyone else were in the room. It was something more special than that.

The man on Harry's very thoughts sauntered into the room for him, however, he stopped when he saw Harry in front of the mirror dressed in all white. Something odd, had taken over his mind and heart. He was frozen to the floor, hardly able to move.

When Harry look back, he blushed, when Lucius tilted his head to the side. "Wow."

Harry laughed, "What?" Bringing his shoulder up to his ear in a sheepish gesture.

"Of every colour... no one can wear white like you can." Lucius stalked forward and ran his hands up and down Harry's arms. He leaned around to kiss him lovingly. Lucius took Harry's hands in his and played with his fingers. He pressed them against his own and smiled at the size difference.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Harry, placing a kiss on the man's cheek.

"You." said Lucius, honestly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not yet."

Harry smiled, "Okay, well, when you do, let me know."

"Indeed." He pressed a kiss against his temple, cheek, and then his ear, causing the boy to laugh lightly and raise his shoulder up from the tickling sensation. Lucius captured Harry's lips and drank them, with an everlasting addiction.

"Before we leave." said Harry, pulling back almost reluctantly. "I want to give you something. Your gift - early."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Is it that intimate?"

Harry laughed softly and pressed his lips delicately against Lucius, "Yes and no. But not in the way you think. I just - don't want my dad and godfather acting ridiculous-" He moved from Lucius' arms and to a small wooden music box that had not been there before. There was a green diamond symbol on top and the wood was a dark cherry oak. He opened it and a soft classical melody came from the box itself.

Harry stared into the velvet blue interior at both of the gifts he had bought, his eyes lingering just a moment longer on the ring. He pondered taking it out - but then he shook his head mentally. Maybe another time. He took the wrapped watch and closed the box back. He turned and held it out. "Took a while." Was all he said.

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Shouldn't have taken any of your time Harry." He said, but he smiled and took the box in his large hand and slowly unwrapped it, his eyes never leaving Harry's face, who was staring at the gift almost nervously.

When he finally looked down at the unwrapped gift he opened the case and blinked in twice. A look of apparent surprise marring his aristocratic features. He had not expected a replica of the famous Slytherin Watch.

"Remarkable." breathed Lucius, his eyes glittering as he fingered the face of the watch.

Harry blushed and walked closer, "It was luck - that I found it."

"He's never shown me this." said Lucius holding it up in awe. "That's an amazing replica."

Harry grinned, "It was on display."

"Not when I was in there." said Lucius. "Which was about ten years ago." He looked up from the piece that had overwhelmed him. "Thank you Harry."

The teen leaned up against Lucius and kissed him once more and smiled in response. He looked faraway for a moment.

Lucius noticed the look and curled his arms snugly around Harry, pressing in against his slender waist, "I love you, you know that don't you?"

Harry's chest flamed and it caused everything to kind of slow down. He'd always felt that Lucius had love for him - but it had never actually been said. The burning feeling in his chest got stronger and stronger and the stinging in his eyes became sharper. He swallowed and pressed his face into Lucius' neck. He never wanted to leave the scent.

But, like all good things, they must come to a pause.

There was a tap on the door and James poked his head in. He cringed slightly, but smiled, "Are we ready? We have twenty minutes. Lily wants to get there early."

"We're ready." said Lucius, slowly moving from Harry, who was smiling. He had no blush on his face, like he normally was. Except he had a peculiar glitter in his eyes. One that hardly anyone could describe.

James beamed, when he saw Harry. He whistled, "You'll be all over the prophet gorgeous, for best dressed."

Harry straightened and scowled at the remark but it was more playful than anything, "I hope not." he said, walking to his father.

James smiled, and to Harry's utter surprise, his father wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Lucius turned away and gathered up a few items and placed them in his pockets. "Really, you look great Harry and I'm proud of you." He cupped the boy's cheek and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry stared at him, "You haven't done that since I was - five." He was receiving one surprise after another tonight.

"I know, and I missed it." He said sincerely.

Harry bit his lower lip trying hard to push the swelling emotions back down from his throat and into his burning heart. "So have I." He kissed his father back, just as Lucius came up behind them. His fingers snapping against the watch that was now residing upon his elegant wrist.

"Well, let's get going before Lily kicks me in my arse." said James, his smile was exceptionally wide and it looked to Lucius as though the man was proud of himself for doing something right.

-

When Harry appeared with his arm through Lucius' he laughed out loud when pale flakes of snow tumbled from the darkening sky. It was exceptionally cold and the driveway of the splendid manor of Cornelius Fudge's was being bathed in white. The snow stuck to the black paved driveway and the steps were continuously being cleared off magically so that those entering did not slip or fall.

Lily and James appeared just behind them, then Draco and Hermione. Harry glanced over at his best friend, who was looking sheepish and beautiful at the same time in a cyan blue low cut silk dress. Her curly brown hair was pulled high in a silver beret with almond brown curls spraying around her face accenting her gentle cheeks and the rest of her facial features. Draco was standing there with a smirk as he held out his hand to Hermione. He was wearing silver and emerald, the perfect colours of Slytherin.

Remus, Sirius, and Severus decided to have the run of the manor while everyone was at the ball.

You could hear soft music playing as they moved forward toward the massive steps. The entrance had glowing yellow light and there were people lining up, shaking hands, smiling, and greeting each other with warm or cold hugs.

They got to the top of the steps, when Lucius pulled something out of his pockets and handed it to Harry. "Here, it slipped my mind earlier."

Harry glanced down and smiled, when he saw thin satin white gloves. "Thanks." he said, taking the gloves and slipping each one on. "I really don't want to spend an hour in the bathroom washing them."

"Indeed."

As soon as they were on Harry was rewarded with a vigorous shake of hands by Cornelius Fudge, his wife, and his two sons. One which happened to have sweaty palms, from the look of his glistening round face that was a carbon copy of his father.

Lucius introduced Draco and his date to Cornelius so that he knew Hermione was well with them. The Minister didn't hesitate to shake her hand, and although she was kind she couldn't help but roll her eyes to Draco when he was out of range. She was apparently, not very happy with the idea of him stealing from the donations.

Lucius had them all a table reserved, and they sat for about five minutes before Harry took his father's check and handled it personally. Afterwards, Lucius took him out onto the dance floor and the ball became one of his favourite social events. Harry remained at the man's side the entire time. He only left when Hermione asked him to come with her for a drink.

They were by the bar and Harry ordered Hermione a white wine and then a gin and tonic for himself. "You seem to be having a blast out there with Draco." said Harry with a smile.

The girl blushed, "Oh, Harry." breathed the brunette swallowing. "I like him."

"He likes you."

"But, Ron would die." whispered Hermione. "A second best friend with another Malfoy?"

Harry paid the bartender who eyed him shrewdly, as if remembering him from last time. "It's not Ron's relationship, Hermione. It's yours."

"I know, he's really a nice guy. He's a bit of a smart alleck..." she giggled, "But I like it. It's refreshing. He's also got a lot of class."

"Of course he does. He's a Malfoy."

Hermione giggled and sipped her wine, "I don't know what to do. We were dancing and - it was just weird." she said quietly. "I don't want to ruin our relationship. I saw how bad it was with you and Ron, I can imagine how he'll take it when he finds out I'm involved."

"He'll get over it or lose out. You can't be miserable just to make him happy."

"I know." said Hermione, with a tender smile. She lifted her gaze. "I like him. I really like him." she corrected. "Yes, I can see that."

Hermione giggled and placed her drink down and hugged Harry around the neck. "Oh, Harry. What would I do without you?"

Harry laughed and rubbed her back affectionately, "You'd be a miserable little girl constantly knocking heads with Ron."

She sniggered, "I've never heard words more true in my life."

"Come on Cinderella, why don't you have a dance with me?"

She laughed, "Then what are you? A prince? I guess you could be one but you look more like a male version of Cinderella than a prince."

Harry laughed again, placed his drink down, and took her by the hand. He led her out onto the dance floor.

After the dance, they went back over to the table, "Trying to steal my date?" teased Draco, as Hermione laughed aloud and sat down next to Draco.

Harry smirked and pressed himself into Lucius who brought his hand up and gripped the teen's hip. "What of it?" he challenged playfully.

Draco rolled his eyes but smirked, "Unlike Weasley, I would lose drastically to you." Hermione's cheeks were flushing even more of a brighter scarlet and she looked away sheepishly.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "She's my sister Draco. A lovely sister who couldn't be more than a godsend."

Draco laughed, "I gathered that months ago."

Lucius who had been talking to a man from the Law Enforcement Department pulled lightly against Harry's hip and it took nothing for the him to slip down onto his knee.

When the man walked away Harry shifted to look at him, "Want to dance some more?" asked Harry.

"That sounds lovely." He leaned in, "Better than talking to half of these gold digging swindlers." He whispered in Harry's ear.

In the protective arms of Lucius, Harry could not have felt more complete or more wanted. His bright green eyes only ever left the light blue ones to press his cheek against the man's chest or shoulder and his eyes would linger on the watch around the man's wrist. His mind and heart stirred even more, as Lucius' lips pressed against his ear so that they could talk without being overheard. The words of earlier simmering underneath the surface of his heart and soul.

With Lucius at his side, Harry felt oblivious to everyone around him. He didn't care one bit that someone in a corner might be scribbling frantically about him, or people watching from the sidelines. All that matter, was the fact that he was here right now at this very moment with someone who loved him.

After the second cord was finished, Lucius pulled Harry close and whispered, "Let's take a walk outside. I will keep you warm."

Harry smiled serenely, "I know you will."

The snow outside continued to fall and it looked heavenly against the darkened night. The light of the moon was immaculate, and by New Years, the full moon would be in place. Icicles lined the rails and a chilly breeze rushed absentmindedly across the two wizards that made their way down the steps and toward a small garden that had glass statues of angels and phoenixes in place of blooming flowers that sprouted up in the summer time. There was a lit up gazebo in the middle with frozen leaves of ivy racing up and down the white wooden rails and the opening looked welcoming and elegant. Lucius led Harry toward it, crunching through the snowy path.

When they entered the gazebo the freezing cold winter weather disappeared and was replaced by a lukewarm sensation that caused Harry's skin to ripple at the change of atmosphere. Although, from inside the gazebo a person could view the chilly night air, none of the wind made it into the simple enclosure.

Lucius let go of Harry's waist and walked the floor for a few moments. He pinched the middle finger of his glove and pulled both off gracefully.

He was quiet for a moment and then, "It's early." Lucius began his eyes fell on Harry who was watching with intent. "I am not a man who rushes." Harry didn't know how to reply so he remained silent and listened. "We've only been together for three months, maybe a little more, give or take. But the three months feels like three years. I'm not a very sentimental man. I've had very little reason to be sentimental outside of my own son." Lucius turned fully and stared at Harry, his blue eyes glowing with an unreadable expression. "But, you've done something to me. You've gone and wrapped me around your finger, without hesitating."

The teen giggled and lowered his head to the ground. "Don't you dare apologise." said Lucius, firmly. "There's definitely nothing to be sorry for. The last few months have been the most enjoyable. I never realised just how much love you had to offer a person if given the chance." He reached out and drew Harry into him.

The teen was biting harshly on his bottom lip, he was trying desperately not to go into tears. What was Lucius saying? Whatever it was, it was causing his heart to drum harder and beat faster. Lucius eyes had so much empathy in them, more than Harry had ever witnessed before in his life. All Harry could do was lean up and kiss the man swiftly on the lips, to tell him that while he was silent, he was listening wholeheartedly.

Lucius smiled, and brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek, "Without even lifting a finger Harry, you've done me in good." Harry laughed softly. He lowered his head at the remark, but Lucius lifted it back up again. "That is why, I am moving so quickly, my mind and heart will not allow me to move slower. I love you, Harry. I would like the chance to be wrapped around your finger permanently."

Harry's mouth opened in a surprise, did Lucius want him that badly? His burning heart forced his eyes to fill with tears. Those green eyes sparkled like emeralds as he flashed them on Lucius, his lip turning red from the bite.

"I mean it. I want you _forever_." Without warning Lucius was holding a velvet black box in his hand. The box was open and inside was startling gorgeous man's engagement ring. A soft yellow gold with star shaped diamonds in a row across the top and underneath it was Harry's name and the date.

Harry's mouth opened and he stared at it, his lashes blinked and that caused his tears to be released. "My god-" gasped Harry, bringing a hand up to his face, but Lucius had already beat him to it and wiped the tears away. "Y-" He closed his eyes and reopened them causing more tears to drift. "Y- Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes." cried Harry, laughing quietly. His hands were trembling along with the rest of his body. The drumming in his heart had stopped and the red muscle seemed to explode with something mystifying and earth shattering.

Lucius used his kisses to calm Harry's emotional stature, but it caused him to laugh erratically and cry even more before he grabbed Lucius around the neck and squeezed him tightly.

It seemed like the moment was going to go on for an age. The moment hung there in the silhouette of the night caressing and twinkling the embraced couple with a light that was unseen to their eyes but open to their hearts, forever.

The End


End file.
